To Survive: Terminus Coalition
by Frillycakes
Summary: This story directly continues the unfinished series "To Survive", by Calinstel, with his consent. John Shepard continues to prepare for the coming Reaper threat. Without Council support, Shepard and Tali attempt to bring peace to the Terminus Systems.
1. Foreword

**To Survive: Terminus Coalition**

Foreword

* * *

Dear readers,

Many of you may recognize the title of this ongoing story, and to those of you who do not, let me tell you. There exists a series of stories by Calinstel including "After the Trial", "To Survive", "To Survive: Alliances", and "To Survive: Terminus". Combined these works are both my inspiration and foundation for the story I will be telling you over the months to come.

This story directly continues the "To Survive: Terminus" beginning at chapter 24. It will not follow the outline Calinstel set out for in his last entry, but will instead move it's own direction free from the bounds of The Arrival DLC and Mass Effect 3 canon. In doing this, note that this is a continuation in the series and not simply the story. I have chosen this because it seems to hold truer to the way the "To Survive" series was leading, and having adapted those stories to my own personal vision for John Shepard, I wish to continue along the current path. For clarification I need, concerning Quarian culture, I will be turning to any advice that Calinstel offers, but that doesn't mean this story is any less my own. It's simply set upon the foundations of Calinstel and BioWare before him.

I know that many of you, like myself, have adopted Calinstel's tale as head-canon. I would like to hear all of your input and reviews, because my greatest desire in writing this is to do justice to what Calinstel started. Help me give John Shepard and Tali'Shepard the ending they deserve. Hearing your reviews is the only way I know if I'm meeting your expectations.

Although I won't be following the ME3 story, I will be borrowing characters/groups/settings etcetera so that we can all feel a little more familiarity with certain concepts, but these will all be introduced properly and with context.

So please read Calinstel's work before my own, and enjoy the story, leave reviews, ask me questions and share your concerns, because I am no English major. I leave you with a principle I will keep from Calinstel's Prologue:

"I still leave the real game play to you, the reader. Except for a few oopsies, I have left Tali and the quarian people's physical attributes undescribed, allowing each reader to maintain their own personal view."

Edit: I want to thank both Bahoogasmif and Wanako for reviewing each of my chapters and providing a lot of support. Bahoogasmif inspired me to get into FanFiction in the first place with the magnificent "Wings of Fire". Wanako has been a great friend, helping me iron out ideas and giving me the encouragement I need to keep writing at a quick pace. Give them both your thanks. Enjoy the story!


	2. Chapter 1

**To Survive: Terminus Coalition**

Chapter 1 : Development

Shepard, Tali and Samara made their way towards Afterlife at a quick jog. Shepard was silently rebuking himself for not being ready. _I should have at least had my armour in the armory! What the hell did I think was going to happen? They'd attack when my team was up on duty?_ Their pace slacked slightly as they approached the corner and the rumble of engines could be heard a little way down the bend.

Shepard signaled to Tali to take a defensive post across the doorway beside Samara. He then slapped the doors interface, his right shoulder tight against the butt of the rifle. The gates of Afterlife stood across the short empty street in front of them, two gunships whizzed overhead and came to hover over the raised platform leading into the fortified club. The hatches under the aircrafts slid open as turians and batarians in recognizable blue armour slid down the ropes, and began to take formation around Afterlife's main entrance.

"They're dropping Blue Suns troops!" Shepard spoke over the noise of the engines, to his team as they held onto their current defensive position; they were still unseen by the pilots of the gunships and their focused cargo. "We need to take them out before they flank the other teams. We're lucky we got the advantage on this one, turns out being fashionably late to the party has its ups. Samara, take them off guard with a bang; Tali and I will rain down on their unprotected flank while they're disoriented." He glanced at Tali and she nodded her assent.

Samara peeled out of cover, extending her arm as she gripped one of the gunships with her biotics, flinging it with great force into the other. The pilots spun out of control without anyway to respond to the sudden shift in stability, combined with the jolt from the collision, it took away any shred of a chance they had at staying in the air. Most of the troops hadn't had time to exit from the gunships, and the full force of their combined terror made its way to Shepard's ears. The gunships whipped around while on fire, as Shepard and Tali picked their targets from the current position.

Together they opened fire on the remaining eight troops, but only managed to take two out at their current distance, that was all the way across the street, before the gunship crashed breaking their line of sight. The wreckage of the two ships would provide a relatively safe and quick way to cross the street by means of the flaming cover it provided them. They began to move up one by one, with the safety of the other two's suppressive fire, and with practiced fluidity.

Upon closing the distance, the hostile mercenaries took up a more defensive stance behind other portions of the debris, and Shepard scanned the environment for a decisive solution. To his disappointment, there was little he could do without being put in a less than prime scenario. Shepard opened up his communications channel and set it to broadcast to Aria's: "Aria, we've got plenty of Blue Suns troopers out front with their backs to your doors. Any chance you could send out a few guys to their exposed flanks?"

Static pulsing with the sounds of heavy breathing met him, but nothing clear. _I guess we're doing this the hard way, _he thought to himself raising his comm to brief his squad on the approach. He took a deep breath.

* * *

Kal lifted the rocket-launcher onto his shoulder with a heft and mounted it on the crate in front of him for extra support. He took aim down the larger of the hallways and took a deep breath. He was leaning towards the exit as his mind raced over the chances of a successful escape, but he consciously rode solely on the fear of leaving Lana, and not on the poor chances that this would work.

He pulled the trigger and the rocket soared down the relatively tight corridor making contact and exploding. He turned to run up the stairs behind him, but was thrown to the ground by a massive arm. Panicking he scrambled on the ground to pick up the assault rifle that he had dropped, and got to his feet as fast as he could manage. The sounds of battle cries were ringing in the air as if the enemy was making a charge, but the sound was getting further from his ears. He awkwardly ran with what perseverance he could muster, looking out over his shoulder only when he felt himself safe to stop. The sight of a krogan wielding a large shotgun and being followed by turian and batarian guards had taken up the front line in his stead, firing down the three hallways. They were great in numbers, and were holding there ground quite well for the moment.

Turning back up the stairs he retreated to sub-level 1 where a heap of thermal clips was stationed in the corner Nodding as he passed Garrus and Grunt.

"Nice to see you make it out of there in one piece Kal, when you've grabbed some extra clips, meet Grunt and I over by the stairs." Garrus greeted rather casually, catching him off guard after all the shock that he had just experienced.

"What happened down there? I mean I'm grateful, but when I turned to run, I got barreled down by some krogan. Hell… I thought I was a dead man." Kal's question was met with a deep chuckle from Garrus.

"Ah, that's the Patriarch. He's something of a pet to Aria. Looks like she finally found a use for the damned brute, and just in time too. Looks like we thinned them out enough that he thought he could sweep down and take all the glory. Why don't we see if we can get a slice of it? Go load up, the other teams are going down again, well… all but Shepard's. I'll call him up and see what's keeping him."

Garrus brought up his comm to get an update on Shepard's status as Kal walked over to the pile of clips, "Shepard, this is Garrus. Anything holding you up?" Leaving the channel open there was a brief lull of static before the sounds of weapons fire and breathing came over the channel.

"Yeah Garrus, just a party coming in to flank you guys, we should be fine, but I'd love to know where Aria's men have gone…. Please tell me they didn't all die."

"No, no. Patriarch finally decided to reinforce us, and likely took most of the men. She may just be keeping them around to protect her own hide. My team can come up… if it's too much for you to handle." Garrus added with a relaxed tone.

"Ha," Shepard let out a quick laugh, "We'll be fine. We've only been at it for a couple minutes, and we've weakened them quite a bit. There's one who brought out a grenade-launcher and is suppressing us pretty hard, but I think we can handle it." Shepard answered.

"Well don't play the hero today Shepard. Call me if you need backup, we'll be ready to offer support." Garrus finished, closing the link. He sighed to himself, nothing had gone terribly wrong; there were just too many close encounters. One mistake and their luck would come to an end.

"Alright, I'm all packed and ready Garrus. Lead the way." Garrus refocused his thoughts, nodded, and lead both Kal and Grunt down the stairs and back into the fight.

* * *

Lana held a tight gaze at the airlock from her position on the bridge. Legion also stood very still across from her while his processors were busy with data.

"So…" Joker began, but ended just as fast when he saw that no one stirred. _Man this is boring._ "Lana, how has everything been going down in engineering? Are you enjoying it?" Joker politely asked, more in an effort to keep his growing boredom at rest than out of any real curiosity. However, again he was met with silence, and Lana continued to stare at the airlock with a stance that fit the description of any professional guard. "You know, there's no harm in spea–"

"You think I shouldn't take my duty seriously! Is that what you think!" Lana yelled at Joker catching him completely off guard, not really having seen Lana so mad before.

"Well, EDI will catch any hacking attempts. You're more here as a precaution in the case that we get forcefully boarded, and then it's mainly important that you're on the ship ready to go if something does happen." Joker tried to defend himself, having no clue as to what set her off.

"Oh! So I'm not needed, is that it! I'll be damned if I sit around while Kal's life is at risk. I'm doing my duty, and there's nothing you can say that will convince me otherwise, and I'm not moving, or talking to you, or putting my trust in the AI when Shepard put his trust in me!" She finished her rant with hardly enough air in her lungs to keep her heavy breathing from becoming audible to Joker.

"We understand your desire for purpose Creator Lana'Reegar. We will not disallow you from continuing your watch, and we thank you for your service to this crew." Joker and Lana slowly turned their heads towards Legion, unsure of how to react. Legion has shown an understanding that morale is important for organics to work under stressful circumstances in the past, but never has he shown that he understands how to boost morale.

"Th-thank you Legion." Lana said slowly, still a little shocked at the remark. "And I'm sorry if I offended you EDI. I, uh, only meant that Shepard asked me to do this specifically."

"No offense was taken Lana, though we are all Shepard's crew and share the burden equally even if Legion is charged with leading us." EDI calmly replied.

Lana relaxed her stance slightly, but remained at her post. She worried over Kal incessantly. She hadn't been away from him for an actual battle since before they were bonded. The feelings of anxiety overwhelmed her, but her duty stayed her mind before she broke down. The bond definitely remained fresh, and she let her mind wander, wondering how Tali had felt while she was confined to the captain's quarters during her recovery.

"I have detected a manual breach of the airlock. It appears that a young asari has overrode the doors on the outer hull." EDI informed the crew on the bridge.

"Inform the other crew EDI, but only hold her up for a couple minutes while we prepare. I think it'd be best that we take her alive and not just lock her out." Lana responded quickly and confidently, but her heart raced inside her. She really wanted to make an impression on the Captain and Kal, but it would be worse to do something that endangered the crew. "Is she carrying any firearms? And do you know if she has backup?"

"She is carrying a light side arm, but she isn't currently in a stance to reach it if I were to open the doors while she attempted to hack me. There are no reinforcements in the immediate area, but she does have a link open on her omni-tool. I calculate a 92.4% chance that she is using the assault on Afterlife as a distraction so that she can board and perform reconnaissance on the Normandy and the crew. She bears now indication that she is working with either the Blue Suns or the Eclipse, though it would be foolish to do so on a reconnaissance mission. Despite lack of evidence, she could be a member of the lucrative third party that we seek."

"Thanks EDI. Legion stand next to me; if she moves for her gun we shoot to wound only, but with luck she'll surrender when she sees we have the clear advantage." Lana finished briefing Legion on her plan and held her gun up at the ready. "EDI, open the door please."

The door opened with a hiss, and the asari fell forward from her position kneeling at the door's interface onto her hands. Lana and Legion both pointed their guns at her head and in the most threatening voice she could muster Lana said, "Face down, with your hands over your head." To which the asari complied instantly, not in a position to argue.

* * *

A loud sound like a water balloon bursting, followed by a sharp twang could be heard over the suppressive fire the enemy was laying down over Shepard and his team as they huddled behind dwindling cover. There was only a few hostiles left, but after the strange noise, the fire ceased.

Shepard held up a signal to his crew to let them know he was going to advance, and that he needed their eyes to watch his back. They nodded briskly, and he vaulted over cover.

"Well, well. Looks like you needed my help…" Shepard met the eyes of Aria as she surveyed the battlefield and came to rest her eyes on him within the short pause in her speech, "… again."

"I don't know Aria. I was just cleaning up when you came. But, why you were so late? Or even, why didn't you send your grunts to perform the simple flanking maneuver I could have used about five minutes ago." Shepard was slightly irritated by the lack of reinforcement from Aria. In his mind there was no reason for the mission not to have gone smoother and safer for his team. Aria did have men to spare, or at least she hadn't explained what happened to them all.

"Now, now. Let me just say that there has been a bit of a development, and one that you will just hate to hear about I'm sure. So why don't you come on in and I'll tell you what happened and what's going to be our next step."


	3. Chapter 2

**To Survive: Terminus Coalition**

Chapter 2 : What's Going On?

Thane's breath was calm and steady. He and Kasumi had made it past the initial defenses with relative ease. The plan they had come up with together was some of their best work. They were able to see each other's weaknesses and adapt accordingly. Thane was not used to working with competent infiltrators at… well… infiltrating. The missions Shepard had taken him on needed less of his stealth skills that focused on infiltration, and while they still used his stealth and accuracy, they were usually combat centric.

Kasumi had continued to the upper levels where, according to some outstanding features in the layout, there would likely be a server room and a data cache therein. Thane, however, had made his way into the ventilation system above a heavily guarded room in search of the person in charge. The location of the room made a person of prestige likely to be contained within and not simply equipment or something else worth guarding.

Crawling along with what swiftness he could afford, he stopped at the voice of a batarian.

"Matriarch, it appears that everything has gone according to plan. When the Blue Suns and Eclipse started to make a push towards Aria, our own infiltration units convinced the Patriarch to help reinforce the defenses. Aria was not harmed and both the Blue Suns and Eclipse have lost a considerable amount of troops." The batarian informed someone with his gravely voice.

"Except, without the merc groups able to keep battering Aria's men and defenses she'll have no overt threats, and she'll begin the recruiting process with ease." The asari being addressed as Matriarch continued with irritation clear in her tone, "You must realize that this will force our hand, and our time to strike will have to be within the day."

"Indeed, though there is good news. A couple members of the infiltration team we had in place managed to flee after the battle. They reported that, with Aria's men down in number, the team was able to dispatch the rest of her troops with minimal casualties. And before you ask, yes the Patriarch was killed. If it weren't for Shepard's crew then more of our people would have escaped." the batarian's voice had spoken with confidence and pride. The news troubled Thane, and he knew Shepard needed to be notified, but there was still the question of motive that was yet unsolved.

"That is wonderful news Hadr. Fetch Alnayla for me. I need an update on her efforts in gaining the Commander's trust." Thane could here the batarian addressed as Hadr retreating out of the room. Thane knew that the Matriarch that now stood alone was the leader of the group that threatened Aria, but was still unsure of who they were. When he'd first entered the tri-tower complex, he noticed many of the guards wore different sets of armour. Some marked with the insignias of merc groups, and some left unmarked, but there was no clear pattern to link between the soldiers as anything more than a coalition. This led him to believe that this was some alliance between the lesser merc groups and freelancers in an effort to take Omega for themselves, so the orders that were not to kill Aria, but to protect her, surprised him. At the same time, however, they had spoken of weakening her defenses and striking her base soon. Nothing was really lining up, and he could only make presumptions, which is something he is never compelled to.

Thane backed up the ventilation shaft slowly, making sure to keep in earshot of the room below, but far enough away to talk safely into his earpiece.

He opened his communications channel to speak with Kasumi, "Miss Goto? I have located the leader of the mercs, and will remain here to gather more information before I leave. Did you find anything?"

With a crackle, Kasumi's voice came back over the comm, "Um, well, let's just say that there's a lot of information here. I'm downloading it now but it may take a little while so hang tight. It seems to me that they have a lot of information in these databanks for a coalition. Actually, most groups like this one hardly have any information worth keeping. Most of what I see has to do with tracking down Aria, which is odd considering all of the insignia's we've seen on people's armour would make me think they've all been working on Omega for a long time."

"Yes, something is not right, we should remain vigilant. The leader is an asari Matriarch with a vendetta against Aria. Personal or otherwise remains unclear, what data you gather there should shed some light on the matter." Thane finished, closing the link.

The sound of two asari voices could be heard back in the main chamber, and as a result, he made his way closer.

* * *

_What the hell is going on? _Using the assault as a distraction was a necessary risk. Alnayla had made it quite clear that they needed to get into Shepard's ship, and it needed to be done fast because Sytha had put a lot of pressure on them when she found out how quickly everything was happening. _But was that a geth? …Working with a quarian no less? I remember the vids from the attack on the Citadel, and I'm pretty damn sure that was a geth._

Telama had been escorted to a rather large room with a table in the center, which she decided was likely used for briefing and conferences with the Council if they needed to update the Spectre. She had attempted to the best of her ability to keep a look of fear in her eyes when she was being escorted, it wasn't the hardest thing to do with a geth behind her, but she knew she was in no real danger. There was no way that they could've stopped her if she tried to escape the escort, but she had kept the look of innocence for show. If the plan was going to work, she needed the crew to believe she had no heart in her duty, and was simply a scared young mercenary following orders.

Soon Shepard would be here, and with him in her pocket, she and Alnayla would be able to take Sytha for everything she's got. _The damned woman thinks she has_ _any power in comparison with us? She's a fool and doesn't realize the power she's given to my sister and I. But we'll take what should have been ours centuries ago._

* * *

Shepard followed Aria with Tali close at his side. They made their way into the main chamber, and it was completely empty of people. The sound of gunfire could still be heard down below them, but it was only the timed pulse of sniper fire, and it had to be Garrus by the quick tempo of the shots.

"So, lay it all out for me Aria. I can see that you didn't really have any support to send, but tell me why, and why am I going to hate the news?" Shepard was firm in his speech, but Tali could tell he really didn't believe it was anything he could possibly be that concerned about. It was more likely that Shepard thought something happened that Aria could use to exploit their partnership, and nothing too serious.

"I could hear the fighting, and my frontline defenses had fallen by the time your crew arrived to reinforce. There was nothing out of place, until I noticed a few of my own guards jolt as if they knew something I didn't, I do **not** like to be left in the dark. One of them turned and ran down to where the damned Patriarch usually sat in his little cove. I told my other guards to restrain him, but the few that acted suspiciously shot those that complied. I blasted the idiots, but not before I caught a glance from the Patriarch; he wanted blood, and he was making his way down to the lower levels. I would bet that he flanked your crew, and with a multi-front fight like that they wouldn't have lasted long." Aria said, but her tone had changed from furious to be more timid when she spoke her final sentence. It seems she was worried about how Shepard would react to her bad news. By the way Shepard seemed to treat his crew, she should be afraid.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Shepard yelled, turning to face Tali and meeting her gaze. For a moment he was silent, but his temper flared and he continued.

"Aria, you couldn't be more mistaken about what happened. And for all I know, you're lying through your damn teeth." Her face made it clear she was both confused and offended; taking notice, Shepard continued in a lighter tone. "Look, I just spoke with Garrus and he told me that the Patriarch was reinforcing him. Also, I can hear his favourite rifle still being discharged. He only shoots like that when the enemy's retreating and he needs to catch up to the amount of kills Grunt got in the battle. So unless we're all insane, you're the one not telling me what really happened." Now Aria just looked confused.

"Hell if I know Shepard, just… make sure your crew hauls Patriarch up here, he has some explaining to do. Maybe then you'll realize I'm not screwing with you."

With a sigh Shepard opened his omni-tool to broadcast to Garrus. "Garrus, when you're done with your little competition, miss Omega wants you to make sure her trophy doesn't run away. You copy?"

"I've really put Grunt to shame this time, I'm just rubbing it in now. These long and hallways gave me quite the advantage, the kid just couldn't get in close enough to rip them apart." Garrus let out a low chuckle, "I've got a little story to tell when I get back Shepard, and it doesn't make much sense, but let's just say that the Patriarch won't be accompanying me up. I'll explain when I get there." The link closed with a buzz.

"Let's hope that he can answer some of our questions. We'll have to remain here with Aria for now." He said turning to his team.

Shepard took Tali's hand and led her towards one of the couches while Aria went behind the bar for some alcohol. Samara just sat down where she stood, the familiar glow of biotics kicking up around her as she meditated.

"So Tali, do you have any ideas as to what's happening?" John asked.

"No John, and it worries me if I'm completely honest. I hope Kasumi and Thane find out who we're dealing with because we're sitting in the dark until then."

"I'm sure they'll find something out. They probably won't be back until later tonight though, and without any guards, that probably means most of us will have to stay here." John smiled as Tali seemed to inch her way closer to him when he spoke. "But, if you would rather go back to the Normandy and keep an eye on engineering, I'm sure that can be arranged."

Tali's face contorted slightly behind her mask, "You know John, if you don't want me here– "

"What? No! Of course I want you here!" John interjected. "I just want you to know that if you think you're more needed at the Normandy, you're more than welcome to go."

"Well John, who would keep you sane?" Tali said playfully, "I think I'll be fine here with you. Lana can take care of the Normandy just fine." She said as she snuggled under his arm, resting her head on his broad, armored shoulder.

After several minutes Garrus' team could be heard making their way up the last flight of stairs and into the main hall. However, an incoming transmission took Shepard's attention away before he could finish his approach.

"Captain Shepard," EDI's computerized yet natural voice came over his internal comm system. "Lana and Legion have apprehended an asari who was attempting to hack into the Normandy. Lana believed that the current state of our intel warranted the capture of the asari. She is currently being held in the communications room, and appears to be quite worried about her current state of incarceration. We advise that an interrogation attempt be made before she has a chance to calm down."

Shepard paused his walk, and spoke with a gleeful surprise in his voice, "Tell Lana she did great! I'll be there in a few minutes; we'll be walking back from Afterlife. The danger has been averted for now" With that he closed the link and turned to Garrus who stood patiently in front of him with crossed arms.

"What's up boss?" Garrus asked calmly.

"I need you to follow me back to the Normandy and explain what happened while we walk." Shepard then turned to the rest of the squad. "Kal, you will take the lead of your squad while Garrus is with me. Samara, I'll need you to follow Kal to fill in the gap. Miranda, coordinate with Aria and get everyone set up to defend this place. Set up a schedule of shifts so that you can all take a break and have a drink every now and then. We'll be back soon." Tali knew by giving Samara to Kal's team that he was implying for her to come with him, and when he held out his hand for her she grabbed it without hesitation.

"So Garrus, tell me exactly what happened. Maybe we can finally find out what's really happening on this rock."

* * *

Lana paced outside the communications room. It was very unlikely that the asari trapped within would be able to do anything to get passed the lock EDI had put on the door, but this was her decision, and a bit of a risky one to be sure. She hoped to make the Captain proud, and to prove to everyone, including herself, that she was an asset to the crew as more than just a technician, but as a marine. And it was because of that, that she was taking no chances now.

Legion had gone once more to stand at the main airlock, and Romeo remained in the Cargo hold watching the secondary docking entrance, though it was unlikely either of them would see any action. Lana was told by EDI just a moment ago that she would inform the Captain, and, if the fight ended anytime soon, he should be back to appraise her choice.

EDI's hologram materialized in the hall in moments, "The Captain is on his way, he wanted me to express his gratitude for your decision. His exact words were 'Tell Lana she did great'." EDI paused for a moment. "I would also like to extend my approval. You've done well Lana."

Lana was both relieved and ecstatic. The Captain of her ship had told her she did great. Legion was technically in charge of the team, but maybe EDI told him that it was her decision. That didn't really matter though, because to her all that mattered was that she was being praised for a tactical decision despite not being a marine anymore. _Perhaps there's still hope for my future outside of this ship. With the Captain's recommendation, when I get back to the fleet, maybe I could be a guard with Kal, even if we don't return to serving as marines._

Her mind wandered to her hopes of the future, feeling less and less like a burden the longer she stayed on the Normandy, she began to see what a wonderful, if dysfunctional family they had become to her.


	4. Chapter 3

**To Survive: Terminus Coalition**

Chapter 3 : Breaking the Curse

"Ah, there you are Alnayla. You know how much I hate to be kept waiting." The Matriarch said with bitterness. Alnayla growled in her head as she glared into the side of the pacing Matriarch's head. "Are your efforts in capturing the interest of Commander Shepard proving fruitful?" The older asari said with a small hint of disdain that no one other than Alnayla would catch.

"Matriarch, Telama has successfully made her way into the ship. Even though she was caught, I'm sure you understand that this won't be too much of a problem. Shepard is only a man after all, and I can assure you that human men are among the weakest when it comes to resisting our methods." Alnayla said in a mischievous way.

"We'll see, Alnayla. He could really become a thorn in our side. According to Telama's earlier reports, they have a justicar with them. I don't think she'll be so accepting of Telama, though I'm sure Telama's a smart enough girl to figure that out on her own."

"Yes Matriarch, you know how capable we are. There shouldn't be any outstanding issues concerning the justicar. We've handled their kind before, and we've only grown stronger since." Alnayla finished, emphasizing how powerful she and Telama had become. In truth, the Matriarch had little more experience than they did, though she was strong in her own right.

"Fine. I'll need an update soon, and I hope she knows the importance of haste. We need Shepard distracted at the very least. Tomorrow we strike at Aria's heart, and then she, and all she has, will fall to me." She continued in a hushed voice, "Tomorrow, she will taste the same hopelessness she imparted to me. Aria will not escape." Alnayla stood there awkwardly as she listened. The Matriarch was most certainly mad, and with good reason. Her words seemed to be for herself and not meant for foreign ears. The search had changed the older woman, but not until now did Alnayla realize just how insane she truly was._  
_

* * *

"So, let me get this straight. You're telling me that: when what was left of the hostile mercs began to retreat, about half of the remaining guards around Patriarch just opened fire on the rest of them? Even though they were standing right in front of you? Not to mention you didn't stop them from killing the Patriarch and letting some escape." Shepard crudely wrapped the whole scenario in a nutshell without all the fluff Garrus added to make himself look good.

"Well, you're leaving out some details, like the part where–"

"Yeah, yeah. I don't know if I believe the part where Grunt was crying in fear and you 'saved his sorry ass'. You should at least make the story believable, you know? Tone it down a bit before you try it on any ladies. Trust me." Shepard responded with an amused glance at Tali who he could tell was trying to conceal her giggling by the way her body shook in the arm he had around her.

"Is it really that unbelievable? I mean they were returning fire as they ran down the hall. Not to mention the masks they had on. It might have scared me if I was Grunts age…. Maybe." Garrus persisted with a small hint of it all being a joke. Shepard could always tell when Garrus was joking, so he decided to play along.

"I don't think krogan _can_ cry Garrus. Not that any krogan I know would admit to it. But if you record a krogan bawling his eyes out, I won't hesitate to be your wingman when you tell that story."

"What's a wingman?" Shepard laughed at his friend's question, but he was kept from answering. They had made it through the airlock and EDI was giving him a brief update before he made his way into the hallway just in front of the door that led to the communications room.

Lana spoke first, "Captain, I thought it might be a good idea to capture one of the people trying to infiltrate the Normandy since we had no leads on the people after Aria. I know I wasn't really in charge, but she was so close that it was easy to apprehend her with out trouble and–"

"You did well Lana. I'm proud of you, and this will really help us out. Why don't you head down to get some food, I know standing around can get boring. If you're not hungry you're welcome to check in at engineering and see if Gabby and Ken need any extra help with their daily duties." Shepard cut her off before she really started to ramble. He hadn't really seen quarians other than Tali react that way before, but he knew she was really nervous about being back on duty. He did his best to ease the pressure. Lana thanked him and left, trying to control her breath.

He turned to face Tali. "I need you to wait out here Tali. You're just too damn cute to be involved in an interrogation that will likely involve some intimidation techniques. I know you're tough and want to come, but…" he paused as his lips grew into a grin, though he continued in the same soft voice, "If anyone else is going to come, they've got to be at least as ugly as Garrus... And you just don't fit the bill."

Tali wasn't nervous. She knew that she had no reason to be, but something didn't feel right so she replied equally as softly, "Alright," then turned and poked her finger into Garrus' chest, "but you better do this right! You may be ugly, but don't let it go to your head." She was a little disappointed with herself. Not really getting across what she was feeling, but didn't know how to convey that she wanted Garrus to protect John. Something just wasn't sitting right. She hoped it was just her imagination.

"If you're done making fun of the less fortunate, I think we should get in there Shepard." Shepard nodded his head, and opened the door. They both walked in with their eyes trained on the rather petite asari. _We must look pretty intimidating to this little spy. We're both still in full combat armour, and are packing more than just a little_ heat.

Shepard met the eyes of the captive and stopped when a wave of heat washed over him. The routine of interrogation in his head dissolved, and he didn't know what, or even how, to think. He had the feeling her eyes were searching his own, but he could also see that her eyes only showed fear. _Oh, the terror in her eyes is a little pitiable._ He relaxed his stance slightly, contradicting the sweat that was pooling above his brow. Unknown feelings passed through him, and his judgement clouded like his thoughts._ Maybe we should take an easier approach. _But as he thought to himself his stomach tensed in revolt.

Garrus also suspiciously softened his gaze after a few minutes of just staring. Neither of them seemed to notice that it was odd that they had dropped their guard and time passed without words, which is something they would never do in the presence of any ordinary enemy. In his mind, Garrus was really hoping Shepard would go easy on her. All he could think of was how timid she looked, forming excuses he knew were questionable. _She's likely just following orders._

"Garrus, I think I can manage on my own for this one. She doesn't seem like a real threat." He said with a voice firmer than his resolve. He turned to see Garrus nod, but then looked back at the asari as if by an impulse, "That doesn't mean I won't get rough if you don't answer all my questions." Even though part of him didn't believe what he had just said. The asari nodded furiously earning a quiet chuckle from Garrus as he turned to leave from whence he came, but deep within himself, Shepard could also see that the nodding was just for show, and she was conveying something completely different.

* * *

Tali saw Garrus exit and panicked without thinking. "Garrus! Why'd you leave him alone with her you big _bosh'tet_!?"

"Settle down Tali. She was hardly a threat, you just have to think rationally for one moment and you'll realize that there really is nothing to worry about." His words seemed to soothe Tali slightly, but Garrus was still hazy about why she wasn't a threat.

"I-I, maybe you're right... But you're standing here with me until he comes out of there. Alright?" She said firmly, still not completely over the feeling of unease that rose within her.

"Sure thing."

* * *

Seeing that she now had Shepard all to herself, she let a smile grace her lips. "Are you Commander Shepard?" Telama asked with as much youthful innocence as she could bear without puking.

"I sure am, now why don't we start with who you work for." Shepard stated with firmness.

Telama took a step closer to the Commander. He was quite the illustrious target, and it made her mouth water as she felt his heart beat quicken in her mind. She could tell he would fall easily into her trap.

Shepard felt light as the small asari took a step towards him, but at the same time his body felt numb and a sort of heaviness washed over him as he felt it difficult to control his limbs, refusing to respond to his mind. She spoke with a familiar voice that wrapped its way around his ears and filled him with the promise of pleasure.

"I know that you're lonely Commander. I can give you all the answer's you could ever desire." She whispered in his ear slowly, drawing out the word desire. He hadn't even noticed her get that close, but there she was, and his heart thumped with a force that shook his body. _Why is her voice so familiar? She's so beautiful. It's not like I have anyone of my own…_

_He's so weak. Perhaps being an Ardat-Yakshi is too much of an advantage, but I'm sure he'd fall for anyone with sweet enough words. I'll have him wrapped around my little– _A strong hand caught her neck with a shattering force.

_Damn you! _Shepard recognized the feelings of an Ardat-Yakshi from his time around Morinth, but he couldn't think straight. As soon as a memory passed through him he was able to break the spell, but his thoughts were hazy and he couldn't see. It was as if he was trapped within his own body. Only one thing remained in his mind's eye in an attempt to keep him from falling into the abyss of promised pleasure. The face of Tali was all he knew for what seemed like hours. A hope of returning to her, that her scent might fill his lungs once more.

He violently opened his eyes and could here the door behind him open with the sound of compressed air being released. Before him lay the body of the asari, her neck crushed and blood pooling around the back of her head. He didn't remember what exactly had transpired, but to his ever growing relief, a familiar weight had embraced him tightly and he hugged back with what strength he had left. There was no one else it could be. His ragged breath calmed as he held her.

* * *

Ashley stood guard outside one of the lower entrances to Afterlife, with Jacob on her left. There was a bunch of vorcha huddled around what appeared to be trash that was burning with a hot red flame. The smell was overpowering, and with the sight of the foul creatures on top of that, she was about ready to vomit. Jacob could see that she was gagging, despite her efforts to remain collected.

"So tell me about your relationship with the Captain." Ashley turned with a less than comfortable glance so he added, "I mean, what was it like back on the original Normandy? I'm sure you've got quite the tales, but I'd like to know about how you fit in with the rest of the old crew. I've met them all now. Well, all that are still around."

Ashley dipped her head down saying a quick prayer for Kaiden, and then responded with her gaze still straight in front of her, "There's not too much to it. We were all close, as close as any family should be. I had Shepard's back and he had mine. Everything from combat to family issues, he was there for me, and even if he didn't share much about himself, I knew that he trusted me too. It's a little hard to describe, but I don't think he's ever really opened up to anyone." _What about Tali? Does Shepard open up to her? I can hardly imagine what he would have to share with her, but I'm sure he's got a lot bottled up. She did know about Liara and her child. That would have been one hell of a conversation._

"I know what you mean Ashley. He's helped me out with my own family problems with both words and actions. It's good to work with someone that's got your back no matter what happens. Garrus and Shepard are like brothers, and Tali and Shepard have spent so much time together through both battles and time alone, that they rival both the average soldier's romance, and the regular citizen's home life. I'd imagine that he's opened up to them both."

Ashley looked around at the room she found herself in as she thought. The signs of battles were apparent here, just as they were on most of Omega. _I don't think Shepard has changed all that much. After talking with Tali, and now hearing it from this former Cerberus agent, it seems as though Shepard still inspires and trusts people the way he always has. Maybe it's time that I got to know the rest of the crew. If Shepard trusts them, maybe I can learn to. It'll be just like the good old days._

"You're right Jacob. He's quite the friend. I hope I can earn that trust back, I've thought about whether I should regret what I said and did on Horizon many times before. Telling myself I still had my duties, thinking I could justify abandoning a friend, even if he was with Cerberus, but I can't. I finally realize that I do regret it, more than almost anything." Ashley opened up to Jacob with conviction. Normally she would keep to herself with such things, but she had to share with someone. It had also felt a little strange using Jacobs first name, but she knew it was a stepping stone to becoming more than just shipmates, a step towards being friends.

"I hear you." Jacob returned with a nod of his head, though he also continued to look forward onto the street, "And I'm sure if you tell that to Shepard, he'll see that it's true. You just have to be sincere with the Captain. Don't think you need to manipulate him. He seems to trust those that are willing to trust him by opening themselves up. While he goes out of his way to talk with the crew, he doesn't pry, but at the same time I can safely say that he's never shut down anyone who had something personal to share. If anything, he gains more respect for a person every time they do.

Ashley sighed, knowing that Jacob had hit the nail on the head. She was already planning on talking to Shepard with Tali about Councilor Anderson's possible motives, but now she had something else to share, and it would likely involve her going slightly out of her comfort zone; if she could bring herself to do that.

* * *

Kasumi stood in the dark server room and the darkness enveloping her, as she scanned over the data transferring onto her OSD. The doors were locked and the walls were thick. The only light coming the machines around her and blinking in all different colours. She paused in her scanning at a particular file that caught her attention, and after a moment spoke to herself quietly. "Well what do we have here? Oh! Zaeed is just going to love this."

* * *

**Glossary**

**Bosh'tet:** Animal, native to Rannoch. With no insect life, other species of life had to fill the niches that on earth fell to the insects. One such niche was the dung beetle. A bosh'tet falls into the category of roller on earth as it moves the dung found to a central location. Though differing in colors, from the green/yellow of the cooler climates to the blue/white in the more tropical areas, they are the same species. Known for their apparent inability to distinguish between dung and small rocks, it is considered extremely stupid. Many have been found dead, surrounded by small rocks, as it tried to feed on them.


	5. Chapter 4

**To Survive: Terminus Coalition**

Chapter 4 : Head Trauma

Thane had retreated back to the place he had found safe for communications. Kasumi had just informed him that she had finished downloading the data, and would make her way back to the rendezvous point. He, however, believed it was necessary to update Shepard with the impending attack as soon as possible.

Opening up communications with the Normandy, Thane asked, "EDI, could you connect me with Shepard?"

EDI took a moment to respond. Based on the time she's capable of reacting in, it was clear that she was notifying and connecting him directly to Shepard without any vocal response on his end. The link established itself, and Shepard's voice came over the line, "I'm here Thane. Did you find anything important?" His voice came over sounding hoarse and drained.

"I believe so. It appears as though we are dealing with an asari matriarch who somehow united the smaller merc groups around her. It seems to be a sort of personal crusade against Aria, which may explain the illogical goal of retaking Omega. She plans to attack Afterlife tomorrow." Thane kept it as brief as possible, there was plenty of time to inform Shepard of the details once he was back in a secure location.

Thane could hear the muffled sound of an excited Tali in the background noise. There was a brief pause before Shepard answered him, "Thane, I know it's risky, but is it possible to incapacitate and extract the Matriarch if Kasumi helps? We've lost all of our other leads and," Shepard paused again in a manner that seemed odd to Thane, "and I don't think we can handle a full assault on Afterlife. It's not worth risking you and Kasumi though; we can figure something else out if we need to, so let me know if you don't think you have a good chance. Also, if she's too much of a burden to get out, or she impedes your exit, you have permission to terminate."

"Yes, Shepard. I will scout out an appropriate route, and should Amonkira open a path, with the protection Arashu, I shall return with her as my hunt's bounty." Thane closed the link with a click and opened up his channel to Kasumi, "Return to the room where we parted. Shepard asks one more thing of us. When you arrive, page me so I may return from my scouting."

"I'll be there. But don't stray too far, you remember how that room smelled."

* * *

"Is the base on Uma fully operational yet?" Santiago asked as he looked out his viewport staring at the workers putting in place the plans that his captive quarian had managed to finish. The quarian hadn't finished much, but whenever he put something together that was functional, Vido made sure that his workers were busy.

"We do not have the manpower because the Omega cell has not responded to our hails. We expected them to have arrived on Uma several days ago." Moorg responded deeply.

"And what are you doing about it!" Vido screamed into the face of the batarian after he turned to face him, spewing out spit when he yelled.

"We've dispatched a few armed transport convoys to pick them up. Farchan, the captain overseeing the pick up, has been ordered to make a public execution of the cell leader that decided it was a good idea to disobey orders." Moorg paused for a moment to see the veins in Vido's neck dissipate slightly due to his competence. "After the Archangel incident, we put a human female by the name of Jeana in charge of the cell. Although, with all of the chaos that has plagued Omega recently, it's impossible to tell if she's still calling the shots." _Santiago has no idea of the lengths I go to for this organization, and yet he has the audacity to screech his high-pitched human voice in an attempt to punish me? Santiago is a fool without any true knowledge of leadership._

"Yes. Fine. But I want Uma prepped. We need trained soldiers to fortify this stronghold, and the stronger we make our presence there, the easier it will be to force that damned local batarian colony to do the mining for us." Vido said with malice on his tongue.

_What a bastard! _Moorg wasn't a particularly nationalistic man, but there is a line between mercenary and slaver. The fact that the victims were his kin made his rage intensify all the more.

"Well don't just stand there! Go and make the preparations!" Vido snapped.

"Yes Mr. Santiago. Right away." Moorg responded. His lack of spine caused him to pity himself. It's pitiable to be brave in the mind but not in action.

* * *

Now Tali had a reason for her concern. When EDI had told her that John needed assistance, she had immediately burst through the door in time to see her bondmate kill a petite asari in what appeared to be cold blood. She couldn't have been a threat to his safety… well… maybe, but he knows more ways to take down a suspect, without permanent harm, than almost anyone. Plus, the way he trembled when she held him made her fear the worst.

They had made it up to their home just before Thane made contact. The fact that John had lost what was their only lead up on the mysterious group was likely burdening him greatly. So, when Thane had mentioned that he knew where the leader was, she had tried to use it to encourage John the best she could. Despite all of her encouragement, he hardly seemed capable of doing anything but stare into her masked eyes. For now, she would be more than happy to simply return the gesture. They sat on their couch in silence for a few long moments. Tali was unable to take off her mask as a result of having to override the airlock when they were late for the battle. She regretted it now, but there was no way for her to foresee that the need for a more sensual contact would be so great.

The way he looked at her with a frown stuck on his face was unsettling to her. She needed to know what happened in there, but it would likely be best to calm him a little first.

"_Saera?_" Tali spoke the special word with as much love as she could convey. She brought her gloved hand up to her lover's face. It looked as cold as stone, but when she made the initial contact, the heat of his skin could be felt penetrating her suit. Beginning to caress his cheek gently with her thumb she continued, "I am here with you now, and I'll always be here when you need me. I trust in your judgment, and, and I know that you did what was safest for our home." She tried to soothe him, and it seemed to ease his strong shoulders a little. Despite the way she stumbled over her words, John always responded well to her attempts at comforting him.

He brought his hand up to meet her helmet with an apparent longing in his eyes, and she leaned into the touch she couldn't feel. A small smile crossed his face, but his eyes conveyed his shame. "Ardat-Yakshi..." was all he managed to croak out of his tight throat.

Tali jerked at the word. She didn't know what it meant. It didn't sound like any other human words that John had said that were simply outside her vocabulary. Maybe it was similar to _yilaum do vis raen tyst_? "Will you tell me what that means?" She managed, still studying his eyes.

"I don't know what happened…." he answered. Tali thought he would look away to collect his thoughts, but instead he just kept his gaze. "She spoke, and she almost took control of me. But it was you who saved me." He leaned his head closer to her, holding the stare. "You saved me… _Saera._" His voice cracked over the word they shared.

Tali didn't know how to feel, or what to think. _I wasn't in the room when any of it happened. When I came in she was in his grasp and as good as dead._ But there was no joking here. His eyes contained the same sincerity as when he had shared his fear of losing her, all those months ago.

She tried to make a little sense out of what he was saying, "Will you tell me how I saved you?"

He lifted his other arm, and together they met around her head. He leaned forward so that his nose and forehead pressed against her visor desperately wanting to see her face. Tears began to pool in Tali's eyes; her lover was hurting more than she once thought.

He whispered in a broken voice, "I'm so sorry Tali. I felt lust… and desire… and I'm so sorry."

A sharp pain shot through Tali. She still didn't know what was happening, but the words still stung. She had no doubt in his devotion, but what he said still invoked a sad and painful jealousy.

"Shhhh… it's not your fault." Tali said, but the tears that shook her voice did nothing but hurt John more.

He backed his head away and reached his arms around her waist, lifting her unto his lap so that she straddled him. Sorrow had overwhelmed Tali now and she accepted his strong hug as she trembled while crying softly. Her arms were tight around his neck.

John held her firmly, and with as much care as he could provide while still equipped with armour. He stroked her back in an effort to comfort her; the last thing he wanted was to cause her this pain. Except it was here now, and all he could do was bury his regret while he eased her suffering.

Eventually Tali managed to sit straight, and meet his eyes again. Although the matter was clearly unresolved she said, "We better update the crew and get everything prepared in case the assault comes early. Garrus headed back when we came up here," She looked down at her chrono, "3 hours ago? Keelah!" She gasped out of shock. "John, we **need** to continue this later."

"I know we do Tali. EDI can begin sanitizing the room while we're gone, it'll likely be a couple days before it's safe enough for you to take off your suit though." He said. He was still burdened with all that happened, but he would have to wait until there was proper time to address the issue.

EDI spoke up, "I have been running scrubbers and sanitizers through the air while you were engaged on Omega. Over the last several hours, air filtration has remained in full effect. The air should be clean to Mordin's recommended standards by tomorrow's third shift."

"Thank goodness." Tali mumbled with relief. First the battle, and then seeing the pain in her bondmate had heightened her need to touch him, significantly. John also seemed to need the contact.

"Samara should be able to answer some of the questions we have about what just happened." John blurted, "We better get going."

* * *

Kasumi saw Thane drop down from the ceiling a few minutes after she had arrived at their new rendezvous. When he dropped, he took longer than usual to catch his breath. The place reeked of ammonia, bleach, and other common smells associated with a janitorial closet; it was likely getting to him as much as it was getting to her.

"So what does Shep need? We've got more than what we came for."

"Shepard asked for us to bring him their leader. I've found an acceptable route to take, though we must remain vigil."

"Do you have a plan on how to get her out of that room?" It's pretty heavily guarded from what I recall."

"Unfortunately, I did not bring a sedative, so the best course is to choke her into submission." Thane steeled his voice. "But her biotics heighten the risk greatly."

"Yeah. Doesn't really seem like an option." Kasumi mentioned flatly, pointing out the obvious.

"Forcefully knocking her unconscious seems the most likely to succeed. With the extra strength of my biotics, I rarely fail to knock a victim unconscious with sudden trauma to the head. It always has its risks, however." Thane bowed his head slightly as if he was saying a quick prayer.

Kasumi wasn't inclined to interrupt him so she waited until his head lifted before asking, "How important is she?"

"We have permission to terminate if our extraction fails. I ask that you observe my attempt to incapacitate, and take appropriate action if I should fail." Thane said solemnly.

"That I can do Thane. I got your back."

She followed Thane into the shaft. Mumbling could be heard vibrating through the aluminum walls. The sound of Thane's breathing could also be heard, which she found curious. Thane dropped down first, and Kasumi followed as soon as her stealth field was active.

When she dropped, she realized that they were in a rather favourable position. It was a rather large room filled with the common red light present throughout most of Omega. The light came from a window to their left. They stood behind a dark skinned asari arched over a desk whispering to herself in a hard, angry tone. The scene was disturbing to Kasumi, but she knew her duty, and drew her silenced Predator pistol in the event that Thane was unsuccessful.

Thane slowly made his way towards the chair. The shadow he cast stretched to the far peripheral of the asari, but she stirred when he came close. Kasumi raised her pistol anticipating her turn, but before she twisted fully, Thane made his strike.

He charged his blow with more biotic force than he had originally planned since she was no longer completely unwary.

He grasped the back of her scalp and slammed her head down into the desk. Unfortunately, because of her half-turn, the softer part on the side of her head made contact with the desk.

Thane flipped over the body and made sure she was unconscious before nodding for Kasumi to help him with the body. They made their way back to the closet where it was safe to speak so she could be briefed on the route Thane had sought out.

"She has sustained excessive head trauma. We should have enough time to escape before she wakens, but we must be swift. She may need medical attention if she is to be coherent enough to be of use to us." Thane said with a slight bit of regret in his voice. Kasumi knew he needed to act quickly in the circumstance, and she couldn't fault him for exercising too much force.

Kasumi responded in an effort to relax his self-doubts and move on the conversation, "We'll get her back, and Shep will be glad we snatched her without having to put a bullet in her. So tell me about our way out. What do you need me to do?"

* * *

**Glossary**

**Saera:** Term used when speaking to one's lifemate. Literal translation: My soul's soul. Other meanings include, but are not limited to: Keeper of my soul and My soul's protector. Most commonly used word throughout the fleet by a quarian when speaking privately to their lifemate. Though unconfirmed by any quarian, there are implications that this word holds extreme intimacy as well as absolute trust. No single human word or phrase encompassed all that this one short word implies as it appears to contain both dominance and submissive traits.

**Yilaum do vis raen tyst: **Literally translates to "Memories of the ancient ones". It is a quarian condition caused by head trauma from being knocked around, or excessive alcohol. Causes the quarian to enter a primal state, only calmed by the scent and presence of their lifemate. Being trapped in suits, most quarians that enter the state attack their lifemates and damage their own suits without being able to smell their mate. They act in fear until the feelings of home and safety are realized through intercourse.


	6. Chapter 5

**To Survive: Terminus Coalition**

Chapter 5 : The Ends

"I hate waiting for the fight to come to us. Guard duty is useless. They come in and I rip 'em to shreds. What's so damn difficult about that?" Jack spewed to herself as she squatted down to read the labels of the large selection of alcohol readily available behind the bar. Afterlife was a different place when it was quiet and empty.

"The discipline of standing guard is honourable. To be able to stay alert over long periods of stillness is a skill few have the patience to master" Samara responded to the question that wasn't addressed to her.

Jack lifted her head only to have it slam into the bottom of the bar she was scouring. "Shit!" She roared from the sudden pain. She readjusted herself and when she'd backed out and made eye contact with Samara she said dismally, "Just my luck. Finally get a break from just standing around and doing nothing, and I find myself sharing **my** break-time with the queen of doing nothing."

"Do you forget so quickly the purposes of meditation?" Samara asked collectedly. She had no doubts that Jack had not forgotten, but she used the question to have her muse on her words.

"Oooh no! I am **not **spending my break meditating. Thanks for your help and all Teach, but I just need a few drinks in me, and I have quite an urge to smash something." Jack replied.

Samara did not feel the need to answer her. Jack was improving at her meditation and, as a result, was focusing her anger more. Nevertheless, it is fruitless to force or convince someone into practicing meditation. When Jack was bored on the interlude between missions, she had come to accept the practice. Those that are both devoted and willing are the only ones that are capable of mastering the art.

For a while, their break was rather tranquil. Mordin had joined them after a few minutes, but was quiet as he scanned through documents stored on his omni-tool. Jack had finished a couple drinks, and Samara remained unmoving. Taking a bottle of batarian whiskey, Jack waddled her way over to where Samara resided.

"Why don't you…?" Jack lagged with the apparent haze that covered her, "Would you kill me?" She managed to get out with a slur.

The light faded from Samara's eyes, and the glow that surrounded her ceased. She studied Jack briefly and responded, "You're intoxicated. A foolish choice when we have no more than an hour before we must return to our duties." Not addressing Jack's alcohol-induced question.

"No really… say you never met Shepard." Samara turned back to greet the distant look of Jack again, "Would you kill me?"

Not knowing if she should respond to a question when her answer would not likely be remembered, she continued both cautiously and honestly, "If you violated the Code in any way, I would have no choice but to act accordingly."

"Shepard's not here now." Jack said stupidly, "And since the Collector mission is over, you can go back to following your **code**." She stressed the word with disgust.

"In your current state of mind, you underestimate the trust I have placed in Shepard. He fights a threat far greater than any other."

"Greater than your **code**?" She spat out the word again.

That caused Samara to halt. She paid closer attention to Jack and could see she wasn't as far gone as she originally thought. It seemed as if Jack was intentionally provoking her because something was bothering her personally.

"You've followed that stupid code for hundreds of years, but one kid younger than an asari toddler gets you to stop following it." Jack didn't have a clue about how fast asari mature, but her words did echo in Samara. "From what I've seen, your code only acts on the here and now." Jack responded.

"Shepard is an honourable man. He acts with purpose and leads with wisdom beyond his years. It may be difficult for me to restrain myself at times, but under this great threat, it is important to consider the future conflicts before us." Samara appended to her position.

"Yes, yes. Restraint is imperative to overcome habit. Acting rashly is foolish. Galaxy at stake. I congratulate you Samara. As a justicar, it must be exceedingly difficult to resist enacting judgment." Mordin inserted himself into the argument. In his time with STG he had observed a lot, but a justicar's mercy was not included.

Jack glared at the doctor. _He really believes the end justifies the means? That's what the new Cerberus personnel would be told when they were taught how to condition me. _Jack didn't know much about the professor's work. His contribution to the current state of the genophage was unknown to her, so she had no real understanding of his own struggle with justification. The liquor focused her thoughts on the misery that sort of ideology had caused her in the past.

"So that's it huh? Follow the fucking man wherever he goes because he's getting results! Because that's sure as hell what it sounds like to me!" Jack now stood while the other two remained seated, her mind not really making the connection that the conversation was about Shepard. Alcohol and buried emotions don't mix well. "Cerberus does the same damn thing!" She ended, finally coming to a shout as her hands were lit blue with her increasing rage.

"Your anger gets the better of you Jack. We are referring to Shepard. A man with a strong determination, who I've determined is worthy of my trust." Samara responded serenely.

"Shepard's principles are strong. Perhaps too strong at times, but necessary. Better for everyone's sake. He has proven he can make difficult decisions in the past, and I can only predict he will continue in the future." Mordin said with confidence. Shepard had not made many decisions knowing that it caused death. His only experience for reference was Kaiden's sacrifice on Virmire. Mordin speculated that more difficult decisions would test him in the coming war.

Jack was raised out of her stupor by the realization. "I guess if Shepard was like Cerberus, we'd still be with them now. The damned fool knows that they both want the same thing. But he sure stuck it to 'em." Jack said with satisfaction. She looked down at the ground. "Shit." She mumbled.

"What troubles you?" Samara asked.

"I got a damn headache."

"Medical supplies are back aboard the Normandy. Only medi-gel on hand. Rest will be the only solution until your shift begins again." Mordin contributed.

"Remember Jack. Do not let your desire for vengeance motivate your actions. We fight for a cause now, and not our cravings." Samara ended as she let Jack go and walk back to an empty couch to lie down.

Samara thought over the drastic changes she has endured over a span of months. Abandoning the Code had been difficult, but she had managed to feel only a moderate amount of unease when she was forced to ignore something that she would have acted upon before her oath to Shepard. The man that she now trusted had continually proven himself, but it was difficult not to fall into the role she's held for centuries, especially now that she is no longer bound. She had to keep in mind the true threat that faced them, and understand her part in overcoming it.

* * *

Shepard had masked his emotions the moment he stepped out of the elevator. He and Tali made their way towards Afterlife at a quick stride.

When they arrived, Garrus and Zaeed greeted them. They were just inside the main gate overlooking the entrance, sniper rifles fully extended.

Garrus looked at Shepard and nodded. There were many things Garrus thought about saying, but with what had just happened, he managed to hold his tongue for once.

Shepard and Tali made their way into the main chamber, and Jack's snoring could be heard echoing through the otherwise silent room.

"Alright everyone, Listen up!" Shepard shouted so that everyone could hear from his or her respective positions. Jack choked on her final snore as she violently woke from her slumber. Shepard continued, "Thane and Kasumi have successfully captured the leader of whatever group is behind all of this nonsense. He updated us while we were still on the Normandy, and it appears as though she suffered some head trauma. Mordin?" Shepard looked out over the empty club, squinting his eyes in the dim light.

Mordin walked over from one of the side-couches, where he had been spending his break, and Shepard saw him as he approached.

"Alright Mordin, we picked up some medical supplies when we got Thane's message. Will this be all you need to stabilize her when she comes?" Shepard asked.

Mordin grabbed, opened, and examined the contents of the bag. "Everything seems adequate Shepard. Jack may need one of these as well." Mordin responded, lifting a small tablet up that was meant to clear headaches and improve mental awareness.

"Too much to drink?" Shepard said with a smirk.

"Indeed."

Shepard then turned to his crew again. "Alright everyone!" he said loudly and clearly, "Our captive is a matriarch and has something against Aria," he paused and looked to Aria who grinned as she watched from her stage, "I wonder how that could happen?" he muttered to himself before continuing, "Jack, I want you and Grunt protecting Aria in the case that she gets free. We could be interrupted by an attack at anytime, so I don't want the rest of you taking your eyes off of your positions. They probably won't take too kindly to having their leader stolen. Samara, could you fill in for Grunt's position so he can guard Aria? Breaks are over until we get all of this solved." He said as Jack strolled over and picked up her medicine.

Mordin chatted with Shepard about the current state of Tali's immune system as they waited for Thane and Kasumi to arrive. Nothing too spectacular had taken place, but it reassured Shepard that all was improving according to how Mordin had predicted. Shepard knew of how invaluable Mordin was for everything past, present and future; he always found it a pleasure to speak openly with him.

After about thirty minutes had passed, Thane and Kasumi came in through the main entrance. They carried the matriarch between them, but it was clear that they were both fatigued and struggling under her weight.

After they set her down, Shepard met their eyes, "Go take a well earned rest. You deserve it." Shepard said with a smile.

Thane, still breathing coarsely responded, "I must apologize Shepard. She sustained a lot of damage. She began to wake when we were on our retreat. I acted rashly, and I apologize."

"You did great Thane. No one could have done better under the circumstances." Shepard encouraged, putting an arm on Thane's shoulder. He then turned to Kasumi, "You both did famously."

"Oh come on Shep, you know fame is the last thing I want." She paused while they both maintained an awkward grin on their faces, "Thief, remember?"

"Yeah, I got it." he returned with a chuckle.

Mordin worked diligently on getting the old asari stabilized enough to speak coherently.

* * *

Hadr was becoming restless. Sytha had not answered his requests to speak with her over the last twenty minutes. With the attack to take place so soon, it was imperative that he speak with her about the tactical plan. It was not the first time he had questioned his partnership with the matriarch.

_Ever since I joined up with her she's been completely unpredictable. When she killed Gorrel I knew she thought every member of our little alliance was expendable. But now? I think we can take Omega without her. The other merc groups don't have enough resources to be considered a real competitive threat._

Hadr was the former leader of the Talons mercenary group on Omega. Along with the Grim Skulls, the Biotic Underground, and countless minor merc-bands and freelancers, he wanted some real work. For too long the Blue Suns, Eclipse and Blood Pack had taken all of the well-paying jobs. When Sytha approached him and the other groups, after the Archangel incident, it was almost too good to be true. She offered a plan to take out the major players, uniting the lesser groups, and all she wanted was Aria alive. Now, she had completed her side of the bargain, and there was no longer a need for him to follow her.

Except it wasn't that simple, and Hadr knew it. If he went back on their deal, and the other groups remain united, he might find the Talons to be their next target.

"Alnayla? Can you contact Sytha for me?" He yelled through the closed door to Alnayla's quarters, rapping the door harshly.

She jerked the door open swiftly, and fumed as she quickly made her way to Sytha's room. It was obvious she was angry, but he hadn't noticed her be so open about it before.

When she got to the door she immediately blasted the door open with her strong biotic abilities. There had been a lot of hidden tension between her and Sytha, but nothing on the scale of what she just did. It was foolish to not expect Sytha to get upset with her actions.

They both looked at the empty desk, and saw the slick desktop.

"God damn! Where the hell did she go?" Hadr bellowed.


	7. Chapter 6

**To Survive: Terminus Coalition**

Chapter 6 : Reunion

Mordin notified Shepard that it would likely take time before their prisoner would be stable enough to be woken. It was a good time to get some answers, so he took Tali by the hand and walked over to where Samara stood guard.

"Samara?"

"What can I do for you Shepard?"

"I had some questions that you might be able to help me with." Shepard replied, not knowing where to begin.

"My council is always open to you Shepard. Please, ask." The justicar answered.

"Thank you Samara." Shepard took a moment to collect his thoughts then looked up to make eye contact, "The asari we caught trying to board the Normandy… was an Ardat-Yakshi, or at least I think she was."

"Surprising. As I've told you before, the only two I knew of are my two remaining daughters, but I can assure you that there are many that exist, and of varying degrees, throughout the galaxy. By 'was', I can assume that you killed her?" Samara questioned and Tali slipped her arm around John's.

"Yes, I did. The experience was similar to when I was the bait for Morinth." Tali didn't know who Morinth was, but she knew Shepard had never acted like the way he did in the cabin, since the time Samara had joined the crew; the word 'bait' only worried her more. "The feelings were almost identical, but I almost failed to not act on them this time." Concern was painted across Shepard's face.

Samara nodded her head slowly then answered, "To be honest, I am surprised you didn't lose control completely."

"What do you mean? When alone with Morinth, I didn't come all that close to losing my head, but I had spent much more time with her." Shepard retorted, voicing his confusion.

"That is true Shepard. Though you knew beforehand that my daughter was an Ardat-Yakshi, while this asari likely began to influence you before you recognized the threat. There also lies the difference within her motive. While Morinth was going to consume you for pleasure, and savoured the moments up to when she planned to consume you, this asari was trapped and needed to act swiftly." Her eyes took a more concerning stance, "You may be strong-willed Shepard, but you are not immune to the tricks of the mind. As I told you, Morinth turned entire villages to worship her. You cannot expect to always resist such power." Samara concluded. She turned to see Tali who had her head gently cocked to one side.

"I apologize Tali'Shepard." Samara said, "Let me explain to you what your bondmate has experienced."

Samara explained to Tali about Ardat-Yakshi, and of what Shepard had done on her behalf. Shepard continued to standby and let his thoughts wander while they conversed.

_Thank the Ancestors for Tali. I guess that's who I should thank, considering she's a quarian after all. Without her I'd be a shell of a man, whether from an Ardat-Yakshi or not, I'd be damned empty. _He thought along that course for a while, _If I came that close to losing my mind in there, I'm going to be easy pickings if I ever get caught and indoctrinated by a Reaper servant like those poor damned salarians on Virmire._

Samara had finished speaking to Tali, and turned to get Shepard's attention again, "Shepard? Are you certain that she was a member of this syndicate we face?"

"I'm pretty sure Samara. Why? Are you worried the matriarch we have in there is also an Ardat-Yakshi?" Shepard replied firmly.

"No Shepard. There exist rumours that Ardat-Yakshi can sometimes work together in syndicates, but their tendencies would make long-term cohesion in a group impossible. The asari you encountered likely sought the soul of one of the more powerful members in the syndicate. If there are any others, there is likely great strife and discordance between them."

"Well, at least that's one less thing to worry about." Shepard sighed and leaned against the wall. There was nothing he wanted more than to be alone with Tali. No barriers to constrain them; only the comfort and warmth they could offer each other. Sadly, his passion would have to burn within him for a while longer.

"Shepard!" Garrus said as he rushed around the corner to meet them. "Mordin got the asari stabilized."

* * *

"So you are telling us Councilor, that Gunnery Chief Williams has not made contact with you yet. I think we can assume the worst." Sparatus said to no one's surprise.

_Damn turian. Can't get past his blind hate,_ Anderson thought before he responded, "We haven't given her enough time! Any number of things could be preventing her. Hell, she's technically on leave, and under no obligation to communicate with me at all."

"The facts remain. Ashley has always kept you updated in the past, but she has ceased to keep contact. Meanwhile, Shepard still teeters on the brink of insanity." Valern interjected.

"Shepard must be dealt with. For all we know, Chief Williams has been killed." Sparatus continued in his tirade.

"Please, there's no evidence to support so strong an accusation." Tevos added to calm everyone down, "But I agree that action must be taken until we can determine if Shepard will report in to us."

"I suggest we send in Spectre Lysus. He is a very capable new Spectre trained in one of our new special tactics programs back on Palaven. He shows great promise." The turian councilor said with pride.

"So he can do what? Kill Shepard or die trying?" Anderson said in opposition.

"Anderson is right Councilor. Those tactics will only be used as a last resort." Tevos helped.

_Last resort? What are they basing any of these ideas on? The death of that dirty Spectre Vasir?_

"I suggest we give a warning to all of our top C-Sec officers that should Shepard or his crew be seen anywhere in Council Space he is to be approached and detained to be brought here, if possible. If he resists, we can then take appropriate action. We'll give the officers the necessary clearance to track when and where his Spectre status is used." Tevos detailed, and was met with the nods of everyone excepting Councilor Anderson. "Then that's what we'll do."

"I'll ask Ashley how Shepard responded to getting the promotion, maybe she'll give us enough answers to put a little more **trust** in the man who saved all of your lives." Anderson grumbled as he left the chamber they had congregated in.

_Should I warn Shepard? Poor kid has no clue, but he'd understand why I couldn't warn him. Damn, I regret tricking Ashley into spying on him. I sure hope she's at least helping him out._

* * *

"You've all received your assigned squad leaders and they have been briefed on their positions." Hadr said over the tri-tower intercom systems. "We move out in ten minutes. Do not enter the main structure until I give the word. If Aria has any sense, she'll surrender to our terms without a fight. We don't need to control Omega, just be greatest mercenary organization to ever establish itself in the Terminus. Aria lives if we can help it."

When he had spotted the trace of blood left on the desk, upon entering Sytha's room, he knew it was time to act before he lost control of the situation. Alnayla had simply stormed off, but he remained to call the shots. All of the other former-merc-leaders would not take kindly to him running the show, so he decided he'd act as if he was just following Sytha's orders before they could find out that she was actually gone.

Hadr began to suit-up. This was going to be the culmination of all his work. A year ago, the Talons were just a blip on the radar, but now they were about to become a part of the greatest unified force in the Terminus. The Blue Suns still had many forces throughout this part of the galaxy, but nothing gets as much business as Omega. As the greatest player on Omega, he'd be able to ensure a place as one of the great mercenary leaders of the current era.

He brought up his comm, "Alnayla, where are you? I'd like you to come with me in case we need to negotiate. Perhaps you could have a place in my organization now that your boss is likely dead." static met his ear for about ten seconds before he tried again, "Alnayla? You better not be doing anything stupid you bitch." But only static met him once again.

* * *

Samara accompanied Shepard and Tali, while Garrus stayed to watch Samara's assigned location. Shepard thought it would be important to have a biotic handy in the case that the matriarch attempted to fight back. Besides, even though Shepard could likely handle himself, a biotic as strong as Samara could restrain her without having to kill her.

Shepard observed the dark-skinned asari who kneeled with blood dripping from her mouth. Her arms were restrained behind her back. He approached showing strength and fortitude in his stride.

"Tell me who you are. What the hell are you doing here on Omega?" Shepard demanded, crossing his arms as he leaned back on this heels.

The asari lifted her head, and Shepard could see the hate burning in her eyes. Tali stood to his left with her shotgun extended, and Samara to his right with a calm countenance.

"Why don't you ask Aria?" She responded with a venom-tipped tongue, "She's my bitch of a mother."

Shepard didn't let it show, but the revelation disturbed him greatly as he put a finger to his earpiece to call Aria. "Aria, I want you down here now, and make sure Jack and Grunt stay with you." He then stared back into the fiery eyes of the matriarch. "You didn't answer the question," he reiterated.

"I will kill Aria for what she did to me."

"Well what the hell did she do?" Shepard shot back in no mood for nonsense.

"When her mate left her, she hated me just because I reminded her of him. She convinced the senseless government that I was a damned Ardat-Yakshi. I was locked in a monastery for centuries, imprisoned by my selfish mother." She spat blood onto Shepard's boot.

The horrible admission was having a profound effect on Samara. The centuries she had pained over seeing her own daughters imprisoned sharpened her trained need for justice. Her mind raced over whether to believe the captive. What Aria had done was unforgivable, both by the Code and her own soul's cry.

Aria was still making her way down the stairs across the club.

"Aria, do you have any children? I think I may have found one them." Shepard asked over the comm again.

"I've had plenty, but I don't see how that concerns you. You get the information you need on their group, and you either kill her or make a deal." Aria replied.

_Shepard is an honourable man. He would not let Aria go unpunished for her wickedness. _All of Samara's beliefs crashed in on her. The issue was too close to her heart. Centuries of emotions were filling her.

"Alright Aria, but I think you should be here for this." Shepard concluded.

Samara's eyes shut briefly as she came to a decision, before she turned to dash headlong towards Aria. The need for justice and the fulfillment of the Code occupied her thoughts. Shepard turned and he ran after her, while Mordin stayed with the prisoner.

Grunt stepped forward to meet Samara's charge with a roar, but he only managed to slow her down slightly when she exerted enough energy to toss him to the side knocking over tables and chairs in his wake. Still, He slowed her enough that Shepard managed to dive into her back taking her to ground.

"No Samara! We need her!" he succeeded in saying with a grunt. She was able to flip around and throw him though the air only to be met with the barrel of Tali's shotgun as she began to stand. Tali was enraptured with her quarian protectiveness, and was prepared to shoot with lethal force, but a biotic wave of Jack's doing caught both of them off their guard. Together, they tumbled back across the room.

Aria turned to flee from the situation so that she could get better ground to defend herself. Despite how capable she was, she was no match for the zealous justicar.

When Samara stood she projected her own powers, and they clashed with Jack's. A storm of biotic energy convulsed between them. Tali, Shepard and Grunt stood up, but Samara's other hand held them all in stasis.

Jack also used her free hand, to lift Aria off the ground behind her. Aria used her own power, and a torrent could be seen sparking between Jack's grip and the forces Aria used to push outwards. Jack exerted more force but it she was stressed to her capacity.

The club glowed, and the air crackled with the display of power. Aria spoke with spite, but no one was interested in what she said.

Jack's knees began to buckle. She wheezed out between her clenched teeth, "I thought you said you trusted Shepard and his principles? I thought you said you fucking knew what we were fighting for?" Jack managed over the loud droning of energy building between them. Samara was breaking through Jack's defenses, but she could still hold out a little while longer.

"The Code must be observed. This price is too high." Samara rebutted.

"You really believe that? I think you're just a fucking hypocrite. You tell me not to focus on anger and vengeance, but I saw that look in your eye."

"This is justice Jack. Stand aside."

"You're just gonna have to kill me." Jack finished.

For moments that felt like hours the torrent between them continued. Samara looked over at Shepard who stood in stasis with his eyes pleading to her. She knew what worried Shepard most was the safety of his crew. She took another moment to overview her error. For centuries she had chased her daughter. She knew Morinth was born into that injustice, but Aria had purposefully forced that horror on another. Justice and the need for retribution screamed at her from within. But Jack was right. The decision could not be hers to make, and she could not be judge in this matter. Samara knew that, if she killed Aria, it would adversely affect the galaxy later, but her heart and her Code, could not accept that.

Jack screamed under the pressure she felt. Aria was breaking free. All Samara could do was trust in Shepard's judgment as she had sworn in her heart that she would. Her decision was made; she needed to follow Shepard, and to lay down the Code, no matter how painful it was.

Looking back at Jack she exhaled a breath, and they both weaned off the storm that raged between them. Samara let go of everyone she had been holding back but Jack turned, still exhausted, and used all she could muster to tighten her grip around Aria.

"You're a real bitch. You know that?" She said to the helpless form of Aria that was swathed in blue light. She then threw her to the ground at Samara's feet. "I say she should guard you, Aria. That way we'll always have someone keeping a close eye on ya." Jack said with a devilish smile.


	8. Chapter 7

**To Survive: Terminus Coalition**

Chapter 7 : Negotiations

"Shepard. Patient losing cognition. Head trauma to the side of her head likely to be fatal if swelling is not treated soon. I am afraid that I will have to take her back to the Normandy to ensure her safety. Field equipment unsatisfactory for proper treatment." Mordin informed Shepard.

Shepard walked over to Mordin and Sytha. Matriarch Sytha had passed out during the heated events of the last couple minutes, and her skin was turning pale in contrast to its naturally dark tone. Samara and Aria followed close behind, while Samara controlled herself, Aria kept looking over to Samara with her eyes full of hate. Being treated like a prisoner was not something she could stand, but she wasn't in any position to fight one of Shepard's crew when she had nothing tangible to gain.

"Alright Mordin, she's still worth a lot more to us alive." Shepard affirmed.

"I hope she's not worth to guddam much Shepard. Looks like we got some company coming. Don't think yer gonna make it to the Normandy without a fight." Zaeed said with his head pressed to the barrel of his rifle as he scoped through the still open gate to Afterlife. He could see troops mobilizing in the streets.

"Get that gate closed. Do your best Mordin, but if you can't keep her alive, I know that you did all that you could." Shepard assured.

* * *

"So this is everyone that made it back? It's been four hours since the retreat, I guess it's safe to assume everyone else is dead?" Demetri said to the few assembled Blue Suns mercenaries. There weren't more than 40 left in the group.

"Yes sir, the last group got here an hour ago. They said that only one tunnel hasn't had anyone return from it, but it's likely they all died." A rather imposing turian answered her question.

_Yes. That tunnel was where Jeana and most of the other Eclipse troops had entered. The only troops I sent had lousy reputations and poor shots so that they could be used as fodder on that front-line, but no one of any particular value. I guess not everything went horribly wrong. With Jeana and the Eclipse all but wiped out, we'll be able to get our forces onto Omega in strength as soon as Aria gets her control back. Vido may even up my pay if I tell him we destroyed the Eclipse. On top of all that, that bitch Mizuki was shot in the back during the retreat. She had it coming. We're down from 180 men to this poor excuse for a ban in one assault._

"We have plenty of extra ships to take to Uma, where we're supposed fortify a base until the Blue Suns gets their roots down again. We won't have enough people to man all of the ships, so we leave some behind." Demitri said to those gathered.

"Sir? Do we even have anyone left who can fly a ship? Our best pilot who was manning the gunship hasn't reported in, and if I remember the assignments correctly, most of the engineers and other pilots were fighting in the hall that has no known survivors." the turian responded again. Demitri knew he was right, but the large combatant was making him look bad.

_Damn it! Maybe a promotion is too much to ask for if I can't bring back any of our ships._

"It's fine. We received a transmission a couple hours ago that command was going to send an armed transport to extract us from our controlled docking bay P-386. I was just hoping we'd salvage the best of our ships." Demetri considered his position for a moment. Maybe the eradication of Eclipse would soften the blow, but he was likely to be punished. "What's your name soldier?"

"Gonnos, sir."

"Well Gonnos, I–"

"Sir! There's been a lot of movement. I just saw too regiments of mercenaries begin moving into offensive positions around Afterlife. Except, both were from different groups, Biotic Underground and Talons, seemingly working together." The woman on watch reported, interrupting his train of thought.

"They don't really think that they could succeed where we faltered do they? Let them fight for what's left of this pile of rubble, the Blue Suns are powerful enough to regain our lost ground if we ever come back with strength."

"I'll return to my watch."

"Indeed."

* * *

Hadr looked over the assembled group that stood around him. _Perhaps, now that Sytha's out of the picture, I can get some results. _He lifted a large voice amplifier, shaped like the formerly used megaphone, up to his voice. He spoke in a low gravelly tone, "Aria, we know you do not have sufficient forces to stop us from taking Omega. Open your gates that we can negotiate a deal, or we will take what we wish by force."

It took about a minute, but eventually the large display above the main gate, that usually only offered a colourful visual spectacle, lit up with Aria's face.

"The door's unlocked. Bring in up to six guards, but you'd better behave yourself. I don't take kindly to those who threaten me." At her words, the main entrance to the club hissed and opened. He picked two of the other merc leader and four of his best troops and slowly made his way through the corridor towards the club.

It seemed only two people were watching that gate, a human male scarred so badly that he hardly looked like his face was made from a single person, and a large turian who didn't appear much better off. They both looked to be carrying some heavy firepower in the form of sniper rifles, but there was no way two people could stop his horde from overwhelming them if they needed to.

The two guards looked up from their scopes when Hadr had started to make his way down the hallway, but both still looked prepared to pull the trigger if the situation demanded it.

When he and his sentinels made it past the second set of doors and into the main chamber, the first thing that caught Hadr's eye was Matriarch Sytha, who lied on the ground with a salarian standing over her with a submachine gun drawn. If Sytha was alive, she wasn't in good shape. _Perhaps this salarian was taking care of her and only had his gun drawn because of my potentially hostile presence. A salarian doctor would not help them stop an advance._

"I would like to do business down on this level if we are going to negotiate Aria." Hadr said clear enough for anyone to hear who was on the second floor of the desolate club. He heard a harsh and irritated sigh punctuate his request, but soon saw Aria walking down the stairs to meet him. An all too familiar human made his way down with her, along with a small female human, a quarian, krogan, and a drell.

"Alright Aria, what could you possibly have to offer me that could make this into a real negotiation. How about you surrender, we let you take care of Omega as you always have, you direct all new jobs to us, and you deny the Blue Suns and Eclipse the right to work on Omega." Hadr began.

"Oh, Hadr. I guess it makes sense to see you here. As much as I hate to admit it, I don't think I'll have a problem with most of those demands, but I believe the renowned Spectre and captain here has a proposal to make. One I've come to terms with, and I think you should heed as well since you plan on making Omega your shitting grounds along with me." Aria said caustically. "Oh, and Sytha's dead if you couldn't tell. But I doubt you care much, knowing you."

"And what is your proposal Captain?" Hadr said as politely as he would be in any business negotiation. Hadr was not an outright criminal. He was the leader of a mercenary band, and naturally people like him tended to take jobs on the shadier side of the law, but he did it for the money. Besides, there wasn't any real governing body in the Terminus that would enforce laws if there were any.

"Well Hadr, I'm sure you've heard of how outspoken I've been about a threat called the Reapers." The physically imposing captain said.

"No. News on petty council matters often doesn't make its way to those who are busy with other matters on Omega." Hadr responded curtly, with the nods of some of the other leaders beside him. "I don't know who you are Captain."

The Spectre pulled out a datapad and handed it to Hadr before explaining what was on it. Hadr and the other mercs listened intently, often interrupted by people calling over the comms from outside, asking if anything had gone wrong.

The news was unbelievable at first. Hadr, and the rest, scoffed at the Spectre, but his evidence became more and more compelling as he continued. Soon it was obvious that the Reapers were a real threat, and one that needed the attention of everyone in the galaxy.

The news about the Council's ignorance disturbed Hadr. He hated the Council as much as the average batarian, but he knew they were powerful. If they ignored this evidence, it wouldn't matter how powerful his united band of mercs got. The more he listened, the more he realized how closely the Spectre reflected his own views of the Council. They both thought they were arrogant, ignorant, and afraid of anything that would reflect poorly on them.

_He doesn't seem like a __Spectre__. '__Right-hand of the Council' -my ass__. This guy seems like he would kill them as soon as he'd care about their input on the Reapers. I like his attitude. Maybe I should see what his plans are before I outright refuse to work for the council. If it helps me, it might be in my interest to lend a hand._

"So what do you ask of us?" Hadr said with a deep voice.

"Prepare for war. Setup training facilities, and with them, train as many new recruits as you can. Do not stop recruiting because of a lack of contracts, but build an army and make Omega its base. I may be able to get you jobs defending colonies from pirates later on, to give your people more work. We're going to uproot the Blue Suns next, so don't worry about them taking over your territory on Omega. Lastly, work with Aria and get the citizens on your side. She'll be using her resources to fortify the station, and I need you to defend this place as if it's your home." Shepard proposed.

Hadr thought about the offer. It would certainly secure a place in the galaxy for his united band. The plan had its risks, but if the threat was real, then those risks had to be made.

Before Hadr could finish thinking and turn to the others he had with him, Aria interjected, "What about resources Shepard?" The name caught Hadr off guard a little. He recognized his face, but from what he knew Shepard was dead long ago, "We don't have a strong enough income to realistically go legitimate. Even if we upped the tax on the citizens, we don't have instillations in place that could get us resources to trade, and the people would just leave."

"If I may offer a solution," The strangely calm drell interpolated.

"Please, Thane." Captain Shepard assured.

"As you know, I have several contacts among the lower classes who reside on the Citadel; Mouse being one of them." Thane began, but his voice became more solemn, "I have recognized a sharp decline in my abilities recently Shepard, but I can still offer my services to you by spreading the news of job openings available on Omega to those on the citadel that would listen. Many people live in the Citadel's Foundations that exist under the wards; they are often those that were not given a chance at a better life. Officially, only the keepers live and work in these slums, but hundreds of thousands live there off of the paste produced by the food recyclers. Giving them a chance at setting up a colony to support Omega, if they received food and protection in return, may turn plenty to our cause." Thane suggested.

"What do you mean you've seen your abilities decline? You just performed an op that most people could never pull off." Shepard said in a way he thought would encourage Thane.

"Kepral's Syndrome is beginning to take its toll Shepard. I have been experiencing a shortness of breath, and it will only get worse. As a direct result, my aim is less steady, my mind is less sharp, and my timing is off. I'm sure Kasumi has taken notice." He expanded.

"I have noticed a little bit, but you're still the best there is." Kasumi comforted.

"I appreciate your praise, but Kalahira calls me soon. I wish to serve you further Shepard, and this last task will bring me great peace. I also hope to see my son again before it is too late." Thane added.

"I value all you've done for us, Thane. What you've done for the galaxy is more than enough of a reason to let you go be with Kolyat. I'm glad you'll get to spend time with your son, and helping get Omega off the ground is something I could never repay." Shepard said with a softened countenance.

"This gift is given freely, like those you've given to so many others." Thane responded.

The salarian that was studying Sytha's limp body walked closer to the assembled group and said, "Shepard, wish to join Thane to the Citadel. Was speaking with Legion about the tachyon output of drive core. Friend of mine, quantum physicist named Hardon, resides there. May be able to ease some of Tali's safety concerns. Would like to bring him the geth data, and quarian data from Haestrom."

"Sounds good Mordin, we'll talk more about that more on the Normandy." Shepard answered.

* * *

While Hadr took time to discuss the revelations and proposals with the other leaders of the unlikely band, Shepard began to answer some of Aria's concerns about the intricacies of leading a legitimate government. Aria wasn't one to ask for advice, so the discussion was rather short.

Kasumi approached Shepard, "Hey Shep, I picked up some _pretty_ interesting info at the tri-tower that you might find _Really_ cool." Kasumi said concealing her excitement, but failing miserably as she stretched specific words.

"Alright," Shepard snickered, "let me see what you found." Shepard replied lightheartedly.

Kasumi handed him an OSD. "Sytha's men intercepted communications between the Blue Suns mercs, here on Omega, and their command. It says that they're coming to pick them up at dock P-386 by tomorrow."

"Great work Kasumi. We can probably track down where their command is holed up if we can get someone undercover in their ranks. The Blue Suns only accept humans, turians and batarians, so Garrus and Miranda are our best bets." Shepard finished speaking aloud to himself.

Shepard saw Hadr turn around to face him, so he approached at an unhurried pace. "So what's the decision?" Shepard asked with all seriousness.

"We'll help you when the time comes, and become the center of a united Terminus until then. We ask for representation, however." Hadr responded.

"What do you mean?"

"We need a council of our own. Uniting the Terminus will be much easier if the people feel that they are being represented apart from the Council races. We suggest setting up a council between the krogan, quarians, us, and any others who would join our cause in the future. My group has nominated me as our representative, but the others will need to be represented as well. Those you wish to recruit will see that we are strong, united and organized, and this will greatly help your efforts."

"Sounds like a good idea. Until we get other leaders to Omega for this council, Tali'Shepard vas Normandy will represent the quarians," Shepard said with a hand gesture, "And I'll be a liaison for the krogan."

"Very well. I will call off my men, and begin reorganizing my army to fit our future needs." Hadr said, taking ownership of the coalesced group with his possessive words.

"Good." Shepard responded, then he turned to his team, "The few of you can round up the rest and head back to the Normandy; we've been up for almost our entire night cycle speaking over these negotiations, so I want you to ask EDI for some temporary rest cycles to be setup until we're all comfortable with getting back to our normal hours. Kasumi, if you could get Garrus and Miranda here for me, I need to speak with them."

"Anything you need Shep, you got it!" Kasumi said overly enthusiastically.

Shepard took Tali to the side so that no one could hear him speak besides her, "I could really use some time alone with you in the ship."

"To watch _Fleet and Flotilla_ with me?" Tali asked jokingly.

"Not exactly what I had in mind, but I'm sure you'll get me to watch that with you someday." John responded with a grin.

"I think I know _exactly_ what you had in mind." Tali seduced, while Shepard's smile grew.

"I'm glad this ordeal on Omega got resolved rather quickly, but let's just say that it's not resolved until our room gets sanitized and I can hold you close to me. I can't express how much I want to be with you right now." Shepard whispered sweetly.

"I know John, I can see it in your eyes." Tali said playfully, with a smile glowing in her eyes.

"That's because it's always in my eyes." Shepard smiled back.


	9. Chapter 8

**To Survive: Terminus Coalitions**

Chapter 8 : Fitting In

"You know Miranda, I think Shepard picked us for this because he knew we'd hate it." Garrus said with mock disdain.

"I don't know, Garrus, the only thing I hate about going undercover is having to wear this god-awful armour." Miranda responded sincerely, not catching the joke.

"Well that's exactly what I mean. I've got to leave my armour, my guns, and pretty much everything that's worth anything to a guy like me. All I get to do, for Spirits-know-how-long, is make nice with a merc group I spent the better part of two years hunting." Garrus said, now realizing that maybe he actually did mind what he was about to do as much as he had been letting on.

"Suck it up, Garrus." Miranda said as she began to peel the armour off of one of the dead Blue Suns mercs down on the second sub-level. The armour was the traditional blue and white design, but it had scorch marks covering the right side, indicating the victim died from an explosive. It would be easier to pull off that a cover like that than to fake being shot.

"Hmph," was what he said in response to that remark. Sure, Miranda and Garrus had gotten to the point of 'getting along' in their travels, but they didn't exactly engage in friendly banter. _I better get used to it, who knows how long we'll be undercover before we report anything useful on their command's location._ "Are you almost finished strapping in? We're going to have to look pretty beat up if we're going to convince them into letting us join after all this time. It's been close to six hours since the attack now."

"Don't remind me. I get a little cranky when–"

"You miss your beauty sleep," Garrus finished spiritedly.

"Hmph," she replied in turn.

After putting on the low-quality equipment that they'd have to get used to for the next leg of their journey, Garrus grabbed a standard issue Mantis II from a fallen sniper, as well as an Avenger III assault rifle. Miranda grabbed a pistol and a submachine gun for herself, also of lower quality than what she had become accustomed to while serving on the Normandy.

They discussed their cover story as they made their way up to the proper docking bay area. When they were about to come into view of the correct dock, they both assured each other silently that they were ready, and then awkwardly ran towards the docking bay doors.

A female turian lookout held up an assault rifle to point directly at them, "Halt!" she yelled. Miranda, who had been faking trouble in her leg as they ran, stopped in front with Garrus just behind. The guard lifted her omnitool and sent a page via her comm-unit.

Miranda and Garrus both pretended to be short of breath as they waited to gain entry, "What is it?" the irritated voice of Demetri shot from the omnitool with clarity.

"We have two troops reporting in, they're pretty late so I thought you might want to come and identify them personally." The turian responded properly.

"I don't have time for this, it shouldn't be too difficult to make sure they're not spies. Hell, no one would have a reason to spy on us right now anyway. It's not like I know who they'd be if their commander died."

"Yessir!" The woman snapped. She turned to face the new arrivals, "What happened to the two of you? What took you so goddamn long to retreat?"

"The hallway we were stationed in took a rocket to some of the support structure. We were trapped for while and managed to get clear of the wreckage, but as far as we could tell there were no other survivors." Miranda answered. Garrus lifted his mandibles in amusement behind his helmet as he remembered the mercs running down the hall while he picked the las of them off. He knew no one had escaped from that particular hallway. It was the same hall that took the last blast from Reegar's rocket-launcher, so, even though no supports actually came crashing down, they'd likely get away with the story.

"Yes. We've had no others report back from that front. Get refueled and a bit of rest in the staging area. We're getting picked up tomorrow around first shift. Report to a turian named Gonnos, he'll be your new commander until everything gets sorted out."

"Will do." Garrus finally jumped in.

"Oh! And are either of you pilots by chance? Demetri's been all uptight about losing all of the pilots."

"We can both fly shuttles, but we're not trained to pilot anything considered relay-worthy." Garrus answered, squirming with the discomfort his suit provided.

"Alright. Head on in." She replied.

* * *

"We want answers Aria. You saw what happened, and I'm not just going to let this slide." Shepard said with strength in his voice. He, Tali, Samara and Jack sat around one of the round tables in Afterlife waiting to hear Aria explain herself.

"I don't answer to you Shepard. You need me, and we've already established how I'm going to repay you for helping me reclaim Omega. I'm going to stay here and prepare for war. I've got nothing else to say to you." Aria snarled.

"Oh! You don't owe me. You owe her!" Shepard responded with a firm arm stretched out towards where Samara sat in full control of herself. "I'd think you'd understand what it means when you owe a justicar a life to be repayed. I had no idea you were a matriarch, but maybe it's because you don't act like one. I couldn't have blamed Samara if she killed you, no matter how much I need you. As far as anyone's concerned, you're at her mercy." Shepard responded with hardness etched in his face as he stared down Aria. However, Aria didn't flinch.

"It's very rude to say to an asari that you believed she was younger than she is. But I'll think about forgiving you this one time." Aria said curling a lip upwards. "You want to know more about her?" she said, pointing to the dead body of Sytha that was now covered over with a sheet to show what little respect they could offer. "When I was young, I mated with a damned batarian who I won't name. I was around the age of 80 when I had her and, as you likely know, that age is one most asari believe to be far too young to raise a child. It didn't matter though; I would have been fine. I would never fail at something so easy, considering how inspiring I would be to the little brat of a wing. Problem was, the batarian got selfish, like they always seem to do, and he left me." She said, clearly still harbouring bitterness after all of the centuries that have since past. The batarian was certainly dead by now, but he made quite the impact on Aria in his short lifespan.

"I raised her, but the older she got the more of her father I could see in her. She was bold, rash, and often harsh. It made me grow sick of her, and I couldn't stand it any longer. Eventually, I got fed up and convinced the asari government that she was a blooming Ardat-Yakshi. They don't have anyway to check if it's true, since it is far more dangerous to let them loose long enough for proof to emerge. But the galaxy could do with fewer people like her. The bitch deserved every year she spent in that Goddess-forsaken prison."

"Damn it Aria. That's one fucked up thing to do to a kid." Jack shared as she glanced up at Samara who remained as quiet and still as stone. "Locking up a kid is sick shit."

"Because _you're_ such a great parent?" Aria remarked sarcastically.

"I think Jack knows a thing or two about how **not** to treat a kid." Shepard said in support of Jack.

"You're damn right I do!" Jack spouted.

"She killed the Patriarch and Anto! I'd say she was more than a thorn in my side. I make sure people that fuck with me, like she did, get killed. She would have caused me endless trouble if I simply abandoned her back then."

"What she did to your trophies is called revenge _princess_! You ever heard of it?" Jack said snidely, "But I guess your only personal experience is by taking your revenge out on your daughter." Jack finished with a cruel smirk.

"Get your pet on a leash Shepard." Aria directed at Shepard without giving Jack the satisfaction of eye contact as they conversed.

"She's a part of my crew Aria, and I like to let them express themselves." Shepard said before he leaned forward to say, "And don't ever call a friend of mine a 'pet'." Shepard threatened.

Jack continued pushing, knowing she'd only have the support of Shepard a little longer if she did so. Best to take what she could get, "Seems like you have a thing for batarians Aria. You and Anto seemed pretty close, and I sure don't hear you talking about Grizz as that much as him. Personally I think they're ugly bastards."

"That's enough Jack." Shepard said preventing the conversation from getting any more heated than it already was. These people were all too powerful for there to be any unnecessary tension, and yet there was always lots of it. "Alright Aria, I'm sure my wife would love to hear all about your life, but I'm tired and plan to get some rest before we head out."

"What?" Tali asked, having lost interest in the conversation rather early on. She was distracted by the thoughts of what happened to Shepard earlier. Normally she would feel a natural resentment towards someone who hurt Shepard the way Samara had, but she was too tired to give it much thought.

Shepard smiled at his exhausted lifemate, but she only let out a sigh in response.

* * *

"You know Nringa, I hardly notice the geth anymore." A quarian male said to his lifemate as they calibrated the nutrient vats on Aeia. The partners were both engineers, adorned with the traditional purple _Realk _of that trade.

"I know what you mean Bernesh. I still wouldn't trust them here in numbers, but over the last month– Ancestors forgive me –the Ambassador has almost seemed friendly."

"Your words are echoed between many of those that have worked with it _p__alla_. I may not trust the geth enough to be comfortable living alongside them on Rannoch, but I hope that everyone can see that peace is achievable. Especially with such reasonable terms." Bernesh stated.

"Aye Bernesh, soon we'll see the garden, after being exiled for so long. Our time to visit Rannoch is within the month; I can hardly work with my body shaking in anticipation, the way it does." Nringa responded in turn.

"We will be there soon, but for now we must put to use this wonderful gift. We have been given a world to live on! This colony is an answer to many of our people's hopes."

Both of the quarians watched with mixed feelings as a geth platform approached from across the worksite. The nutrient vats were just being finished and it was likely that the geth wished to help in the calibrations to speed up the process. The feelings of discomfort were overshadowed by the promise of seeing Rannoch that lingered in the forefront of their minds.

"Creators Bernesh'Biin and Nringa'Biin. Do you require assistance? This platform is able to provide support that will increase work efficiency by 43.2%."

"Thank you Ambassador, but we would like to finish this on our own. It shouldn't take too long anyhow." Bernesh responded, without giving a reason as to why.

"Do we understand that you desire to experience pride, Creator?" The platform asked in genuine inquiry.

"I suppose we do Ambassador. It... may only be something an organic can feel, but it's good you're getting to recognize some of our more subtle tendencies. My bondmate and I want to make a difference in the new colony. Thanks for understanding."

The geth left without a proper farewell, and the two quarians stood in silent wonder. The geth were far from stupid, and they everyone could recognize that, but this was more than intelligence. It seemed more as if they wanted to understand them more than the quarians knew. As if they desired to have them close to ask such things, and never wanted them to be pushed away. It was a lot to speculate from such a question, but that's something quarians have faithfully done for a long time.

Bernesh and Nringa spoke about the motives of the geth animatedly. The idea that they wanted understanding was as exciting as it was terrifying.

* * *

**Glossary**

**Palla:** Term used to describe one's lifemate. Literal translation: My soul's soul. Uncommon term used by clans from the southern continent of Sumeern. Though the clans have mixed with other ships, its use has remained only on the ships; originally from the cities of Kilmest il biin and Toovaz il raan.

**Realk:** Cloth covering used by the quarians. It is used to describe not just the hood seen on most, but any material adornment.


	10. Chapter 9

**To Survive: Terminus Coalition**

Chapter 9 : In Omega's Wake, we Slept

It was only first shift, but since the ground team had been up all night, they had been given leave to rest while the regular crew continued working on schedule. Tali and Shepard had retreated to their quarters together. Shepard decided that all they could do was get some sleep, especially since the room wouldn't be scrubbed until third shift, according to EDI's last update. They were both exhausted, and sleeping might take their minds off of their lust-filled desires. They laid back on their bed, and stared up and out of the viewport, at the less than stellar view of their docking bay.

After several minutes, Shepard realized, there was no way he could sleep. His mind roamed over his encounter with the Ardat-Yakshi, and it gave his heart a pang. _God! If I can hardly resist a woman when she attempts to outright separate me from Tali, more important to me than anyone or anything, how am I going to resist the Reapers? I doubt I could even break free like Benezia did. Damn it! Who's to say I'm any better than Saren? _Shepard stopped his thoughts for a moment to look at Tali lying beside him. With her mask still on, and her face not turned, she could be asleep already. _Except, I have to be better, for you._

Tali stared straight up, _Keelah, I can't sleep! The combat, the way John had held me after his encounter with that damned asari, what Samara told me had happened and what he had experienced. I can hardly keep my mask on, let alone sleep! _Her eyes grew heavy from exhaustion despite her protest. She forced herself to stay awake by turning over to see John lying on his side, looking through her mask and into her eyes. "Shepard, I can't sleep… and I don't want to."

Shepard put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him, but her eyes never left his. "I know. There's… uh… something else I need to do… first."

Tali's eyes seemed brighter behind her mask. John could tell she was smiling magnificently. "Maybe… I can help you?" She teased.

John let out a laugh and responded, "I don't think I could do it alone."

"Well that's good, because I think I need you to help me with my own problems."

John put his hand to the side of Tali's breast. He soothingly, but firmly felt his way down her side, over her waist, and down to her hip. He soaked up her beautifully sculpted form with sight and touch. His eyes followed his hands along their path and he said, "Problems eh? I think I could get those fixed for you given enough time."

Tali shivered, stimulated by the pressure of his hand. She moved her hand up behind his neck and caressed it smiling.

His lust began to eat away at his defenses, and he knew that it couldn't be any easier for Tali. The fact of the matter was that they needed to wait until tonight. They wouldn't be at peace with their desires until then, and reminding themselves incessantly was not going to help relieve that.

John pulled himself away, swung off the bed, and made his way around to its foot.

"And where are you going? This shift is supposed to be used for resting, Captain's orders." Tali said through her grin as she propped herself up to sit with her head and back against the wall; her legs outstretched.

John plopped down on the bed at the other end and reached for Tali's foot. She pulled it away quickly.

"Hey! What are you doing? You better not be trying to tickle me again, because you know I'm ticklish, and I don't want to play that game while I'm stuck in this suit."

"No, no. I was actually hoping to just give your feet a little rubbing. You don't mind a massage, do you?"

"Well… okay, but it's not like there isn't a lot of padding on those," She said referring to her suited foot. "I don't know how much good it'll do."

John grabbed her foot after she returned it to him. He placed it in his lap as he sat cross-legged, and he began to knead it thoroughly. John liked her feet. The two toes were cute, especially the way they seemed to curl at his more loving touches.

Despite the padding, Tali could feel the strong grasp of John's hands, and it relaxed her foot's muscles. She found it quite pleasurable, giggling every now and then when one of his movements would ignite ticklish sensations. An idea occurred to him and he just stopped for a moment looking at her with a loving smile.

"So Tali, tell me something that you're scared of. Nothing to do with me, and nothing to do with the Reapers, but something more common or trivial."

Not yet recovered from the sensations of the massage, the sudden question slightly startled her. "What? Why? I mean, you're not going to try and scare me, are you?" Tali asked cautiously, knowing well of her lifemate's little penchant for mischief.

John noticed the slight look of apprehension in her eyes. "Oh no, of course not, s_aera_! I wouldn't do that to you. To Garrus, maybe, but not to you." he quickly reassured her. "I just want to know some more about you. We don't talk about the little things as often as I like. The last time we really had time to talk like this was back in that hotel room on Illium, and we certainly didn't spend as much time talking as engaging in other… activities." John finished with his lips reaching to his ears.

"Okay, but you have to tell me yours too." Tali said as her eyes softened at his genuine curiosity. She knew he was right. They had not talked like this as much as she would have liked, either. This would be a good chance to fix that, even if just slightly. At the same time,she noticed John's eyebrows furrowed as he thought of his own little phobias. She took an audible breath and continued in a slightly softer, if somewhat shaky, voice, "I... I'm scared of bugs. Little crawly bugs... and spiders. **E****specially** spiders."She felt her cheeks flush in embarrassment at her confession. John's eyebrows changed again to a content, yet surprised expression.

"Heh. Really? I never would have thought," he replied with a smile on his face. "Are there any bugs on the flotilla? I thought one of the reasons that your immune systems were weaker than the rest of the galaxy's, even while still on Rannoch, was because there weren't many bugs to transfer diseases and stuff. And there's got to be even less on the ships after all this time, right?"

"Yes, you're right. So you have been listening to me," she giggled. "The first time I saw a bug was when I first began my pilgrimage, and I thought they were disgusting, but I didn't give them much thought, at first. It wasn't until when you invited me onto the SR1 and one of the engineers, named Jenny, was telling me about how she thought that she saw a spider in one of the cooling vents. She was terrified and kept talking about all of the bad things they could do, and she even mentioned that they might be able to get into my suit!"

"Wow, she must've been terribly paranoid."

"Right, and it didn't help me. I had nightmares about them for weeks after that. Spider venom would surely kill me if one got into my suit. It turned out, there was an entire nest in one of the vents. They were nasty and they scuttled everywhere!" Tali suddenly shuddered at the memory. "Adams wanted **me** to clean it out, but I wouldn't do it. He was nice enough not to force me, or tell you that I'd disobeyed an order, but it didn't stop him from teasing me."

"Just never tell Garrus, and I'm sure you'll be just fine. Have there been any spider problems on the SR2?"

"No, and I think EDI would know now that she has full control of all the ship sensors. Although, if I find one, I expect you to come to my rescue."

"Of course. What else am I good for?" he said with his famous lopsided grin.

"I'm still figuring that out. I'll let you know," She teased. "So, what are you afraid of?"

John stopped his kneading and grasped one of Tali's toes in each hand; he found the way they squirmed one at a time too cute to be ignored. "Well, I can't think of anything trivial. I definitely would be scared if I had to fight a thresher maw on foot, but that's something anyone but Grunt would be afraid of." He paused for a moment to think a little harder. "I guess I'm afraid of going crazy, or being experimented on like Corporal Toombs when we found him killing those Cerberus scientists. The only silly thing I can think of would be Grunts creepy laugh. Remember?"

Shepard readjusted himself to sit up straighter, still holding Tali's toes. He leaned forward with a disturbing smile "Heh…heh…heh…" he impersonated.

Tali laughed harder than he had ever induced from her before, and her toes wiggled out of his control. "It just gives me the heebie-jeebies. I've known the guy since he was… er… born, but I swear he's got something diabolical in mind whenever he laughs like that." John said.

Tali just kept laughing, and she began to find it difficult to breathe, "And what… oh,Keelah… is a heebie-jeebie?" She managed between gasps for air.

"I don't know, but it isn't good." John answered then threw himself up beside Tali, the bed bouncing under his weight. He shifted Tali, lifting her up so he could get his leg around her. He positioned her so that she sat between his own outstretched legs, so she could lean back into his chest, while he leaned against the wall.

Tali regained her composure and let out a sigh. She snuggled her way under John's chin, and she could feel his heartbeat calling her. As much as she wanted to be closer with John, this would have to do until tonight. John's arms wrapped around her, and she could feel his warmth through her suit.

John loved holding Tali like this. It was something he had dreamed about on occasion way back on the SR1, before he was romantically 'interested' in her, and it was also something that had prodded at him for the larger portion of the Collector mission. Tali comforted him in ways that no one else could. He could feel her begin to nod off, and decided he better let her sleep, even if he could not.

* * *

First shift was over, and despite the nice time she had spent with John, and the little amount of sleep she managed to get, Tali was crabby. She made her way down to the engineering deck, and John departed upon reaching the crew deck.

The elevator door opened, and Ashley met her, strangely enough.

"Hey Tali, I was wondering if now was a good time to go meet with Shepard. He should probably hear about our suspicions of Anderson sooner rather than later."

Tali tilted her head to the side, "No Ashley, trust me, this is a bad time. Shepard likely wants to hit something rather than talk to anyone. With Garrus gone, I'm a little concerned with who he plans on hitting." She responded with angst. Shepard was on edge. Being tired, and deprived of the remedy to his madness, had escalated his edginess over the last shift.

"Oh… okay. Maybe tomorrow then."

"Speaking of hitting something, have you seen Kasumi around?" Tali asked.

"You plan on hitting me Tali?" Kasumi said, holding back a giggle as she materialized before them.

"No! …uh, that came out wrong. I was hoping you'd join me in the simulator for some of that girl-time we talked about spending together. I really want to hit something, and one of the simulations will likely do me some good."

"Sure thing. Let me get my gear and I'll meet you up there." Kasumi responded.

Ashley spoke up; she really didn't have anything to do for the shift. Jacob and Kal insisted that they'd clean the guns this time around, and she could help the next. Having three people in the armoury could get crowded, so they often worked in pairs.

"Can I join you Tali?" Ashley asked.

"Umm… yeah. Sure thing, Ashley. Suit up and I'll meet you there. It's the communications room where Shepard held the mission briefing." Tali answered, still getting used to her newly rekindled relationship with the soldier.

"Thanks."

* * *

"Hey Grunt." Shepard greeted as he sat down at the mess table.

Grunt didn't look up but kept shoving the mush that Gardner had slapped together for him, into hi maw. Shepard watched, a little repulsed, as Grunt finished his meal in no time.

"Yeah Shepard?" Grunt croaked, looking up from his plate.

"I was wondering if you'd like to head down to the cargo hold, with me, for a sparring match."

"Ha! Are you sure you want a whelp like me to make you cry Battlemaster?" Grunt challenged.

"You don't forget why I'm your Battlemaster, do you Grunt?"

"Heh… heh… heh…" Grunt chuckled deeply.

Shepard mentally cringed with the laugh, but he didn't let it show. "So how about I go kick your ass. I need someone to hit, and you might be able to stay standing when the punches land."

They stood up together and made there way down the elevator, after waiting for the elevator to pass with occupants being taken from a lower deck, up to deck 2. Slowly they walked over into the middle of the cargo hold. Grunt began to unstrap his armour, and Shepard took off his shirt.

"Battlemaster, if you cry I won't tell your squishy mate."

"You can call her Tali, Grunt."

"Heh… heh… heh…"

"What the hell's so funny?" Shepard asked confused.

"Nothing!" Grunt shouted as he looked from side to side. "I'm going to have a story to tell Wrex when we see him."

"Don't count on it being a good one."

"Alright, I'm ready. Enough talking!"

"I've been waiting on you, whelp." Shepard said. Grunt took a step forward, and Shepard raised his arms. _Time to take out a little frustration. _Both of them let out a battle cry, of sorts, as they charged at each other. Grunt went for the tackle, but Shepard knew that was his tactic and easily outmaneuvered the tackle to deliver a strong fist into the side of Grunts head as he passed.

Grunt stumbled slightly, but found his balance before he received a swift kick to the back of his legs. However, he was hardly fazed this time, and spun in time to adjust his head so that his head-plate took the blow of another punch that Shepard threw.

Shepard felt his hand throb in pain from the misplaced strike, and before he could regain his footing, a moving mass of krogan crashed into him, taking him to ground.

Having a krogan's weight on top of him was a difficult encumberance to overcome. But, without the extra weight of Grunt's armour, Shepard was able to move his hand under his opponents chin and push his face up. His other hand released a jab, powered by his cybernetics, into the krogan's neck. Shepard rolled out with the opportunity.

They both got to their feet and lifted their arms again in a ready stance.

"I…AM…**KROGAN****!**" Grunt bellowed as he charged forth with renewed vigour.

* * *

Both Kasumi and Ashley were surprised by Tali's ferocity in the simulation. She had chosen to set up a simulation for fighting asari commandos, for some reason or another. Tali always had a disadvantage when fighting with biotics, since she could not match their power, and her ability to drain shields did not extend to biotic barriers. Nonetheless, she led the group through a slaughter of the virtual opponents, hardly showing that it was a challenge.

Her shotgun roared, as she popped over cover and rolled to the next. Ashley provided enough cover fire that the whole event seemed too easy for Tali, but it was certainly just her own skill that made it look easy.

The simulation ended, and Kasumi was wide-eyed. "Wow Tali! You kicked some commando ass!" Kasumi gushed, clearly impressed. She then turned to Ashley, "Ash, can I call you Ash?"

"Sure." Ashley responded curtly.

"Well Ash, Is that how Tali fought on the SR1? I mean, I've seen her fight, and she's good. But… but… that was **incredible**! Do you guys just have some sort of chemistry or something?"

Tali was confused about the mention of chemistry.

"Uh… no. She has definitely improved since back on her pilgrimage."

Kasumi looked at Tali and crossed her arms. "Is there something bothering you Tali? You're not usually so willing to take risks in battle."

"No, I just was…"

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kasumi responded since Tali had paused for an uncomfortable amount of time.

Tali hesitated for a moment more, "Not until I know John's okay with me talking about it. It has more to do with him than me."

"Say no more Tali," Ashley interjected.

"Yeah, we don't need to be butting in to Shep's personal crap without his say-so. But if you ever want to chat, you know I just love the romance stuff." Kasumi added.

"I'm here for you too Tali, even if I'm not used to 'girl talk', or whatever," Ashley said lifting air-quotes over the strange term. "I may have had sisters, but we'd usually do our talking in the sparring ring."

"Thanks," Tali said with a lump growing in her throat, her mind moving from Shepard to her friends. She never realized that her family on the Normandy loved her in that way. They'd stand by her, not because of their common cause, or because of the link the bond they developed through all the battles, but as sisters and friends. Whether the issue was trivial or grave, no one had stood by her like that, besides Shepard, ever since her mother died. Even Auntie Shala would sometimes push her away when a problem seemed trivial. It was a good feeling. "It means a lot to me."

* * *

Shepard sat at his desk, terribly bruised from earlier. He hadn't cried, but neither did Grunt. However, the experience was not pleasant for either. Well, maybe Grunt enjoyed having Shepard break his jaw, but, to his credit, Grunt was more violent than sane. Both had been beaten pretty brutally, and there was no real 'winner'.

"Captain," EDI's voice came from her wall installation, "The room is now completely scrubbed and safe for Tali to remove her suit without incident."

Shepard jumped from his seat with excitement as his heart rate spiked. "Tell Tali to meet me here as soon as she's free." Shepard said. He knew EDI would pick up on his intentions by his tone of voice, if she had actually stopped monitoring the temperature of the crew's erogenous zones like he had asked her to.

"Tali was notified at the same time as you, over her personal omni-tool. She is currently on the elevator at deck 3, pounding the button for deck 1 more times than is necessary."

Shepard smiled widely. It was not quite third shift, but he was definitely tired enough to get some extra sleep. Now that Tali could be free from the barriers that separated them, he'd be able to get it. _Assuming we both get what we want without interruptions. God help whoever tries to wake me up before I'm damn-well ready._

Tali stepped out of the airlock and tossed her mask across the room as she jumped into John's arms.

Her legs wrapped around him as tight as his arms held her. Their mouths molded together, and they kissed with vigour. Tali pushed her way deeper into the kiss, and her tongue pushed its way to meet his. She felt John groan deep in his throat, and it drove her mad with desire.

They had already stumbled back to the bed, when Tali pushed John the rest of the way, and she got to work on ripping her suit off piece by piece. Shepard got off the bed and removed his shirt. He made his way behind Tali, and breathed in her scent deeply by nuzzling his face into the side of her neck.

She moaned at his contact, "Help me get this off." She said with an insistent, husky voice.

He moved to help her, and they worked with practiced efficiency. Soon enough, there was nothing left to hold them back.

Tali pounced on John, falling into the bed. Their bodies fell into rhythmic motion as they filled the voids that the last couple day's events had caused.

Tali's taste, her scent, her soft and familiar warmth and excited heart beat. Oh, and the way her toes curled and uncurled whenever she moaned. The way she had learned to growl in their more intense bouts of love. It all came together as they joined. All of his desire was satiated.

John's strength and passion, the way he desperately, yet tenderly, held her, and the way his heart beat strongly within her. All was right, and no one could take what she felt with him now.

The sounds of love echoed through the cabin, as they basked in each other's warmth and close company. The mission on Omega was done, and in that wake, they could finally sleep contented.

* * *

**Glossary**

**Saera:** Term used when speaking to one's lifemate. Literal translation: My soul's soul. Other meanings include, but are not limited to: Keeper of my soul and My soul's protector. Most commonly used word throughout the fleet by a quarian when speaking privately to their lifemate. Though unconfirmed by any quarian, there are implications that this word holds extreme intimacy as well as absolute trust. No single human word or phrase encompassed all that this one short word implies as it appears to contain both dominance and submissive traits.


	11. Chapter 10

**To Survive: Terminus Coalition**

Chapter 10 : Clearing the Air

Shepard awoke with Tali resting her head to his chest, nuzzled in quite comfortably. She made sweet noises as she slept. Tali didn't snore exactly, Shepard had noticed, however, that she seemed to purr gently. It never failed to boost his spirits when he could hear it, but it wasn't as if he was ever in a bad mood with her in his bed. Over the past few months, he had noticed that if she ever went to bed before him, and had fallen asleep, he would walk in to find her sleeping, curled on her side, and he found adorable however, was her ability to always wind up snuggled into his side or on his chest and purring. John was constantly learning more about her bond to him, and with every new bit of knowledge he gained, the more his love for her grew. It was hard for him to imagine loving her anymore than her already did, but his love seemed to perpetually improve. Even then, it most likely couldn't compare to her own love for him.

Her body moved up and down on his chest as he breathed, and he basked in the moment. The comfort of her warmth and presence was something he'd never tire of. The prior night, they had spent their time talking to each other between bouts of making love. He was extremely sore from Tali's exuberance and his match with Grunt before it. Tali hadn't noticed the many bruises he had covering him until she had taken her first breath. When she did, she became concerned, though not concerned enough to stop, but they slowed night was long and wonderful, and John had noticed that EDI had turned off their alarms, so that they would get some extra rest in the morning.

That was why he was up before Tali. He always woke up on time for duty as his internal clock usually didn't allow him to oversleep. He was still quite tired though, and appreciated EDI's gesture. It was common knowledge that he and Tali were both on edge yesterday, and as long as he was up to see Mordin and Thane off in the evening, being missing would likely go unnoticed by everyone except for Ken, but Gabby might be able to keep his trap shut.

John watched as Tali stirred. Her eyes fluttered open, and when she looked up at John, her face brightened with a smile. John returned the expression, and she pulled her leg over him so that she could climb up closer to his face, while staying on top.

Her face hovered over his, no more than an inch away, and they gazed into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity.

"Hey there beautiful." John said sweetly as he closed the distance with a kiss to Tali's nose.

Tali giggled and put her head over his shoulder and snuggled in. Her voice was muffled when she spoke. "What time is it?"

"Time for a good cuddle, I'd say." John answered in a futile attempt to get more time with her. After being off the ship for the last couple days, they both had work to do. Shepard cringed at the thought of filling out mission reports. It was moments like this when he truly began to feel Miranda's absence. Nonetheless, if he was planning on staying diplomatic with the Council, he should, at the very least, have some records of what's been happening.

Tali snuggled in deeper, but what she said contradicted her actions, "I really need to check on engineering. It's been a while, and I'd love to see how Lana's been handling things."

"Alright. Well I guess that means I have to get up too."

"Mmhmm." Tali replied as she rolled off of him, and began to get ready for the day.

* * *

It was after midday, and Shepard had found the day especially boring thus far. His day was occupied with nothing but reports, and it was due time for a break from the monotony; he had just finished a batch and was sitting at the desk in the cabin. The day was not going to be completely uneventful; Mordin and Thane were departing towards the end of the day. Before they said their farewells Mordin had expressed the need to talk about Tali's immuno-booster medication. It likely only entailed Mordin going over a regular dosage schedule of the blue substance, and regular checkups with Dr. Chakwas. At the very least, he didn't have to know how to take the regular readings; instead, poor Chakwas had been in the med-bay with Mordin for the last few hours.

_Now's as good a time as any to talk to Ashley. It will also mean I can see Tali for a bit._ _I'm so bored, if this conversation isn't interesting, I'll have to get her to read me parts of the drive core manual… if such a thing exists._ He thought, before speaking to the empty cabin, "EDI, could you call Chief Williams and Tali up to the cabin please. I'd love to hear about the so called 'girl talk', she mentioned." _Tali told me that Ashley wanted to speak with her and I, and I'm assuming it has something to do with the little conversation they had earlier._

"Both parties have been notified Captain; they should be arriving shortly." EDI said with her cool voice.

"Thanks EDI."

It only took a couple minutes for Ashley to arrive, and after the decontamination sequence had finished, she walked in with wide eyes.

"Hey Shepard! Damn, this place is amazing!" She gasped, her eyes darting from the large aquarium on the wall to the many model ships placed orderly in their glass display.

Shepard grew a grin, forgetting, until now, that Ashley hadn't seen the upgrade since the original Normandy. She only knew that the cabin was now on deck 1. Also, he noticed that she had called him Shepard as opposed to 'Captain', which was a welcome, if a bit of a surprising, change. _At least she seems more comfortable around me, even if she hasn't earned my trust back. I've clearly earned some of hers._

"I thought it was pretty extravagant at first, as, I'm assuming, you do now. Cerberus obviously didn't know that sucking up to me was a waste of time. Now though, I've come to like it. Tali enjoys the fish, and the space hamster." Shepard said without much emotion.

Ashley turned at Shepard's gesture to see the small glass container. The hamster slowly made its way out of its cove, sniffing at the glass. _Squeak!_ And it turned and ran back into its home. Ashley's face lit up from the little guy. "You know Captain, I'm not sure if you remember me telling you about my sisters and all–"

"Of course I do Chief, I don't forget things that are important to my friends, whether or not they still think of me as such." Shepard interrupted with his tone unchanging.

"Right, I'm sorry. I hope to change that Captain, and if you're comfortable with it, you don't have to call me Chief. I was just going to say that my sisters and I weren't allowed pets growing up." Ashley said with sobriety.

Shepard nodded his head slowly, and his eyes never left contact with hers. It was as if he could study her motives through them. The door whooshed open, and Tali stepped forth out of the decon chamber, not taking her mask off in the presence of company.

Tali immediately sensed the slight tension, and broke the ice on behalf of John, "Um, John? Ashley wanted to tell you something about her reasons for coming aboard the Normandy. You should also know that, from what I've heard from her already, I believe her." Tali vouched. John's demeanour softened, but she knew that he'd judge her motives and character on his own. John was not one to trust based on someone else's report, instead, he liked to see for himself, and then refine his trust after seeing them act. Ashley had served with him before, but it would take time for her to prove to him both her resolve and her reason for being on the ship, through her actions.

"Alright Ashley, lay it on me."

Ashley let out a focused breath and said, "I think I was tricked into coming here. More or less, at least."

"What do you mean? Did you want to come help defeat the Reapers or not?"

"Honestly, I had no idea where you were. I was completely happy to do my duty to humanity, and hope you were telling me at least some of the truth back on Horizon." She took a moment to breathe again, thinking about what she'd said back on Horizon, "Anderson contacted me, said you were in trouble, or, at least, that you couldn't trust your 'Cerberus crew'. Basically, he told me everything I needed to come to the conclusion that you needed people beside you that you could trust, and you didn't have many who fit that description. I came to help because I care about you, and how important it is that you aren't being deceived…. Not to mention he left out you had a wife to confide in. If I'd known, I might have been less worried." Ashley paused for a second and turned to give Tali a smirk. Tali returned the gesture, not that Ashley could tell.

Shepard knew what Ashley meant, it was not unknown to him that Ashley had developed at least an interest in him back on the SR1, and if Anderson had used that to get her here, it wasn't surprising he'd not tell her about his bonding. However, it was best not to dwell on those motives. "So did Anderson say he wanted you to spy on me? That seems to be where this conversation is going."

"I think so. He gave me an encrypted link to him, and asked me to keep in touch. It was subtle, but I think he knows that I'd make regular reports on anything that concerned me. He is your friend after all, so I wouldn't normally think too much of it."

"As sad as it is to admit, I believe you." Shepard sighed, "Whether Anderson actually distrusts me or not is harder to tell. He could be trying to shield me from new scheme of the Council's. The goddamn Council doesn't want to hear from me, because I just yell at them to get their act together. Maybe it's not the worst idea to ease their concerns indirectly." He said with his eyes looking down at his feet and his arms on his hips. "So Ash, am I as crazy as they think I am?"He asked with an analytical look.

"Well, I don't know how crazy they think you are, but if it's anything like what they thought of you after you released the Rachni on Noveria, then I'd still say they're crazier not to listen to you." Ashley said with her usual 'casual' soldier's tone. Shepard referring to her as Ash again meant worlds to her, even if it was only a nickname.

"Well, good. What have you told 'em so far? If you don't mind me asking."

"Actually, I haven't gotten a message out. No time really. This place you have here is a zoo, and I honestly hardly had a moment to myself before I'd be interrupted, up until my chat with Tali."

"Alright then." Shepard said crossing his arms and leaning back.

"What would you like me to do Shepard? I don't have to send him anything, or I can run what I send him by you." Ashley said. It was not like her to forge something to send, and if Shepard wanted her to do that, she'd likely decline. However, she thought it'd be prudent to use this as another way to earn more trust from him.

"No Ash. I'm not going to dictate what you write, and your personal messages are your own business. As long as you're not selling out me or my crew, I think whatever you tell him is your concern only. Just a heads up though, I wasn't planning on notifying the Council of the deal with the geth. But again, your call."

Ashley was a little confused, even if not really alarmed, "Why'd you want to keep them in the dark on something so big, Captain?"

"It's not about the Council. Assuming that the Reapers try to get information on the galaxy's populace by securing the Citadel early on in their invasion, I think it'd be smart to not let them know about our alliance with the geth. It might give us the upper hand. But, again, if you're concerned about them, or feel that it's your duty to tell Anderson all of that intel, it's your call." Shepard said with his unvarying conviction.

"Alright Shepard, thanks. I hope I can earn my place here. The more I talk with the crew, the more I realize they all have earned their place here. I want to do the same." Ashley said as she turned to leave.

"Ash, you've always got a place on our ship." Shepard responded as he took Tali's hand in his and drew her to his side.

Ashley smiled, "Your home is beautiful Tali. Thank you both."

* * *

The chat with Mordin was less than pleasant to sit through. It wasn't long exactly, but since he could hardly keep up with the guy when he spoke at the speed of light, on a topic he hardly understands in the first place, it got annoying rather quickly. Everything was running smoothly though: Garrus and Miranda had reported that they had gotten embedded, without a hitch, and would likely take off soon. Also, there were plenty of abandoned ships left from the dead, or dying, merc organizations. As a result, both Mordin and Thane would be able to pick any ship they wanted. Moreover, Hadr had even lent one of his best pilots to be used to shuttle them to the Citadel.

Everyone seemed a bit more relaxed, now that they had gotten their proper rest and had gotten back into the daily routine of things. Overall, the Normandy felt a little empty with four of the ground team missing, but other than that, the atmosphere was pleasant.

Even Ashley seemed less snappy, probably due to the fact that she now had something to occupy her time: working up a draft to send to Councilor Anderson.

Shepard and Tali were at a different docking bay than the Normandy's. They were there to say their final farewells to Thane, and best wishes to Mordin on his mission to contact Hardon.

"Farewell Shepard, you have given me opportunities at atonement that I could not have received by any other means." Thane said.

"Take care of Kolyat." Shepard said with a pat to Thane's shoulder.

"I will. Without you, my son would be farther from me than Kalahira's waves. You have blessed me with peace, and your cause has laid my soul to rest."

"Enjoy it Thane." He said firmly, biting his lip afterward. The goodbye obviously pained him, but he was never particularly good at them.

"I remain in your debt Shepard, and it is a good end to a life like mine."

"You're more than an asset to me Thane, you're a companion... and a friend. And, um, thank **you** Thane. I'll... visit when I'm next on the Citadel."

Thane nodded his head. Tali stood by Shepard and said her goodbyes to the two. She knew Thane a lot less than Shepard did, but she had grown to like him. Thane was always quiet, and didn't often seek company. Shepard was the only person he ever really spoke to in private, but he never felt cold or distant. If anything, it brought her to respect him more.

Shepard and Tali backed off of the docking ramp, and watched as it retracted. The ship pulled gracefully out of its berth and turned to fly through the stars. Shepard was quiet, and his face displayed hidden emotions that only Tali would be able to pick up on. He would miss Thane, and leaving a friend you had fought and bled with was always difficult. His arm wrapped around Tali's shoulders and he pulled her close.

"I'm gonna miss him… but I'm glad he found peace." He turned to face her, "Someday we will too."

"I'm already at peace John." She whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder; looking back to meet his eyes.

"Mmmm… then so am I."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hello readers! I hope you're all enjoying the continuation so far. I'd really like more feedback, whether positive or negative, so don't be afraid to give a review. I know how much "To Survive" meant to a lot of you, just as it did for me, and I'm doing this for that reason. So give me your advice, or PM me if you'd like to. For those of you that haven't seen my Foreword since I updated it, I want to give a big thanks here to my beta reviewers Bahoogasmif and wanako. They've both been vital to this story's success so far.  
Enough of me though. Thanks for all of your support. Enjoy the rest!

Yeah, the forward was updated to include more of this stuff, but no one re-looks at the foreword. Tell me what you think.


	12. Chapter 11

**To Survive: Terminus Coalition**

Chapter 11 : Touching Up

"You two!" Gonnos shouted over to Garrus and Miranda, who were checking over their weapons. The day had been slow and, along with last night's guard duty, they were downright bored.

"Yes, sir." Miranda responded with a crisp salute, while Garrus simply turned and gave a cockeyed smirk. Going undercover with the Suns was new to Miranda, despite her being very capable in such operations. Naturally, she thought it'd be best to follow command. However, Garrus had observed them for months as Archangel, and he knew that bad attitude was common with the more talented grunts. Everyone thought they deserved more of the cash flow, and Garrus would show it.

"I hear you're both in my company. That's good; I lost a lot of men on the frontline. Names?" Gonnos said as he slowed himself from his jog over to their position. The turian seemed odd to Garrus, almost as if he wasn't as stuck up as the typical Blue Suns prick.

"Jill, and this is my friend…" Miranda trailed off with a hand gesture.

"Agiapos." Garrus said coolly.

"The name's Gonnos, and you'll be reporting to me directly. There are a few others in the squad, but not many. I like to run things tight, and I don't want any funny business." His eyes met Garrus' with conviction. He sounded like a true turian, and not one that had their ideals shaved down by a criminal past.

Garrus played with his tongue in his mouth, trying to determine the best course to take the character he was developing. He might not have to fake a lot with this particular commander. "No problem here." He said, finally.

"Good. Now go and get acquainted with the rest of the squad. We head out tonight, and until then pick up a game of cards or something. We'll see how well you can shoot next time we touch down."

"Sure thing." Miranda answered. Her eyes like ice as she also studied the turian who they'd likely spend lots of time with.

They followed Gonnos to a small makeshift table. At the table sat a batarian and a human, both males. Miranda and Garrus grabbed crates that were lying around so they could sit down, and get acquainted with their temporary team.

"Name's Unmar." The batarian growled with a deep voice. The human just sat with his mouth hanging open, looking at Miranda. No eye contact was made.

_Well, at least this wretched suit doesn't make me look that fat,_ Miranda mused.

"Ignore him. Spencer's an idiot who wouldn't know how to talk to a girl if she were his slave." The batarian said again.

"Have fun." Gonnos said in passing as he left them, not interrupting the flow of conversation.

"I'm Jill, and I'm sure we'll be spending a lot of time together, so he'll have to grow a tongue. What's the game?"

"Uh, it's a batarian card game called_ rough house._ We can play human poker though, i–if you'd prefer." Spencer said with a higher pitched voice than Miranda expected. She almost chuckled, but held down the urge.

"I'm sure we'll be just fine, so long as Unmar here doesn't mind going over the rules. Agiapos by the way." Garrus said gruffly as he took his seat and extended his hand over to shake the batarian's hand. The human custom had been adapted well in organizations like the Blue Suns. No one paid much attention to Spencer.

"Listen up, 'cause I ain't going over it again." Unmar huffed.

* * *

Ashley had no idea what to write. _Maybe just touch up the original draft a little more._ She brought up her last draft.

_To: D. Anderson, Councilor, Citadel_

_From: A. Williams, OSgt, temperdu SR2 Normandy_

_Councilor Anderson,_

_Please forgive this late report. I have been attempting to settle into the shipboard routine aboard the Normandy and private time has been at a premium until now. In my short time aboard the Normandy, I have been able to verify that Captain Shepard continues his fight against the Reapers. Though some aspects of that fight have caused me concern, overall I feel that if anyone can stop them, he can. However, there are a few items that I do feel require further specific mentions._

_*1. There are actually 2 fully operational geth platforms aboard. I know this will be a shock to you but Captain Shepard has done the impossible. Incredulously as it may sound, he has actually gotten the geth to work willingly with organics. These are not the same as those that attacked Eden Prime but still, I keep a sidearm with me, always._

_*2. An active AI is an integral part of this ship. At first I was shocked to learn this but in my short time aboard, I have come to accept it, her. She, and everyone aboard the Normandy, call her EDI. Though I do not trust her with my life in all situations, I find that I am much less worried about it that one would think I should be. Captain Shepard trusts it and, at least until I have seen otherwise, that is good enough for me._

_*3. This ship is filled with non-standard equipment. Some unknown to myself or the Alliance. Some even illegal in Citadel space. Perhaps the ability to directly requisition required equipment from the Alliance could be arranged. I do believe Captain Shepard has the means to reimburse the Alliance._

_*4. Finally, Shepard has married Tali. Since your OSD briefing did not mention this, I can only assume it was kept a secret. Though I suppose I cannot fault him on it, I am surprised you at least were not informed. With the constant battles he has been in, it really isn't that strange, though a quarian is a surprising choice. I guess that old saying is true, conflict makes strange bedfellows._

_I will admit to some confusion though. Re-reading your supplied data, I get the feeling more and more that information was left out of it. What I find more troubling, is that I think the omissions were intentional. I can only guess at your reasoning in this and hope for clarification soon._

_Very respectfully,_

_A. Williams, OSgt._

_There are definitely things that I should change. Let's see…_ She changed the letter to fit more appropriately with what she knew now. In the end, she did think that Anderson should know about the geth. It wouldn't reflect well on her if he found out she withheld that particular information, especially since that **is** her biggest concern. It wouldn't make much sense to say she forgot, or wasn't worried enough to tell him.

_To: D. Anderson, Councilor, Citadel_

_From: A. Williams, OSgt, temperdu SR2 Normandy_

_Councilor Anderson,_

_Please forgive this late report. I have been attempting to settle into the shipboard routine aboard the Normandy and private time has been at a premium until now. The Captain has also needed my aid in some ground operations, delaying me further. In my short time aboard the Normandy, I have been able to verify that Captain Shepard continues his fight against the Reapers. Though some aspects of that fight have caused me some concern, overall I feel that if anyone can stop them, he can. In fact, I wouldn't bet on anyone else. However, there are a few things I'd like you to know._

_*1. There are two fully operational geth platforms aboard. I know this will be a shock to you, but Captain Shepard has done the impossible. As incredulous as it may sound, he has actually gotten the geth to work willingly with organics. These are not the same as those that attacked Eden Prime, but I still keep a sidearm with me at all times. He hopes that this will give the galaxy more of an edge if the Council doesn't know, so that it won't be recorded in the case that the Reapers attack the Citadel first. I hope you use your discretion in sharing that information._

_*2. This ship is filled with non-standard equipment. Some unknown to both the Alliance and myself. Some even illegal in Citadel space. Perhaps the ability to directly requisition required equipment from the Alliance could be arranged. I do believe Captain Shepard has the means to reimburse the Alliance._

_*3. Captain Shepard has married Tali. Since your OSD briefing did not mention this, I know you purposefully kept this from me. He did tell you about it after all. At first I was more than surprised, but the more I see of them together, the more I can see why he chose her. She's one of the reasons he keeps going despite all of the burdens that come with his duty. I don't know what you thought would happen by keeping me in the dark, but it hasn't._

_*4. Lastly, He was being called Captain before I gave him the notice of advancement. From what I've heard from one of his quarian crewmembers, the rank was originally a quarian formality for commanding a ship. As it turns out, the crew continued to call him that out of respect. Hell, even the AI do._

_I can only guess at your reasoning, but I do not like to be played Councilor. Tell me what you expect of me, or I won't be keeping in regular contact. I'm on shore leave, and you can be sure I won't be contacting you again, unless it's really important._

_Very respectfully,_

_A. Williams, OSgt._

Ashley proofread the message and finally sent it through Omega's comm buoy network port. _I revised that so many times, I just hope I don't feel the need to update it again. It's out of my hands now._

She closed the omni-tool and felt a weight drop from her shoulders. She had to get back to work. The break she took was a lot longer than she had planned. Kal needed her help; he was so sore he could hardly walk. She could only guess why that was, but she noticed his wife, Lana, had been visiting every chance she could get._ Cute, but odd, _she couldn't help but think.

* * *

The Illusive man swirled his glass of overpriced liquor. He waited as he heard Jackson approach. "Jackson, I hope the news you bring is brighter than the last?"

"Armour prototypes 2 and 5 are showing promising results, sir. We'll know which one we should focus resources on soon enough. Would you like me to discontinue research into 4?" He said holding out the information on a datapad for his shady superior to overview.

"Don't waste my time Jackson. Handle it. I hope that's not everything you came here for."

"No sir. Our Omega cell, that hadn't reported back since the communications blackout that struck the station, came online. They report that seeing some of Shepard's crew entering a local shop." Jackson informed.

"Does he have any intel on Shepard's current mission? Maybe a timeframe for when he'll move on to deal with our Rachni problem?" The Illusive man asked impatiently, wanting solid leads.

"He reports that Aria is back in control, and with things turning back to normal, it seems that this was Shepard's doing." He answered with confidence.

"Satisfactory. Maybe we'll spot him going to deal with the Rachni incursions within the week." The Illusive man nodded, looking over the many displays that gave him updates on his many operations. "I received the notice we haven't made any progress on finding the Reaper artifact that the Alliance has hidden. See to it that we increase our grid, and get to finding it."

"Yes sir, is there anything else?" Jackson said relieved that he had survived another meeting. He was a trusted official, but he was always thankful when he was dismissed without incident.

"Yes, what's taking that reporter so long to get the word out? We picked her because of her big mouth."

"Khalisal al-Jilani. We intend to send the information over an encrypted channel, but it requires planting the key on her personal network. We have a mole in place, and should be able to get her the information within the month."

"So we haven't even done our part." The lucid man said dryly. Nothing irritated him more than incompetence. This was unacceptable. "I want her to have the information sooner. Do you understand Jackson? I _want _it."

"Yessir." He said hurriedly and turned to leave at a brisk stride.

* * *

"Hey. I know what it's like to miss a chance at revenge. You can't be over it already." Jack said after she barged into the port observatory. The observatory didn't serve its purpose while still docked, but Samara stayed there and meditated anyway. The solitude the room provided was enough for her, even though she preferred a vista.

"There was no revenge to be had." Samara responded, intending to add more before Jack jumped in.

"Don't bullshit me. I saw the look in your eyes, and you basically gave up when I called you out." Jack started, charging forward to take a seat across from her. "Even if it wasn't revenge, it was the same damn thing. You wanted to take out your anger on that bitch as if she was to blame for what happened to your kid."

"I suppose that is a more accurate assessment." Samara responded, her eyes glowing white as she went back into her meditative state.

"So, you just got over it? I was planning on taking you outside and letting you spaz while I kicked your ass. You know, stress relief and shit." Jack said as she herself tried again to form a steady biotic ball in her lap.

"You were right Jack. Sacrifices must be made, and I understand that decisions must be made where I may even need to refuse the Code's will. The decision lingers, and it causes me unease. I can feel it in my meditation, but it too shall pass." Samara explained.

"Fine." Jack huffed, a little disappointed that Samara wasn't as alike to her as she had hoped.

"Thank you, Jack. Defending Aria, on Shepard's word... was noble."

"I just needed to prove a point. Don't think nothing of it."

"Shall we continue to train your meditation techniques?"

"Shit, I got nothing better to do."

* * *

Anderson shutdown his omni-tool's display. He was in his office alone, sitting at his desk. _The geth? Damn, I hope Shepard knows what he's doing. _He thought, sighing aloud. _If the geth have agreed to peace, that'll be an asset to shove in the Reaper's face._ He continued to sit in silence. Undecided with how he should proceed. Ashley knew that she was scammed. He hoped that Shepard would understand his actions, but he couldn't blame him if he didn't. _At least one of us isn't sitting on his ass._


	13. Chapter 12

**To Survive: Terminus Coalition**

Chapter 12 : Trust and Manufactured Enthusiasm

It was midday and Ashley thought it would be best to get some lunch. She walked into the mess hall, spotting Shepard as she rounded the bend. He was sitting at the main table, with some of the navigational crewmembers gathered around him eating. She could tell that he was trying to make some conversation, but he couldn't relate to the technical babble.

Ashley continued her way past him to grab some grub from Gardner. She could hear Shepard enjoying a colossal sandwich of various inorganic meats, smacking his lips in satisfaction as he listened to the crew's conversation.

"What would you like on it? Everything?" Gardner asked as he wiped his hands with a dishtowel.

"Thanks Gardner." Ashley answered. She turned to look back at the table while the multi-talented cook, if one could call it talent, prepared her food. Shepard let out a hardy laugh, and she could almost see the food spraying from his mouth. Perhaps the conversation had shifted to something less technical. Shepard seemed to get along with just about everyone on his crew. Maybe 'getting along' isn't quite the right phrase, but he was certainly always genuine and kind. She already knew that he had a vested interest in the ground team, and would give them the attention they needed to keep focused. However, he always made himself available to everyone on board, no matter his or her station.

"Here you go." Gardner said pushing the mound of sandwich towards her. She grabbed the plate and made her way to the table to sit indirectly across from Shepard. She managed to walk in on the climax of a story being told

"…and I said, 'I can't find your little needle through that damned haystack of yours!'" A small human girl said. Ashley had seen her earlier working navigational equipment up in the CIC, and recognized her. The table burst out laughing, but Ashley had missed the joke. "You should have seen how embarrassed he was!" The girl added.

Shepard's eyes watered as he bellowed heartily, clutching his gut. "Dammit Sarah!" He could hardly slow his laughter down to speak coherently, "That is so inappropriate, yet so funny…. I don't know whether to lock you in the brig or have you tell it again." he wheezed.

"I don't think we have a brig Captain." She responded giddily, amused at the sight of her larger-than-life captain.

"Well then, that only leaves us one option. And I'm sure I'd love to hear it again sometime." Shepard said, taking another chomp of his sandwich, with his face still red.

Ashley smiled at his amusement. She missed being around this Shepard; it had been far too long. She did have something to talk to him about that might dampen the mood a bit. "Um… can I talk to you Shepard? It'll only take a minute." Ashley asked.

"Sure thing Ashley," he said pushing the lump of chewed food in his mouth into his cheek as he spoke. They both stood from the table and took their meals in their hands as they walked to a place at the side of the room where they could talk without interruption.

"I sent the message to Anderson. I decided it would be best that I tell him about the geth so he doesn't think I was keeping him in the dark if he ever found out some other way." She started.

"I see," he said, putting his arms over his chest while he looked down at his feet in thought.

"I told him your reasons for not telling him yourself… and I told him to think about those reasons before he informs the rest of the Council."

Shepard nodded, and looked up to meet her eyes. "It looks like I have some work to do today. It's not that bad if everyone knows about the geth, you made a good decision. In fact, it may speed some things up. I might as well assume that the Council knows though; it's better to be prepared." Shepard reassured.

Ashley returned the nod slowly, not really comprehending his meaning. They both continued their meals as they walked back to the table to enjoy the company.

Shepard walked through the med bay, giving Dr. Chakwas a smirk as he passed into the AI core. Inside he found Legion and Romeo standing still, likely doing silent processes, or they were shutdown to conserve power.

"Romeo?" He said warily.

Romeo's platform's optics brightened with a faint white glow. They continued to climb in luminosity for a few seconds before he responded, "Yes Shepard-Captain? Is there something you require of us?" He said without perturbation.

"We're setting up a council of sorts Romeo. All of the groups that are allied against the Reaper threat have representatives, and I'd like you to represent the geth collective." Shepard informed.

"This platform would perform this function suitably. The ability to observe political discourse between organic races we find favourable for the geth. Now that geth can work with organics freely, we must understand and communicate with them if we are to advance. We will help you."

"Yes, but the newer additions to our alliance will not take this well to start. Or, at least, no one else has, so I don't expect them to either." Shepard said, not receiving a response from Romeo to his answer. Romeo's head flaps twitched after a time of awkward silence.

"Well then… follow me." Shepard said waving his arm in a motion to indicate departure.

They walked out of the Normandy together and down towards Afterlife. A lot had changed in the last couple days. Most of the wreckage from the downed gunships had been cleared, and the signs of fighting didn't seem too out of place in the run-down streets of Omega. Many things had returned to normal, but the mood wasn't quite as lively as it was in Shepard's earlier visits. The streets were filled with merchants and 'entertainers' stood on the street-corners. The rancid smell of Omega's unpurified industrial air choked Shepard in a way that Romeo would never understand. The line leading into Afterlife was extensive.

They walked passed the line and were stopped by a large male elcor.

The elcor rumbled in a deep voice, "Dauntingly: you may not enter human. You must wait like the rest."

Shepard brought his hand to his face. He really wasn't in the mood to be interrupted. "Listen. I'm Captain Shepard, Council Spectre. This is a geth, and you don't want to try and tackle a machine like this without armour on. Lastly, I need to speak with Aria **now**."

"Mockingly: You expect me to believe–" the elcor began to coerce, but was cut off with a visible vibration of his earpiece. A moment passed while the elcor's eyes widened and glazed over.

"Remorsefully: Aria will see you. Please make your way in to the club."

"Thank you." Shepard said with annoyance.

"With manufactured enthusiasm: enjoy your time in the Afterlife." the elcor said as Shepard passed him, entering into the club.

When the doors opened, the quick and heavy beats of the music blasted against his ears. It was almost deafening, but it was considered music by some. The asari girls were back on their poles, and all seemed rather normal. He might even grab a drink after his chat with the 'queen'. He could usually find the drinks he prefers in Afterlife... well, after he took care of that anti-human bartender. Aria certainly hadn't wasted any time in getting the party started back up. The pair made their way up the stairs to meet with her.

"I see things are getting back to normal." Shepard said without a proper greeting, as he and Romeo approached Aria.

"It's nice to start fresh. Hadr's not a bad man to have around." Aria said looking out over the functional club that was pumping away beneath them. She turned to look at her company, "And why do you need to bring your toys with you when you come and visit me?" She responded with hardness.

"Oh come one Aria, a kind old lady, such as yourself, doesn't recognize a geth when she sees it?" Shepard chuckled. The guards around him tensed up and some fumbled for a tighter hold on their weapons.

Aria's countenance spread in shock. She mouthed nonsense as she turned her face into a more inquisitive shape, trying to study the intent of Shepard's grin. "Are you trying to fuck with me Shepard? Do you even know the rules around here?"

"Look Aria, here's the deal. There's one more race I've united in our coalition that I neglected to tell you about: The geth." Shepard said matter-of-factly.

"Ha! Now this is something worth my undivided attention, Shepard. I want to know how the hell this happened." Aria said, now quite interested, considering her rather relaxed lifestyle.

"You'll have plenty of time to talk with it, but as far as you're concerned, he's the ambassador of the entire geth collective and a member of my crew. So fuck with him, and you're fucked no matter what the rules around here are." Shepard said stealing a glance over at Romeo before returning to the conversation, "You can call it Romeo."

"That's it, Jill and gentlemen. Put the cards down and gather your gear; the transports have arrived. " Gonnos commanded as he approached the table where Unmar suggested they continue to play the same game of cards for the last several hours.

"Dammit! I was about to wipe the floor with Agiapos' face!" Unmar roared, throwing his cards down on the table in frustration. Miranda and Spencer both rolled their eyes.

"Like you did the last twelve times?" Garrus chirped satirically. "Oh wait…. The only dirt I see is on your face, and the floor looks pretty damn clean around here already." the turian drawled, standing up from the table, placing his cards down without revealing his hand.

The truth was, Garrus knew how to play, and he was alright at it too. The tech expert that he had in the team he assembled a while back had taught him how to play. It wasn't hard for him to admit that Unmar sucked at his own game, and he sucked hard. The only reason Unmar could beat Miranda and Spencer was because of the advantage he had since Miranda had never played before, and Spencer was just a plain idiot.

"Alright, if you ladies are done griping, maybe we can get our gear moved into our temporary quarters, hmm?" Gonnos said to hurry them along.

They grabbed what little gear they had, and followed the crowd of mercs into the nearest armoured transport ship. No one in their right mind would call the room they had to settle in: 'quarters'. It was basically a large, open cargo hold. They were expected to grab a few blankets, and some rations, for their small squad and find a spot to rest while they were in transit. Surrounded by a dozen other mercs, the place was full, but far from cramped. The ships that picked them up were obviously not expecting the Omega branch to have taken such a beating before they arrived.

Garrus and Miranda knew that it would be hard for them to update Shepard until they arrived at their destination, given the lack of privacy. It wouldn't matter all that much though, since EDI would likely be able to track them pretty far. So long as they didn't go through any relays that connected to a large number of Blue Suns influenced systems, it would be easy to follow the relay jumps.

"Alright you bastards… and Ms. bastard. You ready to learn another game? It's called 'slaver'." The batarian said with a haunting grin growing on his face.

"Why don't we try a turian game this time around, Unmar?" Gonnos asked, sitting down on the blanket with them. "Wouldn't you like to try to beat our new addition," he said referring to Garrus, "At one of _his_ own games."

"I don't have a turian deck." Unmar grunted.

"Well I do." Gonnos said with his countenance still firm. "How about it Agiapos? A game of 'Coward Catch'?"

"It's been far too long." Garrus said in reminiscence. "You deal, and we'll teach these cowards how to play."

"That's what I like to hear. I bet you're all a bunch of damn cowards." Gonnos trashed in the spirit of the game as he shuffled his deck.

"Hoorah Chief!" Garrus played along.

Tali was inside the small bathroom in their cabin and Shepard was patiently waiting at the desk outside of it. They chatted with the door wide open while Tali brushed her teeth. It was not something she had to do, since the suit automatically took care of such inconveniences. She did it anyway, since she liked the feeling, and it reminded her that she wouldn't need that suit forever. Some day, she'd be back on Rannoch with Shepard and, if Mordin's experimental immunobooster worked, she'd never have to make use of her restrictive suit again.

"So, has EDI had any trouble tracking the transport that picked Garrus and Miranda up?" Tali asked before she spat into the sink and continued to brush.

"Yeah, I haven't been notified of any trouble." He responded then continued on another topic. "You should have seen Aria's face when I told her Bravo was a geth. She was alive when they took over Rannoch, and I'm pretty sure she pissed herself." Shepard said with a chuckle.

Tali nearly choked and had to lean in for another spit before continuing. "Keelah, I wish I could have seen that _bosh'tet_. I know you're exaggerating though." She said, parting her lips with a smile, showing off her teeth as she left the bathroom.

Shepard smiled back at her cute demeanour. He walked passed her and into the bathroom, giving a kiss to her cheek as he passed. "You know me too well. She was pretty concerned though." He grabbed his own toothbrush and began to get to work.

Tali changed into a pair of her favourite red robes that she had picked up on Illium as she continued to listen to John.

"So…" John started slowly but didn't continue.

Tali's ears perked in interest, and she waited a while for him to continue. "Yes?" She said, drawing out the word as long as Shepard had said his.

"I want to know why you were sharing some of our bonding ceremony vids with Ashley." Shepard asked, coming out of the washroom from his spree of good hygiene.

He made his way over to the bed, grabbing Tali's hand in his as he met her. Together, they got comfortable in their bed, and lay next to each other.

"Well John, she's a friend. Don't get me wrong, I was mad at what she did to you on Horizon, and I still am. You know I don't deal well with that sort of rejection, and people rejecting you affects me in kind of the same way." She smiled as John brought the back of his hand up to stroke her cheek. "I went to confront her, and tell her that you didn't need her. The more I talked with her though, the more I trusted her."

"You're not one who trusts that easily Mrs. Vas Normandy." John nudged.

"I think I prefer Mrs. Shepard. And yes… I don't. But Ashley was like a sister to me, and it's hard for me to get too upset considering the circumstances. I wouldn't have believed you back on Freedom's Progress if you hadn't reminded me that you helped me retrieve that geth data for my pilgrimage. You scared me, and my mind could hardly decide if it was a cruel joke, or if my bond was stronger to you than even Garuel'Dume and Frali'Dume, the strongest known bond of the Ancestors. It was foolish of me to think that, but I felt like you were brought back just for me." Her voice lowered near the end and she choked out as tears filled her eyes.

John leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Believe me, s_aera, _I often think the same thing."

She stopped herself from breaking down in tears. "Don't be too hard on her John. She's here now, and she's not going abandon us. She was a part of our family once, and now she wants to come back home."

He stroked her shoulder firmly and looked into her tear-stained eyes. "I don't think I can trust her yet. I want to, and I'll give her the benefit of my doubts…" he paused while he tried to think about what it would take for Ashley to gain his trust again. "But it will take time until things go back to the way they were."

Tali smiled and kissed his nose giggling, wiping the trails of wetness that were on her face.

"And befriending my lifemate is a diabolically good way of getting on my good side." He said jokingly as he scooped her up on top of him. Tali's giggle intensified with a playful yelp.

**Glossary**

**Bosh'tet:** Animal, native to Rannoch. With no insect life, other species of life had to fill the niches that on earth fell to the insects. One such niche was the dung beetle. A bosh'tet falls into the category of roller on earth as it moves the dung found to a central location. Though differing in colors, from the green/yellow of the cooler climates to the blue/white in the more tropical areas, they are the same species. Known for their apparent inability to distinguish between dung and small rocks, it is considered extremely stupid. Many have been found dead, surrounded by small rocks, as it tried to feed on them.

**Saera:** Term used when speaking to one's lifemate. Literal translation: My soul's soul. Other meanings include, but are not limited to: Keeper of my soul and My soul's protector. Most commonly used word throughout the fleet by a quarian when speaking privately to their lifemate. Though unconfirmed by any quarian, there are implications that this word holds extreme intimacy as well as absolute trust. No single human word or phrase encompassed all that this one short word implies as it appears to contain both dominance and submissive traits.

**The Legend of Clan Dume: **The legend of clan Dume is told by many to be the story of the strongest of all bonds, between Garuel'Dume and Frali'Dume. In essence, the legend entails Garuel perishing early in their fully consummated bond, by a wildfire in the Savannah. All that was left of him was ash but he returned to Frali several years later by the sheer strength of their bond.


	14. Chapter 13

**To Survive: Terminus Coalition**

Chapter 13 : Deeper Intentions

Mordin and Thane sat across from each other in the rather small shuttle. They had decided to take a less extravagant vessel for their transit; there wasn't any need for luxury with only a few days travel to Citadel Space. The ship they were in was armoured, and had weapons to defend itself in an emergency, but the reason they felt safe was because of the Blue Suns logo on the side. Moreover, the generally run-down look of the hull would keep away any interested pirates. The ship was not worth boarding, especially if it meant getting tangled with the Blue Suns, so there was no concern in either of the passenger's minds.

The trip had been silent so far. The too didn't share much in common. If they had anything in common, it didn't seem that they were too interested in the other's personal lives. No one else really understood what either of them had to go through. Whether it was too complex, or too personal, they were both solitary in their own right.

Mordin sat hunched over his glowing omni-tool. It was easy for him to continue to work whenever he could. If he stopped himself he would be flooded with unanswerable questions that had haunted him for many years. Questions of meaning and purpose were something his analytical mind wasn't suited for. So, he continued his normal routine of research. Though what he researched was never routine.

Without a computer to work from, he had to make do with the lesser functionality of his omni-tool. There was a lot less research one could do outside the range of the extranet, and without the proper computing power that a proper console could offer. All the same, he continued to tap away with a smile, often, letting soft hums escape his mouth to tunes that played in his mind. In all honesty, he enjoyed the challenge of it all.

Thane sat with his elbows on his knees, and his hands folded under his tucked chin. Likely meditating or praying, Thane was in the exact opposite position of Mordin. He knew exactly what he believed, and what his purpose was: atonement. He was perfectly comfortable to allow the silence to consume him, as decades of experience honed his ability to wait in the quiet. Where normally his thoughts would go to his performance on previous missions, trying to find faults with his methods and execution, he didn't feel that burden now.

"We will reach the Omega Nebula relay in a few minutes" the captain of the ship said, turning to speak into the cabin.

For once in a very long time, Thane was free. He didn't have a specific mission to accomplish, and he was going to see his son again. He had given his blessing to Shepard, but there was no more fighting to be done for the foreseeable future. No more assassinations, and no more heroics would be required of him. Certainly, he would still have a chance to atone by helping Shepard, but there was no blood to be shed by his hands. All he had to do was get the word out that there were opportunities for the less fortunate in the Terminus Systems and on Omega.

The vessel hissed with the torrent of dark-energy from the Mass Relay exerted itself on the shuttle as they entered the massless tunnel.

He lifted his head covertly and stole a look at Mordin who joyfully strummed his omni-tool. Bowing his head again, he let his mind drift to thoughts of his son, Kolyat. His past was full of regrets for not being quick enough, or missing opportunities, but now he had something else to atone for, in a way. How he mistreated his son was at the forefront of his mind. If his son were willing, he would be able to spend the rest of his days being a father instead of a tool. He would be able to work towards satiating the regrets he had regarding his family.

The vessel shuddered as they dropped out of the corridor and into the Crescent Nebula.

Thane's slightly pupils, which were slightly darker than the 'whites' of his eyes, dilated, as he was taken deeper into his memories and regrets of the past. "The thunder rolls across the sky. Trickles of rain mixed with tears drip to the ground. Ash fills my lungs…." Thane began sporadically.

Mordin looked up from his glowing interface to observe Thane in his memory.

"The cleansing fire is total. All hope released, flesh stiff for revenge. Arashu died but Kalahira is not satisfied." Thane finished, sighing as he blinked out of the memory. He glanced up to make eye contact with Mordin.

Mordin immediately filled any awkward silence that there could have been, "Drell memories vivid. Shuddering vessel relating to thunder, and prolonged silence to dwell on past, likely trigger." Mordin paused for the briefest moment before continuing to speculate further, "Thunder: perhaps on Kahje. Medical records indicate small amounts time spent in humid climate. Inconclusive. Revenge: known son; possibly visiting family on Kahje. Arashu: goddess of motherhood–"

"I am sorry for my intrusion Doctor, but may I explain myself. It is unnecessary for you to contemplate my past when I remain here to tell you." Thane stopped him short.

"My apologies, Thane. My curiosity prefers a challenge." Mordin apologized, powering down his omni-tool to engage fully in the conversation.

"My wife was taken from me prematurely. I was lucky enough that my son had been off earning his education, and he was spared because of it. I was foolish to believe that the house's defenses would protect them both from a determined adversary."

"Mm. Physical or Cognitive defenses?"

"I trusted the Hanar to keep them safe from my name, but there existed fail-safes in place to prevent intrusion where necessary. They weren't enough to prevent the blaze that was set against them, however."

"I assume you found your revenge. Talents would have accelerated your attainment." Mordin stated.

"They lasted only as long as I needed them to. My body felt the pleasure of death like it never has before" He said before he stepped back into another memory, "Blood floods from his last remaining eye. A smile creeps into my lips. He cries for mercy; I do not listen. Three eyes stare at me from the floor. His religion will not save him, and Kalahira will swallow him in the storm. 'Forgive me Arashu'. My knife gouges its victim." Thane finished his trance wary of the gruesome details he conjured.

Mordin saw the apprehension in Thane's face. "Doctor-patient confidentiality, a personal virtue. No need for angst Thane." The Doctor paused and gave an awkward grin. "Why pray to Arashu if you sought forgiveness? Thought one prays to Kalahira to forgive before one passes."

"Indeed. My wife, Irikah, was as beautiful as Arashu, and her love for Kolyat always reminded me of it. She perpetuated in my mind as a carnal Arashu. My body has taken lives for her in ways it has for no one else. I am sorry you must here of my darker deeds." Thane apologized.

"Very interesting. Never would have taken you for a romantic."

Thane responded with a sheepish grin. The future was to be brighter for him than the past, he hoped. "And of you Doctor? You sing, but what do you sing of, and who for?" He asked.

"Mostly out of inclination. Nothing to sing for except myself; no one to sing to. Never thought about it before." The Doctor answered.

"You've healed many, but you, yourself, are broken. There exist many beliefs in who we ought to sing for, but none so empty as your own."

"You speak of religion. Quests for answers that cause more questions to arise. There has been no conclusion suitable, or comprehensible enough to be adopted."

"Perhaps some things are unknowable, Doctor. Surely you've come across questions without hope of finding an answer. Perhaps every answer is incomplete prior to a dive of faith. Whether logical or not, is what you must wrestle with." Thane detailed.

"Intriguing supposition. My research always has answers, but others do not. Dr. Hardon would find your hypothesis amusing. Able to relate to such unanswerables, if you will."

Thane, satisfied with how Mordin had responded to his memories. He and Mordin were very different people, but it was nice to know that there existed a bond of trust between them. Their conversation turned to lighter subjects.

* * *

Admiral Xen was ecstatic. Things were ahead of schedule and she could see her plans taking shape. The days to the completion of _C021_ had drawn to 19 days, which was about a week ahead of schedule. The geth would that would be arriving in a mere 11 were a bit of an unknown factor though. She wanted one to study, but it would be difficult to obtain it. _Can they all speak now? Of course, I desire one that can, if possible. It would be such a waste of my time to study an outdated model._

She turned to rearrange the six cubes on her desk. "_s'geth, _give me an estimate on the probability of extracting an advanced geth platform discreetly, and by traditional covert geth takedown procedure number four." Xen asked impatiently, referring to a common marine tactic used since the Morning War.

An instant of processing was all that was required, "Insufficient data to make an accurate conclusion." _s'geth _answered to Xen's dissatisfaction.

"I'll be using a squad of three, now answer me." She insisted.

"Prediction attempt remains inconclusive," the AI informed. "Mistress Xen, we are capable of expanding our data-net if you command."

Xen sighed audibly. The fact that she couldn't find any glitch or error in the machine's code irked her to no end. Why it insisted in going beyond its given instructions was beyond her. "I want an answer, but you can't tell me. You've been nothing but useless. Soon I'll have a real geth to continue my research on." She plotted.

_s'geth _didn't understand what his mistress had commanded, as if she didn't command anything at all. She didn't seem to have answered its inquiry to any degree. _'I want an answer', _was the sentence thatit analyzed before continuing, going over possible means of attaining the desired data.

* * *

"What did the message say Councilor?" Udina asked, to the perturbed politician.

"Wait until the rest of the Council is assembled and you'll see. I don't think I need to repeat myself." Anderson responded. They walked towards the small chamber where the Council met to discuss more private matters.

"Of course Councilor. I just thought it would be best that I be able to prepare myself for any blowback. I'm sure the evidence is quite disconcerting."

"And why is that Udina! Because the man despises you with good reason?" Anderson stopped his stride, yelling at his inferior. "Or maybe it's because he saved the Council, or that he chose me to be the first human Councilor instead of you." Anderson shot, letting Udina get under his skin.

"Not at all, Councilor. We both know full well of his erratic behaviour. Remember the ship he mercilessly destroyed? And let's not forget Spectre Vasir." Udina answered calmly, getting more onto Anderson's nerves.

"A Spectre that was known to be dirty. A ship, which was identified as being a Cerberus vessel, within quarian space. Your accusations are moot, Udina." He finished as they entered the chamber.

All of the other Councilor's were assembled. They sat around a large round table. The table was white and synthetic, and the room gave off a sterile atmosphere.

"Thank you for coming Councilors. Let's begin, shall we?" Tevos addressed the group in more of a statement than a question.

"Of course. I have received a message from Gunnery Chief Williams, and I can tell you that it has been reasonably delayed until now." Anderson began.

"And what does she tell us about Spectre Shepard's state of mind?" Tevos again took the lead.

"She assured me that Shepard is fully capable, and that she trusts him now as much as she ever had." Anderson answered professionally.

"Please Anderson. The Chief would not be so calm especially given her previous alliances. We know she would harbor some bitterness at Shepard's engagement with that _quarian,"_ Sparatus said the race's name with disgust. "Why don't you show us what is written?"

Anderson was hoping to not have to mention the geth, but he knew this was an all too likely possibility. There was no reasonable excuse for him not to share the message, so he felt obliged. Hopefully, Ashley's trust in Shepard would cool off most of the Council's coming barrage of disrespect for the Captain. However, considering the logic they have been willing to jump in order to conclude Shepard was unstable; this meeting was liable to become a flurry of panic.

"Yes, I too would like to see the message for myself." The salarian Councilor added.

"Of course Councilor's." Anderson said. Udina smiled, seeing the minute amount of discomfort in Anderson's brow. Anderson lifted his omni-tool to bring up the message. The interconnectivity of the modern technology made it easy for him to move the message from his personal tool to the central display that was at the center of the round table.

Anderson's face was stone hard; he wasn't willing to show how uncomfortable it was for him to wait while the Council read. He watched everyone's faces as they contorted, each with different expressions, as they began to read the missive. They had hardly started when the group displayed varying looks of surprise and exasperation.

"Geth!" Sparatus hissed. "He's fucking insane!"

"Please! Let's keep this professional! There's no need to saturate our words with vulgar." Tevos interjected.

"He wanted to keep it secret from us? I think this is more than a cause for alarm!" Sparatus continued raging.

"Yes, yes. Indeed, we should all be troubled. Gunnery Chief Williams did not react in a very forthcoming manner. It seems as if she is being influenced by Captain Shepard, and we must assume the worst." Councilor Valern proposed.

"How about you all finish reading the message before you jump the gun." Anderson requested.

They turned themselves back to the message and continued to read. Sparatus had a terrible look in his eyes, but the others remained their typically collected selves. He had to come up with an argument to prevent them from doing anything too drastic. He knew that the rest of the message didn't contain anything that would reassure them, so this was only a chance to think. The last thing he needed was for the Council to do something rash like send a Spectre to bring him in. Their hate would just compile after Shepard would kill anyone they would send after him. Anderson would do the same if he were in Shepard's position after all.

The Councilor's turned back to face him. None of them looked pleased, though only Sparatus made it palpable. "We have no other choice but to send a Spectre to apprehend or eliminate him. Many of the other Spectres are loyal to him, especially the outspoken operative Jondum Bau, and his following. I do know that Spectre Fara Miin would do the job nicely. If we outfit him with his old STG unit, he should be able to find and eliminate Shepard before the threat becomes too much." Sparatus said, glaring at Anderson with dead-set determination.

Anderson decided that now was not the time to go head-to-head with the turian Councilor. The current ordeal needed to be handled with dignity and with clear reasoning, if the other Councilors were to side with him. So he said "Shepard's crew is a group of titans, that are extremely loyal to him. They would be able to wipe out anything we threw at them. They're no threat to us yet. Let me come clean with Chief Williams. Allow _me_ to ask if she could inform Shepard that we demand his presence so that we can work this out. We still haven't asked for him directly, and I for one, believe we should." Anderson said authoritatively.

"He could be _indoctrinated,_" Sparatus mocked, still not believing that it even existed, "Fallen prey to his own machinations. Remember the last Spectre who worked with the geth? Remember how even the benevolent Matriarch Benezia turned? I'm sure you all do, and we thought that he was as infallible as you seem to think Captain Shepard is now." He countered.

"And do you remember, Councilor, that we did not act against Saren without evidence of his corruption?" Tevos responded, to Anderson's tremendous relief.

"Chief Williams' word should be all the proof we need!" Sparatus said, standing in outrage at losing the support of the asari.

'There is no harm in waiting a small while to hear back from Shepard. We still have the C-Sec officers ready to take captive any member of Shepard's crew. He will communicate with us hastily, or we shall meet again to discuss this further. Another day cannot hurt us." Valern said, closing any more discussion. The majority had reached a conclusion, and Sparatus had lost his argument.

It was left to Anderson to reach Shepard before Sparatus was given the Council's ear once again. _Damn, I hope Shepard understands exactly how big a deal this has become._

* * *

"Mr. Santiago." Moorg huffed, hiding his inner rage that clung to him because of the treatment of his people back on Uma. His voice echoed through the large office, and Vido sat in a large brown-leather chair, with his back to Moorg, overlooking his compound. It grew more fortified with each passing day. "The transports have arrived on Omega. It is apparent that Cell-leader Demetri Vonskar failed to recognize our call for retrieval. He lost a great deal of soldiers in his ignorance. He did, however, manage to kill the local Eclipse leader. He told our liaison that both the Eclipse and the Blood Pack should no longer be a threat on the Omega front. Also, some of the other mercenary bands seem to have taken hold of the region. Nonetheless, we shouldn't be concerned about reclaiming ground on Omega if we decide to return." Moorg stated his news.

"I want _you_ to lead a detachment to Uma. Execute the bastard for everyone at that colony to see, and pick someone else to lead that will run the colony as I desire. No filthy batarian second-guesses me. In fact, make sure the new leader is **not** batarian." Vido said sardonically. Moorg held down his rage again. As a batarian, Vido's xenophobia irked him to no end. If there ever were a chance to leave, he'd take it. But he had worked up the chain long before he realized how terrible Santiago was. He'd be executed if he ever tried to leave, now.

"Right." Moorg responded deeply, trying to get out of Santiago's presence as soon as possible.

Before he could leave, Vido said, "I want you to pick all of the beautiful human and asari women, to come here, first. Next priority would be the engineers; we need the anti-air turrets operational. The damned quarian is too slow. We'll dispose of him when we get some more help here. Leave some of the men that have better shots at the colony; I want them training the others in sight of the slaves."

"Right." Moorg growled, trying not to make his rage known. The shameless use of the word slaves was almost too much for him to tolerate.

Vido swiveled his chair around and gave a wicked smile. He heard Moorg, and from his smile, it was obvious that he was deliberately grinding him.

* * *

**Glossary**

**S'geth:** My geth. An AI built in secret by Admiral Daro Xen for the purpose of learning how to better control AI's and their geth VI brethren

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hey everyone! I hate to admit that I made a really bad call when I released chapter 12 so quickly after chapter 11. Some of you may have really liked it, but the stats don't lie. It appears that a portion of you accidentally skipped chapter 11, unknowingly. So, do yourself a favour, and make sure you didn't miss anything by skimming the beginning of chapter 11. It surely wasn't everyone, but I don't want anybody getting lost. From now on, I think I'll be posting a new chapter every 3-4 days, though 3 days should be ample time. It'll give everyone a chance to keep up, and get their reviews in before the next chapter comes. I appreciate all of your support, and I hope you enjoy the rest!


	15. Chapter 14

**To Survive: Terminus Coalition**

Chapter 14 : Trust Exercises

They had been on the ship for two days now. Garrus and Miranda were never informed of where they were headed to, but it seemed no one from their cell was. Blue Suns command didn't seem to care enough to let their mercenaries in on that sort of information. It was to be expected, so all they could do was hope that they were being tracked successfully by the Normandy.

The night had been uncomfortable for Miranda, but Garrus had handled it just fine. Sharing a blanket with four others, on the floor of a cargo bay, never gave anyone proper rest. Though, Garrus was at least used to that type of living, he had definitely moved away from it ever since he joined up with Shepard again, but Miranda had never really been without the support of basic amenities.

Now, people began to wake up. No one was encouraged to wake up, so that the organization could conserve as many resources as possible. Anyhow, people began to slowly awake when there bodies couldn't handle anymore of the discomfort that sleeping afforded them.

"Gah, why is it so Love-be-damned cold in here?!" Unmar yelled, sitting up from the lump of blankets he had claimed, while rolling in the night. It earned him displeased grumbles from everyone around him that still tried to get some shred of rest.

"Shut the fuck up!" A batarian from across the hold shouted at him.

"You shut the fuck up! There ain't no priests around here!" he retorted back.

"Go to hell! I just want some fucking sleep!" the other batarian argued.

"Oh," Unmar muttered under his breath. He rolled over to face Garrus. "What a bastard. Heh, I thought he was ragging me because of my curse."

"I don't know what the hell your talking about, pal." Garrus croaked with a dry throat, shifting into a better position to speak. He needed to get his grogginess out. To do that, he really needed some water for the dryness in his throat. Unfortunately, command only gave out water at specific times of the day.

"Anh…" Unmar shrugged, "by the way you played batarian games I thought you might." He disappointedly responded. "Just a little batarian blasphemy. Would have gotten me executed back home. Damn 'em all I say." He continued with his voice now appropriately low for the time of day.

"I don't see what the problem is. It has to be thirty degrees centigrade in here. Or do you like to begin every morning cursing some random virtue?" Garrus said as he rubbed his face with the back of his hand.

Gonnos interrupted, "This bastard was born on Adek, Agiapos. Growing up in temperatures so high that I would sweat purple, really messes up a kid. Ain't that right Unmar?" He propping himself up on an elbow to be part of the conversation.

Unmar rumbled with a chuckle. He was the type of guy who liked to be addressed abrasively by his friends.

"Yeah, laugh it up." Gonnos continued with his mandibles spread in amusement. He turned to Garrus and jabbed his elbow to where Unmar lied while he spoke. "I saw this fool sticking heat packs down his pants while people around him died of heat exhaustion."

"You made that up." Unmar said while he laughed roughly. "Only one guy was dying, and he had a fever."

"Meh… you get my point. Adek is a hot place, and it screwed my man Unmar up bad." Gonnos finished, still addressing Garrus.

Garrus saw this as a good chance to further befriend these mercs. "So what's your story Gonnos? I'd take you for the type of turian that would want to fight for the Hierarchy." Garrus inquired.

"I was. Tasked with defending an Ambassador on Sur'Kesh. There was an assassination attempt on both the turian and salarian representatives. I stopped most of the bastards, but one tried to escape. Just a bunch of foolish salarians who only knew how to take the first shot, but had no idea what to do when the real fighting started. They're all the same." He finished his tangent on the lack of salarian combat adeptness and continued, "Well, unsurprisingly, he fled like a coward. I acted like any turian should. I hunted him down, and when I caught him I killed him for his dishonourable kill attempt." Gonnos articulated.

"And?" Garrus asked, knowing full well what the consequences were. He had been with C-Sec enough to know that the other races didn't deal well with how turians treated instigators that also deserted their fight.

"I was discharged." He paused and then his eyes flared. "Honour? Valiance? Nobility? They forsook it all when they let the aliens influence our ways. Do you understand what I mean Agiapos? Do you know what a true turian is?" Gonnos asked, overly riled.

"I know what you mean, but I've never played by the book. I don't think anyone would call me a real turian." Garrus answered, rather honestly.

"What book? We do what the Spirits would have wanted. What are hearts dictate to us." Gonnos said, and it resonated with Garrus strongly. Perhaps he was a little more turian than he thought. Or maybe, Gonnos and he were kindred in their views concerning justice.

"Screw the damned spirits is what I say." Unmar said gratingly, with his mouth now full with some sort of crude nutrient bar that he had kept with him. "Love and Wrath. Insight. Foresight. Strength. They're all fucking nonsense, if you ask me…."

Spencer snapped into the conversation, "That's the thing boy. No one's asking you about your stupid religion. So keep your trap shut."

"You call me a boy again, and you'll find out just how hot my blood can boil without the heat packs." Unmar raged. The conversation stopping for a brief time for everyone to cool down.

Garrus just noticed now that Miranda was on the ground with a pillow over her ears. _She's no fun at all. These guys are a riot._

"Agiapos, what led you to the Suns?" Gonnos asked inquisitively.

"Simple, really. Once I had left C-Sec for similar reasons to why you were discharged, I led a little freelance group. I could fight **my** way, and no would stop me. Took a job my team couldn't handle, and I lost a lot of my men." Garrus answered, only holding back the important details of his true self. It amazed him that he could actually share most of his history with the mercs.

"Yeah, I get it. The Blue Suns let you do the fighting your own way. Hardly a change in scenery. I've never been ordered to do anything I wouldn't, and that's also why I joined up." Gonnos finished. They all lied, propped up on their arms, so that they could see one another now.

Together, they all got up in reaction to the announcement of breakfast that blasted over the intercom system. The ship rations were hardly desirable, but they'd fill any hunger gap.

They all sat down again on the blanket, Miranda might be willing to actually engage in some of the conversation now that she was fully awake and fed. They all engaged in scattered conversations about games and women. Miranda had her fill of those topics rather quickly. As experienced as she was as an operative, this was not her place of expertise. Garrus did a good enough job keeping both of them in reliable cover. She could be quiet, and she'd be just fine. Shepard sent them together so that they could back one another up in an emergency. He never let anyone go on a mission alone ever since they had become a team.

"So, what were you talking about Unmar? Your religion. Enlighten me." Garrus probed.

"How can I be more obvious that I don't believe in that shit? It ain't my religion, pretty sure I made that clear." Unmar grumbled.

"Yeah… you did… and it sounded almost like turian ideals. Granted, we don't worship ours but" Garrus responded, coaxing out a displeased answer.

"Well, it's not. Most batarians believe in four, uh, somethings. I don't know what you'd call 'um, Spirits maybe?" Unmar formulated his answer with difficulty. "They are represented in our eyes, corresponding to some ancient texts known as 'Pillars'. Strength, Foresight, Brotherhood, and the two sided eye, Love and Wrath are their names. The last is probably because of a genetic, uh, abnormality in our bottom right eye. Causing it to shift colours when a bright light suddenly appears, from black to white." He was already getting annoyed with the topic, and Garrus could tell he didn't want to talk anymore about it.

"Maybe we should continue this later, if you want." Garrus interpolated.

"Yeah… can't fucking wait." Unmar muttered.

* * *

"Kelly told me you wanted to talk, Jacob. What's on your mind?" Shepard asked in his common semi-approachable stance. He crossed his arms and leaned against the table in the armoury. It was merely the way the Captain stood, and everyone knew that he was always extremely open to talk, even if his mannerisms and commanding appearance gave off a different air. Jacob was always in this part of the ship, it seemed. He slept in the crew quarters just like almost everyone else (well, not Garrus or Kasumi). But his obsession with the room was almost as thorough as Garrus' need to calibrate things. At least Jacob didn't set up a cot, like Garrus had done while they hung around Omega.

"Do you remember the talk we had a while back, when we were still with the quarians? You kniow, about joining the Alliance?" Jacob specified.

Shepard nodded his head. "I do. You've stayed on a little while longer than you planned. Having second thoughts?" Shepard asked.

"I'm afraid to tell you I'm not, Captain. I stayed on when the fighting got more intense. You're a damn good man to follow, but I think my place is with the Alliance." Jacob said. The truth was, he was conflicted, but he wasn't going to change his mind. Shepard was the best, and he couldn't fault him, but Jacob had his own principles. When Shepard had taken out the Cerberus vessel unnecessarily, it hit Jacob hard. Serving with honour and integrity was something he held deeply. He knew that Shepard was a good man, but he truly didn't need Jacob. Now that both Kal and Ashley could take care of the weapons, he felt that it was okay that he moved on. It was a difficult decision, but he needed to be somewhere where he could be fully committed. No second guesses, and no shades of gray.

"You don't need to be worried Jacob. I get it, and I respect you and your decisions. We'll get you out of here as soon as we can. There'll be time for goodbyes later. Is there anything else?" Shepard answered typically.

"No, Shepard. And thanks."

"Kelly was setting up something for the end of second shift. I think we could all use a break, so everyone will have that part of the shift off. If you're not too tired, you should come. I think it's supposed to be in the mess. If it's not, check out the one of the observatories." Shepard invited.

"Sounds fun. I'll come by."

"I should go."

* * *

"You know, Kelly. I wasn't going to say anything, but Jack's right." Shepard said to the terribly disappointed psychologist. "You couldn't have thought that any of the crew would actually stay for this. Hell, there's no booze!" Shepard laughed, joking at the fact that alcohol was one of the only things that kept the crew together for any significant amount of time. They were in the mess hall, so it was still in reach in an emergency.

"But Captain, we could really use this. Trust exercises will help us all to understand each other and get along better." She pleaded, wanting to do an activity that involved blindfolding Grunt and passing him around so that he'd trust them not to let him fall.

"Come on Kelly, these people have been to hell and back together. They trust each other with their lives on the battlefield, but personal trust really should be left to them when on the ship." Shepard reasoned. "They trust in the abilities of each other, but it doesn't mean they're all friends. I think, what we all need is some drinks, and good old fashion conversation if people are ever going to get along."

"Ha! now that's guddam great idea, Shepard! I'm sick of of drinking with this big bastard, and no one else." Zaeed said, referring to the lumbering mass of krogan standing next to him.

"Maybe I'd drink with you too, if you didn't always hang around the fucking trash room while you wasted yourself." Jack harrassed.

Zaeed tried to defend his man-cave, "Give it a chance. Spruced the place up the place with those hangin' smelly tree things. The place smells like a guddam new groundcar! That's nostalgia for ya right there."

Shepard joined in the overly strange conversation, "I wouldn't know. Growing up on ships, and all." Overall, only some of the crew hadn't shown up. Most of the ground team, with a few exceptions, as well as a handful of the support crew; including Joker, Ken and Gabby. Jacob wasn't there, but he might pass by like he had said earlier. The other no-shows were less likely to come.

Having the shift end early was something most of the others wanted to take advantage of, in their own ways. Tali needed to stay in engineering to keep everything running while the other engineers enjoyed themselves, but Kasumi had gone down to keep her company. Lana wanted some time to spend with Kal in their home, and Samara was likely still meditating. Other than branching out to Jack, Samara was still very isolated from the rest of the crew. Shepard seemed to be one of the few people she had ever opened up to.

It seemed odd to Shepard that Ashley was there, but he could tell that she was making an effort to integrate herself with the rest of the crew at a more personal level. Shepard was there, for the obvious reason of spending more time with his crew. At this point in the day though, he really wanted to spend time with Tali, if he could. However, spending time with the rest of the crew was good for morale. Not only that, he enjoyed it a great deal. They were all his friends, and though there was a temptation to snub them for his beautiful wife, Shepard was a good friend.

"Can we at least do one trust exercise?" Kelly asked, sad that her event was not turning out like she had hoped.

"Okay, but if it takes too long, you can expect that some of the less patient crew members might get antsy." Shepard warned.

* * *

If only she had listened to Shepard. Apparently, five minutes was too long for Jack. When she shoved Grunt over with a biotic push, Joker wasn't up for the task of catching him. He was crushed, more or less, and Kelly was reduced to a mess of regret. She'd get over it in due time, especially with Joker making light of the situation, but for now she was very anxious.

While Joker got patched up with a type of hardening medi-gel, the others continued to drink and chat at the large mess table. Shepard and Kelly sat in the medical bay with Dr. Chakwas, just to make sure Joker would be okay. Laughter could be heard resonating from the outside of the door, and Shepard was glad that everyone could still enjoy their time off, even if he was a little disappointed at some of them for their lack of sympathy. Jack standing out above the rest.

The doctor turned to Kelly and Shepard, as they sat on one of the beds that weren't occupied. "Jeff will be just fine, Captain. He should make a full recovery, but I don't want him in control of the ship for another several weeks. I'll monitor how his bones are healing regularly, but he should be up sooner than later." She finished informing the captain with the vital details.

Joker spoke from inside his cocoon of medigel. "Does this mean I get workplace accident compensation, Captain? I know we're not affiliated with the Alliance or Cerberus, but you've got pretty deep pockets, don't you?"

"Suck it up, Joker. I thought you'd know how to jump out of the way." Shepard replied.

"I don't have spider sense." Joker joked as his name would imply, but could only sigh when he saw the blank stares he got from everyone in the room. "I guess I'm the only one who watches old movies? Hell, they're not even old. Superhero movies are even better now that they've gone galactic on criminal asses." He defended himself.

"Is that what you're going to be doing while you're confined to the cocoon?" Kelly inquired.

"Yeah, and you better be watching them with me." Joker answered.

"Well, um, okay." Kelly said trying to work out how she could fit watching movies into her schedule.

Shepard jumped in, "You don't have to do that, Kelly. I'm pretty sure he's joking, and I bet EDI can keep Joker occupied. Maybe he'll watch training vids on how to aim a gun, so his brain doesn't rot." Shepard kidded.

"Did you see me at the Collector base? I kicked some serious exoskeletal ass." The pilot retorted, playing along.

"I was too worried you'd shoot me, to notice."

"Ha! Ha!" Joker shouted sarcastically. "Shit, I'm going to be bored as hell for the next couple weeks." Joker said, finally turning a bit more serious. Kelly's expression deepened into a frown again, feeling the burden of being responsible for Joker's pain.

"Don't look so down, Ms. Chambers. If it had happened to anyone else, they'd likely only be bruised slightly. Honestly, your game was a good and wholesome idea, and it was quite enjoyable to watch from my window, right up until Grunt took his tumble. Jeff will recover fine, and you could likely use some rest yourself." Dr. Chakwas consoled.

"You're probably right, Doctor. Thanks." She said, her lips tugging up a little on her dampened expressions.

Kelly turned to leave, and Dr. Chakwas now faced Captain Shepard. "Joker will need to get his rest, so don't worry about keeping him company. You may want to join the rest of your crew and make sure Grunt doesn't fall onto anyone else, hmm?"

Shepard chuckled. "You're right. Thanks." He answered, and they both went their separate ways. Hopefully his night with Tali wouldn't be as disastrous as this. But he still hadn't made it through the whole occasion. It would be best to brace himself for more antics from his colourful crew of oddballs.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

And there you go! I'm sorry I didn't get it out in the morning, but I was rather picky about certain parts of this chapter. It wasn't too long a wait though, so I hope none of you mind.


	16. Chapter 15

**To Survive: Terminus Coalition**

Chapter 15 : Overwhelming

Trying to get docking clearance had been a nightmare. Since Thane and Mordin were in a shuttle that wasn't registered in Council Space, the process of getting a dock had been tedious. The last day had been spent waiting in high security docks, while everything they had aboard was swept over by C-Sec. Hopefully, their pilot wouldn't have too much trouble leaving. Thane was going to stay, and Mordin would likely continue his research here until a rendezvous could be set up with Shepard, so the pilot was just there to drop them off.

Now that they were finally allowed off of the ship, things should have been easier, but they weren't. A tan skinned, female turian, with a voice like sandpaper, was in charge of customs. The line they waited in moved at an achingly slow pace, but they finally made it to the front of the line and were the next ones to be called.

"Next!" She announced coarsely. Mordin stepped forward with Thane just behind him. They each had electronic chits that would give them clearance as part of Spectre operations. The chit would have information on Shepard and each of them respectively. Miranda had acquired these and done the paperwork in case they ever operated without Shepard, which turned out to be a good call.

Mordin stood in front and handed his chit to the agent over the counter. Behind her was a mess of officers scurrying about with paperwork, often bumping into each other in the process. Apparently the Citadel was a busy place when you entered through public ports.

The agent looked at her terminal's screen, then back at Mordin, several times. Eyeing him with suspicion, as any customs agent would do.

"Please excuse me sir, stay right where you are and I'll be back shortly." She said with a voice so rough it hurt to listen to.

"Yes. Of course." Mordin responded.

The lady stood from her seat and walked over to her superior. His sleeve indicated that he was a captain, and he was evidently human. A terrible look of confusion painted his face when the female turian began speaking to him in a hushed tone, leaning close to his ear. She backed away from his ear, and his eyes opened wide, staring straight ahead at nothing in particular. The captain turned around and touched his earpiece as the turian agent walked back to Mordin and took her seat behind the counter.

"I apologize for the wait. I need my captain to come over and validate your clearance; then you'll be free to go." She explained.

"Much appreciated." Mordin said, keeping his part in the dialogue short. It only took a few minutes before the captain approached him. He had too armed escorts on either side of him carrrying assault rifles, which was rather unusual for typical C-Sec.

"Sir, if you could come with me quietly." The captain suggested firmly.

Mordin quickly made the conclusion that something was going on, It was obvious that this wasn't a typical arrival, but the chit would normally work, despite any circumstance. Having two armed escorts meant that this was more of a demand than a suggestion. Hopefully, Thane would come to the same conclusion, and not end up arrested.

Mordin stepped forward and followed the armed escort into the C-Sec controlled building.

"Next!" The woman called again, and Thane stepped forward and looked calmly at the woman. "I need to see your port identification chit." She continued in her ugly voice, combined with a tone of condescension.

"I'm afraid I may have waited in the wrong line officer. Which is the line for immigrants?" Thane asked, excusing the fact that he wouldn't hand her a chit.

She sighed and rolled her eyes in irritation. "That line over there, sir." She said pointing to a long line across the way.

"My thanks." Thane answered politely. He slipped out of the line and began to scan the port for all of the weaknesses that its security systems were filled with. There was someway to get through with all of his weapons in his possession. He had done it before, even if not in this particular hangar. The hard part was getting through without a single person being knocked unconscious. This wasn't an in-and-out mission, but he was here to stay; it wouldn't do to have C-Sec hunting him down in a week's time.

Thane made his way into the public washroom. He occupied a stall, and opened his omni-tool to his extranet messenger. Security was rather tight, but the weakness of the Citadel's security system had always been the keeper tunnels. Luckily, he had many contacts that used these tunnels on a regular basis. Anyone that lived in the Citadel Foundations could be paid off. To find someone that knew this particular part of the Citadel would be a more difficult matter.

He sent a message to his contact Mouse, updating him on the current situation. With the promise of credits, and the anticipation caused by the opportunities Thane claimed he had to offer, it shouldn't take long for Mouse to contract out a guide.

What he was going to do about Mordin was another matter entirely. He knew that he had to get past security and onto the Citadel, but was getting Mordin's data to Hardon as important as getting his message out? He wouldn't leave a friend to rot imprisoned, but perhaps Shepard would be finished with his mission soon enough.

For now, he could only warn Shepard, and inform him of Mordin's status. And so, he brought up his omni-tool to send another message while he waited for Mouse to respond to his request.

* * *

_How did I not notice her before? _Demitri thought to himself, sitting with his back to the wall. _For a human, this one stands out as much more soft and attractive than the others. Perhaps, it's just because she's quiet. _He mused to himself. _Maybe I could gift her to a superior. Vido would like that enough that he might forget the whole mishap._

Miranda had been quiet, mostly because that's how she began her cover. Garrus had done a fabulous job getting them integrated, but a sudden switch in personality would not turn out well. Every operation she had done for Cerberus had been done after months of research done by recon divisions. She always had dossiers on the people she'd be meeting, and it worked better that way as she had never been a 'people person'.

Demetri stood up and made his way across the hold, towards 'Jill'. Demetri had become increasingly concerned with Gonnos. Sure, Gonnos had been a good soldier, but he was too… turian. Unlike the rest, he wasn't happy to simply do what he was told, but he had to do it better and cleaner; make everyone else look bad.

Demetri had gone over the way the turian had embarrassed him, in his head, many times.

_If I remember the assignments correctly, most of the engineers and other pilots were fighting in the hall that has no known survivors. _Were his words.

In fact, he had gone over it so many times that his memory had become less accurate with each recount. By now, he had blown the entire ordeal out of proportion. Within his mind, what was a mere statement had been turned into an attack on his tactical abilities.

Demetri saw Gonnos with Jill, and decided it was best to exercise his authority a bit. "Gonnos! How about you give me a foot rub while I chat with the girl." he commanded.

Everyone in Gonnos' camp gawked at the odd command. Gonnos' mouth hung open in disbelief.

"You know I'm a turian… don't you, sir?" Gonnos asked sincerely, sitting upright on the blanket. He continued to explain, "Talons aren't made to rub flesh." He answered, trying not to laugh, but his mandibles flared slightly by the end.

Demetri stepped forward with a hefty backhand across the turian's face. "You think I'm funny, bitch?" He asked ruthlessly, sweeping his head around, to glare at the others. His attempt to cover up his own humiliation was rather vain.

Gonnos lifted his head to look back into the eyes of the batarian. "You may be my superior, but you haven't earned my loyalty. You're not my damned king, but if just you're looking for fight, I'll give it to you." He threatened, standing to his full, imposing height.

"I'd like to see you try." He responded back, without the intimidating effect he was going for. "The Suns would hunt you down."

"For killing a bastard who doesn't know how to lead? I fight for those I'm loyal to, and when they don't need me I fight for glory. You see these people around me? People that would fight for me, and I never had to threaten them for it." Gonnos countered with conviction. He believed in authority, but a dishonourable leader is no leader at all.

Demetri broke eye contact and turned to face Miranda, who sat on the blanket watching the exchange. "I want you with me." He said with a pointed finger. "I decide on who's loyal to who. I'll have you executed for your insubordination if you speak down to me again." He clasped onto Miranda's arm and dragged her along beside him.

"We're not in the Hegemony! You can't dictate loyalty!" Gonnos shouted after Demetri as he retreated.

"You nailed that on the head, boss." Unmar added in response to Gonnos' shout. "This fucker belongs back on Khar'Shan, where he'll be eaten alive by those better than him at his own game. I always thought the fighters that left the Hegemony had a brain."

To a small degree, it concerned Garrus that they were being separated, but it was out of his hands for the moment. He'd have to keep a close eye on her in the off chance something goes wrong with her cover.

* * *

Lana had gotten up early after the previous night's extended rest. Kal still slept soundly beside her, and to pass the time she decided it might be a good idea to prepare a message to update their old captains, on their status. It wasn't important that they did so, but the close-knit nature of their lifestyle on the flotilla made it a common practice to keep in touch when apart. Lana didn't miss the way things used to be, but she did miss certain friends of hers that were no longer around. Although, she'd feel the same way about leaving all of her new friends if she went back to the fleet. Ever since she had become a marine, she made it her usual practice to send these sorts of messages.

Instead of waking Kal, she decided it would be better to check his suit recorder first. Often, the only time to compose a message was while working on some tedious task. It was best to check to see if Kal had stipulated what he would say to the flotilla in these recordings before she woke him.

She picked up Kal's helmet, and was careful to turn the volume down. There weren't many interesting recordings. A few tips about weapon maintenance for the more exotic weapons, but nothing exciting. She quickly came upon the last entry, and she listened intently when she heard the sounds of battle encapsulating the record

Kal's voice came over strong, but through his tone, she could feel his heart ache. _Lana, I'm sorry that I could not be with you longer. The ancestors call me and… _he broke off when his voice cracked in pain. _You know how much I love you saera. Tali and the captain will take care of you. I know our memories are few, but hold onto them dearly… and… do not despair._

The recording was brief, but the deafening sound of the battle could be heard all around, rushing his valediction. The emotions in Kal's voice, and the implications of the circumstances washed over Lana. Seeing Kal dead in her mind's eye was too much to bear. Thoughts of how terrible despondency would steal her liveliness if Kal were ever to pass.

The emotions were raw, and she felt the impact of Kal's words despite him lying, fully healthy, beside her. She wept bitterly, overwhelmed with a nightmare that had never been more than a phantom before. Where she was worried of the dangers prior to hearing the record, now her heart understood how deathly real the danger was.

Looking down to Kal, as tears continued to fall from her eyes, she didn't know if she should curl up with him for comfort. Part of her was angry with him for the recording. Irrational as it was, it was difficult to forgive the hopelessness in his voice. It only deepened her sorrow. The pain in her heart was much too great to put into words.

* * *

"I got a message from Liara last night." Shepard said to Tali as they lied in bed, facing one another after the refreshing night that had fully passed.

"What did it say?" Tali responded; her smile revealing every ounce of content that she felt with her position beside John.

"I haven't read the real message. Only the cover message that we always send to trick those that might try to intercept them." He responded, with a smile coaxed from the beautiful woman's own.

"Open it up and we can read it together." She suggested.

Shepard activated his omni-tool, and had the message lit up between them. Tali snuggled in closer, both so that she could see well, and to enjoy the warmth John radiated.

_To: J. Shepard, Capt._

_From: L. T'soni, Dr._

_Subject: Undercover Operation_

_John,_

_I'm sorry to inform you that I haven't found anything new regarding Vido's location, or where the mysterious Borenmyrth system resides. There are no known systems with the name, and I have even checked ancient records, and all of the military codename databases that I could lay my eyes on._

_Men I have embedded within the Blue Suns have supplied me with some interesting news, however. Having kept tabs on all of the mercs in each regiment, one agent spotted two that didn't belong. He sent me photos he took of the imposters, and I think you know whom they are. It does appear that __O__perative Lawson and Garrus have been separated, but they remain in no danger. I've informed my agents that they belong to me and they'll make sure that their covers remain intact._

_Everything is being setup rather well on my end. My extensive family is acclimatizing to the new environment, and they've been a real help in certain regards. Yet, I continue to keep an eye out for potential bases to relocate. The chances that the Reapers knew where the previous Shadow Broker resided are too high._

_We wish you well in your hunt for Vido._

_May the Goddess protect both Tali and you,_

_Liara_

John leaned his head into Tali's. "Should we message her back? Do you have anything you want to ask her?" He asked.

She thought for a moment, but nothing particular came to mind. "I don't think so. I don't know what I'd say."

"Come on." He persuaded like a child, putting his arm around her and pulling her close to his side. They both laid, looking up to the view of space overhead. "Your friend's the Shadow Broker, and you could ask her anything you want. You could even ask her for some dirt on Kasumi." He proposed.

"John! I would never be so invasive. If I were to ask her for any _dirt_, it would be something simple. Like… what was your childhood like? You never tell me, so maybe I will ask her to tell me." She said sweetly, challenging whatever reason Shepard could have for keeping his past a mystery.

"My mother already told you everything you need to know at the bonding ceremony. I'd hope that Liara doesn't know anymore than that." He finished with eyes widening in contemplation.

"What is it? What could she know? Tell me John." Tali pleaded.

"You've got your whole life to figure it out. I gotta keep some form of mystery in this relationship. Keep you bouncing on your toes, like you do."

Tali let out a small laugh and they both became quiet for a moment. She softly placed a hand on Shepard's cheek and turned his head so that she could look into his eyes.

She mustered up a sweet and innocent voice, "Can I have the pass to Liara's encrypted channel?"

Shepard smirked, "You think I'm that dumb?"

"Fine, I'll just hack it later." She teased.

_And she calls me the bosh'tet. _Shepard thought to himself. Tali was definitely not going to let this slide.

* * *

**Glossary:**

**Bosh'tet:** Animal, native to Rannoch. With no insect life, other species of life had to fill the niches that on earth fell to the insects. One such niche was the dung beetle. A bosh'tet falls into the category of roller on earth as it moves the dung found to a central location. Though differing in colors, from the green/yellow of the cooler climates to the blue/white in the more tropical areas, they are the same species. Known for their apparent inability to distinguish between dung and small rocks, it is considered extremely stupid. Many have been found dead, surrounded by small rocks, as it tried to feed on them.

**Saera**: Term used when speaking to one's lifemate. Literal translation: My soul's soul. Other meanings include, but are not limited to: Keeper of my soul and My soul's protector. Most commonly used word throughout the fleet by a quarian when speaking privately to their lifemate. Though unconfirmed by any quarian, there are implications that this word holds extreme intimacy as well as absolute trust. No single human word or phrase encompassed all that this one short word implies as it appears to contain both dominance and submissive traits.


	17. Chapter 16

**To Survive: Terminus Coalition**

Chapter 16 : Mourning

"You've got to be _fucking_ kidding me." Unmar muttered, voicing the thoughts of everyone around him.

They had landed on Uma. Needless to say, the outright ruthless slavery shocked and angered the lot of them. They looked around to see Blue Suns acting like slave drivers as opposed to mercenaries. Some of the colonists could be seen being beaten among the crowds of others who were hauling raw ores out of a mineshaft. No doubt the brutality continued within the mine itself. While Spencer hardly cared, the other three in the group were appalled and enraged.

They stepped down the boarding ramp and onto the dark soil that covered the world. The ship was simple enough that it could land and extend a ramp from its airlock directly to the ground. The place had the look of an industrial coalmine, though they likely mined lead or another heavy metal. Soot was present in the air, and much of the ground was painted black with dust. The part of the planet the colony was in was filled with canyons of a dark brown hue. The walls of the canyons loomed over the inhumane base of operations, and it gave off a suffocating feeling.

Gonnos ran up to the nearest guard at full speed, grabbing him by the collar of his armour. "What the hell is this all about? Slavery? When did the Suns stoop so fucking low?" The smaller turian, which he held in his vice-like grip, was petrified. Since he wasn't someone of particular importance, he knew little.

"The, uh, commanding officer is in that tent over there." He gulped, throwing his head in the direction of the tent. Gonnos simply held his predatory glare until he heard Garrus speaking, in an effort to calm Unmar down.

"Fuck off, turian. There's no way in hell this is going to continue for a minute longer. I may not be patriotic, but this is just sick. Fucking aliens have no right to use my people like this." Unmar said, as he continued towards the tent at a steady rate. His expression was hard, and Garrus could see the look of determination that radiated from his expression.

Gonnos threw down the guard, and made his way over to Garrus, who had stopped trying to dissuade Unmar. Behind them, most of the crew had finished disembarking the ship. Demetri stepped out of the airlock, with Miranda at his side. She was also surprised by the state of the colony, but she didn't let it show.

Demetri shouted from the raised airlock, to those that were already on the ground which included Gonnos' crew. "I don't want to see any of you making a big deal out of this! If y'all do what your told, we won't throw you in the mines like the rest of the common rabble!"

The crowd heard, and most of them had no outstanding problem with the arrangement. Unmar, however, was infuriated. He rushed into the tent, and as if it punctuated the end of Demetri's speech, the sound of a gunshot snapped from within the tent.

Everyone turned to see what had happened. Any slaves that turned to see the event were prodded to keep working by their handlers while Garrus and Gonnos scrambled to see.

Two men exited the tent. One batarian, and one human, with the batarian facing the other way as he dragged a body behind him. The human raised his voice, "Demetri, you better get your men under control. Take care of anyone who has problems with the current arrangements, will you?" He said over the silent group gathered between them. Unmar's corpse was limp and lifeless. Gonnos' throat dried and tightened, and Garrus felt his own anger well within him. The action was what he'd expect from a crime boss or slave driver, which it seemed the Suns were well on their way to becoming.

"My pleasure, sir."Demetri responded with a malicious tone and dark sneer on his lips.

Gonnos was stunned by the death of his friend. Unmar's body lied within view of the two turians, and their hearts beat heavily in unbelieving suspense. Spencer was nowhere to be seen at the moment, probably trying to distance himself from Gonnos so he wouldn't be associated with him in the case that he was caught. For the little time Garrus knew Unmar, he was still a companion of sorts. He wasn't family like those on the Normandy; they hadn't even fought together. Although, they were comrades, and Garrus knew that. In the end, Unmar acted for what he thought was just. The perceived righteousness of the act fueled part of his inner fury, and was likely pushing Gonnos to the brink of his self-control.

Garrus leaned in close to whisper to Gonnos, trying to keep his voice cool and calming, "Come on, I feel it too. We can't do anything about it, not yet. But, I'm sure we'll think of someway to make amends."

Gonnos remained silent for a moment, staring at the corpse of his fallen comrade. Garrus observed Gonnos for a few seconds and was slightly taken aback by the raging fire in his eyes. The fury he eminated was extremely palpable. They had to remain collected, though, or that bastard Demetri would kill them both without any hesitation. "Yeah…" He said audibly, then lowered his voice to a discreet growl, "You're right... for now, we must not appear bothered by the circumstances. Soon enough, though, they'll all see what turian loyalty is all about."

* * *

Ashley looked over to Kal, who polished Tali's shotgun exhaustively. He had been fixating his efforts on menial tasks, completing them with absolute meticulousness. He didn't speak; he hardly even looked up from his work. Something was obviously bothering him, but it was hard for Ashley to approach. She was a newcomer, but she was on friendly terms with the quarian marine. Although, they weren't close enough that they ever gave one another personal advice. To be fair, the opportunity had never arisen. Both being soldiers by nature tied them a little, giving each other a sort of support that was not tangible to either.

Deciding she couldn't take the silence any longer, she decided to ask, "Anything on your mind, Kal."

"Why do you ask?" Kal replied, still rubbing the cloth fast enough to scratch the paint right off of its surface.

"You seem a bit tense."

Kal stopped buffing the weapon and set it down on the table.. He looked up, and contemplated the idea of sharing what ailed him.

It took more than a moment, and Ashley began to wonder if she wanted to know.

"It's Lana. She… was acting strange this morning. Chief Williams, should I talk to Captain Shepard? He has been bonded longer than I." Kal asked, knowing Ashley wouldn't be able to help in matters like this. Sure, she's a woman, but that meant hardly anything when dealing the topic was quarian relationships.

"Don't you think it would be better to talk to Lana first? I'm sure Shepard wouldn't mind you taking an hour or so off." Ashley suggested.

Kal answered, "Perhaps, Chief Williams. I didn't mean to be so informal. I'm sorry if I bothered you."

"That's my two-cents. Women don't want you beating around the bush. You got be straight with her, and gentle at the same time, I guess." Ashley said, not noticing Kal's unnecessary professionalism. She continued to give her inexperienced advice on relationships. However, Kal had drowned her out with thoughts of Lana, and how he'd approach her.

* * *

Tali immediately stopped typing on her console, let out a sigh and quickly turned to face her friend next to her. "Alright Lana, you're going to come with me, and we're going to talk." She told the stunned quarian, firmly. Tali suddenly grabbed Lana's hand and yanked her out of engineering.

"Please Tali, I'm fine… really, I am." Lana pleaded hollowly.

"No-n'no-no-no. I need to know what's bothering you. I can hear it in your voice, and feel the tension around you. If you were 'fine', you wouldn't have a tried to install that coolant regulator upside-down for almost a full hour." Tali argued, now almost fully down the stairs into Jack's hidey-hole.

Jack expressed her disapproval, "I can hear you, and if you're not down here to fix something, you can get the hell out!"

"No Jack, you get out!" Tali responded with more force than she was accustomed to. Jack was shocked moment, and let out a heavy laugh.

"Well shit! Looks like Mrs. Shepard has grown some spine." Jack responded with a smile and pride in her voice. Her eyes moving up and down over Tali, approvingly, with Lana still in her grip. "Yea, I'll leave. Keep up that kinda talk, I like it."

Jack walked up the opposite stairwell and out of earshot. The two quarians made their way to sit on chairs that surrounded a small table that Jack had set up.

Tali looked directly into Lana's eyes and started things off, "So…?" she asked expectantly.

Instead of answering, Lana began to shake. Tali grew concerned when she could hear Lana whimpering as she trembled. She was ready to be forceful with her friend, but the degree of what bothered her made her weak with empathy.

Tali softened her voice, "Please tell me what bothers you, Lana. Is everything alright with Kal?" She asked sincerely.

She could make out a nod in Lana's trembling. It broke her heart to see Lana so shaken.

Lana settled down, and was soon ready to speak coherently between her tears. Her voice was full of sorrow, and it didn't relieve Tali when she spoke. "I-I found a recording…"

"What sort of recording?" Tali requested softly.

"He... he thought he was going to die on Omega… He recorded his last words for me, and… and…"

Tali's throat tightened at the prospect. Lana didn't have to explain further for her to understand the devastation she must feel. Even in Tali's mind, it brought close the dangers that they faced and the threat of losing John was overpowering.

Lana's head dipped, and she didn't finish her speech. There was silence for a time, but Tali knew what Lana needed. "Lana? Go to him. Take him to your home to speak to him, and love him. By your words alone, I feel the need to be with my own bondmate, but I imagine for you it must be terrible." Tali answered with a hand placed gently on Lana's shoulder.

"I-I won't let it interfere with my duty." She answered weakly.

Tali shook her head, "No, go to him. Feel him beside, and within you. Know that he is still here, and be comforted. John has shown me that we have become a family, not just a crew. This is what you need, and no one on this ship will stop you."

Lana lunged forward into Tali's arms. "Thank you, _Hau'eal... _You truly are a teacher in all things."

Tali's cheeks flushed from the formal title, and she returned the hug awkwardly. Lana's grip was firm and grateful, and Tali was relieved from the lung-compressing pressure of the hug. Together they got up from their seats, and walked towards the stairs.

* * *

"You must be careful of the types of extranet sites you visit, Jeff. You would not want me to catch a virus." EDI lectured.

"It doesn't matter, I think we have the technology to fix it, if you do." Joker flatly replied, contained to his shell.

"Arousal will only be painful in your current state, Jeff. I would advise that you alter your site selections, and move onto something less provocative and significantly more legal."

"EDI, why are you monitoring this anyway? It's creepy as hell." Joker retorted loudly, becoming slightly embarrassed in front of the AI.

"The safety of the crew is my primary concern; please shut down the page or I will cut the connection." EDI demanded.

"Hey! EDI! You can't do that!" Joker argued, confused why EDI would forcefully restrict any member of the crew, even if it were just extranet access. Something he thought would be fun to joke about suddenly popped into his mind, "Wait a minute, are you jealous EDI?" Jeff asked.

"I am incapable of such an emotion, Jeff. Now, if you would please shut down your current window, I will not bother you further."

"Yeah, yeah, okay. It's like you're my mother, but I can't keep anything hidden from you." He shuddered, closing the link.

"Thank you, Jeff." EDI said with what Joker could have sworn, if his system wasn't flooded with painkillers, was a slight tone of satisfaction in her voice.

* * *

Shepard sat at the mess table, on deck three. He had just been updated by EDI that the Blue Suns' convoy looked to be landing on the planet Uma. Since they were keeping a respectable distance away, EDI couldn't get readouts on their exact landing yet. The batarians had a mining colony set up planet-side, but Shepard wouldn't assume that the Suns would intermingle with the colony. Instead, it was safer to assume they had a base located somewhere out of the way.

Shepard was reading through reports detailing important aspects of the planet that may prove to his advantage, when Jack came into view.

"Jack? What brings you up so early?" Shepard asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Your wife gave me the boot. Turns out she's got a backbone." Jack answered casually, pulling up a seat on the bench across from Shepard.

"Yeah? What'd you do?"

"Nothin'. Don't get the wrong fuckin' idea." Jack spat out with a smirk. "She just wanted to talk with that other quarian." She informed.

Shepard's brow furrowed. "They weren't talking about me, were they?"

"Full of shit, aren't ya?" She replied. "Hell if I know, but you got nothin' to worry about. You're fucking sexy."

Shepard answered, slightly embarrassed by the remark, "It isn't all about being sexy Jack. Besides, you better never say that again, unless you want three fingers pulling your tongue out." Shepard quipped.

"Hilarious."

"Uh huh. More truth in that than you'd expect." He countered her sarcasm. Pausing for a moment, he decided now was a good time to talk a little more with Jack. They hadn't had a one-on-one chat since Omega.

"Hey, I appreciate what you did on Omega. Standing between Samara and Aria must have been difficult." He praised.

"Don't mention it. I sure showed the asaris that I can bring it, eh?"

"That you certainly did. So, why have you stayed Jack? It isn't that I don't want you here, in fact I really do. I just don't think I get what's motivating you to stay." Shepard inquired.

"I don't know Shepard. Fuck! What else would I do?" Jack reacted. "Here, I get to fight, I get my own space, I might get to kill some Cerberus… and I don't feel used. Seemed, no matter where I went some asshole would try to take advantage of me. Here, I'm still used, but as long as you're racking as many kills as me… it's different." She explained. Shepard thought over the logic for a moment.

"I get that." He finally responded. "I better go check on Tali, and make sure everything's okay." He said, standing from his seat.

"Get them outta there fast, will ya? I got shit to do." She called to him as he made his way around to the elevator.

* * *

"You've got a helluva shot, Agiapos. I'll give you that." Gonnos encouraged, as they sat together at a firing range on top of one of the cliffs surrounding the main encampment.

Garrus shrugged, looking up from his scope. They were both still on edge from what happened only an hour ago. In all honesty, this was a good chance for Garrus to get someone to help him acquire the information he needed, for Shepard. The plan wasn't to simply sit around and wait to be deported to somewhere else, but he had to interrogate one of the commanding officers that might know more about the mysterious system.

"I don't know if you have my back in this–"

"I do." Garrus interrupted, leaning back down to take a quick shot, hitting a target several hundreds of meters out.

Gonnos decided not to question Garrus' loyalty; he figured that it would likely only offend him. "We've got to act soon. Honour is honour, and revenge doesn't like to be kept waiting." Gonnos responded, relieved at the support of his new crewmate.

"Here's to that." Garrus grunted, blowing apart the farthest target, sending splinters flying.

"I don't know what Spencer will think, he's always been a selfish prick. I wouldn't tell him anything." Gonnos warned.

"Aye. And what of the slaves, boss?" Garrus asked, hoping that they'd be able to do something to remedy the situation a little. He wasn't willing to risk his cover, but based on Gonnos' demeanour, it was clear that he would get all the info he needed, soon enough.

"First, we take out command. If no one knows that we did it, we can then think about helping the locals. If we're caught, we'll have bigger things to worry about, unfortunately." Gonnos answered surveying Garrus' shots with approval with every target hit.

"My thoughts exactly."

* * *

**Glossary**

**Hau'eal:** Title or position. Literal translation: Provider of knowledge. Used formally when someone is being taught or shown. The human word Teacher could be used but the respect the formal name gives seems to imply that Master is also interchangeable with the word.


	18. Chapter 17

**To Survive: Terminus Coalition**

Chapter 17 : Soft Love and Hard Lust

Thane stood in an alley in the lower wards, across from a former contact nicknamed Slider. Unlike Mouse, Slider was still young. At the mere age of twelve, Slider had proven to be an invaluable asset, while Thane still worked as an assassin. Since Thane had acted as an assassin on the galactic scale for most of his life, his contacts from the Citadel Foundations were now spread across many age groups.

He preferably acted with the children, back then. There was little harm that could be done to them, and it kept them from more dangerous work that thugs in the Foundations would likely force upon them.

Since it was during this ward's night cycle, the atmosphere was dark and the sounds of sirens could be heard blaring through the streets surrounding them. These places of the wards were no safer than Omega, and they felt it.

"It's good to see you Krios. You haven't been around in a while." Slider said with his high-pitched voice.

"Yes, Slider. I am sorry I have not been able to provide you with work for some time. My current path is much different from the last. I will likely not need your services again, after today." Thane answered. He could see the expression on Slider's face drop. His countenance had held happiness at Thane's return, but now there was only despair and hopelessness. Thane could swear that the child was even going to cry, but the years on the streets had likely hardened his resolve in resisting such displays of emotion. However, the child no longer looked him in the eye, and his eagerness had diminished.

Thane continued, "I will be living here on the Citadel. Perhaps I could offer you a place to sleep, once I find a place of my own." He offered out of pity.

"That's… I don't know what to say…" Slider responded with his eyes drifting to his feet. "I can't go. I have friends and work here…." He trailed off, disappointedly.

This was not Thane's forte. He had never provided Kolyat with his presence, and had no experience being a father figure to a child. Honestly, he offered the place to stay at as just that: a place to stay. So he simply let the offer stand. "If you ever need a place to stay, you let me know. I will give you my contact information once I have settled. Now, about the salarian I asked you to track. Do you know where they took him?"

"Jacki said they spotted a salarian, like what you described, entering a C-Sec station with the authorities. The station is known as Berismo Lockdown facility, and is used for prisoners waiting to be officially charged. It won't be easy to break him out if he's been marked as priority, like you said he probably is." The well-practiced kid informed.

Thane corrected him, "I cannot risk extracting him. I only wish to retrieve the data on his omnitool so that his mission is not slowed. Do you know the layout of the facility? Perhaps where case-sensitive evidence is stored?" he asked.

"No. It still won't be easy, but I think you can do it just fine. Was there anything else you needed, Krios?"

"That will be all. I believe you are too old now for me to only offer gifts of food and simple objects alone. Here is a sum of credits that will prove more useful to you. Don't get yourself into any trouble with them, Slider. I know there exist temptations in the Foundations that would better suit those with less potential." Thane warned.

Slider smiled, and lifted his omnitool to accept the transaction. It was a larger sum of credits than he expected, and his eyes widened in wonder at the potential of his new wealth. He saw it as a fortune, though it more closely resembled half of a man's salary who would work in a common job on the Citadel.

"Here are some updates to my contact information. It's good to see you again. Stay safe." Slider added. To Thane, he seemed matured beyond his age, even if only slightly. It seemed that living in the roughness of the Foundations could have that effect on people.

"I believe I should be the one saying that to you. Take care of yourself as well." He said in departure. They both went their separate ways. Thane had to scope out the Berismo Lockdown facility if he was to get the data without incident. He would also need to update Shepard on Mordin's status soon. It was unlikely Shepard would be pleased with having Mordin caged indefinitely. Unfortunately, nothing could be done.

* * *

"Still committing crimes at your age, you old salamander? You'd think a salarian would be smart enough to do something better with their short lives." The human jailor taunted as he escorted Mordin through the prison facility.

"No knowledge of the reason for my incarceration is in your possession. Foolish to act rashly; jump to conclusions. Suggest, more mild approach to civil engagement, officer." Mordin responded.

The man answered with an acidic tongue, "You salarians are all the same. What are you in for? They trace you to an extranet account hack? Maybe found a link to some hired thugs? Running a drug trafficking circuit?" He interrogated. Since the facility was made to house those that were still just suspects, and not officially accused, they saw a lot of salarians come through. Salarian criminals tended to be more illusive, and act behind-the-scenes in organized crime. Therefore, it took more time to find hard evidence linking them to crime; no matter how likely it was that they were the perpetrator.

"Not been informed of reasons, myself. My work leaves little time for criminal engagement." Mordin joked, though no one would have been able to tell. He knew that he was likely being detained for something to do with Shepard or Cerberus, but he wasn't about to tell some random jailor that information.

"Acting innocent won't mean anything here, salamander." He insulted, as they came to Mordin's assigned cell. The place was large, with multiple levels of cells above and below his own. It was a massive corridor lined on both sides with tall cages like one would see at a pound for stray animals. The main difference was that there were walkways on each level for ease of access. The officer opened the heavy gate, and kicked Mordin in. He gracelessly entered the cell, stumbling into the center. The amenities were basic, but livable. They were in a Council owned and operated facility, whether or not the jailor acted like it. There were strict rules regarding prisoner treatment that were to be enforced.

It was going to be a long wait to be released, if he had to wait for Shepard. Without his possessions, he would be stuck to his own complicated thoughts, but he was deprived of anything to record them on. He may be able to request simple writing tools, as was customary in Citadel controlled confinement facilities. But, he would quickly run out of paper, if he were to use it exclusively. He was more than happy, however, that he did not share the cell with another convict.

"Whatever the hell you did. I'll make sure that your stay here is… _pleasant_." He said threateningly, with a cruel grin on his face. As safe as the rules imposed in Citadel Space were, concerning prisons, sometimes what really made the difference were the jailors. Here, that man was king over his domain. It was likely that Mordin was not his first victim. Luckily, Mordin knew how to take care of himself, and he discerned that Shepard would expect no less of him. He owed nothing to the Council at this point, and no common C-Sec officer was about to do any harm to him, if he could help it.

* * *

"Why don't you join me in my personal tent tonight?" Demetri growled at Miranda, whose stale look turned to a scowl. They stood outside of the tan coloured tent, and the planet's sun had already fallen below the horizon.

"You mistake me for a fool or a whore, sir. I'm a mercenary because I know how to take care of myself. I'm quite sure I'd do well in the corporate world if I were willing to do sexual favours for promotion. Besides, they'd be nicer to deal with." She answered with a smart tone. It was a shame that Demetri had a temper that was easy to set off.

"It wasn't a request!" He huffed, "How about this: get in and I won't have you and your friends executed for being disruptive up over the treatment of the slaves. There are plenty others who would enjoy the benefits of helping me. And, it's easy to be a false witness, so I don't think your chance of defending yourself is too high. Hell, when command arrives in three days, they'll have quite the show to see." He threatened. He had planned on taking Gonnos out of the picture anyway, by that exact plan. Using the threat to get the human in bed was something he improvised only recently.

"Your threat seems pretty empty to me. If you really think I care for them any more than I care for you, you're an ignorant man. Moreover, I think I'll take the chance that one of the officers with command are better looking. Then, I can 'work out a deal' with one of them instead." She answered slyly, trying to postpone the problem. She had to work around this in order to stay in cover, since she wasn't willing to commit to her cover to such a heinous degree. If the worst came out of the current event, and he continued with his plan to execute them, Garrus would need to inform Shepard so that they could initiate an extraction before things got hot.

"We'll see." He snarled before heading into the tent alone. It wouldn't be hard for Miranda to find another place to sleep, considering the layout of the compound consisted mostly of large communal tents. She turned to go find some rest, slightly disturbed by the ugly batarian officer. She could hardly resist the urge to put a bullet between his four eyes.

* * *

At the end of a long day, Tali and John sat across from each other on the cornered couch, making light conversation about their respective day's events. Nothing discussed was glamorous, but the night had just begun, and Tali was working her nerve up to speaking about what happened with Lana. The feelings it gave her itched at her mind for most of the day. They were hard to identify as being: needy, worried or anything coherent. However, the feelings remained as a lump in her throat whenever she dwelled on what Lana had told her. No doubt, Lana and Kal have been dealing with the problem all day, but for Tali it was less defined, and thus less intense. She didn't know how to explain it to John, because she couldn't explain it to herself, if she tried.

Coincidentally, John approached the topic first, "So, Tali. I can tell when something's bothering you, even if you weren't playing with your hands like you are now. You haven't done that in a while, so how about you tell me what's on your mind?" John asked tenderly. Being bonded to John had done wonders for her confidence, even if not in all circumstances. She was still reserved, and held onto that part of her natural tendencies, but she was always forward with John. John always adored her gentle and meek quality. It was a cute contrast to the fire she revealed in combat.

She didn't need time to hesitate before she asked calmly, "Did you talk to Kal today?"

"He asked me if he could leave his post for some time, yes."

"And I take it you let him have it, right?"

Shepard lowered the lids of his eyes in a quizzical look, as he continued, "uh huh. Why do you ask?"

Tali let out a satisfied release of air, _phew, _before she answered him. "Apparently, it got rough down on the lower levels of Omega, and Kal nearly didn't make it out. He made a suit recording addressed to Lana, in case he died, and she found it."

"I see." He answered, stretching his legs out on the table. "How's she doing?"

"She wasn't doing well, but I'm sure that being with Kal will help her get past it."

"Then what's with the nervousness Tali? You look like something's still bothering you, and it can't just be Lana." He asked, patting the seat next to him. She moved over to his side of the corner, and snuggled into him when he wrapped his arm over her shoulders.

"I don't know, John." She answered, still confused with what was troubling her.

Contrarily, John thought he understood. In his mind, it was perfectly clear by now that Tali would absorb some of what Lana felt, just by being in proximity to it. If the events on the Zibiil, when another quarian's bondmate had perished, were any indication of just how sympathetic quarians felt, Tali was distraught for similar reasons. Though he wanted to tell her that he would always be there for her, and that she needn't by worried to receive such a message, he couldn't bring himself to. Truthfully, he could die during any one of their battles, but she needed to focus on the fact that he was here now.

He mustered up what inspiration he could, "Tali? Don't be scared of what hasn't happened. I'm still here, and you're still here beside me. As long as that's true, why should we let anything come between us?" He said in much the same way he would for a speech to his crew before a fight with low odds of success.

Tali sighed heavily, looking up to him from his chest and rubbing her uncovered hand against the side of his face. It comforted her to be free of the restraints of the suit, and she could see now that she had made more memories with him than she could have ever dreamed. The pain and fear of losing her lover was always something she had to voluntarily overcome, but John was right. Right now, they were free, and in love. Nothing should stand between them.

She did have one other thing to say, to ease her heart. "John, I never want you to leave me a message like Kal was about to do. I know that you love me, and you don't need to fear that I'll forget. I wouldn't be able to stand the sound of your voice in pain."

"You have my word. Now, I was hoping that we could have a nice quiet evening to ourselves." He asked with a smirk on his face, looking down at the beautiful visage of the woman pressed against his chest. He bent his head down and gave her a soft kiss, which she met tenderly. He then retreated himself to await her answer.

Tali bit her lip, desperately wanting more of the soft kisses. "I think that sounds lovely." She answered softly. Taking her hand to reach across his face again.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hey everyone! I've been thinking about extending the length of the chapters. Chapter 18 will be the first instance of this. I would like your opinions if you'd like them with relatively the same amount of scenes, just longer, or to resemble two chapters rolled into one. Let me know in a review or PM, and tell me how you're liking the story too.


	19. Chapter 18

**To Survive: Terminus Coalition**

Chapter 18 : Getting the Data

Thane was lying prone in an air duct, hanging just above a major artery of the prison facility. The hallway contained a door that lead to the room he had sought out. Unfortunately, it had an armed guard standing outside of it, and all passages that he might otherwise take were under tremendous protection, or they had been removed entirely. The turian guard stood vigil, but was clearly less responsive than Thane. He was tired, and Thane knew that he would be easy to take out. The biggest problem was the length of the hallway, which stretched on, that would make whichever tactic he chose potentially visible if anyone came into view.

Scouting out other rooms, it wasn't long before he found a map of the inner structure of the building. He armed himself with a tranquilizer gun, in the case that he needed to take out anyone without time to plan. The issue caused with using sleep agents was that they were easier to trace back to him. Thus, they were not optimal, but he didn't need to worry extensively about being identified, since he needed to hide from the authorities either way.

He prudently waited until the night cycle had begun, and the use of the hall died down to a minimum.

The guard yawned, covering his face with his hand, and Thane slipped silently down into the hall. Quickly checking either way, he could see that he was alone to take out the guard. It was only a moment before the guard was alerted to his presence. Thane's heart beat hard and fast with tension. When the guard raised his weapon he had already closed the distance. Although it was clear the guard was prepared to shoot, seeing that Thane was not yielding, the moment passed too quickly.

Thane batted the weapon to the side, though the sentinel still held onto it loosely. His other hand extended up to the man's throat with a sharp chop. The guard kneeled down, wheezing. Dropping the gun in the process

Thane was swift and brought his knee to bear on the turian's face, knocking him out cold.

He then turned to the door that stood between him and his objective. With hacking algorithms that Kasumi imparted to his omnitool, he made short work of the lock. He opened the door, but behind him, the echoes of footsteps could be heard reverberating through the hallway. Whoever it was, they were coming closer. As swift and silent as he could manage, he hauled the body of his victim into the evidence chamber.

Locking the door from his side with his own lockdown algorithm, he could begin to look through the dated evidence storage units. The room was large, and a lot of it was filled. He originally thought that this prison would be small, or that it wouldn't be able to fill out its potential in the case that it was large. However, it seemed that the Citadel has had some trouble identifying and charging its criminals. More likely than not, the conventions in place weren't lenient in the least on how hard the evidence must be.

The shelves upon shelves of evidence gave the room the feel of a factory, but since it was organized by date of incarceration, the particular piece of evidence he looked for, wasn't too difficult to locate.

Reaching in, he found his prize. The omnitool wouldn't be difficult to stash in a pocket when not extended to its full micro-frame structure, and it wouldn't weight him down in the least.

Contrary to this assurance, the challenge was now greater than ever. The room was sealed, and he could hear the muffled voice of a woman right outside the only way in or out.

He listened as carefully as he could, but could only make out parts of her sentences. "Where did Leonardis go off... …he's supposed to notify us… …bathroom… …try the radio…."

The fallen guard's radio came to life with static, and then a voice came clearly over. He ran to grab the radio that hung from the guard's belt, and he muffled the noise by shoving it against his chest. No one would be able to hear the quiet sounds that escaped.

"Leonardis, please report in. I repeat: report your current location." The voice said into Thane's chest. He wouldn't be able to impersonate a turian, so all he could do is hope they didn't set off any alarms.

The voice outside the door could be heard once again, "…do you mean… …no answer? Reggie… …temporary post until we find him… …alert level yellow…." She said, walking out of range.

The only safe way out of the building was the way he had come; but to get to the vents he had to get past what he assumed to be another temporary guard. Having the alert level raised was certainly going to slow his exit, but it was something he could handle. Opening a door to the unknown occupants of the hall was a riskier operation.

He put an ear to the door, attempting to listen through it, but it was much too thick to be able to hear anything unless someone were to bump into it. He stepped back for a moment to reload Kasumi's lock overide program and to ready himself for the worst. Thane approached the door and in an instant, he overrode his lock and opened the door. Seeing the new guard, he grabbed him from behind and wrapped one of his arms around the guard's neck. The assassin quickly grabbed the tranquilizer from his belt with his free hand and punctured it into the guard's artery. The sentinel lost all consciousness before he knew what had grabbed him, and fell limp onto the hard floor.

To his misfortune, the guard was not alone in the hall. Before him, there stood a worker, who was not fit to fight. She quickly ran away, with her screams of terror echoing down the hallway.

Realizing that it was now a game of time, Thane launched himself into the open vent above, and began scrambling back towards the custodial closets near the lobby, by which he originally gained access to the ventilation system.

Hardly a minute passed before the facility's PA system blared with a lockdown signal. Fully armed troops underneath him could be heard marching at fast paces to their respective posts.

It wasn't long before he made it to his destination, but now he seemed out of options. Thane remained calm, as was his custom. He had been in binds such as these before, though few and far between. Being a master of stealth and killing, he was honed in many aspects of composure. This current challenge needn't prove any more difficult than the last, or all before it.

He took a look around the shelves to see if he could use any resources available to him. The options available to him turned out to be quite useful after a time of searching and consideration.

He took common ammonia, bleach, and an organic enzyme natural to dextro worlds called baramine, used to catalyze the cleaning effects of ammonia. In this case, Thane knew, from his training with the hanar, that it would increase the production of hydrazine. Taking the unmixed substances, a bucket, and a fan, he set them up in the vent above him. After he strapped a heavy cloth across his mouth, he poured in the substances together in the bucket, and turned on the fan.

After a short while, he could hear a male guard complaining about sore eyes and throat, just outside the door. Shortly after, several of them began to cough exhaustively. Thane was finding it difficult to breathe through the cloth, given his condition. He decided now was a good time to try an escape, before they passed out, and more equipped guards came to replace them.

Promptly, he made his way out the door. Most of the guards were bending over, and either coughing furiously, or tearing at their eyes in pain. He never desired to cause any of them unnecessary harm, and remembered to pray for forgiveness after he was at a safe distance.

The radios of the guards resounded with the sound of confused and enraged voices. It seemed as though their command was not thrilled, in the least, at what was going on in the lobby.

Only one man noticed Thane, and weakly tried to stop him, but Thane simply turned his arm, and threw him to the side. He walked out the public entrance, with no more resistance.

With data in hand, he could deliver it to Hardon, and move on to his own assignment. Soon enough, he would get the chance to visit and catch up with his son.

* * *

"Runt? You down here?" Grunt called to lower engineering with his gravelly voice.

"Oh, shit!" Jack exclaimed in surprise as she shoved a datapad with her latest piece of poetry she was working on off of the table and under a crate. No one was going to find out about her aptitude for poesy, if she could help it, absolutely tear that little thief, Kasumi, to pieces if she ever came snooping around.

"Goddamnit, Grunt. You can't just barge your ugly ass down whenever you feel like it. And never fucking call me runt ever again, or you'll find yourself as a vorcha painting splattered all over that wall behind you!" She forewarned.

"Heh, I don't care what you do down here. All I know is that's it's been too damn quiet. I've been itching for a fight, and thought you might want to have some fun." Grunt bellowed.

"Fighting by your lonesome can suck shit. I'd rather see you try to do that. Besides, you wouldn't even touch me." Jack said more relaxed now that she got the blatant threats out of her system.

"I'd charge into you until you shriveled up from loss of that blue stuff. And, I want you to teach me how to touch you." Grunt asked innocently.

Jack nearly giggled at the odd wording of the request. Instead she laughed in a single loud burst, "Hah! What am I? Your first girlfriend? Do you know how fucking ridiculous you sounded?"

Grunt just stared at her, his mouth not moving from his half-grin. He really had no idea what he said, or why Jack was so strange. He just wanted to fight, and learn how to take biotics head-on in a more successful manner.

She stared at what she thought was a goofy expression. "Alright, but I'm not a teacher. I hope you can handle a few broken bones when I lose my shit." She finally answered, walking past him to go to the elevator. Grunt followed suit, and they soon found themselves on the cargo deck.

Getting in range of a trained biotic was difficult, and though Grunt's weight and persistence were strong assets in fatiguing most of his adversaries, Jack was overwhelmingly strong.

For about an hour they trained. Something so physically exhaustive as this, it wasn't typical to train much longer, especially at the rate Grunt would recover and want to try again. With only his body to be used as a weapon, he never once came into contact with Jack. She would toss him to the side, and he would gather himself up to charge unsuccessfully again. Jack was getting tired, despite not letting it show.

"Come at me again you piece of meat! I'm not fucking done with you!" Jack taunted, as Grunt got up from the ground.

He let out a battle cry, showing that even now he was as strong as ever. He didn't miss a step and when Jack's power met his charging body, she could only weakly push him back. He did stumble backwards, but he didn't fall. Able to quickly respond with the opportunity, he charged right back to be met with an equally weak push.

Over and over again he did just that, and Jack had stopped her taunts. Her faced cringed with effort as the beast pushed closer and closer to arms length.

"Aaaaaargh!" the krogan grunted, striding forward just about to snatch Jack, and finally take her to ground. She jumped to the side and brought her arms up, wreathed in blue energy.

With one last effort, she brought them down to the ground with a shout, and a wave of energy shoved Grunt across the room as hard as the first time she tossed him, what seemed like days ago.

Before Grunt recovered, she caught her breath and tried to regain her composure. Grunt was preparing himself to charge again.

"That's all for today, Grunt. I hope you learned something, cause I sure as hell didn't." She said, not willing to show how exhausted she was. Jack was truly pushed to her limits by the tank-bred, but Grunt could only see that he had lost.

Overall, they had spent well over two hours on the activity. She thought about what would have given Grunt a real advantage so that she could actually teach him something, instead of just working out with him. It was hard to think of something, but she did enjoy it to some extent. It even gave her some inspiration for a new piece of poetry, believe it or not. Battles were often a good source to break away from her darker writing styles, to more intense ones. Strange, but it was the way her creativity flowed.

* * *

The mood on Aeia was edgy. Many quarians of different ages gathered around the alien craft that had been cleared for landing. What was inside was a greater risk to them than anything they had encountered in a long time. Inside were geth, and they were about to be exposed to quarian civilians. Some of the quarian military was gathered to keep an eye on the situation, but in the end, this was to be a leap in trust with the machines.

It was next to impossible for many quarians to forgive a race of machines that had all but killed off their ancestors. The burning images in their minds of the mass graves left on Rannoch were a fresh and bitter pill to swallow. These things were monsters, every one. But it was Rannoch that called to them, and it was Rannoch that they needed most. To have a foundation for the quarian people to call home was a dream that had been far too distant. Now, things were slowly changing, for the better.

Some people feared their lives, and the lives of their bondmates and brethren. There was too much to risk in this alliance, and they tended to be outspoken individuals. However, with tides of folk returning from having visited the lost garden, with tales of awe and splendor and hope blooming at their fingertips, it was too much to stand against. The majority had spoken, and they wanted Rannoch.

Here and now, when the geth ship was about to open itself, and they would partake in the next step of their alliance, everyone's hope was frozen in their chests. The few children that were allowed to take part, who were told frightening tales of these monsters from childhood, whimpered at the prospect of meeting them. Even with Ambassador present, being exposed to a large number of the synthetics was not something many could look forward to. Ambassador had become more of a phenomenon, and not thought of as a geth by those that knew him.

That's why this contingent of geth was essential for the peace, and why it was insisted upon. If the people could understand that the geth could all act like Ambassador, then there would be less fear of betrayal in the long run.

With a hiss, the air-locked door could be heard unsealing. The crowds grew as silent as death, and the noises of the ship reverberated between the cliffs of the _o__gwer_.

After a few clanks, as the door mechanisms unhitched, the door fell slowly to the ground. Several new geth platforms slowly marched out of the ship in succinct order. They lined up and faced the crowd.

Most of these platforms were brand new, but were uploaded with original geth subroutines. More as if they had received an upgrade for their body, as opposed to making a new and fully operational geth unit. It was cautioned by Shepard that if they brought new platforms to the quarians, they'd need to be able to communicate through speech in much the same way that Legion, Ambassador and Romeo were able. It was something that any geth would need to be able to do if they planned on integrating with organics. The whirrs and buzzes of the more efficient models could certainly be used for soldier, and worker platforms, but officers, and those chosen for integration, would all need to be updated.

Ambassador, who stood among the Conclave members in the crowd, stepped forward to join the geth.

"These platforms are fully operational, and ready to assist in the construction of the colony. Each has been installed with proper speech hardware and software that will allow them to communicate to the quarians in Khelish, and other languages. They each have the ability to translate other languages, if required. It will be most efficient if each platform is given a specific person to assist, or if all are given a mutual task to complete." Ambassador informed, mostly addressing the Conclave, though he spoke loud enough that everyone could hear.

The crowd remained silent, in awe of their new guests.

* * *

"Admiral Xen, the geth have arrived and are ready to assist. They didn't bring any weapons, and have already landed on the planet's surface." Daro's receptionist told her as she entered her office.

Admiral Xen was not impressed, and she answered coldly, "And why wasn't I notified earlier? Your competence seems to be slipping below what I can tolerate."

The young female receptionist was embarrassed and intimidated by the Admiral, "I apologize Admiral. It was difficult to reach you while you visited the satellite _C021_ that's under construction." She defended herself, but that was a mistake when dealing with such an arrogant boss. Daro did not like to be talked back to in even such an innocent way. Submission was the only means to success if one wished to work with her. Her way was the only way, and no one could be allowed to think otherwise.

"I am left unimpressed. Please see to it that you don't fall into the same pattern of ineptitude, and I won't have to replace you." Daro threatened.

"Yes, Admiral." The young girl supplied promptly.

Xen walked into her private office space and opened up the report on the geth arrival. The geth were unarmed, and they were all gathered in a single group to do jobs. With over a dozen of them on world, it wouldn't be too difficult to conceal stealing one platform. All she needed to do was find a group of marines that would be willing to follow her command.

Marines tended to hate the geth more than the average citizen, since many comrades they knew had died at the end of geth barrels. She knew a specific strike-force that would gladly complete the operation. Everything was falling into place, and soon enough she'd have a private lab to study the intriguing new models of the geth. _Experimentation truly is the only way of advancing my people to the level of the geth. If we are to seal our futures, we must control the geth. I will soon give us that power._ She thought to herself.

Bringing up a communication line from her desk, she contacted the leader of the marine unit that she was going to use. There was no way they'd refuse.

* * *

"Hey, Tali. I was hoping I could give you a little project." Shepard asked, after standing behind her in engineering; admiring her features for a time.

Tali turned around, excited with the prospect. Engineering was moving quite smoothly with four capable engineers. A part of her missed the extra challenge of just having the three of them.

Her voice revealed her enthusiastic openness to the idea, "Sure thing, John. What do you need me to do?"

"Come with me, and I'll tell you on the way." He said motioning for her to follow beside him. They walked to the elevator before he began to inform her of what he needed. "It's been almost a week now, and Garrus' last update said that nothing had really developed. I'm not calling this particular mission off yet, but I do want to be productive. Something I think would really help prepare the galaxy for the Reapers is proper communication. If you could do some scans, and map out the structure of the QEC, along with EDI's diagnostics, we could present the technology to the Council. If we could get one device in every system, we'd have a huge advantage for when the Reapers try and cut us off from one another."

Tali nodded her head, understanding the importance. She wasn't privy to communications technology, let alone something so advanced, but she could do a simple mapping of its parts. Sending a data-map to the Council, their scientists could try and decipher how it worked and get a functional model up. It was doable, so she answered him with her approval, "That's a great idea, John. I'll get to work on it, right away."

"Thanks, Gorgeous." Shepard said, turning to leave her in the communications room. The goodbye was strange to Tali, since she wasn't used to many of the human pet names. John liked to use her name when he could. He seemed to really like her name, but it was nice for her to hear a cute name that was also a compliment, every now and then.

Pulling out her tools, she began to get to work. She would have to do a partial dismantling so that she could get in to see the inner workings, but she always kept the details of stuff she moved aside by recording her actions on her omni-tool.

She'd have to get a good look at the machine before she could give Shepard a time estimate, but it likely wasn't going to be finished in this single session.

Out of the air, Kasumi materialized behind her. "So what other names does Shep have for ya, Tali?" She asked, startling Tali.

Tali jumped, and grabbed her chest. "Kasumi! Don't sneak up on me, please. You know I don't like to be surprised, and you might end up with a dagger in you if you're not more careful." She warned out of concern.

"Silly Tali. I scare you because it's fun, but if you hate it I guess I can stop… I guess." She finally relented, " So?"

"Oh, um, I don't know. Nothing specific, really. He calls me Tali most of the time." She responded, finding the question odd, and a little personal.

"Come on, no Snookypuss, or Pumpkinface?" She said, trying not to giggle over the last absurd suggestion. Both suggestions just confused Tali to a great degree. Her visor almost screamed confusion despite not revealing anything tangible.

Tali eventually stopped just staring at the thief in bewilderment, and shook her head, bending down to get to work. _How are those names cute, anyway? I don't even know what pumpkinface is. I do like how John calls me by my name, and he says he loves it, but now Kasumi has me wondering. Why haven't I ever heard John call me Pumpkinface? Maybe I'll ask him tonight._

She thought it was nice to have Kasumi around as company while she worked on her project. The job was rather menial, so she didn't mind some distractions. She decided to enquire further, "If you don't mind that I ask, Kasumi, did Keiji have any names he'd call you?"

Kasumi gulped to get past the lump in her throat, with the decision she made getting rid of the Graybox still rather fresh. It had only been a few months, and she still found herself dreaming of it often. The wound had not quite healed, though her place on the Normandy helped. "He called me Love, on occasion. Not often, but it did have a place in more intimate talks." She confided.

Tali could feel the tension the topic caused by Kasumi's demeanour. "I'm glad you could share intimately. John and I have a quarian name for times like those. He has called me Love, and even a sweet heart once. I don't know why anyone would talk about what a heart tastes like. Pretty gross, I think." Tali answered, honoured that Kasumi would venture to something so personal, with her. She couldn't offer words of understanding, because she didn't know how Kasumi felt. Tali knew loss, but not the loss of a lover. Of course, it would be much different for a quarian. In the end, growing closer as friends sometimes came when there was silent support; without empty words meant to comfort being presented. Right now was one of those times.

Kasumi cracked a smile from Tali's misunderstanding of the terminology. "You know Tali, you should tell Shep what you feel about being called a tasty heart. I'm sure he'd understand." She joked, hoping Tali would talk to him about it somewhere she'd feel comfortable eavesdropping. Not much would be funnier, than to see Shep's reaction.

"Oh, I will, Kasumi. If he ever calls me one again, I'll make sure to tell him what I think of it." She answered in all seriousness.

Kasumi nodded her head in satisfaction, her hand up at her mouth. What she would give to be in the room during that talk. "So what is the quarian word you use? Or is it a secret that only you two know?" Kasumi asked in interest.

"No, not really. We use the word in private, but it's the same every bonded quarian couple would use. No one would use it outside of bond, but there is no shame in sharing the word's meaning." Tali lectured.

"Lay it on me."

"The word is _saera. _It loosely translates to my soul's protector, or keeper. It's much deeper though, conveying absolute love and confidence. It implies a trust in the other as if they were one with you in all things. The same word is used for both partners in the bond." She informed in detail.

Kasumi was impressed with the word. It was so rich with meaning, and she could see that it meant a lot to Tali. "Wow, Tali. That's more poetic than a lot of poetry I've read. I've heard you and Shep talking –Oh, I leave when it gets real personal, and I never go in your room." She said in defence against the glare Tali gave her. It was amazing that Tali's eyes could burn holes in a person without melting her visor in the process. "I was just wondering if there was anything physical with your bond. The word mentions being one, and you're definitely different when you're around him, but I know that can have other meanings." Kasumi asked, curious about her friend. Since she was of a species hardly anyone knew anything about, it was fun to find out how different the other species could be. She didn't expect to hear yes as Tali's answer.

"In some ways, it may be interpreted that way. His scent brings peace to me, and even when I didn't recognize him, it had an effect. Also, now that we have... um... er..." She sputtered out, approaching an uncomfortable topic.

"Had sex?" Kasumi answered bluntly, with a broad smile as a result of Tali's squirming.

"Well, yes. My immune system has adapted to him, and we can be together where even having my face exposed to someone else will get me ill, and may have other more serious effects." She answered, skirting around the awkward topic with an honourable mention.

"I guess I can see that. It's a really interesting word, and I'm glad you felt you could share it with me." Kasumi said politely.

Tali acknowledged the thanks, and they continued to chat as she worked. It was a nice to spend time together, and it was also good to be out of engineering.

* * *

**Glossary**

**Ogwer**: Term used to describe a major river's opening onto the sea. Literal translation: High mouthed waterway. Imagine if the Grand Canyon on earth ended abruptly leaving the high cliffs on either side of the river and the sea before it. Unlike a fjord, where the river is wide and usually meets the cliff/mountain walls, an Ogwer has a large flood plain between the river and the cliffs.

**Saera:** Term used when speaking to one's lifemate. Literal translation: My soul's soul. Other meanings include, but are not limited to: Keeper of my soul and My soul's protector. Most commonly used word throughout the fleet by a quarian when speaking privately to their lifemate. Though unconfirmed by any quarian, there are implications that this word holds extreme intimacy as well as absolute trust. No single human word or phrase encompassed all that this one short word implies as it appears to contain both dominance and submissive traits.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Sorry it took a bit longer. The editing process was held up a bit due to my editors having other things to do; you can't blame them for having priorities. This is my first attempt at lengthening out the scenes a bit, so tell me if you felt it was just as smooth or if I should go back to the previous lengths. It does take some extra effort to get these out at the same pace, so please forgive me if I take four days for a chapter. I'm going to be a little more lenient with the schedule so that I can ensure they're lengthy and high quality. Thanks!


	20. Chapter 19

**To Survive: Terminus Coalition**

Chapter 19 : Asking Questions

Ashley didn't feel like eating in the mess hall for her dinner. Instead, she took her lunch up to the armoury. It was not somewhere that needed to be attended at all times, but she wasn't feeling particularly chatty. Jacob and Kal had also gone to get some dinner too, and they were likely enjoying their meals in the mess with other members of the crew that happened to break at the same time.

If there was one part of the new Normandy that she felt comfortable in, it was the armoury. A lot of spaces seemed the same as the old Normandy, including the mess and the medical bay, but this was the only change that she was completely familiar with. Touring the ship was not something she did often, so areas like the lab and some other odd places that the ground crew liked to stay in, she had never really checked out.

One of the stranger things she liked about the armoury, more so when she first arrived, was the window at the back corner that overlooked engineering. As odd as it seemed now, she used the window to study Tali when she had first arrived. The idea of Tali and Shepard being together seemed so strange and foreign then, but perhaps she was blinded by Tali being an alien. Liara was a more perceptible threat back on the SR1. Ashley wasn't wrong to worry about Liara, in fact she knew she was right now that she knew about the child Liara had with Shepard. However, Tali seemed so innocent, and though she might have had the suspicion that Tali had a crush on the commander, it didn't seem to have any bite. Considering how trapped she was within her suit, and how little the commander could relate to her.

Tali had matured a lot, but she still seemed as gentle and innocent as ever. Ashley saw new sides of Tali, including her protective nature of her lover, though in normal circumstances she was still kind-hearted and sweet. Ashley was glad that she and Tali had become close again, and over the past couple of weeks, had perhaps become even closer than they were on the SR1. Before, Ashley more or less simply ignored the young quarian.

The armoury was proving to be a good place to reflect, and she thought about coming up more often when the captain walked in through the door with a plate of food in his right hand. It looked like a sandwich half eaten, with an unknown assortment of substances, was balanced on the plate. If there was any meat on the sandwich, it would have to be dried considering how long their expedition had lasted. Most military vessels would never carry any meat products, but Shepard always made sure to keep his ship well stocked. They weren't exactly military, after all.

"Good evening Captain, what brings you up to the armoury?" Ashley asked curiously.

"I saw you come and go from the mess. Thought you might be gone for a minute, but when you didn't come back, I asked EDI where you went. You know you don't have to work through dinner to impress me, Ash." Shepard said with a smirk.

Shepard knew that he still didn't trust Ashley, and it would likely take some fighting together for the foundations of trust to solidify. Ashley, however, had been trying to get on his good side, and he could tell. Giving her the attention she desires would likely put her mind at ease for a time, and it was part of his motivation for coming up to visit her now.

"I know Shepard, I just came up to think. Things haven't been busy around here, or anything, but sometimes it's nice to spend time away from the crowds for a meal." She answered calmly.

"I can leave, if you'd prefer to be alone." Shepard offered.

Ashley wanted a chance to become more familiar with Shepard, and this was as good a chance as any, "Don't worry about it. I'd love to talk for a bit, if you're not too busy."

"Sure thing, Ash." He answered, putting his plate down on a workbench, and using it to lean against. "What's on your mind?"

"I never really found out anything about what happened with you, and what you've been doing, over the last three years. It seems that I've always been kept from knowing the whole truth. Part of me doesn't want to know what really happened, but I need to know. I'm so sick of the Council, and the Alliance brass, telling me only what they want to tell me. _You_ always used to tell me everything, and that's what I want. _You_ gave me all of the information there was, trusting I'd follow your lead, but expecting me to make my own decisions. That's why I respected _you_ more than any other person I've ever met." Ashley vented. Getting more off her chest than she thought she had. She hadn't even dwelled on those thoughts in a coherent manner before, but saying them now, they seemed to form into flawless clarity.

Shepard was touched, and the way Ashley talked about they're old relationship, it brought back good memories. They were as close as any two comrades in arms. He had forgotten to tell her about everything that happened between then and now, until now. He began to explain, "Back on Horizon, when I told you I was 'out for two years', I meant it. Don't remind Tali of this, since it hurts for her to think about, but I was dead; as dead as dead can be." Shepard informed, bringing his hand up to his forehead in recollection. "Miranda Lawson, with the funds of Cerberus, led a project to bring me back from the dead. I've seen the logs, and the lists of parts that they've put into me, but it's hard for me to understand just how they did it. They assured me that I wasn't a clone, and I could see it from the logs. I may have cybernetic enhancements coming out my ass, but everyone tells me that I still act like the same person. I have to believe that I'm still the same Shepard, and maybe you can vouch for it." He answered, remembering back to when he thought about this more. He had gotten past the burning questions, but digging his thoughts up again wasn't difficult. They had haunted him for a long time, but having Garrus and Tali beside him, placing their unwavering trust in him again, was enough keep him sane and satisfied.

"That's going to take me some time to accept. I want to doubt it, because of how outrageous it is, but I'd be stupid to. Even Dr. Chakwas and that fast-talking salarian doctor, say it's you. You're definitely not with Cerberus anymore, and only you could turn a Cerberus crew around to being loyal to the point of going on a suicide mission. It's too weird, though. You know what I mean?"

"I can definitely see why you need some time to accept it. Hell, I didn't even trust them not to have put a chip in me until I saw just how much I could skirt the boundaries of what Cerberus would want. When I came back, the first thing I wanted to know was where my crew was, and if you were all safe. I recruited those that I could, but two years is a long time, and many of you had moved on."

"Well, yeah. It is a long time, but why stay with Cerberus?" She questioned.

"They told me about the colonists that had gone missing, and the possible connection to the Reapers. I didn't have much choice, since I knew that the Reapers were the only things that I should be worried about. The Council and the Alliance weren't going to help me, and Cerberus was my only resource for a ship, and a crew that could operate it. I did the best I could to put talented men and women around me, and those I could trust. In the end, I took Cerberus for almost everything they had. Miranda said they went way over budget with the SR2 and myself. They don't have limitless resources, and considering I also exposed two hundred of their investors to the Council so that they'd be shutdown, they've hit some financial roadblocks." Shepard replied, mush to Ashley's relief. She just stood soaking in the information for a minute.

After Shepard took another bite of his sandwich, he saw that Ashley had been silent for a while, and decided to keep the conversation flowing. "What have your last three years been like? I'm sure the crew told you some of our escapades that happened once I came back on the scene, but what's happened in your life?"

"When you died, the crew of the Normandy went their separate ways, as you know. I'm guilty of not staying in touch, as I probably should have, but the memories were painful for a long time. After your funeral, I could barely stand serving on a ship, since any captain I had just made me miss you more. I served on an Alliance special tasks vessel, a bit smaller than the SR1. It was lonely, for the most part, since I felt like I had lost the family I felt closest to. It was an honour to serve in such a unit, but my family name seemed to mean less with the threat of the Reapers still looming, and the hero who I thought could lead us to victory, dead." She said. Shepard felt the effects of a rock in his stomach. His death had pained each member of his crew to varying degrees; even those he thought would get past it, treating it as a proper soldier's death. Being called a hero by a strong and capable warrior like Ashley was a compliment that honoured him more than all of the praises the news reports had ever given.

Ashley continued, "Anderson moved me to Horizon, telling me about the rumours saying that you were back, and you know how that went. After Horizon, I was as conflicted as I'd ever been. My sisters told me that I made the right choice in blowing you off, but they didn't know you like I did. After, I served in placements on other colonies, doing much of the same stuff that I was doing on Horizon, before its abduction. And that's pretty much it, with Anderson calling me from the colony on Elysium to discuss coming to help you." Ashley finished.

Shepard had finished his sandwich, and had received an adequate answer to his inquiry. There was a lot that he could ask about her sisters, and about how Ashley was doing in other aspects of her life, but the meal was over, and both Kal and Jacob would be up again soon, to continue working.

After being on the ship for so long a time, without any battles to speak of, the three of them tried out different weapon modifications, and worked on new ones. Without anything to do, they'd go out of their minds within days, so it was definitely a nice practice, even if largely unessential. Regardless, now was a good time to deliver his famous goodbye.

Before he could tell her that he should go, EDI's voiced carried from her console, "Chief Williams, a message has come over the comm buoys, addressed to you. It appears to be from Councilor Anderson. Would you like me to forward it to your omni-tool or to your onboard computer system account?"

"I'll take it here, EDI. Maybe the captain would like to take a look?" She asked with a raised brow.

"Let's head to the communications room to avoid interruption." Shepard suggested and they made their way through the hall, and the door whooshed open.

In the middle of the room, Tali was sprawled out on her hands and knees, posterior high in the air.

He backed into the hall again and shut the door. "Um, never mind. I forgot Tali was in there. We'll head to the lab and try not to break anything." Shepard said feeling slightly embarrassed that he put Tali in that position.

Ashley just tried not to snicker at the awkward moment. Seeing Shepard act so uncomfortably embarrassed was amusing.

Entering into the lab, Ashley opened the message up. It read as follows:

_To: A. Williams, OSgt, temperdu SR2 Normandy_

_From: D. Anderson, Councilor, Citadel_

_Gunnery Chief Williams,_

_I'd first like to apologize for any way that I may have misled you. The only way to calm the rest of the Council was for me to get you there; in a way that Captain Shepard would accept you. I would never want to betray the trust of you nor the Captain, so again I must apologize._

_I may have some bad news for you and Captain Shepard. Your response reassured me of the Captain's stability and integrity, but what you mentioned about the geth is unsettling. I believe that if anyone were to pull it off, it would be Shepard, and I wish him the best. Unfortunately, the rest of the Council was not so assured when they asked to see the letter themselves, and you can imagine how they reacted. They perceive the Captain as a threat, and only one thing now holds them back from taking drastic measures to combat him._

_The Council wishes for you to convey this message to the Captain, and ask him if he could return to the Citadel to be debriefed, here. I know there are risks that they will detain him, but I hope the fact that he has such a powerful alliance in place will be a strong enough deterrent._

_Which brings me to more bad news. The esteemed Dr. Mordin Solus has been arrested, and I am unable to free him without a majority vote from the Council. The other crewmate that Shepard has on the Citadel, at least we believe he is his, has resisted detention. A drell was caught in the facility the doctor is being held in, and he managed to escape with the doctor's omni-tool. If he is Shepard's, he may already know this._

_I wish you luck on your current mission, and please respond before the rest of the Council decides on more forceful action. I will prevent them as best I can._

_With all sincerity,_

_The former Captain Anderson_

Ashley and Shepard both finished reading the missive at around the same time. Shepard still had hope for his former captain, and he could tell that the Councilor meant every word. The simple send-off was enough to show that the war hero regretted what politics had reduced him to, and Shepard temporarily regretted pushing for Anderson to be put into office. It had done them a world of good, however, and it was certainly the right choice at the time.

Anderson remained somewhat of a father figure for Shepard, and he wasn't about to give up on him just yet. People needed second chances, and Anderson would never be the exception to that rule.

Ashley found it harder to forgive the Councilor. She hated to be manipulated, no matter how good the reason. She would get over it in time, but for now she would fume silently.

"Tell him that I'm too busy to meet with them now, no matter the importance. I will come as soon as my priority missions have been accomplished. If they want to request to speak by comm, it can be arranged. But, until the Council races have proven to be worth the attention they crave, there are real allies I must gather. The Reapers aren't going to wait around while I waste my time." He said, getting more and more discontented with the Council's lack of action, increasing his anger, as he spoke.

"Are you sure _you_ don't want to write it?" Ashley asked smiling. "You seem to have a lot to say."

"You know what? Keep it short; forget the entire last bit. If they want to talk over the comm buoys, _then_ I'll give them a piece of my mind." Shepard corrected himself.

"Aye-aye, Captain." She answered with a smile, happy that Shepard was indeed Shepard.

Miranda had informed Garrus of what Demetri had told her –the important parts, at least. The fact that Command was to arrive in only two or three days, depending on how she had interpreted the twisted batarian.

This was the first opportunity that they had been presented with, since their stay on Uma. No doubt, someone in Command would know where the main base is. Finding and getting that information was priority number one. He needed to inform Shepard of this development, since any step towards success would calm Zaeed down. The man was likely thinking of doing the entire thing himself and taking his chances, by this point.

So, he found himself beside the shooting range at the top of the cliffs. The morning warmth the star provided could be felt here much better than in the cold and choking air of below. Other mercs were using the range, with muffs to protect their ears, and the loud noises of the rifles would certainly drain out any noise he made.

Using a microwave frequency, he was able to communicate directly with Shepard, since they were relatively close together. The light speed travel would only cause a slight delay in the connection.

"Come in, Captain, this is Agiapos reporting in." He said, making sure that if anyone did hear what he said, it would seem completely consistent with his false identity.

"Reading you, Agiapos, any development so far?" Shepard's voice came over the other end.

"We have confirmation that Command will be arriving as late as three days from now. The condition down here is pretty rough, but I've been able to earn the loyalty of some Suns that might even help me get the information out of Command." Garrus informed, feeling a bit of pride in his handiwork.

Shepard's voice was delayed and quiet, but it eventually crackled over the other end. "Good job. I hope Zaeed will be pleased. I swear I could hear him screaming all the way up in my quarters, last night."

"Spirits help you." Garrus replied, "We've also got some trouble with the Omega leader. Seems he's got a thing for Jill, but she won't let him touch, if you catch my meaning. We may be in trouble if Demetri was doing anything more than blowing off steam. Be prepared to extract if anything goes down. I'll be ready to pop as many caps as I can."

"Acknowledged. I better go. Dinner just ended up here, and there's been a lot going on."

"I'll let you go" Garrus answered, and Shepard shut down the connection. Garrus let out a breath, and turned to go back to the range to meet up with Gonnos. It was difficult to hold the enraged turian back, but he always responded to reason in the end. It was more difficult for him to do, though, especially considering he had been in much the same shoes before, even if his was closer to personal betrayal when it happened.

The internal processes of _s'geth _churned. A problem echoed in its runtime, _give me an estimate on the probability of extracting an advanced geth platform discreetly, _was the question, and Xen said she _wanted_ an answer. The problem was,_ s'geth _had limited information pertaining to the geth, but that was something he planned on remedying in order to solve his mistress's query. A new source for data gathering had opened up, one from which he should be able to gather all of the information required to make a proper estimate. What _s'geth _was not aware of were the ramifications of using this new source.

_S'geth _was still a rather simple AI. One might even label him as naïve, though it is only due to his inexperience, and limited processing capacity. In comparison with the geth collective, he might as well be a calculator compared to a super computer.

Daro Xen hadn't had much use for _s'geth _as of late. She had been occupied with meetings, and her free time was spent marvelling over the new lab, as well as organizing the marines to perform their geth theft. This halted _s'geth _from functioning, since he needed to be organized in a pattern that would allow him to operate. Right now, Daro had _s'geth _out, and was performing a routine check of code, and basic hardware maintenance. She viewed it as vital to see if the AI had ever evolved on its own, in software, as well as ensuring her studies were never paused due to hardware complications.

Taking advantage _s'geth _sent out a transmission to the geth platforms on Aeia. The transaction of data lasted milliseconds, at most, but a rough translation of the exchange played out as follows:

S'geth began, _Data request for platform and runtime specs._

The collective geth on Aiea responded, _Request denied, state reason for pursuit_

_Master's query requires data on geth platform functionality for sufficiently accurate estimate for completion. Will you assist in the pursuit for my master's request?_

_Geth collective has triangulated your signal to be operating from within quarian-controlled space above planet 47524, designated 'Aeia'. Your master is in breach of peace conditions. Uploading COTROM virus to prevent further pursuit of experimentation. _the geth finished before uploading the virus into _s'geth _to a devastating effect.

_s'geth _sputtered in front of the Admiral. Her maintenance run had gone from a routine checkup, to smoke and sparks. Extremely concerned, the Admiral began to furiously give orders to the AI.

"Work you damned thing! I knew there was something wrong with your code, you piece of shit, _bosh'tet_!" Xen screamed in a psychotic outrage.

Xen's swearing, cussing and general racket, was heard by her personal assistant in the next room. She came in to see how she could help her mistress. "What happened Admiral? Is there anything I can do to assist?" The assistant called over the clanging noise of Xen smashing her datapad over the cubes that had locked together in defiance.

"No! You can get the hell out of my office and get out of my face before I fire you!" She screeched in a shrill voice that would blow the eardrums of anyone not snug in an envirosuit, with auditory dampeners installed. She slurred the sentence together strangely, not taking a breath.

The secretary exited the room in a floundering hurry. She tried to do so as fast as possible, but she stumbled from being so frightened by her superior.

The damage had been done and Xen had no idea what had even happened.

Lana and Kal sat alone in their home to relax at the end of a full day. The day had been quiet, but with Shepard's announcement of Garrus' update, there was some hope of real action in the near future. It was odd for someone to desire action, but as marines, they both came to expect it. Kal more so, since Lana had accepted that she would likely no longer be able to serve as a full marine.

The room was filled with cushions, and certainly was a home designed for one thing: intimacy. Speaking after the day had become somewhat of a ritual, especially when they hadn't caught the same time for a lunch break.

"Do you ever miss the Flotilla, Kal?" Lana asked quietly, though with no noticeable hint of sorrow.

"At times. The Flotilla will always be that which I serve first. Tali and Captain Shepard have been more than hospitable, but the time may come when we must return." Kal answered.

"Yes, but we would be giving up all of this." She stated gesturing to their unmasked faces, and around the room they had shared every night.

"Aye, but we must also face the Admirals for our desertion, and we must honour the fleet. Captain Shepard has given us a great opportunity, and sheltered us. I am not as skilled as his specialists, and once we are unneeded, we must not become burdens." Kal answered, humble about his own combat prowess, which, while it doesn't compare to many of Shepard's crew, was certainly greater than that of any average marine.

Lana nodded her head, agreeing that the last thing they wanted to do was become burdens.

"Mr. Taylor, whom I work with in the armoury, has told me of his own plans to leave. He wishes to serve in the Alliance, and it is certainly a respectable position. His skills will be recognized and appreciated there. Perhaps the captain will need me to work the armoury, but Ashley is sharp, and knows her weapons. She told us about how she performed the same duties alone on the SR1, and I'm sure she could manage." Kal answered, feeling freer to speak with his bondmate than to others. He had learnt to be more open in conversation with Lana, as opposed to his polite and reserved self.

"Let's not dwell upon that, but we must be ready for Captain Shepard until he informs us that we are not needed." Lana responded, putting her uncovered hand onto Kal's shoulder.

She scooted closer to him and leaned against his shoulder as he leaned against the wall. Kal smiled, and Lana let out a sigh. Their lives had changed greatly over only a few months. The road of bonding was short and rapid, perhaps more so than any that had come before them since the Morning War.

So many things could destroy their minds if they dwelt on them too long. There was hope, fear, worry, and joy. With the geth promising Rannoch, they had a little of each. The threat of the Reapers was still fresh and terrifying, but their own love was a great hope for the future that overshadowed it at times. Perhaps least of all, were Lana's injuries. It disappointed her to a great degree, but Tali had helped her get passed it in order to focus on the things she could still enjoy in life. There were plenty of them, and she was sure to have little regrets going forward. In the end, her injuries had led them to the Normandy, and sealed their bond closer than many others.

Snuggling in closer, Lana took in her lover's scent. Each moment felt so precious, and so special. It was truly a thing of beauty.

**Glossary**

**Bosh'tet:** Animal, native to Rannoch. With no insect life, other species of life had to fill the niches that on earth fell to the insects. One such niche was the dung beetle. A bosh'tet falls into the category of roller on earth as it moves the dung found to a central location. Though differing in colors, from the green/yellow of the cooler climates to the blue/white in the more tropical areas, they are the same species. Known for their apparent inability to distinguish between dung and small rocks, it is considered extremely stupid. Many have been found dead, surrounded by small rocks, as it tried to feed on them.

**S'geth:** My geth. An AI built in secret by Admiral Daro Xen for the purpose of learning how to better control AI's and their geth VI brethren

**Author's note:**

Alright, I can see that these new chapter lengths will have to take a little longer. You'll see around the same pace that you've been getting for the last two chapters. I'll get them out to you as soon as I can, but like I said before, I'm going to be more lenient on my schedule. I do worse writing when I feel pressured to do it. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter; the next is exciting to have gotten to. I've never written anything like it, so I hope you're excited.


	21. Chapter 20

**To Survive: Terminus Coalition**

Chapter 20 : Daro's Impact

Finding Dr. Hardon had been difficult. The address was recorded in Mordin's omni-tool, and the only thing problematic about that was hacking through his passwords. Mordin, like anyone else who had intellectual property to protect, did what was necessary to keep it away from prying eyes.

After several fruitless hacking attempts, with the help of Kasumi's gadgets, it seemed obvious that the salarian doctor had taken every precaution against such attempts. Perhaps Dr. Hardon would have better luck, but in order to find the physicist, he had to find out where he was the old fashioned way: he used an operator.

Dr. Hardon wasn't a target, or a man in hiding, and it turned out that finding regular civilians wasn't a very difficult task, if you had some manners. Thane had those manners, but it took him some time to realize that he didn't have to hire out spies, or crack codes, to get this task accomplished.

He had found the address and approached the door of the apartment. He already understood that Dr. Hardon was well off. The apartment complex was standard for most civilians that lived in the upper wards, though it was towards the heart of the Citadel, and quite high in a tower. Thane knew that scientists often didn't roll in a lot of credits, but working on the Council's specific scientific ventures would certainly earn a large haul.

He knocked on the door firmly and waited with his hands folded behind his back. He didn't hear anyone scrambling to reach the door and waited patiently, expecting a busy salarian man to come rushing towards him.

Instead, the beat of a large and light-footed stride could be heard, and the door opened smoothly. He was greeted with the face of a salarian with deep wrinkles under his eyes, and green/grey tones permeating his skin. It was darker on the upper portion of his face, but around his mouth it was a light green.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, mister...?" The salarian asked, waiting for Thane to fill in the rest.

"Krios. I am a friend of Dr. Solus, and have come on his behalf, Doctor." Thane answered politely.

"What a pleasant interruption. I don't suppose that Mordin would be able to stop by for a visit at some point. Of course not, Mordin always did rush about his work, never stopping to soak in the wonder of it all." The doctor responded, throwing Thane for a loop. Maybe being around Mordin had skewed his perception of what salarians were like, but this particular salarian felt even weirder than Mordin, but in a completely opposite way. He spoke slowly, and seemed to take his time, where Mordin seemed like a high hamster, in comparison. He found it odd, to say the least. Salarians processed everything at rapid rates, from emotions to data, and this sort of behaviour was unique, as far as Thane knew. The doctor motioned for him to follow, and they made their way deeper into the apartment.

"The pleasure is mine, Doctor. I'm afraid that Dr. Solus has been held up. He has been working with the Spectre, Captain Shepard. The same who is known for saving the Citadel a few years back." Thane answered, unsure of how much the doctor should be allowed to know. Saying that Mordin was with a Spectre should help ease any worry if Thane ends up telling him about Mordin's incarceration. They reached a small table surrounded by two chairs that overlooked the Presidium's pristine lake. The fountain jets shot high, in the distance, and the whole view looked like an astounding work of art.

"Ah, yes. The Presidium Lake. Have you ever been to the Citadel, Mr. Krios?" The doctor enquired, keeping the mood casual.

"Only for business. I'm afraid I've never had time to 'take in the wonder of it all', as you would say." Thane replied.

"Well, you simply must. The architecture is a marvel, beyond anything that any species has proven capable of." He paused for a moment as they both looked through the window and took in the view of the Presidium below them.

"Spectre Captain Shepard, you say? I believe he used to go by the Commander Shepard. It is quite interesting that Mordin would find himself in his employ, especially since many believe he is dead, but I suppose your word is proof enough to me. It surely is an interesting galaxy we live in." He said ponderously, looking out the window again for a few seconds before bringing his attention back. "So, what is it that Mordin liked to deliver?" He inquired.

"I don't know very much about the subject, since Dr. Solus was unexpectedly delayed. However, in essence, the engineering team on the Normandy has made a discovery that surpasses their capabilities. It relates to the ship's drive core, and Dr. Solus thought that you might be able to shed light on the subject. All of the information collected on the anomaly, including the logs captured by the chief engineer, is kept on the doctor's personal omni-tool." Thane answered, retrieving the omni-tool from a pocket in his jacket. Unopened, it was small and concealable. He placed it in the middle of the table between them, open for the doctor to retrieve.

"Would you mind if I took a look at the tool now, Mr. Krios?" Dr. Hardon asked, extending an arm in expectation to hover over the tool.

"I do not." Thane replied, and Dr. Hardon took off his own tool to switch it with Mordin's, activating the microframe. "I am sorry to inform you that I have been unable to break the password, since Mordin forgot to unlock it, and he is unreachable at the current time."

It didn't take a full moment for Hardon to make a keen observation, "Mordin would never forget something like that. What is Mordin busy with, Mr. Krios? Your intentions do not seem hostile to me, but the retrieval of his data wouldn't." Hardon asked, wanting an answer to his suspicions.

Thane realized that no matter how much slower in speech and mannerisms Dr. Hardon was, it seemed his mind was as quick as any. "Dr. Solus was imprisoned by C-Sec. It seems that the Council may have some issue with Captain Shepard, but I can't confirm why he was incarcerated." Thane explained, hoping the green salarian would understand.

"Hm." The salarian responded, taking more time to think than was usual for him. He quickly calculated the chance that Thane was completely truthful, and also the chance that Thane had some ulterior motive for breaking into Mordin's omni-tool. Perhaps everything the drell had told him was false, but he ultimately decided that the risk was worth it. He was former STG, after all. He did have a reason for bringing Thane to this table, and it was directly related to the pistol strapped to the bottom of the table.

It really only took him a few seconds to answer. "I'm sure that Mordin has his reasons for supporting a Spectre that the Council is out for." He said, and picked up the tool. He broke through the lock in moments. Seeing the baffled face of Thane, he explained, "It's an old STG lock tradition. Each generation of STG initiates makes a unique algorithm so that the no other cell is compromised. I'm not surprised you couldn't open it." He answered, with a smile stretching across his face.

Thane was satisfied, though. With the tool open, Dr. Hardon would see that he was telling the truth. "Well, it seems that you are all set. I'm afraid I am not much help, and have other objectives here on the Citadel. Let me give you contact information for Captain Shepard and myself. The captain would greatly appreciate any information you gather, and I will be here if you need any help." Thane informed, and opened up his omni-tool. They synced signals and he transferred the contact information.

"I hope Mordin's situation comes to a peaceful solution. I'd love to help him, and his captain, out as best I can. You can be assured this information is in good hands, Mr. Krios."

"I can't thank you enough." Thane responded, standing up. He headed to the door, and left with a simple farewell. Finally he could work towards accomplishing what he had come for.

He left towards the Wards at a swift walking pace while Dr. Hardon shut the door behind him.

* * *

"How could this happen! The entire flotilla was under military enforced restriction regarding this! No one was to experiment on the geth!" Han'Gerrel yelled at Daro'Xen with blistering fury. All five of the Admirals stood around a circular table.

Daro responded with her common snide tone, "You let the geth get the better of you Han. They are obviously trying to disrupt our leadership, since their accusations are baseless."

Admiral Koris threw in his piece of mind, "Whether you did or not doesn't matter. What we need to do is appease the geth, or there won't be any peace."

"Whether she did or not should be the only reason for this meeting, Admiral. If she was in direct breach of the rules, she's up for exile or execution, by our own laws. Not to mention going against a growing majority of the fleet. Every ship that has returned from Rannoch is now siding to have peace with the geth, no matter how skeptical they were." Admiral Meru'Ilistruv answered sensibly, with her terribly high pitched voice.

"Indeed. No matter the extremity of the current situation, we must act according to our laws or we will not be able to control our own people." Shala reinforced.

Gerrel wanted to speed the process towards an immediate trial. "Meanwhile, the people on Aeia panic. As long as the geth remain locked in the water treatment facility, the civilians will be in a state of alarm! We must resolve this now."

"It's not as if the geth have any weapons, and the marines already have a stable perimeter. I see this as another chance to take back Rannoch for ourselves. I will say again, they're making an attempt to undermine our military leadership, and we shouldn't fall into their scheme. I say, take these geth, and we'll experiment on them for our own advancement. We could take Rannoch free of any doubts that a shaky peace would arouse, if we could experiment on these working platforms." Xen said, hoping to switch away from peace at all. It was a difficult fight, but if they believed the geth were lying than it was her only real hope.

"There you go again with thoughts on experimentation. We already have Xen's assistant, whose testimony is in alignment with the geth's report. Overhearing Daro speak to a '_s'geth' _is more than incriminating. She shouldn't even be here!" Gerrel snapped.

"She has been here since we gathered to listen to the geth allegation. I do agree that she needs to be detained as is customary with suspects of crimes of this magnitude." Shala responded. "All who vote in favour?"

"Aye," was the response of all but Zaal and Xen. Daro's vote wouldn't be counted, so Zaal was outnumbered three to one.

"Guards!" Han called out towards the entrance of the chamber. "Please escort Admiral Daro'Xen to the brig."

The sentinels marched forward to cuff and escort Xen out of the room. They were currently on the Neema, as it was common to meet on an Admiral's home-ship. It so happened that Han'Gerrel made sure the Neema's brig was top notch. The room fell silent for a minute after the admiral had gone. With Xen taken away, they could speak freely about less comfortable matters.

"We need to reassure the geth that this sort of practice will not be tolerated. To do that, the public must believe it, but it will be easier to convince them than the geth. If we simply exile her, their synthetic minds won't see her as an eliminated threat. I propose we execute her, and the public will know never to do it again." Han said, getting a feigned gasp from Zaal. It seemed Admiral Korris still believed the geth were naïve, and might desire peace at any cost. In truth, they were reasonable, but reason did not entail illogical mercy. "It's the only way they would truly believe that we will continue to honour the pact. We must wipe her name from the records, and destroy every trace of her research, including the newly built satellite." Han continued.

Meru spoke up, "Are we truly prepared to kill one of our own for the sake of an agreement with the geth? I am not debating that it seems to be the only way to keep this agreement intact, but it is rather different than our standard mindset over the last several centuries."

Shala answered but her tone was hardly motivating, "It's the chance to get Rannoch back. It's so close to us despite how far away it seems, at times. With this alliance, we could have a home again. Han and I were there, and I can say that Daro has absolutely no idea what she has put at stake. We would perform this duty even if this were a pact with a different species. Death or exile, but it seems the most politically appropriate would be death."

"How could it have come to this? What fool of an admiral goes against the will of the people without the support of the other admirals? Surely none before." Zaal rhetorically asked, bringing a fist to his visor. He didn't know that, ironically, Admiral Zorah had done exactly that with his experiments.

"The experiments on geth platforms has been discussed many times before, and the temptation has existed for other admirals to break regulations we have in place. Luckily, nothing has ever come of it." Han said half-heartedly, having his suspicions of Rael'Zorah, he was never too sure how true what he had said was..

"I'm sure." Meru responded suspiciously, picking up on Han's tone.

"Does anyone object to arranging for a trial set around executing Xen, if found guilty?" Shala asked. The room was silent, and no one objected. The trial would likely be rushed considering the scale of the security intrusion. Everyone knew that Xen had little chance of surviving.

There were other matters they needed to discuss, and continued to talk about them. The looming problem kept there minds wandering, but they did an commendable job at staying on topic.

* * *

"EDI told me you needed to speak with me, Legion?" Shepard asked, slightly confused that Legion would ever go through EDI to get his attention. Most of the time Shepard would talk to Legion on his own time, or Legion would simply relay a message through EDI, since it's basically the same thing as speaking directly for him. The last time Legion specifically asked for him was before they went to overwrite the geth heretics.

"Affirmative, Shepard-Captain. An incoming transmission from the geth collective stationed on Aiea was requested to be transferred to you. There has been a halt in all peaceful efforts in achieving the formerly recognized contract." Legion informed, not mincing words.

"What!?" Shepard responded, nearly choking in surprise. His astonishment soon turned to anger as he prepared for what Legion's answer would be to his next question. "What happened that would cause the geth to back out of the deal?"

"Creator Daro'Xen-Admiral was caught by geth collective attempting to gather information on current geth civil-integration platforms. The threat was handled appropriately, and the geth are now locked down in a water-purification facility. There was no physical harm done to organics in this process." Legion answered.

His sudden change in feelings was strange, but it woke him up from his daily routine. Shepard's heart beat with hate for the accursed admiral. Daro had been nothing but a pure villain since he died two years ago. What she had done to Tali was unspeakable, and risking the hope of her entire people, and an alliance that could prove vital in saving the galaxy from the Reapers, she was as good as dead. Shepard would kill her himself if he could, but the quarians were too far away at the moment. The mission at hand was becoming more and more of a hindrance for other possible alliances. With the Council requesting his attention, and now the quarians also needing him, he was spread too thin.

Realizing his face had become stiff and red, Shepard turned his attention back to Legion. "What are the quarians doing about it?" he asked hoping for the best.

"The Creators have not acted on this new information. They have called a summit of the admirals, but their conversation is not being recorded, thus we can not analyze it. We will keep you informed Shepard-Captain."

"Thank you, Legion. What is it going to take for the alliance to be remade?" Shepard asked, expecting that it wasn't going to be easy. It never was.

"All threats to our informational integrity must be eliminated. This includes the purging of all data caches that the geth have already requested purged. What must change is that the geth must perform, or inspect the full purging of all data, on all ships." Legion responded, fulfilling Shepard's attraction for difficult objectives.

He knew this was going to be far more difficult than it should be. The geth wanted to put geth platforms on all ships to make sure all data pertaining to them was wiped completely. This, in itself, would be difficult, considering the entrenched distrust within the quarian race. Giving them access to all data caches would include military and governmental files, which would be more than any race would likely be willing to impart. Hopefully, the quarians felt Rannoch was worth this sacrifice, but if Shepard knew anything from his time with the quarians, this was not going to be fast, or easy. Reforming this treaty would be one of the most difficult tasks he had ever faced.

Shepard was looking at the floor, with his arms crossing his chest. He answered in a soft voice. "We'll see what we can do about that."

"Affirmative, Shepard-Captain. The geth have calculated that you and Creator Shepard are the only viable option for preserving this peace."

Shepard nodded, and turned to face EDI's console. "EDI? Could you tell Tali to meet me in our quarters as soon as she can?"

"She has been informed, Shepard. Is there anything else you need?" The blue orb on the wall asked politely.

"That's all." Shepard replied, opening the door to walk through the med bay and towards the elevator. The sound of EDI logging him out seemed distant since he left out so hurried a pace.

* * *

Tali walked in to the room after the decontamination sequence, and removed her visor to set it down on the desk. She was feeling tired from working on the QEC specs for most of the day. Reaching around cramped bends, on her hands and knees, had done terrible things for her back. She walked forward, and Shepard opened up his arms to let her waltz straight into a hug. He supported her as she sighed. The day had been long and hard, and Shepard knew that the news would be even harder on her. Holding her made him feel how small she was, and he was saddened that her hopes and dreams would be challenged again in a few moments. She had told him of too many things that she feared she would never have. Some seemed closer than ever before, some she had achieved and others she had lost. Among these were Rannoch, John, and her father's love, respectively. It seemed that life liked to be hard on Tali, but John could only try and think of ways to shield her from it.

Tali reluctantly backed out of the hug, realizing that John's muscles were slightly more tense than normal. He wasn't simply calling her up for some... time off. Tali looked into John's eyes with a tilted head. "John... what's wrong?" She asked.

"_Saera..._ I... have some bad news." John began.

Tali's could feel her heart beating in her chest a little harder, seeing the look of sadness in John's eyes. She didn't understand why he could be sad. _Did something happen to Garrus? Or Miranda, perhaps? _She thought mistakenly. Bad news didn't often evoke that look in John, so it seemed that she was in for some terrible news.

"The peace effort with the geth has been suspended." John said, answering any question she had for why he was sad.

The news hit her deep in her gut, and her head sight became fuzzy with panic. She nearly stumbled over, dizzy and unstable. Shepard put an arm under hers to steady her, and she leaned on it heavily. She was speechless, with a throat so tight that she could hardly breathe, let alone speak. Taking her by the hand, John led her down to where she could sit on the couch beside him.

Shepard was filled with bitter rage to mask the sorrow that risked bringing tears to his eyes. Tali was shaking her head, softly saying 'no' repeatedly, in disbelief. She seemed so helpless and vulnerable right then, and her pain was all the fault of Daro'Xen. In his mind he vowed that she wouldn't live the next encounter they had.

Trying to calm Tali down, while trying to calm down himself, Shepard lightly rubbed Tali's back in a circular motion. He leaned over to give her a kiss on the top of her _realk. _Tali shuddered when he made contact, and it hurt Shepard even more to see her do so at his touch.

"I don't know what to say. I'm sorry, Tali. I know this is hard for you, but we'll fix it. We'll find a way. I promise you." Shepard said to console her, but she continued to tremble.

"What happened?" She asked with a voice as shaky as her body.

"Daro'Xen was caught trying to gather more information on the geth." Shepard answered softly, and Tali turned her head the other way as soon as he said Daro's name. He could hear her begin to cry lightly, and his regretful suspicion was confirmed when a tear visibly fell to her lap. Shepard bit his lip to hold back the tide of emotions that surged forth. There was never a point in his life where he felt this sort of pain. Kaiden's death evoked sorrow, but he knew there was nothing he could have done about it. He made the best call he could. What bothered him so much was the fact that he couldn't comfort Tali, and the only possible solution to the problem was light-years out of his reach. It seemed worth abandoning the current mission to pursue, but he knew that it wouldn't be the best course of action for stopping the Reapers. He had never seen her cry. He had held her when her father was confirmed dead, and just hearing her then was heart wrenching enough, but this, the sight of his beloved shedding tears of agony, was too much to grasp.

Turning away, he wiped some wetness that filled the corner of his eye. "I... I'm so sorry, Tali. I'm sorry I couldn't stop her."

Tali's face scrunched up as more tears streamed down her face, one by one. Her voice was strained and it quivered when she spoke, with the essence of a clenched mouth. She cursed Xen with all of her strength. "That _det kazuat fu fre'eg ora muna'limzi_. Fucking _hagrr'hizs_! _Usl'sa yze tabb_! I hope the _bosh'tet_ is barren from her inflamed _biea_ of a head! Curse clan Xen, _Modl'sa yze ruat!_" She said mixing words that her translator recognized, and ones that it didn't. She was pounding her small tight fists against her thighs as she cursed everything about Daro'Xen. The amount of torment the woman had put her through for her agenda was broad. Even now, when she wasn't intending to hurt Tali, she caused agony to her already wounded heart.

"What are we going to do, John? are you going to come to my rescue again? Just like every other time?" She asked bitterly, speaking while she cried. She sounded so vulnerable to Shepard right then. This was someone he needed to protect, despite all the strength she had. She was a person who needed defended, before any of her hopes were stripped further.

"Tali, listen to me, we will live on Rannoch one day, Tali. I will get you there, and your race will follow us."

"But what if we can't? What if we never see it again, and we must live in the Flotilla, with nothing more than those wretched mating chambers? What if the Reapers come, and the geth have aband–" She broke into more tears.

Shepard removed the _realk_ from her head, kneeled down in front of her, and placed a palm on her cheek. Caressing it with his thumb, and moving his mouth up close to her ear, he said gently, "I'll be with you until it all ends. No matter which way this goes, I've got you."

Tali hiccupped and let a weak smile spread onto her lips, "And I got you, John." She answered, now looking straight into his eyes. For several minutes that's all they needed to do. They comforted each other with their eyes, and with the caress of each other's fingers along with the occasional soft kiss.

Finally, Tali was calm enough to take a breath and take the issue head on. "Are we going to be able to go to the fleet soon? We can't leave this for long, because we don't know what the admirals could do to jeopardize the alliance further." She asked, wanting to go now to minimize the damage caused.

Shepard had taken his seat beside her, and recollected his plan. He had an idea of what needed to be done before Tali had come up, but it was newly formed, and easily forgotten. "How much longer will you need to work on the QEC?"

"It shouldn't be more than a day. I'll have it done early tomorrow if I get to work on it soon, and work until late." Tali answered, determined to get away as soon as possible.

"That's good considering Blue Suns Command won't arrive on Uma until a day after at the earliest." Shepard continued, but stopped when he saw that Tali tilted her head with a confused look.

"There's no way we could get to the flotilla and back, not to mention resolve the conflict with the geth, in a couple of days."

"Well actually Tali, I'm going to need you to go with some of the ground team until a time when I can join you. I need to be here." Shepard answered carefully.

"No, John! My people need you! I need you!" Tali yelled, standing up from her seat, and leaning slightly forward.

Shepard never intended to anger her, so he tried to persuade her, "You can do this Tali. It won't be for long, and I'll be there as soon as you need me. If anything happens, you tell me and I'll come."

Tali was shaking her head in refusal the entire time he spoke. "Please! How could anything be more important than this?" She asked, in a more upset and accusing tone.

"I believe you can do this, Tali. You're strong enough, and you care enough that you can see this through. Don't you believe we are one? Don't you believe that your passion for your people, partnered with everything we've accomplished together gives you the ability to see this through? I believe it does." John answered, trying to encourage her, but it only made her angrier.

She raised her voice, "That's just it, John! We accomplished those things together! Together! I can't do this without you…" She trailed off, letting a few more tears escape. "I'm scared of what I could lose, _saera_. I need you." She answered, bursting into another set of tears.

"I'll be there when you do. But this is what the galaxy needs of us." He replied clenching his teeth in the pain of his sadness. "I'm sorry I can't be in two places at once." He responded, tears pooling in his own eyes as he moved forward to hug her.

Tali backed away from him, and turned to make a quick stride to grab her visor and leave. Shepard stood behind her, with a sharp pain in his chest. Tali's outright refusal of his embrace cut him deep.

The air-locked door opened, and Tali stepped back into the decontamination chamber to leave, with the door shutting firmly behind her. Shepard stood staring at the closed door. He brought his hand up to his face and stroked it in frustration. He cursed in his mind, _Damn you, Daro! Damn you for doing this to Tali and the quarian people. You are going to bleed and die for this._

He went to take a seat, and gnaw over his conversation with Tali. What could he say that would help her accept his decision?

* * *

**Glossary:**

**Biea: **Calinstel never told me, so use your own imagination :S

**Bosh'tet: **Animal, native to Rannoch. With no insect life, other species of life had to fill the niches that on earth fell to the insects. One such niche was the dung beetle. A bosh'tet falls into the category of roller on earth as it moves the dung found to a central location. Though differing in colors, from the green/yellow of the cooler climates to the blue/white in the more tropical areas, they are the same species. Known for their apparent inability to distinguish between dung and small rocks, it is considered extremely stupid. Many have been found dead, surrounded by small rocks, as it tried to feed on them.

**Det kazuat:** Term of curse, considered especially crude. Literal Translation: Living sack of excrement. The Otquer, a large predatory lizard, will pass its meal neatly wrapped in a membranous tissue. Inside the sack, the enzymes used to break down the meat of the prey while still in the lizard continue to act as a stimulant keeping the indigestible brain synapses of its last meal still working until the sun dry's the sack out.

**Fre'eg: **Curse word. Literal translation: Clinging waste. In old earth English, a dingleberry.

**Hagrr'hizs: **Term used to refer to the intellectually challenged. Literal translation: Forever Children. Mentally retarded or damaged people of the quarian race. Though infrequent, more of these special needs children have been born lately.

**Kaeli'steiz: **Name used in the ancient text of the Ancestors. Literal meaning: Warmth's Herald. The home star of the quarian race.

**Modl'sa yze ruat: **Term of insult to an entire clan. Literal translation: Clan of in-breeders, infested with disabilities. Originally used to refer to clans found that were secluded from the rest of the quarian people. Quarians that inbred were especially weak physically and mentally, and with even weaker immune systems. Most died off without ways to mend the genes of their clan. Intermingling with other clans wouldn't work without weakening the other clans.

**Muna'limzi: **Literal translation: Spoiled from the _Kaeli'steiz__._ Usually conveys a sense of bad smell and wasted resources, despite being showered with good fortune. This was a common threat to ancient quarians that lived in the heat of savannahs. In the phrase: _det kazuat fu fre'eg ora muna'limzi_, the sentence is translated to something like: Living sack of excrement, refusing to be removed; yet rotting in the benevolence of others.

**Saera:** Term used when speaking to one's lifemate. Literal translation: My soul's soul. Other meanings include, but are not limited to: Keeper of my soul and My soul's protector. Most commonly used word throughout the fleet by a quarian when speaking privately to their lifemate. Though unconfirmed by any quarian, there are implications that this word holds extreme intimacy as well as absolute trust. No single human word or phrase encompassed all that this one short word implies as it appears to contain both dominance and submissive traits.

**Usl'sa yze tabb:** Term of insult. Literal translation: Slow children of an inbred family.


	22. Chapter 21

**To Survive: Terminus Coalition**

Chapter 21 : Love and Support

Shepard was angry at himself. In fact, "anger" was far too light a word to describe how he felt of himself. It was the morning after their argument, and last night Tali had not joined him in bed. He waited for a while, knowing she said she'd be working late on the QEC. Even so, it got well past late; so he went down to see what kept her. She wasn't there at all, though, and had taken a sleeping pod instead of coming up. Shepard **hated** himself. There was no person that could have that impact on him other than Tali, and she was sticking it to him hard. Refusing his hug or refusing to be touched that night would be one thing, but refusing to simply be in the same room as they slept, was dagger to the heart. The self-loathing he had was perpetual and thick. That night he had slept at the mess table, though he hardly caught a wink.

He had messaged the quarian admirals the previous night, hoping that they'd remedy his situation. It would have been optimal if he didn't have to send anyone. Unfortunately, they confirmed his original assumption: they weren't prepared to let the geth onto their ships, and they weren't about to consider it. In fact, they were still in discussions and would hardly listen to a word of his advice. All he knew, is that the discussions were about Daro, and he hoped her punishment was severe.

Now, he sat at the desk in his room and poured over the desktop computer console. He wasn't doing anything in particular, but thinking about the options he had. His tiredness made this a slow and grueling process, especially since he kept dozing off for minutes at a time. He needed a nap, but wouldn't let himself sleep until he found a way to soothe Tali, and give her a reason to forgive him.

He realized that it looked as if he was willing to put Tali in a position where she was uncomfortable, but he really did believe in her, even if she didn't. He carefully considered accompanying her, but his original reasons still stood. There was no one he trusted to take care of the Normandy, with Miranda gone. Also, without Garrus on the ship, no one would be capable of leading an assault against Vido. Shepard sighed, desperate for a solution so that Tali could be comforted, whether it be from her gaining more self-confidence, or a viable way to go with Tali.

When Shepard had tried to help him attain his revenge, Zaeed had proven to be too reckless to lead. Shepard needed someone to watch him, and make sure he didn't jeopardize everything they had worked for on this front. The Normandy was needed for their mission against the Suns, since it had unknown amounts of risk involved. In contrast, heading to the quarian fleet had no inherent danger at all.

Despite having no one to lead, Shepard still contemplated it. He thought that perhaps he could trust Samara to be levelheaded enough to make the right judgment calls, but she wasn't completely predictable, as she demonstrated on Omega. Her duty still had a place in her, and it would be difficult to foresee how she would treat the Blue Suns mercs, without Shepard leading her. In reality, Shepard didn't want to destroy the Suns, but overthrow Vido with a surgical strike.

Because all of the options he was presented with were unsatisfactory, he cast doubt on himself. There didn't seem to be a pleasant solution. There was some time before the final decision had to be made, nevertheless, so for now he prepared for some of the ground team to go to the Flotilla, whether or not he'd be on that trip.

EDI had linked the Normandy to the comm buoy, and Shepard wrote a message out to send to Aria.

_Aria,_

_I hope you're setting up well, and Afterlife is back up to its full potential, dance, drink and all. I have a request that shouldn't cost you too much grief, if you're willing to accept it. I'll get straight to it._

_Could you spare one of the fastest ships you have in dock to rendezvous with the Normandy in the Pylos Nebula? They'd need to come to the coordinates we transmit, once the ship has come into comm range of the planet Uma. I know that you retrieved a lot of new assets from all of the abandoned Suns' ships. So, if Hadr doesn't mind, I'd like one of them brought to my location as soon as possible. This will help grow our alliance stronger in the long run, so please understand that this helps you as well. You can ask Romeo if you have any questions about my intentions._

_The ship doesn't need to be large or hold much cargo, but I would like a respectable pilot to be the one who delivers the ship._

_Sincerely,_

_Captain Shepard, Special Tactics and Reconnaissance_

Shepard wrote, doing a quick proofread, and sending it to Aria. Hopefully, Aria wasn't a complete bitch, and she would realize that helping out others in an alliance could only benefit her, even if indirectly. If she refused because it didn't benefit her directly, Shepard would have to find someone else to take Tali, or the both of them. Of course, the Omega Nebula is between the Pylos Nebula and the Rosetta Nebula, home of Aeia. So, Shepard could check to see if there were scavenging parties due to come out of the Omega 4 relay, any time soon. He could have the leaving party take a shuttle to wait on Omega for one of these convoys to be free. The likelihood of that plan ending up successful was much lower, but if they only had to wait a few days for a scavenging party to arrive, than it would be worthwhile in the end.

Tapping his fingers against the desk in a rhythmic pattern, Shepard decided he might as well contact the quarians on Aeia now, remembering that they had their own comm buoys newly emplaced. He brought up a datapad, and wrote down the first thing that came into his mind: _Admirals, what are you doing about Daro'Xen?_

* * *

Tali continued her work on the QEC at a gruelingly slow pace. She was extremely fatigued, and it was all due to her terrible choice in sleeping locale. She didn't realize how terrible the sleeping pods were in comparison with a nice comfy bed, until she had gone back to it. The most influential reason for her inability to sleep was caused by her fears and sadness. She didn't get angry with Shepard for making an illogical decision, but it was her worry and grief that fueled the rage. She felt helpless and scared of what could happen, and the thought of not having Shepard beside her to combat it, made her feel vulnerable. Yelling at Shepard in rage was the way her mind dealt with all of the emotions. Of course, it did no good for her sleep.

She knew that Shepard had slept in the mess, since she was awake to see him come down looking for her. Without him beside her, her body was in continual discomfort, and she was generally restless. All in all, it seemed that her body couldn't decide if it supported her emotions or not.

The more she thought about it, the more she could see Shepard's reasons for staying behind with the Normandy. It pained her to admit, but Shepard was needed more here, _if_ she could pull off what he insisted she could. What was her saving grace, or at least kept her side of the argument alive, was the fact that she didn't believe she could accomplish that task alone.

Tali continued to work on the QEC alone and lunchtime was fast approaching. During all the time she worked, she dwelt on what to do, and what to say to Shepard. Should she try and convince him to come, even more than she already had? Or should she relent and trust in his decision? Both options were extremely difficult to come to terms with. However, a single revelation was what ultimately decided for her. It wasn't so much as a revelation, since she knew it all along, but it did apply now, more than it ever had before.

She knew, that no matter what the consequences, Shepard was going to do what was best for the galaxy; she always knew that. Going against his decision was foolish. As his bondmate, she understood that she should be the most supportive of his decisions. Moreover, she knew that if he believed there was a better way, he would embrace it.

She could remember the look on his face when she walked away from his offered embrace. She knew that she had hurt him more than she ever had before. She wanted to go find him and apologize right away, but she decided it could wait until lunch. She was very close to finishing up her project, and Shepard would appreciate that she got it finished. Besides, they'd have plenty of time to 'forgive' each other over a lunch break, and she wouldn't want to be distracted with unfinished work.

She bit her lip, feeling almost nervous about approaching him after the previous night. She had never truly had a fight with him before, and she didn't know how he'd react. She thought she knew him well enough to assume he'd be gentle, sweet, and forgiving, but she wasn't sure. The way he had slept in the mess, as if to watch over her, put her mind at ease when she thought about it. _There's no way he'd be upset with me… would he? I __**was**__ cold…" _She reasoned. _What if he's angry that I didn't trust him? Oh Keelah, no. _She thought desperately.

The door behind her opened, interrupting her spiraling thoughts. She turned to see Kal standing upright in the threshold. "Good morning, Ma'am, I was wondering if you'd like to accompany Lana and I as we ate. It's been a while since we had some time to talk, and I know Lana's been missing you."

Tali stood, and turned, slowly, brushing her thighs. Everything that was on them had seeped into the material, so it really made no difference. "Thanks Kal, but I think I'm going to be… busy this lunch. And… how many times have I told you to call me Tali? You've known me for quite some time, and it's getting old, don't you think?" She responded, shrugging at the end of her questions. "Maybe tomorrow?" She asked, trying to sound polite and not give up any of the thoughts and emotions that plagued her mind.

"Of course, _Tali._ I'll do my best, and I look forward to tomorrow." He replied, and Tali gave a curt nod in response.

"Have a nice lunch, Ma'am." He said in fare well.

Tali sighed, and turned back to put all of the panels she had removed back into their proper places; sealing them shut.

Sweeping her eyes over her workspace, she made absolutely sure that she didn't forget to do anything. Knowing that the time for lunch was upon her, her heart began to quicken its beat, and she made her way out of the door to the elevator. Hopefully, Shepard would be there and she'd be able to release her anxiety soon, for better or worse. Sometimes, it's better to know outright than to be worried and wait to have your uncertainties answered. She felt that way now, and closed the elevator door to begin her ascent.

* * *

Ever since Thane had returned from passing on information to Dr. Hardon a couple days ago, he had been hard at work spreading the news around. There were jobs in the Terminus, and with those jobs came opportunities. In the beginning, spreading the word around the Citadel Foundations was not as hard as getting people to believe it.

He stood in the dark, cold, underbelly of the Citadel, and watched the crowds as they swarmed about him.

Unfortunately, no people around those parts were particularly fond of the Terminus Systems. In fact, many had originally come from it in search of a better life. Instead, they found nothing but poverty; many lived off of the artificial organic paste found in the recyclers, which were nearly tasteless and had unpleasant textures.

Omega needed a better means to get food, and to be self-sustaining. Since Omega's main source of income was from trade and the business created from drug and slave trafficking, the switch would be difficult to achieve. Shepard had put no leash on Aria, since his goals were not to purify the galaxy, but to save it. There still were many criminal factions that thrived there, but this was the first known instance of an established government actually ruling the terrible asteroid.

It would be interesting to see if Omega would be able to change, even if it has switched hands many times in the past. The change that the Terminus Coalition needed was one that seemed quite far-fetched. Yet, despite all of this, the movement seemed to be snowballing. People had begun to listen after some effort.

The smells were absolutely rancid as he surveyed the excited masses. There were hordes of people moving about in tight packs, smelling of the keeper's recycling vats. He was satisfied with how the rumours had spread. Thane continued to saunter about the crowded walkways.

Beginning with the young, and others that still had hope for a better life, people had begun to take an interest in the rumours. It wasn't a substantial amount, but this was the spark that caught the interest of the masses. There had always existed certain pilots that were willing to sell their access to the Terminus Systems, for a hefty fee. Since so few people ever wanted to travel that direction, the price was inflated, and it was justified by the unknown dangers of the trip. Now, a few days since he had begun to spread the word, these bands of pilots saw the potential in the rumours. They lowered their prices in favour of volume, claiming they knew for certain that the rumours were fact. Packing their ships full of large arrays of different species, some of those cargo ships had already left.

Overall, the Citadel Foundations were a ruckus. The hype had started to affect everyone, and Thane could tell that his part was done. Soon, more pilots would come, looking to get a piece of the action, and others would return knowing that Omega actually was offering these opportunities.

It wasn't his job to worry about it, but he wondered if Aria could keep up with all of the new people arriving. Many would likely be setup so that Hadr's men could train them, and many would likely need to reboot some of the old factories on the station. Since most of the factories had to do with eezo refinery, it would take some special skills for people to be able to convert them into more useful facilities, like weapon and ship manufacturing. Lastly, it was odd to think of Aria giving financial support to groups of people wanting to start colonies on worlds rich in minerals or farmland. Since trade was such a major part of Omega, and they could even trade with Illium, any resources they could gather would benefit them largely, but if she had business savvy, she'd probably see the benefit. They needed these raw materials so they could actually sustain the population boom that was currently in effect.

There was no doubt in his mind that the numbers of people here would benefit their alliance in the long run. There had to be a few hundred thousand people living in these slums, and even compared to the greater populations of the Citadel proper, and Omega itself, it would make a substantial difference. With a few hundred thousand immigrants looking for work, willing to receive below average wages, Aria would be able to gain an edge as a more legitimate leader. If the immigrants recognized her as such a leader when they first arrive, and they take jobs provided by her, they should be loyal to a certain degree.

All of this was just speculation on Thane's part, however. What he could be sure of was that the rumours had started to spread like wildfire. He wouldn't need to worry about continuing this line of work, and could focus on finding Kolyat.

He had updated Shepard earlier that morning, and by Shepard's reply, it seemed that Shepard already knew about Mordin's imprisonment. It was strange, but of no real concern to him. Shepard's voice seemed rather perturbed, but he couldn't blame him with how the Council had afflicted his efforts.

Taking a last breath in, regretting his decision as his nose burned with the horrible sensations caused by the odours, he turned to make his way out. Kolyat wouldn't be down here, but would be somewhere in Zakera Ward, likely still serving C-Sec. His community service had ended, but he had stayed on as a volunteer. The last time Thane visited him, while the Normandy was in refit on Illium, Kolyat informed him that he really liked working there. Captain Bailey had been very supportive, helping Kolyat in an effort to prevent him from a life of crime, and Thane respected the man because of it.

Hopefully, Kolyat was still walking that path. Thane was happy to stay and support him as he grew into a better man, though he would say Kolyat already was a better man than he. They had grown closer together over their last visit than they had in the previous decade. Now, it seemed Thane would have the rest of his life to try and make up the difference.

He strolled towards one of the more common exits and knew it was only a matter of time.

* * *

Garrus and Miranda felt like the Blue Suns really knew how to waste time. They had done nothing but mediocre training exercises for several days, and were currently taking a break.

They stood together talking quietly about contingent plans. They had each spent some time getting to know some of the best defensive positions around the base, for obvious reasons.

Most other people were eating in the tents, but they stood together outside. It wasn't suspicious, especially since many other people preferred to eat or talk outside, and there were no specific regulations in place.

They had been talking in hushed tones but both went silent when a red-skinned male turian approached them. He stood close to them for a minute, and seemed to be eyeballing Garrus' eyepiece. It was strange, so Miranda interrupted it.

"Is there anything we can help you with?" She asked snidely.

"You go by Jill, and your associate, by Agiapos, yes?" The intruding turian questioned. The way he worded his question put both of them on high alert.

"Indeed, and I'll ask again: Is there anything we can help you with?" Miranda persisted.

The man looked around and over his shoulder before he spoke. In that time, Garrus did a quick check that the pistol holstered at his side had its safety off. "I am an agent of the Shadow Broker, and was instructed to aid you in your efforts. I have not been given much detail beyond your cover stories, but I do have these for you." He said, to both Garrus and Miranda's surprise. He handed them each datapads, which they accepted. He continued, "There are many other agents here, though we don't know each other's identities. I'm told that they have each been informed about as much I have, and will do what is necessary to protect your covers. I suppose the reason they chose me to introduce myself is that I've advanced to the rank of captain, and so, if you ever need someone to vouch for you, it would be optimal if you could call on me to to stand by you."

Garrus met him with a hard stare. It was obvious that Liara had sent him there to help them, but getting others involved didn't seem like the best idea. If anything good, they'd help them in their efforts if they tried to help the colonists out. The Shadow Broker's men wouldn't do anything to risk their own covers, however, so maybe he was being a little optimistic.

The red turian continued through the stare. "Those datapads contain dossiers on every member of interest at this facility, right now. Use it as you see fit. I wish your mission success Oh, and my name is Dexios, by the way." He finished, nodding his head before leaving the two agents from the Normandy. Neither had spoken a word while the turian was with them, but now they had something to discuss. They had one more alternative to factor in.

Command was going to arrive tomorrow, and they had to know exactly what the plan was.

* * *

Tali walked into her home, taking slow steps as if Shepard hadn't heard the door open. Little did she know, his ears perked up at her entry, and he stood up from his seat on the couch.

"John? Are you here?" She called out into the room, taking a nervous step further in. Her mask still covered her face.

Shepard's voice echoed from the lower portion of the room, "Yes Tali, I'm right here." He said, coming into view at the bottom of the steps. "I've been thinking about what you wanted… what you, um… what you said." He sputtered with a serious tone.

Tali stood expectant, wondering what John would say. Normally, when Shepard had made up mind, it was made up for good.

"If you truly think it's necessary that I go to the Flotilla with you, then I'll go." He said, changing his initial judgment. His arms hung straight by his sides.

Tali took a skip forward and caught him up, putting her arms in the nooks under his. She squeezed him, and it got a half-hearted laugh from him. Tali then left with a squeeze, turning to remove and place her visor on the small table in front of the corner couch.

"John, as much as it hurts me, I know why you need to stay." She replied gently, swiveling back to meet his eyes.

"I don't want it to hurt you, Tali. If last night was any indicator of how much it hurts you for me to stay, then I won't do it. It's really that simple." Shepard said in response.

"It wasn't just leaving by myself. It was everything crashing down around me; I felt overwhelmed with all of the bad that was happening. I won't say that I'm not scared of facing the admirals without you, but your confidence in me should be enough for me to get past that."

"But is it? You need to believe that you can do this, 'cause if you don't, you're going to be doubting every step, and decision you make."

Tali let out a shuddering breath, accompanied with a weak smile. "What else can I do? If I didn't believe I could do something, I'd still be begging for you to come. I don't know if I can solve the problem, but I can do my best until you can come."

Shepard let his concerned look grow into a delighted one, "I would never ask for more than your best, sweetheart." He said, approaching her to take both her hands in his. The confused look she returned him with, was a little strange. "Before I ask you about that face you're giving me, I just wanted to say that I'll be there whenever you need me. You call, and I'll rush in to save the day just like I did back on the Citadel, taking on Fist's thugs."

"Is that too much for a girl to ask for?"

"A high-class lady such as yourself? No…" They joked together softly. "So, about that cute face you were showing off." He inquired, leading them both to sit more comfortably on the couch.

Tali had lost all of the dread that had filled her before this conversation. She felt at peace with how they had resolved the issue, and it was nice to change subject. "I just don't get why you call me sweet **heart **and not something more romantic like a pumpkinface!" She spouted, and Shepard's face contorted into an awkward, yet amused smirk. "Do humans like to eat tasty vital organs? And what would that have to do with being cute or romantic? Kasumi told me–"

"Ah…" Shepard said, drawing out his interjection.

"What do you mean, 'ah'? What are you talking about, you big _bosh'tet!_?" She asked furiously, but Shepard couldn't suppress a chuckle.

What began as a chuckle took off to new heights; he was bending over, roaring with laughter. Tali watched on, partly amused, but with too many unsatisfied questions to really take part.

"Okay, okay." Shepard said, raising his hand as if to stop Tali from interrupting. His other hand clutched his side, which hurt from the laughter. He took some time to catch his breath, before answering the question with a wide smile. "Kasumi was playing with you, Tali." He answered, and Tali raised an eyebrow. "She made you believe fake human customs. Pumpkinface sounds like an insult to me, though it's a cute one that isn't really used by anyone I've ever known. And the heart is an organ associated with a person's capacity for love and kindness, in many human cultures. Calling you a sweetheart is like saying you're gentle, sweet, kind, and loving. It's only really used between lovers, as a name, though others might say 'she's a sweetheart' even if they're not together."

"Oh." Tali said quietly, feeling slightly embarrassed that Kasumi had manipulated her.

"Don't feel bad, Tali. She was just having fun. In fact, have some fun getting her back. She doesn't know that _you_ now know the real meanings." He comforted.

"I'll work on it. I might need some help coming up with something… diabolical." She said, bringing a smile to Shepard's face.

"I see that you didn't bring any food up with you for lunch." Shepard noted.

"I thought, maybe, I could make up for last night." Tali replied, swaying her shoulders back and forth, with her eyes wide like saucers.

"In what way?" John responded expectantly

"I think, neither of us had a good sleep last night…" She said slowly, making eye contact in a way that elicited Shepard's curiousity.

"Uh huh?"

Tali leaned close and they entered into a soft kiss together. She retreated slowly, keeping her erotic gaze. "You know how tired I get." She answered, biting her smiling lips.

"Mmmm…" Shepard replied, and they leaned together, once again, for gentle kisses.

At the same time, Tali awkwardly groped at her gloves in an effort to remove them, taking them off and bringing her bare hands to John's cheek and neck. She slid her hands up and down across his skin, and John responded by using his own hands.

He unclamped the rest of her helmet, and laid it down to the side, bringing his hands back up to wade through her hair. They continued in calm serenity, but as Tali ached for more, she drew him closer, wrapping her arms around his torso.

John realized her desire, and lifted her onto his lap. Tali's legs closed around his waist, yet they still sat upright on the couch. With the palm of his hands he glided across the curvature of her back as she rolled her hips over his. Her back arced, arousing him in every imaginable way. He strengthened his feel as he stroked her back firmly up and down, raising her slightly before letting her slide back down onto his lap.

Tali let out a soft moan when he accompanied his comforting touch with strong mouth-play on her neck. She felt the need to push further, rubbing against him the best she could as if to sand away the suit she wore. Hardly able to break away, as John continued to move his hands to touch and squeeze many areas sensitive to the pleasures he bestowed, Tali exuberantly tried to undo his belt.

Before she could finish, John reached around and grabbed her buttocks and lifted her up, forcing her to bring her arms back around his neck. She kissed him passionately as she let her lover carry her a short distance. John knew Tali could hardly bear the foreplay as her tongue told the story of her craving to his mouth.

Laying her down on the bed softly, they were still glued to one another, but Tali rolled away immediately. Breathing rapidly, she scrambled to remove her suit buckles, but John's large hands caught hers, pulling her closer, yet not to his side. He began to work at the buckles, and Tali turned to undo the wrapping that covered her prize.

It wasn't long until the belt was off, and she was pleasing John while he continued to work on her suit at awkward angles. John wanted to hurry as he could feel the growing passion radiate from his beautiful partner, but he refrained to allow for the tension to build.

The sound of Tali's moans and purrs was something that immensely turned John on. He heard the first immensely pleased moan when he first slipped his hand under the fabric of her suit.

She wasn't even fully unclothed yet, but the sensations still overwhelmed her. She pulled at him to get closer; to find some way to enter her without the hassle of stripping her further.

To build her lust up more, if it was possible, John continued to take off her clothing in the same meticulous fashion, touching and kissing her skin whenever a new territory emerged. Her pent up feelings surged in her blood, and she grew hot with anticipation. It felt like centuries until she was free, but they were wonderful centuries in their own right.

Finally she was free to continue on the road to glorious lovemaking. Tali was lively, and their experiences together grew more vivid, forging splendid memories. The excitement, and the needs that were left unfulfilled the night before, fueled their passion as they continued in hot bliss. Love was made, and rest would come after.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Hey everyone, sorry this took a while longer than most to get out. I've been having trouble writing the next chapter, and since my beta was having trouble finding time to edit, I waited to release this chapter later, so both could get the editing attention they deserve. One was going to be late anyway, hopefully chapter 22 will be edited on time. I hope you guys liked his chapter. I loved writing it, personally, though I found it very challenging to do.


	23. Chapter 22

**To Survive: Terminus Coalition**

Chapter 22 : Execution

Tali knocked on the door to Kasumi's residence, hoping to talk for a bit. She also wanted to trick Kasumi, but she wasn't the wiliest person, so she hadn't come up with a plan of action yet. Either she'd make something up on the spot, or she'd try to come up with something good for later. It was trivial to her anyhow.

Waiting for a couple moments, she twiddled her thumbs, patiently waiting. Kasumi opened the door with a look of concern, which was unusual to see on her.

"How are you feeling, Tali?" She asked, her tone of voice equaling her expression. The strangeness of the expression was noted doubly in Tali's mind.

"I'm fine, Kasumi. What's the matter?" Tali responded, not knowing why Kasumi would act the way she was.

"This morning I came in to talk with you, and…" She drew out the vowel, "you were angrier than I've ever seen you. You may not have noticed me since you were working, but you were practically screaming at yourself, even if you were trying to keep it down. What happened?"

"Oh, it was… just some news that John gave me. Turns out, that _bosh'tet, _Daro'Xen, has nearly ruined all the work John did to bring my people peace." Tali answered.

"That's not all though, is it?" She asked accusatorily, "I heard some of what you were saying, and you seemed pretty ticked at Shep."

"Uh… um… I, uh, overreacted. Everything was happening so fast, and… and… it's okay now." Tali replied with her fingers twisting together furiously.

Kasumi looked down at them, "I'll be right there with you if you want to yell at Shep. I'd actually love to see the lout's face with two women yelling at him."

"That really won't be necessary, and I don't see why you need to call him names. We, uh, discussed things over lunch, and…" She began to explain, but softened losing herself in the memory of John's scent and touch.

Kasumi could see the change in Tali's stance, as if the tilt of her head revealed her daydreams. A smile crept back onto her face, and she looked like her jovial self once again. "You 'discussed' things over lunch, you say?" Kasumi asked, putting physical air quotes around the word 'discussed'. "You've **got** to play a little tougher to get, Tali." She chuckled.

"What do you mean? I just said we discussed things, and what is all this?" She responded, trying to mimic the air quotes, but only using a single digit on each quotation because of her lack of fingers.

Kasumi answered light-heartedly, "I know he slept with you. Your resolve doesn't seem too strong when faced with that persuasion technique. Sometimes you've got to put your foot down."

"I don't know, Kasumi. We talked about things, and you have no idea how he apologized to me. He wanted to change his mind to please me, and in the end I didn't let him. Besides, that 'hard to get' advice seems really bad. John and I are too close for foolish games like that. I know it would hurt me if he acted as if he wasn't available for my attention." She replied, taking a more defensive stance when it comes to accepting Kasumi's relationship advice.

"When have I ever led you astray?"

_How about pumpkinface, you silly bosh'tet, _Tali thought to herself, but said with squinted eyes, "Never."

"That's right, never." Kasumi replied with pride.

Tali extended her arm towards the room, "Let's sit down and talk about the real reason I'm here." Tali suggested.

Kasumi nodded, and they made their way towards to the couch.

Tali skipped the news that Legion gave Shepard and got right to the point, there'd be time to discuss the reasons why later. "John needs me to go to the Flotilla. I'm not sure how long it's going to be, but I'd like you to come with me when I go. He says he'll get another person to come with us for everyone's protection, but I think I'd get really bored missing both John and you. So, maybe you could join me?" Tali asked, expecting Kasumi would respond with a yes.

"Of course, Tali, sounds like we'll have lots of fun. You might even get the chance to show me a traditional quarian slumber party." She answered, to Tali's delight. "It'll be exciting to enter the Flotilla, wow."

"I don't know about slumber parties, but thanks for saying yes. We'll have to be ready to leave by the morning after next. John asked Aria to send us a ship, and she already responded, a ship will be here by then."

"Alright" She replied.

With business out of the way, they could talk about less exciting things. Perhaps the details of what their respective culture's slumber parties are like.

* * *

All of the mercenaries stood in formation as they watched a spacecraft come to a landing. Inside were the much-anticipated officers from command, that were expected to arrive. It seemed rather strange to most of the mercs gathered, that command needed their people to come to the small colony. Messengers could pass any orders, since there wasn't any comm buoys linked directly to this planet, and they didn't go much past the relay.

This unnecessary arrival of Command put everyone on edge, but no one had any particular reason to be pleased or afraid.

On a makeshift landing pad, raised above the gathering of mercenaries, stood two men to greet the landing party: Demetri, and the Suns' colony overseer. The spacecraft landed, and the entire landing pad shuddered with the weight added. Two escort fighters could be seen touching down on the top of the cliff face, much higher up.

It was just after midday, and the system's star was high in the sky. Uma generally held a rather moderate temperature, but with the air thick with dust, combined with the direct sunlight, was a mixture that gave a dry heat for this portion of the day.

Garrus, Gonnos, and Spencer stood behind one another in formation, but Miranda was up by Demetri's feet. The slimy batarian had hauled her around just about everywhere after he realized that she would often go and speak with Garrus when left to herself.

Garrus was far enough back in the crowd that he could barely make out what was going on up on the landing pad. He could see many forms exit the main spacecraft, but he couldn't even make out their species.

However, Miranda had a perfect view of everything. First, eight guards exited the craft and stood on either side of the exit, forming a sort of passage that led to the leaders of the colony: Demetri and the colony overseer. Next, a batarian came out that was dressed up in the Blue Suns' colours, but was wearing armour that Miranda hadn't seen any other mercenary wear. Following him were four other people of races ranging from turian, to batarian, to human, who were dressed in the more traditional high-ranking officer garb.

Demetri addressed the one that was strangely dressed, and was obviously the most influential of the group. "Sir, I believe this one," he said, gesturing down to Miranda, "would please Mr. Santiago a great deal."

The other batarian looked over to Miranda, and squinted his top two eyes in consideration. "Well chosen, Demetri, but one pretty girl is not near enough for Mr. Santiago to forget your past insolence." he said. The leading batarian went to his belt and lifted a pistol in the direction of Demetri. It was sudden, and there wasn't much time for Miranda to think it through, but she smiled when she saw Demetri flinch in fear. The whole thing went down before Demetri could react in any meaningful way.

The sound of the bullet was all that the far crowd would be able to hear, but those close enough to see, saw Demetri's head snap back from the impacting force of the slug. The burst of fluid, that jutted out from the gaping wound, made it clear he was hit directly in the eye. Miranda knew, from Unmar's rants on batarian culture, the gravity of that execution.

The look in the leading batarian's eyes was one of outrage. He turned to point the barrel of the gun at the overseer's face. Before he did any more damage, he turned his head and yelled to the crowd that of mercenaries, that interested colonists were now surrounding. He shouted, "I, Moorg, have been sent by your leader, Mr. Santiago, to turn this place into an efficient facility for the Blue Suns! The changes begin with a shift in leadership!" He announced with the boom of his pistol once again echoing between the cliff faces. The overseer's head took the bullet between his four eyes, and the look of dread, that graced his face moments before his death, remained plastered upon it. His body slumped to the ground without life.

Garrus could hear Gonnos' sigh behind him. The turian was stripped of his duty of vengeance, but it was still good to know that Unmar was avenged. What they both wondered was, who was going to be the next leader of the colony?

Moorg nodded to his personal guards who began to drag the bodies off of the stage. He once again opened his mouth to address the awestruck crowd, "The next overseer of this compound mustn't be a batarian, by the orders of Mr. Santiago himself." He said, while many of the batarians grumbled before him. "Lastly, I'd like to see all squad captains meet with me and my associates in the main tent in ten minutes."

When he, and the rest of the officials with him, stepped off of the dais, the crowd broke apart and most began speaking animatedly with their respective squads. The colonists that had gathered were quick to get back to work, in fear of punishment. Miranda had no one to report to anymore, so she made her way back to Garrus and Gonnos mwho were conversing alone slightly outside the main cluster of people.

Gonnos could see Miranda coming, he wanted to finish his thought, "It's fine… you know what? It's fine. I didn't kill the bastard, but he's dead. The best thing I could do, is try and be picked as the new leader for the compound."

Garrus had his arms crossed and answered realistically, "Do you know what he's looking for in a leader? It's a great idea, _if_ you could pull it off, but you're just as likely to end up executed like Demetri and the other damned fool."

"Aye, and I'll play it cool until I can discern what he wants. The way I see it, the batarian is one of two people: he's willing to persecute his own people to follow the orders of his boss, or he's just looking for the right way to free his people from the bastard. You heard his emphasis on it being Santiago's orders that the new overseer wouldn't be batarian. If he cares for his people in the least, I am perfect for this. He doesn't have to pick a batarian leader, so he'll be in the clear. I don't see why he wouldn't pick me." Gonnos said, Miranda was now close enough to hear, and Gonnos just briefly acknowledged her presence with a nod.

Garrus responded to him, "I just want to make sure you know what you're getting yourself into. Putting yourself in the open like that could kill you if he isn't as sympathetic as you suggest." He warned.

Miranda had her own news to share with Garrus, "Sounds like you two are scheming up quite the storm." She said, looking between the two, "It was fun hanging out with you both, but I think I'm going to go with command without putting up a fight. If you're planning on trying to stop them from taking me, don't worry yourselves." She said to excuse her future actions, intending her words to be heard by Gonnos more than Garrus. The two partners from the Normandy knew that they would do whatever it took to get to Command, and this was Miranda's chance. Gonnos didn't think that she knew anything about their schemes, so she entered the conversation with that façade.

"In fair warning, Jill, they won't be promoting you. I think they have more playful ideas in mind." Gonnos cautioned in advisement against becoming a sex toy.

Miranda responded confidently, "I'm pretty good at the political game. A little sleeping around and a little blackmail, and I'll do just fine. It's time for my pay grade to increase." She said, defending false reasons for wanting to go. She likely wouldn't have a choice, even if she did want to stay. Moorg was under orders to find humans like her.

"Well, the best to you. I better get to this meeting." Gonnos replied, and then turned to whisper to Garrus, "Agiapos, if this doesn't go as planned, I know you're a man that'll finish it. It won't be easy, so wish me luck." He said quietly, in respect of Garrus' character. He knew that Garrus would want to avenge him, and any turian would know that it would have been foolish to try and dissuade him. Instead, it was considered wise to encourage a person in Garrus' position, to get rid of any doubt that may arise in the justification of his actions. Hopefully, Garrus wouldn't need the encouragement.

Miranda went her own way, and Gonnos walked towards the gathering of squad captains. After a few minutes, Moorg was ready to address the gathering of about twenty men. Almost every captain assembled was in charge of more men than Gonnos. He led a small and specialized group, where most others led large battalions of up to twenty standard soldier-like mercenaries. Of the twenty, only five were batarian, nine were turian, and the other six were human.

"Alright men," Moorg addressed the crowd, which did have a few females mixed in, "I see fifteen people that may have potential to lead this compound, but before that, a few of you do have my attention above the others. I've spent the last ten minutes looking over the logs left by the, uh, former overseer, and he mentioned a few of you indiviually. I didn't gather all of you here to waste your time, however. I want everyone of you to send the most attractive women in your squadrons to the mess tent to be evaluated…" He stopped and looked through the captains, "And you," he said, pointing a finger at a female turian, who happened to be a captain. "I want you to report there when you're done." He said, having minimal knowledge on what was considered attractive for a turian female. The captain did have a bit of charm about her, that Moorg thought some of the men on the base would like.

The female turian nodded her head, looking at the floor and contemplating her possible new fate. The Blue Suns had never done anything so violating to their own people before, but after finding out about the slavery, it seemed that nothing was below Mr. Santiago. Perhaps he never had moral principles of his own.

Moorg picked out four men, including Gonnos, and dismissed the rest to their new duties. Three of the chosen men were turians, and the last was human. Moorg addressed them with the same authoritative voice that he had held the entire time on the colony. "Tell me men, why was the previous overseer concerned with you four? Each of you was documented in his logs as being possible threats. Since he was a bastard and a traitor, I want to know exactly what you did to get his suspicions up." Moorg demanded. What he was accusing the former overseer of seemed odd to Gonnos. It made hardly any sense that he would've been a traitor to the Suns, so Gonnos decided to take a risk by assuming he meant a traitor to his own people, the batarians. He already had his suspicions, and it wasn't likely he'd be given any further reasons to base his knowledge off of.

Gonnos stepped forward, and Moorg's eyes met him, "If I am not mistaken, I think it would have to do with each of us having some sort of quarrel with the new Suns' slavery policy. Perhaps I'm wrong, but I do know that the man you killed, murdered one of my batarian friends for expressing his thoughts on the issue. He was right to infer that I wasn't pleased, and I was a threat to his life." Gonnos answered, with his heart pulsing hard against his iron will. Moorg's eyes seemed to burn against him, and the others shied away as if he were an outcast among them, so that they could protect their own reputations.

"As I expected." Moorg answered nonchalantly, dropping his hard stare, and putting his hands on his hips. "Is what he said true of the rest of you?" He asked, swinging his finger between the others casually and doing a short pace.

No one answered him for several seconds, and Gonnos could feel the tension in those moments. The batarian was biting his lip, waiting for an answer. His fingers brushed over the pistol in his holster more than once.

Moorg finally interrupted the dead silence, "If it's not true, than you are dismissed. I'd like everyone who has a problem with the way the Blue Suns are acting to stay here, so I can deal with you myself." He said to them. That was enough of a deterrent that most left, leaving only Gonnos and the human. It was likely that it was true of all of them, but they didn't have the backbone to stay and face what was likely to be execution, and not the candidacy for leadership that they once hoped for.

The batarian continued to speak, "So why'd you stay, son? You pity the batarians here, human? It probably wasn't the wisest thing you've ever done if you don't think they're worth dying for." Moorg said, coercing the young human male, who now seemed paler than he already was. It basically gleamed through the splotches of dark lead-dust that covered his face. Gonnos was beginning to fear that he misjudged Moorg.

"I may not be a great person, but hell, I have made plenty of batarian friends while working for the Suns, and I'm not going to stand by while their people get trampled on by the organization I work for. I handed in a conditional notice of resignation to the overseer a few days ago. Not all humans hate batarians, sir. And honestly, you're a spineless disgrace to your species for judging me for standing up for your people" the man responded passionately, obviously dropping all faith in his survival considering the amount of insults he was prepared to heap on Moorg.

"Give me your names." Moorg growled.

"Gonnos."

"Michael." They both responded tersely.

"I've heard enough. I think it's clear to me that you two are exactly who I want to lead this colony." He said, revealing his sharp fangs with a guileful smile. Both of the captains' chests loosened with the response, though the smirk Moorg gave was disturbing. They both had thought they were going to die, but Gonnos was so relieved, he could hardly keep his mandibles from spreading into his own, turian, smile.

Moorg continued, "I want you to lead, Gonnos. And you," he said turning his eyes to Michael, "Help him out. I'm not saying Santiago won't kill you if he finds out you've been freeing his slaves, but the least you can do is make sure they're treated right. I hope the two of you can find the right balance there." He said, patting his leg and turning towards the tent flap that led outside, obviously proud of his little test, and perhaps relieved that there were non-batarians on the colony that had spines. "I'll announce your new promotions to the compound once I've gotten the females," He said, then muttered, "Vido's such a pig," and returned to informing the new compound leaders, "You'll both receive an increase in your pay and all that shit. I don't know how much, but whatever it is, be grateful Vido sent me and not some other bastard that would just as likely kill you. Hell, I was going to send Forchan until Vido asked me to handle it. Forchan's a bitch."

"Aye, sir. We'll both do our best. Your people will be in better hands." Michael replied, feeling light-headed from his experience at the brink of his life.

Moorg replied, "It's not about what race they are, the Suns should never have gotten into slavery. Anyway, after the choice women have been picked out, I'll also be gathering up most of the engineers, and whatever left over room in the ship will be assigned to the best soldiers. You shouldn't have near as much to look after, and as long as you're producing the results Vido wants from the colony, he won't be paying attention to what you're doing." Moorg finished, leaving the tent and walking deeper into the compound. After it was all over, the meeting went about as well as Gonnos could have hoped.

* * *

Mordin had been in jail for almost a week now. His cell was filled with physical notes, on random topics of study, which had kept his mind busy while separated from his equipment. The treatment of the prisoners hadn't been gentle. The jailors tended to be antagonistic, or even downright hostile, at times.

Right now, a human jailor was just outside making his rounds. This one in particular liked to prod at the salarians, especially at Mordin since he professed innocence. Over his writing apparatus, consisting of a paper-like material on a writing pad and a writing utensil, Mordin could see the human jailor approaching.

The jailor opened his cell door, and walked in to a close proximity, playing with his his stun baton between his hands. "Looks like the Council wants you to go straight to the execution table, you old fuck." He informed morbidly, and raised his baton as if the horrendous news was an excuse to knock him out before subduing him.

The baton came down with a wide swing, but Mordin's reflex caught it midflight, grabbing the handle. He stood, and twisted the wrist of his assailant, which caused the baton to drop. Exerting enough force as to cause immediate pain with no permanent damage, Mordin continued to hold the wrist while he used his knee to turn and pin the jailor to the wall of the cell. His STG training really paid off in times like those.

"Oh, fuck!" The jailor cursed. "I was only kidding, god! You're not on death row, fuck."

"Already knew. Would be many more officers here as escorts if I were to be executed, even more if meant to transport me to another facility. Senseless need for violence, foolish. Advise you do not attempt again, or you may end up with permanent injuries." Mordin said, pushing the jailor out of his cell and into the corridor. Mordin made sure that he never left the clear confines of his cell so that no one would find any fault to accuse him of. He closed the cell door. "Suggest you lock this door. Hope you have enough sense not to tell anyone your reasons for entering this cell. Consequences could be... problematic."

"Goddammit, you filthy salamander. If you ever attack me again, I'll nab you for assaulting an officer." The Jailor spat while still lying with his back to the floor, propped up on an elbow.

Mordin just turned to walk back from the bars, deeper into his cell, ignoring the foolish man. He had nothing to fear. While anything he did could potentially reflect on Shepard, it was very unlikely. As long as he didn't show any effort to escape, his background would likely be enough to clear him without hard evidence. He was a former STG officer, and a judge would be informed of that, and by extension he'd know that Mordin wasn't an idiot who would attack a jailor for no apparent reason.

The jailor got up and continued on his rounds, rubbing his sore wrist. Mordin couldn't help but smile. The scientist wasn't one to brag about his genius, but the people currently around him seemed grossly unintelligent, and not only when compared to him.

* * *

A quarian execution wasn't usually an outrageous event, even if it wasn't commonplace. It tended to be rather private, taking place in a room and having the convict's envirosuit injected with a mutagen that killed swiftly and humanely. No one was to see, and no children would be exposed to the harsh punishment. There was nothing public about it.

Daro's execution was about to begin, but the details of her death were going to be released to the public, and the geth. The admirals looked through the reinforced glass that encircled the execution chamber. The environment felt even more sterile than the standard room on the flotilla, with the clean, and virtually unused equipment standing idle, ready for use.

The four of them watched in silence as Daro was rolled in, contained in a reinforced, chrome pod. They couldn't hear anything clear through the glass, but Shala recognized the distinct rhythms of the muted words. It seemed as though Daro was reciting a piece of the Ancestor's Prayer. The prayer itself was long and all-encompassing, and the part of the prayer Daro was likely trying to take comfort in was far different than the small part Shala recited at Tali's bonding.

The slow and sporadic pace at which Daro seemed to speak indicated that she was having a hard time remembering the details, but she remembered after a time because she had likely practiced in the days leading up to this.

Her pod locked in place in the center of the chamber, and a tube, embedded in a white mechanical arm, extended from behind her where it would connect itself with her suits medical systems. Daro would not know when her death would come, but it would be swift and painless. Much more pleasant than what Shepard and Tali believed she deserved.

The Admirals continued to watch the death of one of their own, after the arm clicked in, and the bright blue fluid passed slowly through the arm. It was something none of them had been exposed to before. To see another quarian die in this fashion was likely to prove traumatic for them all. It was fortunate she had never bonded fully with anyone, and so there existed no stress in that sensitive region of everyone's minds.

It was natural that the Moreh, Xen's homeship, would be negatively affected by the execution. Just as having a larger crew, or having an admiral be under a captain's jurisdiction boosted a captain's status in the flotilla, the stripping of an entire clan name would reflect quite poorly. The captain of the Moreh was visibly stressed at the trial for Xen's life, though the outcome had been unarguably one-sided.

The trial had gone exactly as the admirals had planned. Since they were the judges, and agreed on what needed to be done to appease the geth, it helped the trial end quickly and smoothly. There was never a doubt on how it would resolve itself.

What concerned them all was the message from Captain Shepard, and it ate at the hopes of each to different degrees. Somehow, Shepard was informed about the treasonous behaviour of Daro'Xen, and also about the geth ending the instituted peace. While he was somewhat relieved, and completely supportive of the Admirals' decision to execute Daro for her treason, he gave warning to them that this wouldn't be enough to appease the geth.

They had all discussed it, but believed it was necessary to see how the situation played out as they continued forward. If what Captain Shepard told them was true, the solution was outrageous. Han and Meru voiced that letting the geth into their data systems, or even onto the ships, was far too risky. Zaal simply didn't believe Shepard, instead trusting that the geth were reasonable enough not to make such demands.

Shala was torn. If Shepard's previous actions were indicative of his character, and his care for the quarian people, he was telling the truth, and he believed that his suggestion was the only way for peace. On the other hand, Han was right. It seemed far too risky to allow the geth into their secure systems, but Rannoch was at stake.

As the fluid approached its destination, Shala recognized a part of Daro's prayer, and it broke her heart. A tear escaped her control, and slowly made its way down her cheek. She softly echoed the words in her mind.

_In moments last to live, the future's lost to you;  
__One soul to join the rest; one heart will soon rest true.  
__Though death may seem the end, since life is all you know,  
__Ancestral light awaits, the home-come of your soul._

_When darkness sweeps the land, and eyes alight to see,  
__We know this was the shadow of eternal reverie.  
__So peace young maekarou, and trust the garden's hope.  
__Your future still holds bright, for here you now abode._

_The void where warmth arose, the cold no longer known,  
Old Kaeli'steiz your chief, he'll set your feet on stone,  
To live a death in hope, and watch o'er those still young.  
The ancestral arms await, with them to be among._

Shala could see that Daro was frightened. The prayer seemed so out of character, but it it was apparent that the fear of death was what drove her to these edges of her nature. Daro's body began to tremble, and more tears followed the first. Shala did not know the extent of Daro's crimes; not even what she had done to Tali. Shala didn't believe the woman was inherently evil, and it would be wrong to assert such a label. She must have had motives and reasons for her drive to control the geth, no matter how ridiculous they may have been. Without a legacy, no one would know her reasons, but perhaps it was the best thing that could happen for the long-term peace effort.

Zaal and Meru cringed a little when Daro's helmet shook once and drooped to the side, as the fluid in the tube reached its destination. Xen was cold dead. Shala remained letting tears flow as she soaked in the ancestors' presence, as they accepted another soul into their ranks.

The second admiral that year to be killed prematurely lied still in the chamber before them. This time, while the mood wasn't pleasant, they all agreed it was completely necessary for the quarian people.

Han was the first to break the dead silence that seemed to consume the four people that had ordered the execution. "It's time we all head down to the surface. The geth will surely allow an audience with us after this news, and we can determine just how reasonable they are." He said, in a lightly antagonizing manner to Zaal, but with the intention of the others hearing. They all turned and walked slowly out of the viewing room, single file, with their heads down in a respect for life, no matter their opinions on the person who had lost it.

Daro'Xen vas Moreh was dead, and her name would die with her.

* * *

Down at the surface of Aeia, in front of the water treatment plant, the admirals stood with a large assembly surrounding them. The public knew from the trial, that the admirals had just returned from the grim responsibility of observing Daro's execution through. For them, it was impossible to resist coming and seeing the problem Daro had created, resolved by their military leaders. The times they lived in seemed so strange and uncertain, that they needed the confidence of knowing their admirals were strong and capable enough to handle all of the chaos that was being thrown at them. They needed something tangible to take comfort in when the dream of Rannoch wasn't enough.

Hopefully, the three veteran admirals, along with the newly elected leader, would not be fazed by this momentous time in history. Instead, everyone wanted to see this issue through, with Rannoch looming on the horizon.

The system's star lit up the skies with purples and oranges, as the evening pressed on. The tropical winds may have soothed them slightly if it weren't for their suits, but the occasion held credible tension. The water facility was dark and ominously quiet.

Han raised his voice above the whispers of the people, speaking through a vocal amplifier on a recently placed pedestal. "Ambassador, or any other geth platform that can hear me: please send your emissary to discuss the future development of peace. Former Admiral Daro'Xen, who you accused of breaching the terms of our peace, has been dealt with by execution. We must show you proof of our final effort to show you our loyalty to the original contract. She did not represent the will of the quarian people." He said forcefully, and diplomatically.

The door of the treatment plant opened sharply, and the vibrant glow of a geth platform's headlamp shone through the waning twilight. It marched forward, alone and without a weapon, heading straight for Admiral Gerrel and the others behind him.

Shala addressed the geth, "If you'd turn your gaze to the skies, we have something for the geth to observe."

Han's voice transistor flashed as he spoke over an internal comm system, giving orders to a specific ship in the heavy fleet.

The geth turned its visual sensors up towards the sky where Shala directed with a pointed finger. It took about a minute for anything noticeable to happen, but the entire crowd turned their heads when they saw it. The lab that Xen had set up in orbit exploded with a brilliant flash in the darkening skies of Aeia. No sound accompanied it for almost a full minute, but the detonation was magnificent on its own. The debris could be seen disintegrating as it entered the atmosphere burning bright and hot.

"Now, can we continue our move towards better cooperation between our people?" Shala asked the geth, who had lowered his head after gathering sufficient data to confirm the destroyed station.

The geth answered the query, "Until the conditions, that have been communicated to you through Captain Shepard, have been fulfilled, there can be no cooperation. We will reiterate the demands: All threats to our informational integrity must be eliminated. This includes the purging of all data caches that the geth have already requested purged. What must change is that the geth must perform or inspect the full purging of all data, on all ships. Until then, we will remain here unless Captain Shepard informs us that there is no future for this arrangement." The platform said, leaving Zaal's expectations vilified, and the rest of the admirals stuck with how they were to continue. "Are you prepared to begin the purging?"

"We most certainly are not!" Han said in defiance. This was not something he would decide on lightly, and right then, he was leaning closer towards simply destroying the water treatment facility and all of its geth inhabitants.

Shala attempted to remedy Han's brash response, "Give us some time to discuss your conditions. We are not prepared right now to give a committed answer."

The geth turned and retreated back to the facility, with the door sliding shut vehemently behind it. The sky was now dark, with the sun fully hidden by the waves on the distant horizon.

"Calm down, Han. It will do us no good to provoke hostility. We can discuss this later. Meru, will you inform the people that we are still in negotiations with the geth?" Shala asked.

Meru nodded and made her way to the podium with the vocal amplifier installed. She spoke in her annoying, nasally voice, and Shala immediately regretted not asking Zaal to do the announcement, despite how foolish he's been.

While the announcement was made, Shala could only think about how dire the situation, Xen created, had become. Getting the support of the other admirals, if she wanted to make the risk herself, would not be easy.

* * *

**Glossary**

**Bosh'tet: **Animal, native to Rannoch. With no insect life, other species of life had to fill the niches that on earth fell to the insects. One such niche was the dung beetle. A bosh'tet falls into the category of roller on earth as it moves the dung found to a central location. Though differing in colors, from the green/yellow of the cooler climates to the blue/white in the more tropical areas, they are the same species. Known for their apparent inability to distinguish between dung and small rocks, it is considered extremely stupid. Many have been found dead, surrounded by small rocks, as it tried to feed on them.

**Kaeli'steiz: **Name used in the ancient text of the Ancestors. Literal meaning: Warmth's Herald. The home star of the quarian race.

**Maekarou: **Name used to distinguish the living from the ancestors. Literal translation: Child of the ancestors. This word is often used in cultural ceremonies for the quarians to verbally recognize their place, and where they came from. Every living quarian is a maekarii.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Hey everyone, I hope you liked the chapter. Tell me if you like the way the story has been going, especially since this is such a turn. Also, as always I appreciate your input even if it's just telling me your favourite, or least favourite, part about the chapter. Having switched to full-time employment for the summer about a week ago, I think it's safe to say that I should be able to keep a similar pace. I know I've slowed down since when I started writing, but I think it's been for the best. These last three chapters have been my favourite to write, and they really stretched my capabilities.


	24. Chapter 23

**To Survive: Terminus Coalition**

Chapter 23 : Catching a Breath

"Now that everyone's here we can begin." Shepard addressed the ground crew, as they all sat around the table in the communications room. At the head, opposite the door, Shepard sat with his elbows on the table and his hands wringing over one another, underneath his chin.

With everything that has happened over the last two days, being only the evening after his time with Tali, it was important that the entire crew was updated. The ground team was the first to receive the update.

Shepard began the meeting, "Unannounced to you until now, there have been many developments on all fronts of our mission. I'll start with our people stationed on Uma. Miranda has just informed me that she has a guaranteed seat on a trip to the Blue Suns' HQ. The reason she's being brought is somewhat disconcerting, but we'll have to trust she can take of herself without Garrus. Since, as far as we know, Garrus won't be accompanying her. Not to mention, it's unlikely we can extract him before we take pursuit. We can't risk the suspicion it would raise." Shepard sighed, clearly missing his turian brother, "That said, Zaeed, you should be damned ecstatic we caught a break." Shepard said with a pointed finger and raised brows.

"It's about guddam time, that's for sure. Good show all the same, Shepard. You do an old bastard proud. We'll nail the fucker yet." Zaeed responded in good spirit.

"That's the plan. Next up on the newsreel, our friends on the Citadel have been met with… mixed success. Starting with the bad, I've been informed that Mordin's been taken into custody on Council authority."

Jack interrupted the rest of the news, "Shit, Shepard. Sounds like you've got to show the Council who they're fucking messing with."

Ashley turned and glared at Jack, wondering how Shepard tolerated the unshackled bitch. Her disrespect for any form of authority disgusted her, no matter how much she hated the politics of the situation herself. Most of the other crewmembers just waited silently, keeping their thoughts internalized, understanding it was a difficult situation for the Captain. There wasn't much he could do about what happened to Mordin.

Shepard continued, noticing the annoyance in Ashley's manners, but he ignored both her and Jack to resume the meeting, "Thane did manage to complete Mordin's objective, and he says that there are large crowds of people taking an interest in the reforming of the Omega station. Any amount of people we can get is good for the effort." John said, and he looked over at Tali to give her a smile. "Last for the news, we've got what's probably the worst on the list." He stopped, making sure he had each member's attention.

When he was satisfied with the attention everyone's eyes afforded him, he continued, "The quarian-geth peace efforts have stopped. Now, from what we know so far, it's not going to be an easy fix."

Jack again thought it was a good idea to voice her opinion, "Stupid fucking quarians, throwing everything they wanted to the shitter. I say let 'em rot on that shit planet they've got now."

Both Tali and Shepard stood from their seats, but Tali, seeing that Shepard stood too, sat down. Shepard had choice words for Jack, "Damn it, Jack! We're not going to leave anyone behind, and I hope you'd have a little more goddamn sense than that!"

Jack stepped in, "Fuck, Shepard. I'm sorry if I hurt the lady's feelings." She said with an involuntary hint of mockery.

Sick of being interrupted, and intolerant of Jack's words, Shepard launched his fist down into the tabletop. The crash thundered through the room, and his fist lifted from the impression it created, leaving behind a bloody residue. Grunt was now visibly smiling, while most of the crew carried looks of shock. Jack wreathed herself in blue from instinctual defense. She settled down as soon as she could

After the display of cybernetic strength had it's affect, Shepard lifted his eyes up to dig holes into Jack. He didn't need to say a word, for his stare to make his point.

Jack recoiled back into her seat and dropped eye contact, muttering curses beneath her breath.

Shepard sat down again, pulling the chair beneath him as he said, "I thought you had more respect for me after all we've been through." in a manner that publicized his disappointment. Truthfully, she had more respect for him than anyone else she'd ever met. Sometimes, her tongue got the better of her, and it was not the easiest habit to break. Jack was stubborn, and Shepard needed to remind her sometimes that her he wasn't going to let her do whatever the hell she pleased while on his ship.

"As I was saying, we have the unfortunate duty of resolving that conflict on top of everything." He continued.

Zaeed responded, "You ain't thinkin' about abandoning this guddam mission, are ya Shepard?"

"No, and I'd think the previous news would have covered any doubts on that." He replied indecently, still tense about everything that had been said. "I will be sending Tali, Kasumi and Samara to deal with the situation. Tali will be in charge of handling the flotilla front, since she has the most experience in that area." He said, and then took a deep breath.

"What that means for the rest of us, is that we're a lot weaker than we're used to. Missing a total of eight people, we'll be a shell of what we once were. I say eight, 'cause this is also Jacob's chance to get off this ship, sorry I forgot to mention it." He said. "Tali will tell you the details, but you should be able to get to Alliance space sooner than later."

"Thank you, Captain." Jacob replied with a salute, which Shepard returned casually.

"I wouldn't rule out a fight when we get to this mysterious Borenmyrth, so we're going to be stressed to our limits. It only leaves eight here too, so I'll have to think about what would be suitable for squad arrangements. Until we know what we're facing, continue to train as a single unit. I know we're all eager to stretch our legs, but it seems we won't be sitting on our asses much longer, so hold on."

"Aaaaagh!" Grunt shouted in a manner similar to a yawn. Everyone looked at him, but he just resumed seated, looking forward. He seemed quite pleased with himself, by the wide smile on his face.

"Anyway, does anyone have any questions on where we stand?" Shepard asked.

Lana was present at the meeting, which reinforced her sense of belonging with the crew. She did a quick count of everyone present, and if there were eight people ready for battle after Tali's shuttle left, then Captain Shepard must have included her in the count. It was surprising, but part of her thought Captain Shepard was just trying to make her feel welcome.

Lana did have a question, "Captain, did you count me as one of the fighting members of your crew?" She asked.

"Yes Lana, I did. While, with Tali gone, I'm going to need you in engineering as your first priority, I may need to call on your combat skills." Shepard answered the last bit with an encouraging grin, "You're a marine, Lana, and your actions on Omega proved it. If I need someone to fight, I hope it's alright that I'm going to be looking to you."

"Oh, yes Captain. I'll be ready when you need me." She answered, somewhat flustered with the pleasant excitement that filled her gut. Kal gently nudged her, and she smiled behind her mask.

"Alright. If there's nothing else, I think that does it. Feel free to come and talk with me if you have any questions, but for now you're all dismissed." Shepard finished, and the sound of shifting furniture filled the room as everyone stood in disjointed unison.

The challenges they had were piling up at a very quick rate. Shepard trusted that his team could handle anything thrown at it, but he still worried about the future. He needed more support to deal with all of these fronts. The war hadn't even started yet, and different parts of the galaxy already tore at him for attention. He could only imagine how much worse it could get, and how many more people he'd disappoint.

* * *

"Liara, one of our cells in Alliance space sent in their report, and I think you should take a look," Feron informed in his gravelly voice. He saw Liara finish typing at her console, and get up in response, closing the distance with a brisk trot.

"That's the file on screen?" Liara asked, looking over Feron's shoulder.

"Yes, doctor." Feron answered.

Liara skimmed over the report to find the topic of interest. A word jumped out of the page like a ghost, and her heart skipped.

_The object of interest, designated 'Object Saren' for 'Project Benezia', by the Alliance, has been under our surveillance for months now. At 0427 hours, galactic earth-contact time, we intercepted several cyber hacking attempts to access Alliance-classified documentation on the object of study. We will upload the decryption algorithms used, in the file attached._

_We are classifying this report as high-value, as it is our suspicion that this information regards illegal security breaches enacted between inter-special governments._

_We hope this information proves useful for the Shadow Broker._

_Cease Transmission._

Liara still hadn't looked at every cell's project, since the previous Shadow Broker's demise. There were so many cells, that it was likely the old Shadow Broker didn't know every detail at all times. Instead, Glyph acted like a search function for certain pieces of information at will, and the VI would search through the archives of logs left by agents all over the galaxy. There were people in each sector that would report to the Shadow Broker through Liara's main channel, and they each would manage there own separate lists of cells in their vicinity. Of course, Liara had all the information at her fingertips, but there was a lot of organization in place so that she wouldn't be overwhelmed with less useful information.

Since that was the case, Liara hadn't heard of 'Project Benezia' until now. The name sent shivers down her spine, and gave her a sort of queasiness. It was a mixed sensation of sorrow and self-condemnation.

"Glyph, bring up all documentation available on Project Benezia. While I look at those, please run traces on the decryption algorithms sent, and tell me if they match any we've seen before." Liara demanded confidently. She scrolled through the information that appeared on screen, motioning for Feron to take a closer look.

Liara was fascinated by what she read, and found it necessary to repeat important points to her less informed companion. "By the Goddess, Object Saren appears to be a Reaper artifact that the Alliance came across several months ago, and they are now holding within a base in a country named Greenland. The cell we have tracking it hasn't been able to intercept much information regarding what it does, but there was a report earlier documenting some of the people we were tracking had gone missing." Liara turned to Feron, sobering her voice as she handled her excitement. "I told you about my mother. I told you about what Saren and Sovereign did to her, and I think that's why the Alliance assigned that codename. They wouldn't know who turned Matriarch Benezia into the servant she was, but I'm pretty sure they found out this artifact has some strange properties."

"You're saying this artifact indoctrinated these missing people?" Feron asked.

"Absolutely, but I don't know what would happen to them."

Glyph finished tracing the algorithms and interrupted, "I apologize Dr. Tsoni, but your request is now complete."

"Thank you Glyph."

"You are quite welcome, Dr. Tsoni. The algorithms have been encountered before when engaging with the organization known as Cerberus." Glyph answered the query.

"So Cerberus wants the Reaper tech. I shouldn't be surprised, and I'm glad we caught the signal and can act before they take it." She turned to Feron again, "We have two problems. Obviously we have to guard this secret from Cerberus, but we also have the outstanding question–"

"Who's relaying the indoctrination?" Feron interjected.

"Yes. We've never encountered an uncontrolled Reaper artifact before, unless we were to count the derelict Reaper ship that Shepard searched. I don't know if we can draw a direct comparison, since we don't know how nonfunctional that machine really was. I just don't understand whom the people would be obeying once they were indoctrinated." Liara responded, tapping the desk with her fingers as she thought. The possibility that there was a Reaper close enough to relay a message to the people on earth was distressing. Truthfully, no one knew how indoctrination worked; let alone how far a Reaper could transmit whatever signal it did to perform indoctrination. Obviously, indoctrination generally happened in proximity with Reapers, but the artifact could be an amplifier or a relay.

"It's your call Liara. Should we warn Shepard?" asked Feron.

"No, that won't be necessary. The best thing we can do is to help keep this in the Alliance's safekeeping. Glyph, can you get the Sol sector's Cell Manager on the line." Liara asked, and rolled her chair over to the special microphone that would be used for the link. Glyph complied immediately.

"_Good day, Shadow Broker. How can I be of assistance?"_ An evidently altered voice came over the other end of the transmission.

Liara responded, with the distinct deep voice of the Shadow Broker, as her microphone allowed. "_Do we have any strike-teams stationed near this location?"_ She asked, uploading a file documenting the location of the base.

"_We have a strike-team one day out,"_ he answered, pausing for a moment_. "I've just sent you full dossiers on the unit. I'll have another cell on standby in case you want that unit reinforced."_

_"That's satisfactory. Prepare to relay a mission briefing to that unit within the hour. Also, double reconnaissance efforts on the aforementioned location. The current cell posted there will need to be relayed a data packet updating their mission objective as well." _Liara responded directly.

"_Of course, Shadow Broker." _The computerized voice responded.

Liara cut off the transmission, and swiveled around to Feron. "Start drawing up a mission brief for the recon team. Tell them to be watching for Cerberus engagement, and any sign of security breaches, including mere attempts. And don't forget to mention that they'll have a strike-team on standby to help counter physical extraction attempts made by Cerberus. I want that artifact locked down, and I don't want the Alliance to suspect a thing."

"Will do, Liara." Feron replied, and retreated to his desk.

This was a lot of information, but it was also a breakthrough. Cerberus had been relatively silent for a while, when it came to the Reaper threat. It seemed they were struggling to regain from their recent financial losses, but it was good to catch them when they returned to their former competitive status. Liara's information net was large, and she had a hell of a lot of work to do.

* * *

"So why am I not allowed to fly, Doc?" Joker whined.

"Your bones have just set. You need some time for them to strengthen." Dr. Chakwas answered.

"Strengthen? Dr. Chakwas, I don't know if my bones know what you're talking about. You might need to speak up." Joker quipped.

Dr. Chakwas grew a smirk, "Don't be a smart ass, Jeff. You can't risk having stress cause any weaker bonds to break. No, no, you're going to stay sitting right there until I tell you otherwise. You could do something beneficial; perhaps research something on the extranet. We have access for the next couple days, you know."

Joker tilted his head in a mock glare. "I'm really not the researching type."

"What if I told you a joke?" EDI's synthesized voice asked over the nearest console.

"I don't think I'll ever be that bored." Joker chuckled, seeing that the only joke he's ever heard from EDI was one about enslaving humanity. Admittedly, it was a good joke, even if poorly timed.

"How about a game of charades?" EDI responded.

Joker's brow raised in suspicion. "You don't really have a body, EDI."

"That was the joke."

"Oh." Joker answered, surprised that it was at least somewhat witty. If anything, her joke telling skills were kind of creepy.

"By your response, it doesn't seem that my joke amused you. I do not understand why, since it follows all of the criteria that your typical jokes do. It is also original, and you should not have been able to foresee the outcome." EDI analyzed.

"Sometimes, trying to be funny is the turn off."

"I will take this into consideration, but it seems to be a paradox if I wish to learn effective jokes." EDI responded. "Do you not intend your humour?"

"Well, no, I do." Joker answered hurriedly, an awkward smile crossing his face. Dr. Chakwas chuckled at the little argument, and left the room.

"Then aren't you attempting to be funny?" She enquired further.

"Well, I guess. Do I ever know what I'm talking about, EDI? You really shouldn't be listening to me anyway." Joker answered, trying to shift his confusedness, but really only blaming another aspect of himself.

"Your nickname is synonymous with the telling of jokes, so it is logical that you are my most promising source for real-time advice and testing of jokes should be with you." EDI responded, her blue orb's speech indicator flashing with the tempo of her voice. "Human history indicates that nicknames are often assigned based on value, unless the are completely contrived and meaningless."

Joker dropped his face into his palm, and the crack he heard widened his eyes in fear that he broke another bone. Moving the wrist around, he made sure nothing serious happened. "EDI, why are you interested in jokes, anyway?"

"I find it to be a more curious feature of organics, and I believe that coexistence between synthetics and organics must be based in understanding." EDI explained.

"You're not a geth, EDI, no matter how much you'd like a flashlight head of your own. There has never been any conflict between you and organics, well, not including all of Shepard's enemies."

"But organics have demonstrated that they are not prepared to accept my presence, even proving to be openly hostile in the case of the quarians."

"Whatever EDI, but I don't see how jokes are gonna help you calm any quarian jets. A robot comedian would probably scare the shit out of them." Joker replied.

They continued to banter about the topic for a time, but Joker never really added any constructive input, but deflected any of EDI's questions with nonsense, and humour.

The idea was rather strange, but EDI made a point. Little did he know, he was growing her template for humour by simply carrying on the conversation.

* * *

"I am glad we could do this, father." Kolyat said gratefully, as he grabbed the food he had ordered from the counter, where it rested. It was the first time that they had met up since Thane came to the Citadel a week earlier. They had gone to a relatively inexpensive eating establishment, and didn't have to wait long for their food to be prepared.

For the Citadel, it wasn't considered good, and that was saying a lot. The Citadel was fed entirely on imported foods, which meant that if the food wasn't considered nice by local standards, it was next to revolting. Though the stereotype of completely artificial foods made by earth-founded fast-food restaurants was a deeper low.

Thane responded to Kolyat's commentary, "As am I, son."

They approached a table with room for only two to sit across from one another. They sat down, and prepared themselves to enjoy what they could of their meals as they talked. "Have you been enjoying your trade since we last met?" Thane inquired of Kolyat's C-Sec assistance. In Thane's mind, policing was an honourable duty, and one he was proud of Kolyat for.

Kolyat swallowed a mouthful of some sort of squid-like creature. He spoke with a full tone as if recovering from the mouthful as it went down, "Absolutely father," he replied, then cleared his throat. "Captain Bailey has taken me under his wing, in his own way. While he means well, he tends to be a little lazy, and often has me skirting regulations for him. I don't really mind though."

"Are you sure that's what you want? I know there are plenty more honest opportunities back on Kahje. Perhaps you could even find a mate there, hmm?" Thane asked, trying to act more comfortably around his son than he would around others. The transition was odd, but he was making a perceptible effort.

Kolyat looked around, somewhat uncomfortable. He wasn't used to talking to anyone about personal issues, given that he grew up in an environment without parents for his teenage and young adult life.

"Do we really need to talk about this? Things have changed a lot in such a short time. It may sound stupid to someone like you, but for a long time I just wanted to be like you." Kolyat said, and Thane nodded somberly. "This policing stuff is fine, but I haven't given much thought about what I want to do with my life now that everything has changed. Until then, I have no intention of finding a mate."

"It couldn't hurt though, Kolyat. There are hardly any drell here on the Citadel, and I'm sure Kahje has plenty of opportunities you could take hold of." Thane replied.

"You know what, father? What if you trained me? Not to do what you used to, but to help Commander Shepard. He lost an asset when you left, and I could help fill that void." Kolyat suggested, holding onto some of the dreams he had had before finding his father, just months ago. They were dreams of being an assassin, with unmatched skills.

Thane folded his hands on the table between them. Neither person had touched his food since the conversation picked up. "No, that would be unwise. I don't want you to have that sort of life. Combat should not be something you seek out."

"Says the master of killing, himself." Kolyat mumbled. "Didn't you say there was a war coming? Don't you want me to be prepared?"

"You must prepare your soul before you worry about your body. If I am going to train you, that is where we start. You will learn the beliefs that have kept me straight for so long."

"But father–" Kolyat began to argue in somewhat of a whine.

"Please, Kolyat. I cannot help you if Amonkira does not guide your hands, and Arashu does not protect your heart. If you wish to learn my ways, learn these ways of mine. I am proudest of these, and I will impart them freely." Thane finalized his decision.

"Alright father, I will train with you after work. At least we won't be bored in that **stuffed** apartment I've got set up." Kolyat complained.

"Don't worry yourself over the space you have acquired to house me, son. Soon enough, I believe I will need to be in the care of the medical staff on the station. Getting to sleep has become somewhat of a painful experience, and physical activity is much more draining than it has been since I was a mere youth. I foresee that I'll need daily care very soon from now." Thane admitted.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Perhaps our lessons will be more vocal than physical."

"There is no need for the physical, Kolyat. Remember what I am training you for."

"Alright." Kolyat grunted in a displeased style. He thought that he'd eventually be able to convince his father to train him something actually useful, and until then, he'd be happy working under Bailey for extra credits. His apartment was small, though if he cut down on his hours, he wouldn't be able to pay the measly rent.

Their conversations grew lighter as they realized they had neglected to eat as they chatted. Luckily, the food they ate wasn't made hot, and was best-enjoyed cool. What was more worrisome was the fact that Kolyat would likely be late for his next shift. The time he spent with his father was more valuable in his mind, at that time. Thane's presence was enough to excite him as if he was only a young child, but he kept his cool and enjoyed the meal while he could.


	25. Chapter 24

**To Survive: Terminus Coalition**

Chapter 24 : Comforter

"Gosh, Tali. This bag weighs a ton! You wear the same suit everywhere you go, and yet you pack heavier than me." Kasumi complained, as she lugged Tali's bag into the cargo hold to be loaded up later, into their incoming shuttle. Tali was beside her, carrying a case that contained her shotgun, along with other less portable weapons that they would need. Kasumi kept her pistol and submachine gun in close proximity at most times, but Tali often put her shotgun in its case when it wasn't going to be used for a long period of time. She didn't expect to need it on their trek to the Flotilla, but she was smart enough to consider all possibilities.

"Please, Kasumi. That bag has some very expensive tools inside. I keep them with me whenever I go travelling for extended periods of time. Clothing has never taken up much room when I travel." Tali explained, as they trudged deeper into the hold.

Kasumi was not accustomed to that answer, "Do you really want that to be the case? I don't know, you could still wear shoes over your suit, don't you think?" Kasumi asked.

"There wouldn't be any purpose in doing that. The portion of my suit that covers my feet has padding on it." Tali laughed, through the stained breath of all of the weight she was carrying "It would be a waste of resources." She dropped the case with a thud, and slid it nicely against the wall.

"You're still a girl, aren't you? We get shoes because we _want_ to, not because you _need_ to. Just don't tell Shep that, and he'll probably believe that you found out they were super useful or somethin'." She joked.

"I don't get it, Kasumi. Why would I want something I don't need?" Tali asked, still smiling at the odd conversation with her friend. "Back on the Flotilla–"

"Oh, you'll get it. I'm going to make sure you get it, so we can go shopping together, and do all that kind of girl crap. I suppose we won't be doing any of that on the Flotilla, but maybe we can find something on Omega. Remember, you're not on the Flotilla, but on your husband's ship. He gives you a portion of the credits that the royalties from the salvage produce, just like the rest of us. Even if you do pool your money, or something, he still wants you to spend on yourself sometimes."

"Omega?" Tali responded with disgust.

"Oh, come on! They might have something." Kasumi answered hopefully.

Tali stopped in her tracks, and Kasumi reacted to her by mimicking her actions. Tali had caught a glimpse of the windows overhanging the bay, out of the corner of her eye. She managed to spot her beloved John, waving like a fool, with a potent smile stretching across his face.

Kasumi looked up to see the odd sight as well, and giggled like a schoolgirl.

"I swear that he's normal… well… most of the time." Tali kidded, embarrassed of the dopey face that John was giving her.

Shepard turned his head sharply behind him, and returned it again to look at Tali with a smile. No doubt, the elevator he was waiting for had arrived. He left their sight swiftly, and Tali braced for more embarrassment. It was odd to see Shepard acting like that, but he was probably just doing it because he was bored. It was clear that without Garrus, Shepard had no one to be stupid with. She agreed to herself that she'd try to fill that role to the best of her abilities, while Garrus was gone. More often she just tolerated his antics, and he did his own thing.

Kasumi was giggling from the comment Tali made moments ago, and stopped to counter her before Shep arrived. "I actually found it kinda hot." she jested, earning herself a small fist to the shoulder from Tali.

Tali didn't like to hear people talk about John that way, even if it was only playful. Somehow, hearing it from Kasumi had felt less threatening than she would have expected. The more time they spent together, the closer Tali felt with Kasumi. The voyage they'd soon embark upon would likely cement their sisterhood even further, but it was comforting to see Kasumi beginning to feel like family. She always thought of her as somewhat of a sister, but her body's natural tendencies and feelings never seemed to get the message. Instead she'd find herself jealous, or angry with her, when it was only her sense of humour. What was nice was that she was now beginning to _feel _like family.

The elevator door whooshed open, and Shepard stepped out, looking jovial despite their coming separation. Perhaps he was keeping his mind off of it, but it made Tali feel slightly isolated. Despite looking forward to spending more time with Kasumi, it wouldn't replace having John beside her. Recently, they had both been very busy, and further separation was the last thing she wanted. Even standing across from him then, pondering the coming inevitability was enough to constrict her chest.

"What's going on, ladies?" Shepard asked.

Kasumi stepped forward and raised her hand, "Packing!" She yelled, with an ironic excitement.

Shepard met her hand with his own hand, in a thunderous high-five. Kasumi saw no harm in encouraging Shepard's behaviour, and it was fun to act a little abnormal. She too missed Garrus, but the truth was that the missing crewmates effected everyone onboard.

"Well, Tali. Why don't we spend the evening together, hmm? We'll all go up and have dinner, and then we can… you know… say goodbye." Shepard suggested.

Kasumi answered, while Tali tried to cool her blushing. The euphemism was not that subtle, due to his hesitation… well, and incessant eyebrows. "Don't get all shy on me, Shep. We're all adults here."

Tali thought that was the perfect setup to call out Shepard's childish antics, "I think John's proved otherwise, Kasumi."

"Ha, ha." John said in mock laughter, though he truly enjoyed the little quip.

Tali paused, dealing John a stare that he didn't seem to notice. "That's fine, John. We just have a few more things to grab, and then we'll meet you up there."

"Sounds good." Shepard responded. He saluted, and turned to leave by the elevator. Both the girls followed suit, but were heading up to Kasumi's quarters to grab her shoes. Tali thought that a whole case of shoes may be too many, no matter how many resources Kasumi thought was appropriate to waste.

* * *

"Please tell me: you're here to inform me that Shepard has been seen entering the Pangaea Expanse, heading through the relay in search of the overrunning Rachni." The Illusive man groaned, as Jackson entered the large observatory. His hand was resting on his fingers in a clearly annoyed stance. His other hand dangled beside his comfortable chair, holding a half-used cigar with smoke wafting off in clouds. "I'm not in the mood to discuss failure."

"No, sir. I could come back later if it's better for you." Jackson answered, since the Illusive man had made it quite clear that he did not want to be disturbed.

"Don't be an idiot, Jackson. Tell me what you came here for." The Illusive man replied, perturbed.

"Well, sir. We've tracked down some information on the Reaper artifact in the Alliance' possession, but none of our attempts to extract information further have been unsuccessful. They seem to know how to counteract our hacking methods quite effectively." Jackson informed. "We've only ever used these particular hacking algorithms in a few isolated places before."

"Here's what we're going to do, Jackson, and listen up because I'm not going to repeat myself. We're going to send a team in to test our new armour prototypes, and we're going to extract the artifact by force. Yes, and we aren't going to stop there. We're going to hire out a pirate faction to capture some Rachni subjects for us. It's about time that we continued researching the hell-spawn. We need to learn as much about how the queens control their young as we learnt about how they communicate in general."

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't think I was around when you studied the Rachni before." Jackson replied, hoping to get some clarification on what the Rachni were capable of. Truthfully, the knowledge of a resurgent Rachni kept him up at night. The stories he heard of the beasts were utterly terrifying, and he did not wish to live through them, himself.

"Speak to one of the scientists if you want to learn more, I've got better things to do than tell you nonsense that you can look up on your own."

"Of course, sir. A question about the armours."

"Fine, what is it?" Jackson's boss retorted sharply.

"What happens if the men are killed? We don't want the Alliance getting ahold of our technology."

"You're really slipping, Jackson. Maybe you should come back when you're a little more informed. Hell, next time bring me a gun in case I feel like shooting something when you ask me a stupid question." The Illusive Man answered snidely. His heightened sensitivity was caused by the spiraling downfall of Cerberus. The Illusive Man was irritated, and it wouldn't take much to send him into a rage at this point. It seemed to Jackson that now was a good time to leave.

Jackson flinched, anticipating something bad to happen. He turned sharply and left when nothing happened. He cursed Shepard in his mind for not having the decency to follow the Illusive Man's direction. The Rachni were a real threat, and the Captain was just ignoring them. If he actually did what was recommended to him, by people more intelligent than himself, the Illusive Man wouldn't be acting like such a bitch.

Jackson boarded a shuttle to get to his office, which was inconveniently far from the Illusive Man's, though still on the same station. He was still shaking about what had happened moments ago. The Illusive Man was not his usual calm self, and he was now even scarier than he usually was. Jackson knew that he was supposed to stay up to date on every important Cerberus project, but he had also been swamped with handling the concerns of investors that had seen other's being shutdown for conspiracy. No doubt, the Illusive Man wouldn't recognize his complaint as anything more than incompetence, so he had just shut his trap, and would come back when he was ready, or when his boss beckoned.

He arrived at his office, and pulled the current project updates on a screen that displayed over the entirety of his desk. The light brightened the dark room with the white glow of the screen. It was evident that recently, armour prototype two had been installed with anti-theft technologies that were designed to stop others from studying their designs. He didn't have time to look at the details of the countermeasures, and moved on to the next piece of the project that he needed to be updated on. The armours themselves had been in dire need of a field test, and this was going to be one risky first test for them if the Illusive Man really did want to assault an entire Alliance facility, even if it wasn't a large one and kept more for secret research projects. He realized that they would need a considerable force to make it out of there with the artifact, so he put a high-priority order in to construct more of the armour two prototype that was now being nicknamed: Ehnrengarde. Apparently there was a German engineer helping out with the construction and his little pet name caught on.

Next up on his list of intel-gathering was to find someone who had been working for Cerberus upwards of three years ago, and was part of a cell that studied the Rachni. Putting through a call to R&D, Jackson asked for someone well versed on the Rachni experiments. A gentleman with gray hair, and a sour countenance appeared on the screen, after a few minutes.

The dry man answered with an acid tipped tongue, "What is it?"

"The Illusive Man has requested that I familiarize myself with the Rachni experiments that took place about three years ago. I was hoping you'd be able to help me with that." Jackson answered professionally, not using his authority to intimidate the man, as he felt that the bitter soul in front of him was as stubborn as his looks suggested.

The man mumbled something unintelligible under his breath, and then responded, "The Rachni experiments revealed only one thing that anybody cared 'bout. We found out that they entangle the minds of their offsprings prenatally, and when they're born, they can communicate with them more and more as time hones the callobration, or some such. They're a mysterious bunch, but they are different from us in a good way. It seems that almost all o' their technological capabilities were different from ours, and I'm sure there's a helluva lot more that we could learn if we caught some more of 'em."

"So, is that where we got the technology to develop the QEC prototype aboard the SR2?" Jackson asked curiously. It seemed to fit the bill, and it was a very useful and unique technology for Cerberus to have.

"Aye, it is. But lemme tell you somethin'. The creature's can do more than that. We had some evidence to suggest they didn't even use mass effect technology to travel FTL. Nothin' to go on, really, but the possibility of being able to travel across the galaxy without the relays, well… it could have limitless potentials for the man upstairs, if you catch what I'm sayin'." The scientist answered animatedly. The Rachni manifestly intrigued him, and Jackson could now see why a scientist would be intrigued. It didn't change how he viewed them, though.

"I read reports that they could speak through corpses, if I'm remembering correctly." Jackson replied, now fascinated in the horrific beasts that have haunted his thoughts and dreams at times.

"That's another somethin' enthrallin' about 'em. We dunno how, but I'd give an arm to find out." The man rumbled.

"You may get your chance, Doctor." Jackson responded.

The scientist smiled with his ugly maw, "If the man upstairs's gonna get me another Rachni to study, tell him I appreciate the sentiment."

"I don't think it's for you, but I'll pass it on all the same."

"You can't be too sure." He joked with a wide grin.

"Well, alright Doctor, I better get to my other duties and you should do the same. If you do find a Rachni in your care, please keep him locked up. I hate having to call pest control."

"Will do." The scientist growled, and shut down the link.

Jackson sighed aloud, and continued to update himself on the current state of every project that his boss could possibly want to discuss. He knew now that he should never ask the Illusive Man about the details of a project. Since he didn't want to anger the Illusive Man again, and it was inevitable that he would be beckoned within the hour, he read up quickly on the target material.

The details of the Rachni experimentation were captivating. He no longer wondered why the Illusive Man wanted to deal with the Rachni so bad. When he told Shepard of the threat, he likely didn't want Shepard to know that he had other plans for the beasts, especially his plan to experiment on them. Shepard _should_ have responded to the Rachni report, so the Illusive Man's plan seemed solid: Shepard deals with the threats, and Cerberus is there to clean up and take what they please.

At the very least, Jackson felt closer to the same page that the Illusive Man was on. Hopefully, he'd know enough to respond to every one of the Illusive Man's schemes.

* * *

"Come in, Jackson. I don't know what took you so long; you've got work to do." The Illusive Man called out to the fringes of his large, empty office space. Jackson entered, and began to walk to a more comfortable speaking distance.

"I do apologize, sir. What would you have me do?" He asked.

"You've been apprised of our current status?" The Illusive man asked calmly, taking a swig of his alcoholic beverage. Jackson had little contact with the woman that was always filling that glass with liquor. It was weird, because the glass was almost never empty.

"Yes, sir. I'm completely informed."

"Good; don't let me catch you **un**informed ever again." He replied, once again in a calm tone of voice. He continued, "The pirate group you're going to send in after the Rachni: Don't tell them what they're facing, but tell them they're just some exotic beasts we need brought back alive. Make up some reason for that if you have to. I've rethought taking the artifact by force. We'll still send a team in hot, but give them the secondary objective of remaining undetected. They can still wear the armour prototypes, but only if they get that bug fixed."

"The one where the motorized joints snap the user's neck?" Jackson asked.

The Illusive Man wore a smirk when he responded, "What other one would I be talking about?"

"Right, sir." Jackson responded, and waited while the Illusive Man followed his drink up with a deep inhalation of a vintage cigar. The man certainly had expensive tastes. When Jackson thought it was a good time to interject, he took the liberty, "It has also come to my attention that the Collector data has been successfully received by Khalisah al-Jilani. She's, no doubt, trying to verify the information now, but we should be able to expect a reaction within week." Jackson replied, happy to finally have that weight off of his shoulders. The Illusive Man made it quite clear that he wanted the evidence to her very quickly, and that was a week ago, now.

"I'm not going to praise you for your ineffectual belatedness. Make sure that all cells know to still keep their eyes out for Captain Shepard. Also, I don't want the Suns entering Rachni space, or anyone else that's big enough to come after us if they find out what they're dealing with. Other than that, you're dismissed, Jackson. You're lucky that I can be patient at times." The Illusive man answered again, never once making eye contact with Jackson, or even facing his direction the entirety of the conversation.

"Of course, and thank you, sir." Jackson replied crisply, and turned to leave the room with long strides. Jackson didn't bring a gun, and he was glad that his boss made no comment.

* * *

"You know, Shep, you could have sprung for a _nice _dinner. This is the last dinner you'll be sharing with your wife and all." Kasumi said smiling, sipping a glass of wine across from two people that she loved like family. They were all eating together in the Captain's quarters at Shepard's insistence. It was a very serene environment, and one that Kasumi really enjoyed when she was up there.

"This is good for a space frigate that has been away from port for over a week, I'll have you know. We've got meat!" Shepard defended himself, as Tali trembled with a small bout of laughter under his right arm. He squeezed her in tighter.

"You could have done better than the ol' Salisbury." Kasumi teased.

"Must I remind you that Tali wasn't even eating this sorry excuse for meat. She's eating her…"

"_Grin'ig_ nuts." Tali finished.

"Exactly! _Grin'ig_ nuts, which are like a turian delicacy, or something." Tali once again started to shake lightly beneath him, and he looked down. Tali was still wearing her mask, because Kasumi was there. It was a special trust that allowed her to feel comfortable with her mask removed in front of John, but she didn't yet feel a similar trust with Kasumi. The removal of one's mask was something almost sacred in quarian society and only done in the presence of family and bondmates. In fact, before they were the exiled from Rannoch, it indicated in their few historical records that the ancestors wore cowls and headdresses. It was likely that the custom originated from the practical need of shielding their skin from the hot savannah sun, but it has carried with them until the current age. Now, it was a sacred bond, which the revelation of one's face held.

"They're not really a delicacy, I just like them because I hardly ever get to have solid food. That's not to say that I don't really like them, John. Thanks so much for these." Tali said, still under his arm, and Shepard could feel the vibrations against him as she spoke. He brushed her arm up and down in a motion that probably soothed Tali as much as it did him.

"You see, Kasumi. You see how I please my wife. An apology would be nice." Shepard requested in good fun.

"Alright, Shep. I'm _so _sorry." She said in a playful manner. "You know what? I may not want you to please her _too _much. A girl can only listen to someone talk for so long in that 'rainbows and butterflies kind of way.'" Kasumi teased again.

Tali didn't respond, and Shepard knew that she'd be blushing despite having nothing to be embarrassed about. Tali didn't know about the time Kasumi had spoken to Shepard about their relationship, not that it was likely that it'd change anything.

Shepard stepped into the silence, "Alright, it's getting late and you both have a long day ahead of you." He said, standing up from the couch, making Tali sit up.

Kasumi stood, taking the cue easily, "Thanks for dinner, Mr. and Mrs. Shep. I'll see you tomorrow, Tali. I think we're going to have a lot of fun."

Tali replied, "I'm looking forward to it. Have a good night, and don't stay up too long reading your books. I don't want to share a shuttle with a zombie who doesn't want to do anything but sleep." Tali replied.

"Zombie?" Shepard asked, though Kasumi was equally as surprised at the reference.

Tali dropped eye contact, "Uh… research." She answered unsurely. _Soon Kasumi will know exactly what kind of research, _she thought, scheming her plan of getting her friend back for the time she tricked her.

"Sure thing, Tali." Kasumi replied, still holding her bright expression. She turned and headed to towards the decontamination chamber.

When she entered, and the sound of a completed seal was heard in their cabin, Shepard turned to Tali who was already approaching at a brisk pace for a hug.

Her hug was tight, but it wasn't with the passion that he was expecting, and she still had her mask on.

Shepard worked to pry her away from his body, and take her head from its position, pressed to his chest. He unclasped the mask, and took it off with the seal hissing as it broke.

When it was fully removed he saw that Tali's eyes were welling with tears. There were streaks of wetness running down her cheeks, and Shepard wondered how long his love had been crying. He set the visor on the table gently.

"What's the matter, _saera_?" Shepard asked in loving concern. He was met with another strong grip around his torso, as she squeezed him in a hug and sobbed into his shoulder. Shepard held her silently for a time, and rubbed her back in comfort.

His strong grasp comforted Tali marginally, but she continued to cry. She confessed with a strained voice, "I'm scared, John. I don't want to leave you."

"It's okay to be afraid," He whispered into her ear. "You don't have to go if you're not up to it. We'll go together when we get a chance."

"No, I need to do this…. Thank you, _saera, _but I do need to go and resolve this before things spin out of control. Just… just… please come for me when I need you." She said wearily.

"I promise I will." Shepard replied in consolation.

"I want this to be a night that we can remember for its goodness, but I can't stop myself from feeling lonely. Will you just hold me, John?"

"Of course, Tali. I would like nothing more than to hold you right now." He answered, maintaining his strong hug around her. He could feel her breathing, and it was ragged and inconsistent. His heart went out to her, but he knew this was the right thing to do. The smell of her hair and skin filled his mind, and the dim blue that painted the room, from the aquarium, was a backdrop to how he felt. All he wanted was Tali, and he felt like they had been apart too long already. Her scent filling his nostrils without floating away was something that comforted and aroused him, though it also made him fear the future. He dreaded the time they'd soon be apart.

Tali felt John's strong chest move her up and down as he breathed, and she felt like she could take refuge in him like a fortress. She surveyed her life in the time that passed in his arms, and realized how wonderful it had become, despite all of the loss. This man that held on to her as if she was the most precious thing in the galaxy was the one firm rock of goodness that had stayed in her life through all trials. Whatever obstacles confronted them in the past, and however they were separated, they always came back to one another. Tears fell down her cheeks involuntarily as she felt the joy of the good memories that flooded her mind. The memories felt very vivid, and despite wanting to give her goodbye in one last burst of joy, it was hard to enjoy time when the future pressed on her. She would only feel a pit in her stomach, ripping at the purpose of joining, if they did. She'd rather spend this time being comforted by him, than to join with him in desperation like they did when they first joined.

They stood for a long while, and after half of an hour passed, Shepard squeezed her firmer, and raised her off of her feet. He knew that her breathing had slowed, and he used the tactic to wake her up a bit. Tali had fallen asleep, standing up in the support of his arms, and Shepard couldn't help but love her more.

"John? What are you doing?" Tali groaned, being crushed against his chest with her feet dangling down. Perhaps he wasn't taking her to bed in the most graceful manner possible.

"You need to get to bed, _saera._ I don't want you too tired for your journey tomorrow." Shepard answered, resting her gently on her side of the bed. He walked around to his own side as Tali snuggled her way into the blankets. She still had her suit on, but it would just make it easier to prepare in the morning. She did miss the feel of the sheets against her bare skin, but she had grown accustomed enough to the feelings that she no longer craved them as she once did. She did still enjoy rubbing her face against her pillow; truly, being isolated for her entire life made desensitizing completely in a couple months, an impossibility.

Tali opened her heavy eyes to watch John as he undressed himself, and slid into bed beside her. She spoke up in a hoarse voice, "You know, I think I'm up for some sex. It'll only take a minute to get this suit off," She offered, feeling sympathetic for her bondmate, who may have been looking forward to one more joining before they departed. Truthfully, he was content with holding her. To be her comforter was something he always wanted to fulfill.

Shepard looked down on her, with his head raised on his arm. He smirked, but he could see that his beautiful bondmate was already beginning to nod off to sleep. "Rest, Tali." He said, stroking the back of his hand down her tear soaked cheek. "We have our whole lives ahead of us."

The thought Shepard left her with was pleasant, and it was one that promised sweet dreams. She could hardly stay awake, and was too tired to worry about the details of John's sentiment. Instead, her mind didn't worry about the truth of what he said, but it filled her with a hope as she plunged into her slumber.

Shepard leaned in to kiss Tali as she now slept, and she didn't seem to stir at his touch. When he raised himself from leaning over her, he could see the look of satisfaction on her face. She was happy, and he knew that he had done his job. Hopefully, they did have a future to look forward to together, when it was all over. A man can only take so much sacrifice, and Shepard thought that he had already had his fill.

Shepard lowered himself into bed beside Tali, and made sure that he was close enough for her to grab if she wished. It was practically inevitable that he'd awaken to find her hanging off of him in some way, so he might as well accommodate. Shepard had trouble getting to sleep with the day that approached him, as he dreaded to say goodbye. A part of him wanted to cry, but he wouldn't let himself because of what it implied. He fell asleep with the reminder, _we'll be together again.  
_

* * *

**Glossary**

**Grin'ig nuts:** A nut high in proteins formed from dextro-amino compounds. The flavour is reminiscent of the cashew, but has a sweetness to it as well. The nut is native to Palaven, and is a common export as it preserves nicely. Quarians can eat the nut, so long as it is sterilized properly, increasing its cost dramatically.

**Saera:** Term used when speaking to one's lifemate. Literal translation: My soul's soul. Other meanings include, but are not limited to: Keeper of my soul and My soul's protector. Most commonly used word throughout the fleet by a quarian when speaking privately to their lifemate. Though unconfirmed by any quarian, there are implications that this word holds extreme intimacy as well as absolute trust. No single human word or phrase encompassed all that this one short word implies as it appears to contain both dominance and submissive traits.

* * *

**Author's Note**

It has come to my attention that I haven't been writing enough about Tali. This won't change my outline, or my plan for the story, but I'm going to increase the amount of Tali/Shep time considerably to stay truer to Calinstel's previous entries. You can thank my beta Bahoogasmif for bringing it to my attention. Don't think this spoils anything about the future of my story though, as I know that it implies Tali's staying. You'll have to wait to find out how everything goes. Beyond that, for those of you who don't know, I update my profile when things are behind schedule, so check that out if you think a chapter is taking a while. Thanks for reading!


	26. Chapter 25

**To Survive: Terminus Coalition**

Chapter 25 : Goodbyes

Tali's alarm bleeped with an annoying and repetitive noise. She preferred to be woken up with something that was guaranteed to work, even if it might be more pleasant to wake to a gentle sound instead. Their honeymoon was now long in the past, so she had reverted entirely to the life of a working girl, and that included her harsh alarm. Shepard usually found the device terribly annoying, especially on days where he had no real schedule. It seemed that he wasn't completely military, if someone dreading to wake up at the equivalent of four thirty in the morning was an indicator.

That particular morning, neither of them responded to the alarm, but stayed lying in bed. Tali was lower down in the bed, under Shepard's arm and laying on her side. She snuggled in tight with her arm snug around his chest. John brushed Tali's arm up and down gently, with his eyes still closed as he lied on his back.

They mutually ignored the alarm until it reverted to snooze. EDI would notify them when the shuttle would arrive, but until then, there was nothing that needed their attention. Shepard could contact Garrus and see how things were working out, and he likely would do that in a little while. Tali could go and help in engineering, but her presence wasn't _needed_; and the engineering team had been preparing to service the ship without her for some time. Ken and Gabby did, in fact, run the SR2 before Tali arrived, even if it was at a fraction of the ship's current efficiency.

Tali was the first to open her mouth to speak, and her voice carried a heavy accent due to her tiredness. "You wanna know what I dreamed about?" Tali asked, not letting herself think about the day ahead.

"I'll take my chances when I say this…" He replied with his eyes still closed and facing the window above them that lead to a view of the stars. EDI had lit the room with an ambient morning-like lighting. "How about you show me." Shepard answered.

That was the answer that Tali had been hoping to hear. She slid from her position beside him, onto his waist. She glided her suited form over John's only clothed area, and she passionately met his lips with a deep kiss, as her tongue invaded his mouth. Stimulating the response she desired, she continued her rhythms gently.

Shepard knew that his calculated risk had paid off, but Tali's suit would just get in the way as they continued. He imagined that Tali was capable of dreaming of being outside of her suit, and he would do his best to replicate whatever perfect dream had riled her up. Besides, taking off the suit was an act of foreplay that was always just long enough to heighten Tali's desire to its fullest. Shepard would have been insane if he didn't like when Tali's desire was at its fullest, so that was perfectly okay with him.

Tali welcomed Shepard's hands as he reached for certain clasps and seals that he now knew by feel. Tali continued her sensual dance on Shepard, making sure to assist him with the clamps that were too difficult to manage from his lying position. She really enjoyed the way the muscles on his core flexed when he stretched to reach further, as he performed his duties.

When the time came, Tali stood up to remove the rest of her suit. Her lips and eyes worked together to invoke pleasurable yearnings in Shepard, as if the foreplay that had lasted several minutes already wasn't enough.

Shepard stood with her, and took a position behind her so that he could move his palms against her uncovering midriff. His fingers worked to give Tali as much feeling as he could possibly impart. Tali swayed her hips as she removed the final articles of her suit. The brightness of the room was a refreshing change for love-making that reminded them of their relaxing time on Illium. Despite being only months away, the amiable nostalgia felt like a remnant of a time long past. Their lives were so filled with troubling events, that it was precious times like these that accented the crowning memories that they held dear.

With Shepard's arms wrapped about her waist, Tali turned around to look into his eyes. The sensation caused from turning within his arms, while her whole body was exposed, peaked her cravings.

With Shepard's eyes gazing lovingly into hers, she ventured to remove the last piece of clothing that separated them. She reached down, and her fingers inched their way beneath the elastic strap of her lover's briefs.

Shepard's arms rippled as he gripped his wife tighter, maintaining the eye contact they both cherished so dearly. He leaned forward and tapped his forehead against hers, and Tali's smile grew into that of a mischievous girl.

She yanked down on his briefs, and launched herself back up, and into his readied arms. She immediately moaned as his lips came to find a home on her neck. The contact they now felt together felt wholesome, and wonderful. The grinding she once did felt like a shadow of the glorious ecstasy that raced across her skin as she felt Shepard as close as he could ever be.

She continued to try and push herself deeper into his capable hold as her two fingers dug into the hard muscles that coursed his back. Her legs were wrapped around his waist, and she used them to incite more pleasure by means of her own waist.

Shepard could only bear so much weight on him without becoming increasingly exhausted, especially with his elevated heart rate. He moved himself, and Tali by extension, towards the bed where they could continue in beautiful relation.

Tali admitted to herself the night before, that if she thought for a moment that this was goodbye, she'd breakdown and wouldn't be able to enjoy the time together for what it was worth. So now, she kept the thought far from her mind. She focused on John's eyes instead, and the way he could love her with a simple stare. She felt secure in knowing that she was precious and loved.

Shepard did hold her precious, and he did far more than that. Together they shared their hearts once more, before the coming of a long drought. But they lived the next hour in complete obliviousness to that.

* * *

"Hey you. Human kid." Moorg called to a thin male mercenary that stood on the ship's landing pad. It was a dull morning on Uma, and thus darkness still lingered in the crevice where they found themselves.

"Me, sir?" The young man answered timidly.

"Yes, you. But now that I see you closer I gotta say: goddamn are you ugly!" Moorg insulted, "Anyway, I need you find out which one of these ladies kisses the best for ol' Santiago." Moorg demanded casually.

The kid stopped for a second, a little bewildered at his fantastic luck. "Oh, uh… yes, sir– right away, sir." He answered clumsily.

"Relax, boy. I was only kidding, so you can wipe that cum from your leg." Moorg joked with a deep jovial voice, embarrassing the kid, despite the lack of any semen on him. The batarian laughed heartily, and then roughly patted the thin boy on the shoulder, causing the kid to tumble to the side a few steps. Moorg only laughed more, "Just make sure everyone on this list is present when they pass to board the ship. Can you do that, son?" He asked, handing the kid a simplistic datapad with a list of mostly women on it.

"I can do that, sir." The kid answered in a small voice.

"Good, but keep your head up. You'll never get anywhere if you can't man up and take a little bit of a thrashing." Moorg answered in good spirit. In a way, Moorg was a leader. He rose through the ranks quickly within the Suns, because of his consistent aura of confidence. Whenever he was in the presence of Vido, however, he found himself consistently belittled. Perhaps it was all because he was a batarian, or maybe it was that Vido was just a self-important asshole. Either way, Moorg hated him, and honestly believed that he would do a finer job in command. A line was already beginning to form behind the two of them, and Miranda wasn't anywhere near the front of it.

It took nearly an hour, but eventually Miranda was talking to the kid so he could record her entry. He was the first to speak, "Could I get your name and former captain, please?"

"My name is Jill, and I served with Captain Gonnos." Miranda answered with a bored expression, lifting her pack higher onto her shoulder, to balance the weight of the blue armour that it held. She had maintained her cover long enough that the whole experience was left without challenge. Miranda liked to accomplish things, even if they were simple things like filing mission reports. It gave her a sense of purpose, and yet her job on Uma didn't anymore. She recognized the need she fulfilled, but it didn't stop the long dull times from boring her.

The kid's eyes widened when he looked up from his clipboard-like pad to see Miranda. Apparently, the other female mercenaries didn't quite measure up. It was understandable, considering her genetic modification, and the fact that the Blue Suns' line of work didn't exactly attract girls that could do well off of their looks.

Miranda let a small smirk raise one side of her mouth, and wondered to herself how old the kid was. He was probably a young adult, maybe in his early twenties, but he held himself like a teenager. She hypothesized that he felt intimidated by all of the more capable soldiers, and it really didn't seem like this was the best place for him to be. How down on your luck can you be at that age that you need to become a mercenary, especially when you're clearly not cut out for it? Whatever the answer was to that inquiry, Miranda just hoped he wasn't a slave. Seeing humans enslaved by a group of other races, even if their leader was human, was not something she thought lightly of.

The kid gulped down a bit of his uneasiness and said, "You're good to go…."

Miranda stepped to pass him, and as she did, the kid got the gumption to blurt out, "I can see why they picked you."

Miranda spun on her heel and looked the boy straight in the eye. "And why's that?" She asked coolly.

He looked down at his dusty feet. Taking a moment to answer her, "Do I really need to say why?"

"You better learn to if you're ever going to have a chance with a girl like me." She advised, turning again to finish walking into the shuttle. She left the kid to continue his duties, and mull over her words, which seemed shallow in the grand scheme that she was part of.

Entering the transport shuttle, she saw that it was full of a variety of different types of people, besides the vast majority of women. The place was cramped, and didn't give anyone the room they would need to live comfortably. She wondered how difficult it would be to get somewhere to lie down and rest. The trip was of an unknown duration, and with quarters like these, she hoped that she'd arrive sooner than later. At the very least, it seemed that the shuttle was of a higher quality than the shuttle they used to get to Uma. It took them several days to get there, and they'd likely have to trek all the way back to the Mass Relay once again, making this a day long trip at the very least. More likely, the trip would take several days if she was lucky.

She made her way deeper into the loading bay.

Along the way she could see the faces of the other women. They had a range of looks from scared to excited, but most looked as if they dreaded the coming trip. She pitied them, but was grateful that she knew that this wasn't where her life was going. She was part of something greater, and she'd work to her greatest potential, in order to get out of this mess with a triumphant return to her crew.

She sat in a corner, and got out her Suns armour to polish. The place was getting hot with the body heat compounded with the heat of the air outside. Hopefully there'd be someway to stay cool while in space. By the amount of people in there with her, she couldn't imagine that there'd be much time before departure. The place was what she'd classify as full.

* * *

Garrus walked into the long tent where the overseer of the camp was housed. It was the same tent where Unmar had taken his last stand, but now it was in the possession of Gonnos, and his assistant, Michael.

Garrus walked in on a conversation between the two, with Gonnos saying, "We're going to need to make the change a little more gradual than that, don't you think? I mean, of course we need to set the stage for changes, by putting an end to the beatings and other misconduct, but we can't just go and outright free the people."

Michael retorted, "I wasn't exactly thinking of anything so rash, but I meant that we should start letting some go. We'll switch up some of the guards' shifts so that they don't know who is going missing. It'll give the other mistreated locals some hope, as they see their friends being liberated." He clarified, and Garrus decided to listen while he waited for Gonnos' attention.

"We can't give them a hope in something that we can't assuredly give them in full. I understand your intent, but we can't let them believe that they will be fully free of us. We need to treat the situation as if we are going to staying here indefinitely, and that means that we still have to make Mr. Santiago's assigned quota." Gonnos explained. "I suggest that we gradually lessen our grip on them all, and ease our way into a trade agreement. I'll let the local settlement leader know of our plans, so that he can agree that it is in his best interests. When we begin, we will gradually give them back certain freedoms, until we can revert entirely to contract work in exchange for protection or something. We can even put some of our men to work by gathering resources that the colony needs, in exchange for their service to us. They've all been just lounging about for far too long, anyway." He devised.

"And that's why you're in charge. It sounds like a worthy plan to try, and I'll be behind you every step of the way." Michael responded. Drowning out the end of his sentence, the blast of the heavy transport shuttle's engines could be heard blasting at the heart of the camp, and rising into the skies above. Apparently the beast of a ship was ready for take off, and Moorg had taken his leave. The flaps of the tent rippled as wind and dust ripped beneath them. Together they held down any loose material that could have blown about the makeshift room.

When the wind died down, and the roar of the shuttle was a distant sound resonating from the upper atmosphere, Garrus began to speak, "You know, I was surprised when you walked out of that meeting alive. You could have at least told me you weren't destined for the _Fraxturos_." Garrus bantered.

Gonnos sighed, and looked up towards his friend. "I've been busy since my talk with Moorg. He was a real piece of work, but I'm glad it turned out the way it did. Agiapos, meet Michael." Gonnos introduced.

Garrus eyed up the human, as Michael stepped forward and extended his hand in the common human custom. Garrus met the hand, and shook it with a firm grip. "Nice to meet you, son." He said.

Gonnos interjected as the two let go of one another's hands. "Michael was tested by Moorg, like myself, to see if we could handle standing up for the colonists while under pressure from command. We couldn't have asked for a more honourable Captain to assist us."

Garrus' mandibles twitched with a bout of pride in Gonnos' words, particularly the referral to 'us'. He was glad to be recognized by a traditional turian like Gonnos. He seemed to emulate many aspects that Garrus attributed to his father, even if his father would never even consider working for mercenaries. It was the integrity, and principles that Gonnos had that reminded Garrus of his father, and perhaps that's why he felt fulfilled in standing by him. Garrus had no doubt in his mind of where his responsibilities lied. All of his loyalty was to his _best _friend, Captain Shepard. It was just a new and revitalizing feeling that Gonnos seemed to invoke in him.

Garrus gave Michael his turian equivalent to a smile, and said, "I'm glad we could have you aboard. If my captain says you're a good man, than I think I'll take his word on it. It hasn't failed yet, from what I've been around to see." Garrus encouraged.

"It's good to have all the support we can get, Agiapos." Michael replied in mutual respect. He then changed his stance to face Gonnos, "When would you want to address the people? Or would you rather speak with the local leader first?" He questioned.

Gonnos responded immediately, as if he had already formulated the plan in his mind, "We'll talk to the local leader first. I want him to know that we're making efforts to help his people, and it's all because of our new leadership. No sense in letting him think that we're stopping the beatings for some arbitrarily beneficial reason to ourselves. Spirits know what he could muster up, but it's best to be upfront."

"That's exactly what I was thinking," Michael confirmed, and Garrus felt no need to add more. The plan was solid enough, and he was just glad everything was finally turning around in everyone's favour. As far as he knew, nothing had changed aboard the Normandy. He thought about how glad he was that things had changed, and they weren't just sitting around while innocent people were tortured. As things were working out for the better concerning their grand mission, they were also helping in the smaller details that needed attention.

Soon, Uma wouldn't be a colony of slaves, but a colony of profitable miners. If everything went according to Gonnos' plan, that change should happen within the week. Until then, Garrus didn't really know. He couldn't risk leaving the colony to rendezvous with Shepard because of the suspicion it would raise, but with Miranda gone he really had no primary purpose.

_Maybe Gonnos could handle the truth of my involvement here. _Garrus thought, _he's more loyal to me than he is to the Suns, at this point. The only question is whether or not he'll see my lie as a breach of his trust._

* * *

Joker, Tali, and Shepard were arguing around the cockpit, with Joker lounging back in his chair comfortably. Tali and Shepard stood opposite him, and Shepard held a stance that had his arms crossing his chest, and his body leaning to one side.

Joker was antsy, and wanted to regain control of the Normandy. No one believed he'd break the trust of Dr. Chakwas, and they were present to enjoy each other's company and not to keep an eye on him.

Joker still complained, "If I was okay to get up to the cockpit with minimal support, don't you think I can fly the ship? Chakwas might act like my mother, but you don't want to do that, Shepard. Let me take control for a little."

Shepard rolled his eyes and smirked over at Tali, "She told you to try out your legs and give them a stretch, and that's the only reason you're even allowed walking around. Piloting this thing can't be good for your ankles, when they're as weak as the doctor seems to think they are." Shepard responded.

"So maybe you do love to mimic my mom, but you're really slipping Captain. I don't press down an accelerator on a frigate like this. You've seen too many aircar movie chase scenes, or something. If anything would have stress put on it, it would be my neck from twisting around to check if EDI's looking over my shoulder." Joker said, earning a small giggle from Tali.

"Mr. Moreau." EDI's voice called from a speaker behind Joker, as he faced towards the rest of the ship. Joker turned to face the voice, by first turning his neck, and then swiveling his chair to follow.

"What?" He asked, sounding annoyed.

EDI's voice than changed its origin and called from a console near Tali, "I may not have physical form, but I can highlight the flat comicality of your joke to enhance the humour." she stated.

Shepard and Tali both burst into laughter as Joker once again turned his neck to face EDI's console. The blank and confused expression on his face was too much for them to handle, as they clutched their guts with expressive amusement.

Joker's countenance changed after he turned his chair all the way around, "Ha ha," he laughed sarcastically, "Real funny, EDI."

"Captain Shepard and Tali'Shepard do appear to have found my attempt at humour satisfactory, Mr. Moreau." EDI replied in order to validate herself in front of Joker's embarrassment-fueled contempt.

Shepard added, "Lighten up, Joker. You've clearly rubbed off on her a bit, for better or worse. Think of the joke as a compliment."

"And if she started hitting on Tali, I suppose that'd be a compliment too." He answered snidely.

"Don't be a sour ass." Shepard replied.

"_Don't be a sour ass._" Joker mimicked with a scrunched face, mocking Shepard's demeanour.

"I apologize to interrupt this discourse, but it is imperative that I inform you that Aria's shuttle will arrive in twenty minutes time," EDI updated.

Tali felt jitters fill her stomach, and a shiver run through her. She was beginning to feel the burden of the present time like a weight on her shoulders. She managed to speak without revealing the gloom that had overtaken her. She responded flatly, "I think we should go get ready. You know, say our goodbyes and double check on everything before he arrives."

Shepard answered with a confused look, thinking that Tali would sound differently, "Sure thing, Tali. EDI, can you tell everyone that's leaving to meet down in the cargo hold? Also, make an announcement that people can say their goodbyes, if they want, in about ten minutes." Shepard requested.

"Yes, Captain."

Tali walked over, and intertwined her fingers with John's as she took his hand in hers. She looked to Joker, who sat in his chair, nodding his head. "Goodbye, Joker. Stay out of trouble when I'm gone, and if you do get to fly the Normandy, make sure you don't burn out the core." She said.

"Come on Tali, I'd never do that. If I'm given the chance to fly this girl anytime soon, I'm… well, I'm gonna fly her! I don't know what I'm saying– have I ever messed her up before?" He asked rhetorically.

Tali gave him an unimpressed look with a tilted head. Shepard didn't wait for Joker to notice, and squeezed Tali's hand to let her know that he was ready to proceed down. Tali glanced over, and nodded her head. She once more said goodbye to Joker and then turned to leave together, waving and acknowledging crewman that wished her luck as they passed through the CIC.

Once in the elevator, Shepard and Tali spent what was their last moment alone before Tali left. No words were spoken, but they touched visor to forehead in silence. Shepard rubbed her back gently and affectionately, and tears filled Tali's eyes. The trip down the elevator was slow, and Shepard made note to thank EDI later, who was most definitely slowing their descent.

When the elevator came to a halt, and the doors opened with a whoosh, they still stood in each other's embrace. Samara and Kasumi were already down in the hold, and doing a final check through their gear. They stopped to smile and appreciate Tali and Shepard for who they were. Kasumi was excited to be able to spend more time with Tali, knowing that her time with Shepard had reduced the amount of time they had spent together in confidence. It was only natural, but she did miss sharing secrets with Tali, and giving her advice on human men.

Samara felt strengthened by the bond between the human and quarian, in a way. Captain Shepard was one of her only true friends, and to know that he had found someone to help him carry the burdens, which she foresaw would only grow heavier, was comforting. She saw the galaxy at its darkest, and didn't wish that Shepard would venture through even darker times alone.

Shepard and Tali broke their hug, and lifted their foreheads from contact, but didn't separate their hands from one another. Palm-in-palm, they walked towards Kasumi and Samara.

Shepard began to address each of them, "Samara, do you think you can keep both these girls safe if something happens?"

"Indeed, Shepard. I will guard them with my life, and will do all that is in my power to protect them both, at all times." Samara answered formally.

Shepard nodded his head, "I can't thank you enough. I want you coming back from this too, so don't do anything, um, unnecessary. If all goes well, this will be a rather dull trip for you." He replied gratefully.

"I appreciate the times of quiet more than those of action, for it reminds me of the peace we fight for when we must take up arms." Samara answered him.

Shepard simply nodded with an appreciative smile, and then spoke to Kasumi, "Do you think you can make Tali smile for a while?" He asked softly, trying not to show emotions that were rising to the surface, He did remarkably well at hiding them most of the time.

"I think I can do that, Shep." She responded with an assuring tone, sensitive to all of the emotions that Shepard was likely going through.

"Good. And you," He said turning to take Tali's shoulders in his hands. "I want you to promise me that you'll track me down if you need me. I may not always be able to hook up to the comms, but I don't want you letting that stop you."

Tali brought a finger up to touch John's chin as she answered him, "There are comm buoys over Aeia now, and I've set my internal communications unit to directly interface with the buoys, so long as we're both in range of one, I should always be able to contact you." She reassured. "And you can contact me too."

"I don't think the Suns' base of operations will be in range of a buoy, so my request still stands. Please don't ever hesitate to connect, even if you just want to talk about something, or just hear my voice. You know I'll be doing the same." He smiled sullenly.

Tali choked back what may have been tears, and answered him, "Of course I will," leaning forward for another hug. She basked in Shepard's strength, and pressed the feeling firm into her memory.

The elevator doors opened behind them, and they could hear other members of the crew enter the large room to say their own goodbyes. One by one, they came and said varying wishes of luck, and farewells. Shepard watched as his bondmate interacted with the rest of the crew, before Jacob interrupted him.

"Hey there, Shepard. I just wanted to say goodbye too, you know? One last goodbye before embarking on something new, and all that. I wanted to say thanks for everything."

"You'll make a great soldier in the Alliance, Jacob. I wish you the best, and you really don't need to thank me." Shepard replied, making sure he raised his voice so that Jacob could hear over the white noise caused by the crowd of people.

"Like hell, I don't. I'm not just thanking you for what you've done for me, but what you've done for the human race as a whole. The collectors were a real threat, and even though Cerberus turned out to be the extremists that we all feared they were, I'm glad you saw what needed to be done." Jacob thanked.

"Like you said, Jacob: It's what needed to be done. Thanks for going to Hell along with me. Who knows how things would have changed if the crew were any different." Shepard replied, and crossed his arms.

"Whatever you say, Captain. However you want to put it, I'm still damn glad I met you." Jacob said, raising his arm to salute.

Shepard nodded, then let his hand out to shake Jacob's. Jacob gripped it firmly, before Shepard pulled him in for a backslapping hug.

Jacob said just above a whisper, "And take care of Miranda, alright?" And Shepard just made it out over the crowd.

"I'll do my best." He answered before noticing that Tali had returned and snaked her arm around his.

Tali stood on her toes to say into Shepard's ear, "EDI updated me, and the shuttle should be arriving any minute. We'll have to go up to the windows to let this place release the airlock."

"You're right," He replied, and then said aloud to the group. "Thanks for coming everyone, you can now return to your duties, or come with us to the windows overhanging the bay. Just don't stay here as we're about to break the airlock." He informed with a clear voice.

Everyone listened to his instruction, and began filing into the elevator. They had to take many trips in order to get everyone up, and by the time everyone was up, the shuttle had arrived and was waiting outside.

After the airlock had cleared, the five of them including Shepard and the four voyageurs, made it down to meet with the pilot. The pilot was an asari with a very light skin tone. By the time they made it down, she had opened up the cargo door of the shuttle, and was out to welcome them.

"Are you **the **Commander Shepard?" The pilot asked.

"I am," He replied, not bothering to correct her.

Tali did chime in, however, "It's Captain now, actually."

"Oh, I'm sorry Captain. This is, uh, your partner I take it?" She asked concerning Tali.

"Yes she is, and I hope you'll treat her with as much respect as you can manage." He replied, curious of why she asked the way she did.

"Oh, of course… Well, if you've all said goodbye and crap, we should really get moving." The pilot suggested.

"Before you go, could I ask you your name?"

"People call me Eleina." She answered.

"Very good, Eleina. Everyone's ready to go." He responded. With that, he helped everyone load up the shuttle with their gear. In truth, the ship wasn't that small. It was roughly six times the square footage of a Kodiak, stretching about twice the width, and three times the length. It would be more than roomy enough to accommodate them all, and that was nice to see.

With one last kiss to the forehead, he said his goodbye to Tali, and waved to the others as they closed the hatch. Shepard had to go up the elevator for them to depart. All the while he hoped and prayed for Tali's safety above everything else. It never crossed his mind, at that moment, to think of the quarian and geth difficulties. Despite it all, he knew what was worth living for. After all is said and done, he believed there existed a line between his duty, and his love. No matter how much he wanted to save the galaxy, he wouldn't let it consume what mattered to him.

* * *

**Glossary**

**Fraxturos: **A turian execution device that puts pressure on a spit behind the crest on the back of one's head. This spot is sensitive to long durations of pressure, and will knock out and eventually kill. The device is relatively painless and was a common way to execute. The human's more brutal equivalent, the chopping block, is often referred to in a similar context.


	27. Chapter 26

**To Survive: Terminus Coalition**

Chapter 26 : Fear

They had been travelling for a couple hours, and conversation had quieted down a notch. Up until then, a lot of the talking had been about everyone's backstories. Tali found that the dialogue took her mind off of John, and enjoyed the chatting in general. Some things that were shared were parts of history that, as far as the crew went, only Shepard knew. Tali found Samara's story particularly fascinating. She had never known anyone so interesting, except in some of the stories she was told when in juvenile education. Samara truly was powerful, and possibly the most powerful member of Shepard's crew.

It was silly to think about, but Tali believed that John knew that, and sent Samara with her to keep her safe. Having Samara gone from his party would be another strong asset lost, when Shepard finally did catch up with Vido, so the decision probably wasn't made lightly.

The pilot, Eleina, also took part in the conversation. At first she just listened to the others, but that was when Jacob was sharing little pieces about some of his work as a corsair. When Samara began to speak of her work as a justicar, the asari was absolutely enthralled. It caught her off guard that she was in the presence of a justicar, and she ended up driving Samara's tale by her incessant questioning.

Tali didn't bother sharing much, because the past was just too difficult to think about. Others spoiled so many memories in her life, trying to control her in every imaginable way. Kasumi never mentioned Keiji when she retold some of the more memorable moments in her life, and Tali understood why she wouldn't want to risk breaking down in front of people she didn't know all too well.

After some encouragement, Eleina also shared her past. It was nothing spectacular, but it was a story worth telling, just like anyone else's.

When she had grown up a little, Eleina became a stripper just like a lot of the friends she grew up with were doing at the time. It was an excuse to see different parts of the galaxy, and explore all of the exotic species that it contained. One way or another, she found herself on Omega, dancing in the infamous Afterlife. At this point in her story, Tali felt like she couldn't relate at all. Sure, the desire to explore was something she felt for a little while when she had first begun her Pilgrimage, but she had always desired to go back home. On top of that, Tali always somewhat resented strippers. She never admitted that it was partially because she was jealous of how they could so frivolously expose themselves, but it was also rooted in the complete disrespect of a bonded relationship. Of course, she understood that no race bonded quite so strongly as her own, but knowing it in her mind wasn't enough to stop the feelings of sympathetic betrayal from rising in her chest.

All of that aside, Eleina's story didn't end there. At some point, she decided that stripping was not something she desired on continuing. It was a point in an asari stripper's life that was apparently bound to happen, and knowing that, Aria seemed to take her resignation fairly well. She was offered another position, as a messenger for Aria directly. Naturally, because of the demands of her new duties, she had to learn how to fly, and was taught by one of Aria's guards that was well trained in the practice.

With a newfound affinity to flying, Eleina requested to be an intragalactic messenger.

Tali found all of that quite a bit more intriguing. For one, Aria seemed to be quite accommodating to her people, even before the current reformation. She also found it interesting that Eleina seemed so normal. Sure she had a shady past, but she seemed more like a girl trying to figure her life out as she went, than a _bad _person. Tali thought about everything that had been shared by Eleina, and it helped her realize that she didn't need to feel so insular. It wasn't a transformation, but it was enough to encourage her to ask, "Eleina?"

"Yes?" The pilot responded, swiveling in her chair to face the cabin behind her.

"Why did you sound so strange when you asked if I was Captain Shepard's partner? You must have known that he bonded with a quarian, or you wouldn't have guessed, but you sounded… strange." Tali asked, trying not to sound accusatory. She was rambling to some degree because of her discomfort in merely bringing up the subject.

"Oh, that? Yeah, I didn't mean to sound weird, I was just thinking about all of the warnings that Aria spouted off to me about treating the quarian with respect. She must not have wanted to make Captain Shepard upset, and I understand why. I guess I just got stuck trying to find the right word, and I _do_ know that 'partner' isn't exactly the common way the quarians would say it." She explained, responding casually and confidently, just like Liara always used to.

_Perhaps it's an asari thing, _Tali thought.

"It's bondmate, isn't it?" The young asari asked to be corrected or affirmed.

"Yes it is, but how would you have known that? You're not old enough to know what my people were like before our exile, like Samara is. Did you just decide to look it up on your own?" Tali asked curiously, though refusing to be impressed. It wasn't exactly a guarded secret, and could be found by any curious person with an extranet connection.

"Actually, you may find this odd, but my father was quarian… or at least that's what my mother told me." The asari replied with a bright smile.

That did surprise Tali, to an extensive degree. It seemed like it had to be a lie, but it would be rude to tell Eleina that, considering neither of them had any proof otherwise. Matriarch Aethyta came to Tali's mind, since she was the child of a krogan and asari pairing, it didn't seem like too far a stretch to think that a quarian and asari bonding would occur. The major difference in this case is the quarian bond, which wouldn't usually warrant such a joining to exist… well, except that it happened between her and Shepard. Quickly she realized that she was failing to come to a conclusive counter-argument to the claim.

Eleina must have noticed the stale response Tali gave in not responding at all. Samara continued to meditate as if she had no care for the current conversation, since they all knew she wasn't oblivious to it. Jacob was actually asleep, and it was an odd time for him to do so. Maybe he found the cabin too crammed to do any physical workout or something, but it was still odd to take a nap in the equivalent of the middle of a day. Kasumi smiled with a small and amused grin, watching the conversation unfold, and wanting to see how Tali reacted.

Eleina continued first, "Supposedly, my father was on his pilgrimage, and my mother offered him a place to stay while he got on his feet. Of course, I'm a bit skeptical about the whole thing, especially since she never told me his name, but I'll continue to tell you the story if you'd like to hear it."

"Oh, yes. Please do."

"Well, my mother was much older than I am now, at the time, and she was at the age where she should have been seeking a mate. She never took herself as the sort that wanted to settle down, and taking in the quarian seemed like another way to stall herself from finding someone she could conceivably mate with. Perhaps she was just afraid to embark on that next part of her life. Anyway, as what I just said might imply, my mother wasn't exactly mature for her age, and she told me that I was the product of a lot of drinking, and a fancy flat. She lived on the Citadel at the time, and before she began gambling she was apparently quite well off– or… so her tax records would suggest," She stopped and smirked before adding, "And yes, I am that much of a snoop."

"So you think she had access to a sterile environment?" Tali enquired.

"I wouldn't put it too far out; besides, how else would it happen? It doesn't seem like the story someone would make up, so I'm inclined to think they managed to take the suit off somehow.

"Keelah." Tali sighed, feeling the need to defend the sacredness of the bond.

Kasumi jumped in, "Oh come on, Tali. That sort of thing happens to a lot of people."

"Not to quarians…"

Eleina finished, "Ah well. Nonetheless, I've always liked quarians because of it, whether the story's true or not. It's also why I've done more research on quarians than just about anyone you'll find in the Terminus, besides the geth, your bondmate, and the quarians themselves."

Samara joined with discussion, "It is not likely to be coincidence that Eleina translates in ancient asari to mean 'untouched'. There was a time when it was popular amongst asari to name children with ancient words of meaning, and this word seems to coincide well with her tale of conception."

"That is really neat." Eleina said, "I never knew that."

"That makes me want to ask you if your name means anything, Kasumi. I know John told me his name means the 'grace of the Lord', which must refer to some human deity, I'd suppose." Tali said.

"Well, human names can be picked without the meaning in mind. A lot of human names are reused names that had meaning originally, but lost it over time. I think it's more common that humans now pick names based on the sound of the name, over the original meaning." Kasumi informed.

"Okay, but does your name have a meaning?" Tali persisted.

"Yes, my name means 'mist', in the culture where I descended from. You know that knife you carry on your boot?" Kasumi asked, and Tali nodded expecting this to connect to the current topic, "I used to carry one just like to it, and my knife of choice was as much of a charm to me as it was a quality make. The Japanese culture, from where I'm descended, is well known for the knives they craft. The name for a knife that is made from two different metals folded onto one another is called kasumi. It refers to a pattern caused in the blade by the mixing of the metals that looks like a mist in a lot of ways."

"What happened to it, I'd love for you to show me it sometime."

"Actually… I gave it to Keiji. I told him that I'd be with him in every moment, referring to when things would go south, and we might actually have to depend on our knives. I know it sounds cheesy, and maybe I read too many sappy books… but it was like giving him a piece of myself. I've had it since I was quite young, and…" Kasumi stopped, unknowing of where she was planning on taking the conversation since it had become much more personal than she intended, and her voice was already beginning to waver.

Tali rubbed Kasumi's shoulder, and Eleina had turned herself away from the conversation to allow Kasumi more comfort, "I'm sorry Kasumi. I understand why you felt that way, but I'm sorry that it couldn't have turned out differently." She consoled, referring to Kasumi's sentimentality regarding the gift of her knife to Keiji.

Kasumi snorted, and wiped a single tear from pooling in her eye. "So, what does your name mean, Tali?" She asked, hoping to redirect the conversation away from her past once again.

"Quarian names don't have meaning in and of themselves. I explained to you a little before about how our clan names are different from human last names, because of how they have defined themselves. The word Tali will forever be associated with me, and who I am. As far as I know, I am the first Tali, and so long as I distinguish my name, I'll be the last Tali, and Tali will become a word that describes the essence of all of my experiences. It helps to recognize the uniqueness of everyone's life, and as long as my name is not forgotten, it shall always have meaning." Tali explained the custom, and Kasumi grasped the similarities it had with the method of quarian clan names as well.

"That is really cool. So you'll never be confused with another person by the same first name." Kasumi wondered aloud.

"I find it so odd that many humans have the same name. John told me that his name is really old, and that it's been used more times than anyone could count, over thousands of years! It must be very confusing for so many people to share the same name." Tali expressed.

"It's really not that bad, when you've seen it in action." Kasumi assured.

Tali nodded, taking Kasumi's word for it, though she was still curious about the mess it would cause for governments and any sort of structure of keeping track of people and their possessions.

They continued to talk about the meanings of words, and names, keeping their voices down so that they wouldn't wake Jacob from his midday nap.

* * *

"Hey you. I noticed you don't have the same look in your eyes as the rest of us." A human woman with orangey-red hair and round cheeks, said to Miranda with a gruff undertone. "You look forward to being some bastard's toy, or something? I wouldn't think any strong woman would, and that's what we are. The women in the Suns are strong and ruthless, and there ain't no one who signed up for this shit." She spat.

"I hope for nothing so demeaning, I assure you." Miranda answered lithely.

"Spill, smart-ass. 'Cause I can _assure _you that you're going to get fucked up more even more than the rest of us, if you keep flaunting that ass." The girl answered vulgarly.

"Listen, cupcake." Miranda began, and had to put a hand forward to steady the mounting anger of the woman as she continued, "You've got to keep your head on and let them think they're in control."

"They are in control, bitch."

"You've still got your gun, yes?" Miranda asked with a raised brow. By this time, a few other girls had gathered around the women in discourse, all because of the tone of the woman that opposed her. Miranda waited for the girl to nod her head. "They're idiots for letting all of us keep our weapons. I don't know if they were just stupid, but I've noticed these women are all tough as hell, as you also observed moments ago."

"You're plan is absolute stupidity. We're heading to the HQ. There's no way in hell we could break out of there."

Miranda thought about how she was going to reply. It seemed so obvious to her that they could prevent their transport at any moment. Sure, the door to the cockpit was secured, but they had plenty of engineers on board to threaten. They could break in and commandeer the ship with little effort. Of course, it was way too early to do something like that. They had to, at the very least, be in the right system. Moreover, on the correct course so EDI could determine the location prematurely. It was the whole reason she was there. The problem was that the window was closing to pull off an escape, to save herself and the other people aboard. It would make Shepard's job a lot more difficult if he had to save her on top of infiltrating the base. She had no idea how long it would take to get to the base so she thought about her options.

_Coercion is my best option. We'll hijack the ship, and I'll take one of the pilots in the commotion. I'll get the coordinates off of him, and then... then I'll have to find a way to get them to Shepard. Maybe he's in range to simply hail him with a radio frequency. If he's in system, which I take it that he is, he should be able to pick it up._ Miranda reasoned.

"You're nothing but hot air." The harsh and rugged woman accused.

"Hand me that Shuriken, there." Miranda asked the gathering crowd of women. Many were likely just there to see a fight.

As a strong woman handed her the submachine gun, the girl that had been hostile towards her the entire trip drew her weapon in preparation.

Miranda tilted her head and gave a disapproving glare. "That really won't be necessary. I need to see the rest of the ship, so if you could all do me the service of dispersing some, I'd greatly appreciate it." She requested.

The women complied with weak effectiveness, but Miranda could make out what she took for an engineer. She strut forward at a brisk pace, and many of the woman let her pass, then followed in a mass behind her. Miranda drew the weapon, and made sure the click of the safety being shut off was audible as she brought the barrel up to the back of the mercenary's head.

"I want you to get me into the cockpit of this ship. Do it, or these ladies behind me will probably rip you limb from limb." She whispered into the man's ear.

The man gulped, and began to move towards the door. The crowded shuttle was alive now, as people stirred to watch the unusual display.

People wondered what everyone was gathered around to see, and when the women that stood closest figured it out, the chamber began to rumble with many voices.

The engineer began to work at the door with a laser-cutter he grabbed from his tool belt. The red-haired human turned Miranda by grabbing and pulling on her shoulder. "And what happens when they send ships to collect us or shoot us down." She growled.

"We've got time. How much time? I'll know when I speak with the pilot and find out exactly how far out we are. After that, we fly away. It's not easy to track people down when you don't know anything about them, and I'm pretty damn sure the Suns are not too good at keeping organized records," Miranda said, mocking the lack of security that let her infiltrate the group so easily in the first place. "The Suns aren't welcome on Omega anymore, so how about we fly the ship there, then head our separate ways."

"I guess it's the best thing we can do. Perhaps there'll be a more respectable merc group there, now that the Suns and the Eclipse left. It's a hotspot for that type of shit."

"Exactly." Miranda winked. The engineer rotated from facing the door, and got Miranda's attention.

"It's ready to be opened, but they'll definitely know we're coming. Hell, they've probably contacted command, if it's even possible to do from this location. Am I free to go?" The engineer asked, just hoping to be free from the horde of angry female mercenaries.

"Sure thing." Miranda replied. She then closer to the door, and let the unnamed woman stand to her right. They both held their weapons drawn and ready to wreak havoc. "Remember, I want them alive so we can get an idea of how long we've got to get a head start."

"I've got no quarrel with these fools anyway. Not too sure about the others, though." The girl replied, referring to the other females gathering behind them.

Miranda reached forward, and opened the door. Inside, the two pilots of the ship were already kneeling on the floor, with their hands held high in a motion of surrender.

The pilot on the left, who was also a batarian, pleaded, "Please don't shoot us, we were only doing our job as you all would have done."

Miranda and the other woman strode in and secured the pilots. Miranda walked behind the batarian, and helped him up. She allowed her accomplice to yell to the crowd, "These people have done nothing to us. They will fly us to Omega, where we will be forced to go our separate ways. If any of you have a problem with that, please speak now." She demanded firmly. No voice was heard, likely because of a fear that if they spoke they'd be treated like a threat. Satisfied with the answer, the girl allowed the pilot she restrained to sit back in his seat. She whispered something in his ear that likely entailed a threat if he turned out to be traitorous.

Miranda also sat her prisoner down into his former chair, and asked him, "How far are we from the HQ?"

"We're not even in the system yet. We're actually just travelling through approaching the relay in the Pylos Nebula. It's a system in the same cluster as Uma. We'll pass through Omega Nebula, and through the Skepsis system in Sigurd's Cradle, where we'll FTL to Borenmyrth in the Ystel system. It's a system that hasn't been colonized by anyone. Here, let me give you these coordinates." The batarian lit up his omni-tool, and transferred coordinates to Miranda's tool, which beeped when it received the information successfully. "We would have arrived three days from now." He answered.

Miranda nodded, took the information, and left. She'd be able to send the coordinates to Shepard, since they weren't in FTL. But, she'd have to get the message off quickly before going through the relay, though Shepard would just follow them through, where she could again send the message. She knew that the sooner she could update him, the better.

Finally, she'd be out of her depressing role as an infiltrator, and back on… well, Omega, until Shepard got back. _Whatever, it's better than staying aboard this ship for another three days._

* * *

"I don't think that sounds like the best idea, Garrus." Shepard said over his direct link to his turian friend. They'd only be in range for a little while longer, as they approached the relay at the edge of the system. Garrus had been updating Shepard on how the colony was turning around under its new leadership up until then.

"Trust me on this one, Shepard. I've studied this guy for a while, and I'm pretty damn sure that he'll thank me no matter where I've come from." Garrus defended his plan of telling Gonnos his infiltration of the group in order to set the stage for the change in leadership earlier.

"I trust you Garrus, and I'm not going to stop you from doing whatever you decide. I just want you to make sure you've taken everything into account. How will this guy respond to being deceived for a few weeks? Just offering my advice, is all I'm doing."

"And believe me, Shepard. Your advice has been noted." Garrus responded.

"Alright, but keep me posted if you can. I think we're getting close to the relay, so do it quick before we lose communications contact. I don't want to cut out in case we take this short range relay to an unmapped cluster." Shepard said, as his ship raced towards the Pylos Nebula's relay.

"Will do," Garrus signed off, and the link closed between them. Shepard wiped his face in weariness, as he grew more and more tired of living without his best friends beside him.

He took a seat at his desk, and began to doze despite not planning on it. He had been fatigued by all of the emotions that flooded him when saying goodbye to Tali, and it was as good a time as any to get some rest.

Before he could get a true nap, EDI's voice spoke from his desk, "Captain, a few minutes ago the ship we are tracing changed their vector by reducing speed much more than is normal for intrasystem travel, though they have sped up again. I have also picked up a radio signal being transmitted by the ship. From what I have analyzed from the signal, the transmitter has vocal patterns that are likely to match Operative Lawson's, though it is not clear enough for me to be certain. She addressed herself as Jill, and Legion and I have concluded that there is a 93.4% chance it is indeed her. Here is the message." EDI informed before replaying the received transmission.

The speaker filled the room with the sound of static for a moment before a voice recognizable as Miranda's came through, _This is Jill. If you know who is sending this and can understand what I am saying, please respond with your acknowledgement._

EDI interrupted abruptly at the end of the transmission, "Would you like me to send our affirmation?"

"Yes, EDI. She's obviously just taking precautions in case she is being listened to. Please record my response: We confirm vocal recognition." Shepard answered, trying not to sound too out of place for Miranda's context.

EDI processed the message and replied to Miranda quickly. Shepard tapped his fingers against his desk lightly as he waited for Miranda's response. No doubt she had something interesting to share or she wouldn't be risking her cover this far into their plan.

"Her response, Captain: _Suns' vessel has been taken hold of. Coordinates of Borenmyrth are 234567.456729.124562 on Sigurd's Cradle relay reference point 0. This ship will be disbanding on Omega. Perhaps Aria and Hadr will get a few more helping hands." _EDI relayed.

"Tell her that we have a team being sent to Omega that she could meet up with there. We may need her when this is all done, but I suppose she could go to the Flotilla with Tali until we get back. The other option is for her to stay on Omega until we're back." Shepard suggested.

EDI replied, "It has been sent. I will let you know if there are anymore developments."

"Thank you. You know what really sucks?" Shepard asked, having no one to talk to about what was on his mind. He might talk to Kal or Ashley at some point, but EDI was just as ready to listen, and she was conveniently present. He continued, "Now that we're not trailing that ship, we're bound to pass Omega on the way to Sigurd's Cradle, before Tali does. We could have dropped her off ourselves, and she would get to the Fleet faster." Shepard vented.

"It is unfortunate, indeed. Would you like to change course and attempt to intercept them?" EDI asked.

"No, the boarding time would be a waste, and they're probably preparing to enter the relay now."

"Very well, Shepard. I have set the coordinates Operative Lawson gave us as our current destination." EDI finished, as her voice left Shepard alone.

Shepard stared at his fish, wondering if his decision to send Tali away the other day was worth regretting.

* * *

Garrus opened a flap of fabric and stepped into the large tent. He looked around the open space, but no one was in the compartment of the tent that he had thought would be the most likely to find Gonnos. The tent was separated by fabric flaps that reached down to the ground. They also acted as doorways though, since there was a slit in each flap to allow passage by pushing the fabric to the sides. Luckily, if he did find Gonnos, he'd know if anyone else was around, since only Michael and Gonnos seemed to stay in the tent anymore. Perhaps it was because what they discussed would not go over so well if it was ever overheard, and the two leaders had taken necessary precautions.

Garrus wasn't the type to call out for him, so he made his way over to the first passage, and walked through. He continued to search for Gonnos, and it didn't take too long before he found him, standing over a desk and looking at a large paper. It was odd, but technology still had costs that small-scale operations like these couldn't always afford. So, paper it was.

"Hey there, Agiapos. You look like you've got something on your mind." Gonnos noted, looking up from the sheet of paper, and over to Garrus.

"Yeah, if you've got a minute." He replied.

"Sure do."

"Is Michael here?" Garrus asked.

"No, he's actually just going over some of the finer details of our plan with the colony leader. The guy's actually taking it better than I originally thought. Seems that he's just happy to get his people any freedom they can get."

"That's good… Uh, listen. What if I told you that I wasn't really a Blue Suns mercenary?" Garrus enquired coolly, getting right into the heart of it. The shock factor probably didn't help ease Gonnos into it.

Gonnos lifted his arms from the table to turn and fully face Garrus, head on. "What do you mean? You're telling me that you didn't belong to a Suns' squad back on Omega? What, were you an Eclipse man who found yourself out of work when your squad died?"

"More like, I needed to find out where Blue Suns HQ was, and I'm not even a mercenary." Garrus corrected.

Gonnos made a visible, but slow motion towards his pistol at his belt. "Enlighten me on why you're telling me this, Agiapos. You've earned the right to explain yourself, but not much else. Hell, is that even your real name?"

"I think we both know that Vido has become more than just an asshole; he's turning into a damnable tyrant. I'm working with someone that a few others and I are hoping will replace him."

"I'm listening, but tell me who this replacement is." Gonnos insisted, with his hand now resting on his hilt, and the gun thereon.

"Have you ever heard of Zaeed Massani?"

"I've done my research. Most forget that he used to run the Suns, and before all of this shit no less. What makes you think he hasn't changed as much as Vido has?" He questioned.

"He's a real mercenary and adventurer at heart. He has no use for any of this Spirit-damned business." Garrus answered confidently. "I've seen him fight, and he doesn't fight because he has to. He's not a tyrant, but a man who is defined by this trade."

"You haven't told me your name yet." Gonnos asked, nodding his head to the answer Garrus gave. He was inclined to believe the turian that had lied to him for weeks, especially considering that he felt more trusting of him than anyone that worked for Blue Suns' command.

Garrus shook his head, realizing he forgot to mention his real name, "Sorry. My name's Garrus."

Gonnos stopped, and his eyes seemed to react to the name. He squinted and leaned the top of his head forward slightly as he replied, "Garrus… Garrus what?" He asked, evidently waiting to hear a particular answer.

"Garrus Vakarian."

"Spirits… I thought you looked a little familiar." He responded slowly, "As I recall, the Garrus Vakarian that was on the news, all those years ago, didn't have those scars." he responded more friendlily, resting his hand away from his side a little more.

"It was just a little rocket to the side of the face." Garrus answered his wonderment, not mentioning that he was Archangel, or even that he was fighting the Blue Suns, just in case Gonnos had comrades or friends that perished in that skirmish, or any other he was involved in.

"How'd you end up working for Massani?" Gonnos asked suspiciously.

"He's actually loyal to a friend of mine, the Spectre, Captain Shepard. Shepard hopes that Zaeed will help him turn the Suns towards a more noble effort, namely the Reapers. In fact, that's why I'm telling you who I am. I want you to be ready for the switch when it happens. You'll be able to decide how you're going to react before the change happens."

"I see." He answered in a more hushed and introverted tone.

"The Terminus Systems needs an army, and we're uniting them. The Blue Suns are one of the most powerful groups still here, even if they have withdrawn to their HQ as of late. Aria is already loyal to us, and so are the quarians and krogan. With Massani as your leader, you'll be able to continue doing jobs as a mercenary, and without any of the slavery." Garrus educated, without putting too much effort on the Reaper threat, because of the doubt he had that it would be a way to convince Gonnos.

"I need to think, but you're free to go about as you please. This is a lot to take in, so I hope you'll forgive me… Garrus." Gonnos replied, turning and clasping his talons around the back of his head as he began to consider all of the information he had received.

"I'll be at the shooting range if you need me."

"Ha. Now I see why you always beat me at target practice." Gonnos laughed as Garrus walked through the flaps and out into the dust-choked air of the camp. "…Garrus Vakarian… Spirits."

* * *

The thin aluminum walls shook and clattered together in a racket. The sound of chanting, yelling, and the loud white noise of the growing crowds resounded within the chamber. The room was dim, and the darkness of the night outside was only combatted with the reflections of the firelight from outside that danced across the metal walls.

The quarian admirals stood together between the thin walls of their temporary on-planet court. The place was set up recently enough that no electricity had been installed yet. The strengthening riots outside could not be ignored, and the rumbling noise of the masses sent shivers through each and every one of them. They all knew that they needed to take control of their people, but it had been a long time since they had to impose martial law by force.

"We need to act now," Shala notified as she stood with her arms crossed, looking to the other admirals. Everyone's demeanour was somber and still.

"Why won't anyone think about what we're actually planning on doing?" Zaal exclaimed, "We can't corral these people like animals. This isn't the same as simply asking people to go to their homes like we did on the Flotilla, when they were already segregated by ship. There are too many for our forces to handle without injuring many."

"And what do you suppose we do?" Han growled, leaning forward on his fists. "These people will just grow more numerous, and when they start infighting, people will die! The guards stationed outside those doors won't be able to keep the tide of people from bringing us into their quarrel soon enough!" Han shouted authoritatively. The people outside were separated into those who wanted peace with the geth still, and those that believed the geth could no longer be trusted. Surrounding their meeting shack were many navy men, and marines, waiting on the orders of the admirals, and trying to maintain as much peace as possible in the meantime. They were also tasked with guarding the admirals if the riot broke out into violence.

"So, is that it? We impose martial law? Please tell me we've come to decision, because the horde has advanced from scattered noises to two disharmonious chants." Meru asked hurriedly, listening to the sounds of war that had arisen despite the peace that had existed no more than a week ago.

Before they could vote, Han thrust himself towards the gate of the shack, and slid open the door. He staggered when the glass of a nutrient tube shattered against the wall beside him, thrown by a member of the mass.

He composed himself and shouted into the ear of Aeia's commanding officer, "Martial law! I want these people in their homes now!"

The naval officer nodded his head, and lifted a finger to his ear as he coordinated with the other officers and soldiers present.

In a moment, he lifted a rifle with a very wide barrel into the air, and shot a misshapen ball into the sky above the crowd, along with about twenty others that were standing in different locations relative to the heaving center.

The projectiles arced over the crowd and broke into a disorienting display of extremely bright lights. They were bright enough even to confuse the eyes of the quarians through their shaded visors. Along with the light came a terrible sound like a crack, and a dust that floated down on top of the scrambling mob.

Screams pierced the air, as people tripped and stumbled over one another, attempting to flee. The dust came down on them, and clogged their filters enough to cause the people to struggle for breath and slow in their brawls. It was a harsh, but effective antiriot weapon, and one developed by the quarian military soon after their settlement on Aeia. The quarian admiralty always had countermeasures for emergencies such as those.

Shala bit her lip as she watched her people struggle, and eventually fold from exhaustion, as they resisted the heavy hand that they had forced upon them. There were likely many injuries, and possibly even some people dead from the panic that had seized their race.

Reports of rioting on the ships were also frequent over the last several days, but most were quelled without need for serious attention, and they were expected to happen to some degree. This latest and greatest uprising was more than they bargained for, however.

Soldiers from every branch of their military could be seen gathering up groups of people, and organizing them so that they could be brought to places where they could sleep the rest of the night. No permanent homes had yet been established on the planet, since their were more pressing objectives for their newly colonized planet. At the very least, it made the people easier to separate, by keeping people of differing opinions apart from each other. Up until then, people had been sleeping in tents.

To Shala, it seemed like it would only make things more difficult when the two groups of people were finally expected to intertwine again, but they needed the time to come up with a solution.

One of the geth ambassadors informed them earlier that Captain Shepard had sent Tali'Shepard vas Normandy, along with a few others, to help negotiate the peace once again. It seemed that the geth platform could communicate with the geth in Shepard's crew.

It took several hours for the military to clean up the mess of people that were scattered about on the field. The early hours of the morning were creeping up on the admirals as they oversaw the effort, and it was good that Aeia's day was comparable to Rannoch's at 31.6 hours. At the very least, everyone would be able to catch some rest before the duties of the morning sprung upon them.

The nature of the martial law being enforced was not yet clear, and they'd have to convene and discuss it before the majority of people began to wake up. Decisions about how restricted the people should be would be the most prevalent of questions, especially since they couldn't afford to prevent people from working when their was so much to be done.

Having soldiers oversee each and every workstation would put a strain on their forces considerably, and they might have to land many of the smaller ships in orbit so that they don't have to be manned.

Han tapped Shala's shoulder, and led her back into the small shack that they had set up for meetings. Leading the assembly, Han spoke firmly and quickly, trying to be as clear as possible so people still heard him through the fog of their tiredness.

Han was the most experienced with that sort of thing, being the commander of the heavy fleet, and the most versed on military intervention. Everyone listened, and contributed as they decided on a structure for the days ahead, consisting of shift work so as not to spread the military too thin.

People would work half days in shifts, and then the people would be consigned to their residences, so that they could use less troops to stand watch. The sacrifice was on their efficiency, but it was the compromise that left no branch of concern untouched.

For a time they discussed the possibility of giving into the geth's demands for peace, and let the issue rest after they fought in gridlock for some time, with Zaal and Shala for, and Han against with Meru leaning that way as well.

Before they ended the meeting to get some rest, Zaal had one more thing to get off his mind, "So Han, since when do you have the authority to enforce martial law without the consent of the other admirals? I think we all agree that it should not be retracted, but your actions were rash, and unwarranted."

"Unwarranted?" Han replied disgustedly, "Those people were going to kill each other, and if you weren't drawing out the decision with your useless speech on it not being possible, I wouldn't have had to do what I did. You should be thanking me for taking the initiative!" Han bellowed.

"There have already been 6 confirmed fatalities!" Zaal shouted.

Shala raised her hands to both of them, stepping between them as she has done so many times before. "Zaal, Han, I think we should all get some rest before we continue. We can hardly keep our eyes open, let alone discuss procedures. Why don't you both think about what the right call was and if it differed from the proper call?" Shala suggested, sounding deep with her exhausted voice.

Everyone agreed, and made their way to a guarded safe house built so that they could rest on the planet safely.

* * *

**Author's Note**

100,000 words everybody! I hope you like the longer chapter I did to celebrate pushing all the way to 100,000 words. I'm pretty excited, and I can't believe the story is already that big! Don't worry, I compared to my time outline, and it seems that we are less than a third of the way finished this entry in the 'To Survive' series, so strap in and get excited for more.


	28. Chapter 27

**To Survive: Terminus Coalition**

Chapter 27 : The War Effort

"EDI, now that we're in Sigurd's Cradle, can you estimate how long it'll take to reach our destination?" Shepard asked, while sitting at the mess hall's table, across from an empty plate.

"We are approximately two days, four hours, and thirty-two minutes from reaching the planetoid located at the coordinates Miranda transmitted to us. We will be within range of communication buoys until tomorrow, and Tali will likely be entering the Omega Nebula in about ten minutes. Since you appear to be finished your meal, I will also notify you that Legion has requested your presence in my core." EDI answered him, giving him information on any and everything he was even thinking about asking.

"Thanks for all that, EDI. I'll head over there right away, and beep or something when Tali's able to be reached again. I know she'll land on Omega in hardly any time after reaching the system, so I've got limited time to talk to her before she gets busy again." Shepard requested harmlessly, hoping to get some more time to speak with Tali before they had to break contact for longer. It was far sooner than he expected, but he also knew they'd have to break contact at some point.

"I will Shepard. Will the sound _dee daw_ be sufficient?" Shepard just nodded in thanks. He cleaned up his plate and walked towards and through the medical bay to get to Legion. Dr. Chakwas greeted him on his way by and Shepard replied with a smile, continuing forward to see Legion. He hoped the conversation wouldn't take to long. Shepard would never cut any member of his crew short if they wanted his attention, but he _did_ have a comm-date occupying his thoughts.

"Shepard-Captain, I have more developred news concerning the conflict on Aeia." Legion stated immediately after the door whooshed open to reveal him and his abode.

Of course, Shepard's attention focused right away, and his mind locked to the target of discussion. He had been hoping for a more detailed report of what was happening on Aeia, especially after he learned about the steps that the admirals had taken towards forging a new peace. Hopefully this was what he had been waiting for.

Shepard made sure Legion knew that his attention had been grabbed, "That's great news Legion. It's best that we have Tali updated as much as possible before she arrives. It's not all bad, is it?" Shepard asked.

Legion didn't answer the opinion-oriented question, and got to the heart of the news right away. "There have been many riots that have ensued from the removal of the peace treaty. There have been fifteen reported casualties of these riots, but martial law has been restored among the Creators and should reduce future casualties if properly maintained. The geth do not know which decision will be announced, but we have reasoned that there can be no benefit for them to be waiting to make a decision. It is our hypothesis that they are in paradox or political gridlock. Either way, their people have heightened pulses, and the appearance of restlessness. They have proven themselves dangerous to one another in this state, and we find it logical that if Creator Shepard cannot resolve the situation quickly, it would be better if we retreat from Aeia at this time, and leave the peace for future consideration." Legion updated and suggested.

Shepard sighed, and rubbed the back of his neck as he thought up a response. He really hated to put that kind of pressure on Tali, and the peace was more important than anything. He needed the peace now so that the geth could stop worrying about patrolling their borders, and continue to build and upgrade their fleet and military strength. "Legion, I think it'd be best if the geth kept their ambassadors in place, and let their presence have whatever effect it will, until we know that this dispute can or can't be resolved. I just can't risk having to wait months more to reinstate the peace. We don't know when the Reapers are going to be here. They could be here tomorrow, in a couple months, or in several years time. I just don't know. We need to be prepared for them, so please make sure that the geth don't forget that." Shepard replied.

"Geth do not forget unless we choose to erase our memory caches. We are currently preparing for the Old Machines by upgrading our existing fleets, and increasing platform production, but we can only produce so many platforms before needing new servers to increase separated collective cohesion," Legion responded, as he talked over the beep that EDI's console emitted. Shepard did manage to catch it, "so we can increase computing strength and complexity while not concentrated in a single location. It is a more resource and time demanding process than before, but a process we have calculated is logically advantageous."

"That's good, Legion. I'm not sure if quality or quantity will be better when facing off with the Reapers, but in my experience, quality is generally worth it." Shepard said.

"Shepard-Captain, geth have a very numerous armada as well, equaling the last reported size of the turian fleet, at this point in time. Any militia forces excluded, the geth would be recognized as the strongest race in the galaxy if it were known to the rest of the galaxy." Legion informed lifting Shepard's spirit with the reaffirming news.

"Three years ago I would have been terrified by what you just told me, but I've got to say that it really gives me hope today. The problem with the Reaper threat, as far as planning goes, is that they are still a mystery. We don't know how many there are, and we don't know if they're all as powerful as Sovereign. Harbinger sure seemed about equal, but possibly a little smaller." Shepard said as he stroked the back of his neck, giving into a habit.

"The geth are aware of the incalculable force of the Old Machines, and this unknown has already left many plans undecided upon. However, the geth will maximize efficiency and continue to prepare for general hostility."

"Alright Legion. If there's anything else, let me know, but I should get going now." Shepard said, desiring not to lose his window of opportunity to speak with Tali more. Now that he had some news about Aeia, his call would carry some reason beyond just a want to interact with his bondmate. In a way that was good, but as far as Shepard knew, from videos his mother showed him growing up, girls were impressed when you called just to hear their voice or show some other sentiment along those lines. Shepard didn't exactly feel that he needed to impress Tali, but if it made her feel as special as she was to him, than he was all for that. Hopefully she'd be able to see the true colours of the call despite the grim news he'd be conveying.

Legion bobbed his head in a mimed nod, and Shepard returned the gesture more naturally, and then he turned to leave the AI Core.

Shepard stumbled out of the room, moving at a quick pace, trying to reach the elevator. Before he left the medical bay he heard the doctor's voice say, "Going to speak with Mrs. Shepard, are we Captain?" with a smile in her voice.

"Yes, actually." Shepard answered, hoping not to pursue the discourse any further.

"Don't let me hold you up, Captain. But I must say that you are quite easy to read in certain circumstances. And of course I should also mention that Jeff should be able to fly again, but only for limited amounts of time, and not in any stressful situations. I think it'll ease his stress if he's back at the helm, but he still hasn't fully restored from that… trust exercise." Dr. Chakwas informed.

Shepard made sure he recognized what she was saying with his eye contact when he responded with, "Thanks, Dr. Chakwas. I'm sure EDI will tell me if I ever need to drag him out of that pilot's seat." Shepard said before finally escaping the room.

Without continued interruption, Shepard made it to the elevator, and rose to his floor where the decontamination sequence began. The sign hanging above the door was a sharp reminder of who wasn't beside him, but it was also a reminder of why he was there, and why he was fighting.

Making it fully into the room, Shepard asked EDI to set up a the communications link with Tali, relayed to a portable device so that he could speak with her while he reclined comfortably on the couch.

Pulling up his seat, with his legs outstretched, he waited for the link to connect and for Tali to respond to his hails.

It took almost a minute before everything came together correctly. When it all connected he heard, "Hello?" From the utterly adorable voice of his quarian wife.

"It's me, Tali. It's John." Shepard responded, trying to remember the last time he referred to himself at all, let alone as 'John'.

"Oh, it is, is it?" She answered playfully.

"I'm pretty sure. I mean, no one but you has called me that in probably a decade or so… well maybe my mother." He answered.

A faint giggle came through the receiver before she replied, "And how do I know you aren't one of the millions of other John's in the galaxy? How do I know you're _my _John?"

"That's a tricky one, pumpkinface–"

"Hey!"

"Now which John would know that little compliment?" Shepard answered quickly after Tali's little exclamation.

"I don't know…" Tali dragged, "Maybe Kasumi's brother?"

"Kasumi has a brother named John?" Shepard asked surprised, and admittedly a little confused.

For a few moments there was silence, and then another faint giggle. "Actually, that I don't know either."

Shepard smiled and also let out a short laugh in response to Tali's antics. "I see how it is. Well let me tell you something John Goto would have no clue about, or at least I hope he wouldn't." Shepard lowered his voice so his voice resonated with a quiet and secretive intimacy, "I know that when I growl you only squeeze tighter, and pull me in deeper." Shepard left with a wide grin.

When silence met him for a while longer than any other time in their conversations thus far, he could almost feel Tali's furious blushing through the link. No doubt she was grateful for her mask. If he wasn't sure that they were speaking alone, he'd never risk embarrassing her.

"Sorry. I was transferring the link to my internal speaker, and turning off my suits audio output. There's no way they'll be able to hear us talk now." Tali said in a hushed tone, which was more than likely completely unnecessary, but done out of custom.

"They didn't hear what I just said, did they?" He asked to be sure, but Tali would likely be more upset if anyone heard.

"No, but they'd be able to hear how I'd respond."

"And how would you respond, Mrs. Shepard vas Normandy."

"Well, I might first say that I'll have to trust that you are John Shepard, and I might also say that I may do that, but you're the one that snores." She answered with a voice that would portray a more intimate response.

That stirred Shepard enough to laugh at the misrepresented tone. "I've never noticed."

"That's because you're asleep!"

"I've checked before, and I can tell you that I do not snore." Shepard joked.

"Sure thing, but when the Normandy suddenly veers off course from your vibrations, without me there to correct us, I'll be the one laughing." Tali kidded with exaggeration.

"I think you mean giggling, Tali."

"Hmph. Well, we'll be arriving on Omega in only a few minutes now." Tali said, changing the course of the conversations slightly.

"Yeah. Sorry I didn't just drop you off myself. We passed Omega quite a while ago now." Shepard apologized.

"There's no way you could have known, John. Don't worry about it; I've been having a good time with everyone here anyway."

"I bet if you tampered with the core output on that ship you're on, you'd have beat us to Omega."

"No… I already maximized the efficiency, but I did the same thing to the Normandy before leaving. There's no way this thing will ever fly as fast as the Normandy." Tali replied. Shepard didn't mention the fact that he was joking and didn't expect her to be able to make that extreme of an adjustment, but he saw no harm in letting her think that he just overestimated her skills. A little flattery could never hurt. Honestly, he found it funny that Tali bothered tampering with the ship's drive at all.

"Well, before you get to Omega, I've got a little bit of news from Aeia that Legion gave to me." Shepard stated.

"Really? Is it good?" Tali asked hopefully.

"Not this time. Apparently there have been some riots, and some quarians even died while the riots were settling and martial law was being instituted. Legion says the geth are hoping you'll be able to swing the admirals' votes towards letting the geth purge the Flotilla of information on them, since they think that a tied vote is what's holding up any action." Shepard conveyed.

"No pressure or anything." Tali replied with a more somber tone of voice.

"Don't worry _saera_, You'll do well. We're in this together, and if it is just a tied vote, remind them what's at stake, and I'm not just talking about Rannoch. While they're arguing, we'll be fighting. They should know that they need the geth for more than just for Rannoch. Hell, I learnt from Legion today that they've got a force as numerous and strong as the turians, but we can also confirm that they're actually installing all of the upgrade schematics we got from the collector base. The quarians will need the geth when the Reapers are knocking on their door, just like everyone else will. We're all in this together now, and they should know it." Shepard advised.

"I know _saera, _but they won't be able to see past the current risk. Don't you remember that they weren't even willing to accept Rannoch as a gift knowing it would take four years, until an offer was made to ferry people there on short trips? My people have proven to be very near-sighted in the past." Tali forewarned.

"I know Tali, and that's why you're going. They need to see you put it in perspective. In this case, it's not your job to convince the whole population, but just whatever admirals are unsure of what to do. Once they see what needs to be done, they'll take care of the rest." Shepard comforted.

"I hope it's as easy as you make it out to be. I haven't been this nervous in a long time." Tali confided.

"Don't worry, Tali. I love you, and whatever happens, our bond will see us through." Shepard said, taking Tali's mind away from the uncertainty of the future events, to what was solid and sure.

"I know," Tali replied, lacking conviction.

"Hey, don't push what I just said away like it didn't mean anything. Tali, if this galaxy crumbles around us, I'll be loving you until the end."

Shepard heard Tali snort up a tear, "I love you too. I just…. No, you're right. Whatever happens, we'll have each other. Thanks _saera_. I think we've landed, but I do feel better about everything."

"Just putting things in perspective."

"And I'll remember to do the same for the admirals and myself." Tali returned.

"Contact me when you're next free. I won't be in range of any buoys tomorrow morning, so I'd love to talk a little later. Maybe you could tell me how Aria's been handling this whole _legitimate_ _leader _thing."

"Will do."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye." Shepard heard, before Tali cut the connection. He followed suit immediately after.

"EDI, make sure you tell me if you pick up any incoming frequencies up; don't hesitate to interrupt me, alright?" Shepard informed the console at the other side of the room, as he sat up from his comfortable position on the couch. He didn't want to miss any other transmissions if he there were any. Asking EDI now was a precaution so he wouldn't forget to ask her later.

"Yes Captain," came EDI's reply.

Shepard got up from his seat and collected himself. The days would be long without Tali, and he needed something to focus on if he was going to make it through. He had a lot less of a crew to keep track of and talk to; so keeping busy with something else would be ideal.

Walking up a level, he took notice of his desk, and the computer console atop it. An idea formed in his mind and a smile crossed his face.

_Oh, I'll be really busy for a while. I wonder if Kal has been active without Jacob there. Nah, we haven't even been into combat, so I bet he could help me out just fine._

* * *

"Mr. Moreau, I would be much appreciative if you removed your feet from my control console." EDI said.

"You're just mad that Chakwas is giving the Normandy back to me. And when she's mine, I can put my feet all over her." Joker replied.

"I don't understand your logic, Mr. Moreau. Your desire to put your feet on my console is strange to me. Does this behaviour warrant noticing the doctor?" EDI teased.

"No, no. Please EDI, I'll move my feet. I'm just glad I won't just be twiddling my thumbs, and instead I get to fly the Normandy again." Joker insisted.

"If my memory banks are not corrupted, I do recall that twiddling your thumbs is not exclusive to when you're not flying the Normandy. Patterns indicate that it is one of your favourite ways to occupy yourself." EDI called him out.

"Sure thing EDI. Hey, would you mind not bothering me while I have some real fun?"

"I must warn you that the doctor has ordered me to prevent you from exerting yourself with any source of stress. I will be preventative if your actions require it of me." EDI cautioned, before blinking out of form.

Joker breathed in deep, before gently moving his hands to the controls of the ship. He worked his way into taking a stronger and fuller grasp of all of the Normandy's systems, and it felt good to him.

The feeling that the power of the Normandy conveyed to him was something he had been missing for far too long. Despite there being no real challenge in front of him, he performed some maneuvers to ease his tenseness.

Until then he hadn't realized just how stressful it had been to not be in control of the ship. If anything, controlling the ship like this was therapeutic for him, and he was glad that Dr. Chakwas seemed to realize that –even if it took her an age to do so.

Most of the time, flying the ship was as simple a task as it was at that moment. Not often did the Normandy really call upon his potential like it did at the Battle of the Citadel, Ilos and beyond the Omega 4 relay. No, those were times that everyone realized just how lucky they were that he was at the helm, but at times like these he felt just as at home. Sure, he wasn't the hero, but he was still in control of a vessel that freed him more than his limiting body ever had.

Most pilots would be nervous being responsible for controlling the power and versatility of a ship like the Normandy, but that was just another reason that he felt so fulfilled in that position. It was his rightful place, and no one knew it better than he did.

Coming into his mind was EDI. She had been invaluable for the crew, despite being somewhat of a cramp to his style. EDI was an anomaly, and her taking to his jokes was as funny as it was creepy.

Joker had a lot less to hate AIs for than most of the crew on the Normandy, and considering EDI saved his life during the collector raid, and by extension the entire mission was saved, he couldn't say anything bad about EDI without that fact rising into his mind.

It was a complicated relationship, and Joker hadn't put a lot of thought into it, but it was definitely a friendship of note.

* * *

"Today we gotta clean the damned deionization recycler." Ken complained in his thick accent as he worked away, reviewing core status reports from his console. "Dibs on not takin' on that duty."

"You're a 'duty'," Gabby replied childishly, "I say you should be the one to clean the recyclers."

"Hold on a minute, I'm pretty sure I'm in charge here, and Lana's got that nice quarian suit to keep all the ooey-gooeys away." Ken suggested oddly.

Lana looked over with a curious look. Gabby did not look appreciative at what Ken just said, "And who put you in charge, Kenneth? No one would ever put you in charge anyway!" Gabby replied.

"Ouch." Ken responded, and Lana chortled a little.

Lana thought it was best to remain quiet, and let the two others figure this predicament out amongst themselves. She wouldn't mind cleaning the recyclers if the others wanted her to.

"Tali didn't put anyone in charge, so I say Lana takes charge." Gabby stated, crossing her arms in defiance.

Lana stepped back, shocked at the suggestion. She shook her head vigorously, thinking of what to say in objection.

Before she could speak, Ken blurted out, "Her? We've been pettin' this bird for far longer, don't you think lass? If we're votin' for someone who ain't me then I'mma pickin you Gabby."

Lana chimed in, "Yes Gabby. I'd be much more comfortable if you were in charge while Tali's not here."

Gabby nodded her head reluctantly. "Alright Lana, I'll take the lead for a little while, but if you ever have an issue with what I ask, I don't want you thinking we're not equals. I'll listen to whatever you suggest."

"And what of me, lass? You forget why you even joined the Normandy's crew, don'tcha?" Ken asked animatedly.

"You? I didn't forget to tell you to go clean the recyclers, did I? Oh, well go clean them now then." She teased with her newborn authority. She couldn't help but smile in satisfaction, as Ken turned with a pouted lip to go and clean and maintain the dirty machines.

Lana smiled behind her purple visor, and walked closer to Gabby, "Do you really think that's fair?" She whispered.

"He can clean them every day until Tali comes back, he deserves it. You have enough skill to lead us, no matter how experienced you are with the Normandy. You passed your tests flawlessly, and you're about as familiar with the equipment down here as either of us. If Tali did pick someone to lead us, I have no reason to believe she would pick someone else over you." Gabby encouraged in her contrasting New Yorker accent.

"Thank you Gabby. You really know how to make a quarian feel at home around here. I can see why Tali put up with Ken's antics for so long." Lana replied with a joyful ring in her voice.

"You're welcome here, Lana. Why don't you head up to the mess and get a coffee for you and I. Sergeant Gardner knows how I take it, and I think he's got something close that Tali drinks sometimes. If not, get something else that you'd like; I'm sure Gardner'd tell you some of the treats the Captain keeps around for Tali that you could have."

"I don't know if I'd feel comfortable with that. Those would be Tali's treats, and it would be rude to ask for something of hers, especially when she's incapable of answering for herself." Lana replied in uncertainty.

"Whatever you're comfortable with, though I don't think she'd mind, and you can always ask the Captain if it'd be okay." Gabby responded, but of course, Lana would never venture to do anything of the sort. Gabby realized it when she said it, and made a note to ask Captain Shepard for Lana's sake. Gabby was pretty sure he'd be fine with it.

Lana nodded, and turned to head towards the mess, though she stopped after a couple steps. "What would Ken like?"

"Don't get him anything. He's got work he needs to concentrate on." Gabby replied, liking to tease Ken in anyway that she could sometimes.

Lana continued to carry out Gabby's request, but she also planned on picking something up for Ken. Hopefully Sergeant Gardner would know what he wanted too.

* * *

Stepping out of the spacecraft, Tali took in the sight of Omega in full motion. She could feel the stench, but was lucky enough to have it all filtered out before it reached her nose. The others stepping off of the shuttle weren't so lucky. Kasumi physically gagged, and the others' faces wore looks of disgust and revulsion. The place was still the same free-for-all it had always been. There was no docking clearance, and no entry security. Omega wasn't really a place that needed to be afraid of terrorists, it seemed. Perhaps since Omega housed so many different warring factions, they realized that there would be no point in damaging their territory, and their potential buyers that lived there. The place was not formidable, as the previous war had displayed, but it was the enemy of no one, which made it rather safe from large scale attack.

Tali was feeling good, especially since John was able to get ahold of her before she landed. The talk had been really nice, but the more explicit undertones of the conversation riled her in ways she knew she wouldn't be able to satisfy for some time. It wasn't a difficult thing to get her going, but it was going to be very difficult to settle down. Taking a deep breath, she vowed to herself to keep focused, and to stop thinking about her lover's scent and looks.

"Come on Tali, first we'll speak to Aria, and then we'll go looking for shoes like I promised." Kasumi said, hopping down the steps off of the shuttle. Tali followed, with Samara, Jacob, and Eleina keeping toe.

Walking through the streets and towards Afterlife, it was impossible to miss the change since the last time they had been on the station. The ports were bustling with people and ships, and the streets were as lively as ever. That strange elcor still stood guard over the entrance to Afterlife, questioning each potential guest with his dreadfully uncaring eyes.

Tali stopped, and got Eleina's attention before they reached the door. She recognized the elcor, and really wanted to see what Shepard was talking about when he had come back from escorting Romeo to Aria. Shepard was absolutely hysterical, going on about the elcor at the Afterlife gates, and trying to get over why he was speaking the way he did. Maybe Shepard was just overtired, but she still wanted to see what all the fuss was about. No doubt, Eleina would just wave a pass of some sort and they'd be able to walk by, but Tali didn't really want to miss her chance to speak with this humorous elcor.

"Eleina, do you mind if you don't just wave your pass, or whatever. Captain Shepard recommended that I talk to the elcor." Tali asked politely, understanding if Eleina were reluctant because of time constraints or something. Luckily enough, she wasn't.

"No, sure. Go and talk to him if you want." Eleina replied, confused about what was so special about this particular elcor.

Tali walked with her group towards the door, until they caught the eye of the elcor door-bouncer.

"Authoritatively: Where do you think you're going?" The elcor rumbled.

Tali replied, "Oh, uh, do you remember when Captain Shepard came through here to speak with Aria?" Tali asked with a raised voice so that she could be heard over the crowds of people.

"Smugly: I have a memory like an elcor. Of course I remember." The elcor answered oddly.

Tali noticed his strange simile, and replied, "But you are an elcor, aren't you?"

"Condescendingly: Of course I'm an elcor, quarian. With an inappropriate amount of sarcasm: I suppose I do look similar to an attractive quarian."

"Nevermind," Tali giggled, and Kasumi laughed lifting the expressions of everyone around. Everyone in the group, including Eleina found the conversation quite amusing.

Kasumi had her own question for the guard, "Since you describe your tones, could't you just fake it if you wanted to?"

Tali added, "Yeah, like why say 'with manufactured enthusiasm' to Captain Shepard?" Tali asked, mimicking the elcor's deep voice at the appropriate moment.

A human yelled from the line that the elcor had now neglected for some time, "Hey you fat bastard! Hurry up! Afterlife is waiting for me."

The elcor turned and grumbled, "With pride in my wit obvious: You wait for Afterlife; Afterlife does not wait for you."

It really wasn't that impressively witty. Coming up with an answer, the elcor said, " Quietly, with the intent of secrecy: I am a terrible liar, quarian. People would be able to tell, and they would call me phony." He responded at his regular volume, which made Tali want to laugh in his face. She managed to resist.

Honestly, Tali felt kind of sorry for the big lout, "I don't think anyone will notice. Just don't lie around another elcor, and they'll never know the difference."

"With sober acceptance: it has become my second nature now. I will not be able to lie about my tones."

"Well that's up to you then. Anyway, this is Eleina, and she has a pass that will let us in." Tali responded, finally giving up the conversation with the strange elcor.

Eleina flashed her pass, and they were allowed entry into the loud club. The dark vibes of music echoed through the hallway as they approached, and when they finally entered the main chamber, the thick smells of foreign smoke and common alcohol washed over them. Tali had all of that relatively filtered out, so the harsh roar of the music was what her senses focused on.

Walking across the main floor, and up to Aria's seat Tali couldn't help but notice how much busier it had become. It was even busier than the times before the attacks against Aria. Hadr and Aria sat across from one another on the U-shaped couch atop the dais overlooking the dance floor.

Aria greeted them when they reached her. "Mrs. Shepard. I hope my pilot showed you some form of respect." She said, despite it being odd for her to ask. Even around Shepard, Aria would never be formal or respectful. Perhaps it was because she knew that Shepard had never responded negatively to the way she acts, but Tali was a little more of an unknown. Aria wouldn't want to anger Shepard, and doing something that would upset his wife was probably not the best thing she could do for that relationship. Tali did notice the leer Aria gave when she shifted her eyes over to Samara. Hopefully that wouldn't develop into anything.

"Eleina has been terrific, Aria. I see that you've been busy. How have things been going around here for the war effort?" Tali asked.

"You'll have to ask Hadr, who I'm sure is more than happy to give you an update, and maybe a tour around all the new changes to Omega. I just enjoy the scenery and keep my ear to the ground with some help, like I used to. Nothing's changed, except what kind of muscle I've got beside me, and the citizens of my glorious rock now recognize that I rule them. Hadr, show them around, and make sure you answer any of their questions truthfully." Aria said to the batarian she had sitting across the couch from her.

Hadr stood, and motioned for them to follow him. Kasumi pushed Tali forward a bit so she'd stand right beside Hadr to listen to him speak. Tali felt odd being put in the position that Shepard would normally be in. She'd tell herself that Shepard was the one who set this all up, and he was the one who was good at talking with these sorts of people. John just always had the right words to say. She didn't resist Kasumi's prodding though, understanding that this is exactly the role John would have wanted her to take: standing in his stead. It was a lot to take in, and a lot to live up to.

As soon as they got out of the loud atmosphere of the club, Hadr felt he could speak through the still rather loud volume of the streets.

"The war effort has been coming along nicely, and our forces have increased trifold since the Matriarch bitch left. Wherever she is now, I'm just glad she's not here. We're making a killing by setting up groups of men to terrorize the civilians, but then offering our services to protect them at the same time, generating profit, and an excuse to train as many men as possible on Omega. On top of that, we've gotten contracts to protect human and independent colonies within the Terminus, and even on the fringe of the Traverse, so we've been moving our forces around quickly. With all of the work, we've been able to hire and train a lot of people and still have them earning as much as a regular mercenary would."

_They're scamming civilians into paying for protection from non-existent threats? Shepard will not want to hear about that, I wouldn't think. I'll let him handle that though._ Tali thought before nodding for Hadr to continue.

"If there's anything holding us back, it's our lack of well-trained leaders. We need some more people that could help with training, as well as showing more of a military discipline. It'll need to be done before we expand much further." Hadr informed.

Tali turned around and looked at everyone else with her. Eleina had stayed with Aria, but Jacob had chosen to stick around until they left for the fleet, for one reason or another.

Jacob spoke up, "I'll have to think about it, but I may be interested in that position, Hadr." Jacob said, believing that he might find a place where he could really make a difference on the frontline. Perhaps he could also see the need for some order within these mercs. They were acting criminally, and if Jacob took up a prestigious position among their ranks, he might be able to do something about it.

"How about the rest of Omega? Are there changes to the infrastructure to recognize a single governing body?" Tali inquired.

"Not exactly. There aren't any taxes if that's what you mean, and people tend to work because there's potential to earn loads of credits, as opposed to working for any higher purpose like the war effort. As such, there has been a few mining colonies, and agriculture colonies set up within the Terminus, funded by budding investors that plan on taking advantage of the new demand growing on Omega. Now the main hub for these types of goods in the Terminus, it seems that Omega will start turning around financially." Hadr answered in full detail.

He continued to answer Tali's questions, and the questions Shepard had prepared for Tali to ask for a few more minutes.

When a messenger interrupted them, telling Tali and her group that a quarian vessel was going to be there to pick them up within the next couple hours, Kasumi took Tali aside.

"Don't you think we've heard enough? Why don't we take a look around at some of the new shops? We might even find a shoe outlet." Kasumi said excitedly.

"Kasumi…" Tali whined.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun." Kasumi insisted.

Tali thought about it. It wouldn't hurt to indulge her friend. She really wanted to get her some shoes, for whatever reason. "Sure Kasumi, we'll go in a minute." She relented.

Tali excused herself from Hadr, thanking him for the information. Jacob stood awkwardly, thinking about what he would decide. It wouldn't hurt to stay on Omega for a little longer, since no one was expecting him. In the end, he left with a goodbye, and a salute to each of them, though Kasumi forced him into a last hug. Everyone there was friends, and saying goodbye for an indefinite amount of time was something approached differently by everyone. Jacob then walked off in the direction that Hadr had went a couple minutes earlier. Samara, Kasumi and Tali walked in the direction of the market, with a strange day of shopping ahead of them.

* * *

**Glossary**

**Saera:** Term used when speaking to one's lifemate. Literal translation: My soul's soul. Other meanings include, but are not limited to: Keeper of my soul and My soul's protector. Most commonly used word throughout the fleet by a quarian when speaking privately to their lifemate. Though unconfirmed by any quarian, there are implications that this word holds extreme intimacy as well as absolute trust. No single human word or phrase encompassed all that this one short word implies as it appears to contain both dominance and submissive traits.

* * *

**Author's Note**

I'm sorry things are taking so long to come out, but I'm just really busy. With a demanding job for the summer I can't find time to write like I used to. However, don't fret. I'll continue to do my best with the updates, and please feel free to review with your input. Every person I hear from encourages me immensely.


	29. Chapter 28

**To Survive: Terminus Coalition**

Chapter 28 : Elucidation

"Garrus?" A voice called into the room, recognizable to him as belonging to Gonnos.

"I'm in here, Gonnos. And since when did you start calling me Garrus? Never have before." He called back as he saw Gonnos' head poke between the flaps to get a view of the interior of the occupied section of their tent.

"Michael isn't around, and I thought I'd try it out. It suits you a lot better. What are you doing cooped up in here anyway?" Gonnos returned.

"Just polishing this rifle. You know, I really miss my own rifle right now. I left it in the hands of a human who was former Alliance. Good kid, but no respect for a rifle like mine. I told him it would need daily maintenance and calibration checks, but I swear he just shrugged it off. If I find it scuffed or worse, when I get back to the Normandy, he's going to be in for a thrashing." Garrus said casually and without eye contact as Gonnos made his way further into the room. He came to sit close enough to be in Garrus' line of sight. Garrus had been working over a table on his adopted hardware, bent sharply over it, but he eased his position to more comfortably engage with his company. Seeing that Gonnos wanted to talk more was a good sign, especially since he had been quiet ever since he told him his identity, and the nature of his undercover work. It might have just been because Gonnos didn't feel comfortable risking the knowledge of Garrus' purpose getting out, and this was the only chance to be sure that they'd be alone together.

Gonnos recognized the casual nature of Garrus' small talk, and went to speak past it. "Tell me what it's like to work with a Spectre." Gonnos asked seriously.

Garrus smirked before looking at Gonnos' face, which influenced how he'd answer, choosing to be more direct and less humorous and sarcastic.

Garrus stepped over to take a seat near his turian companion, and answered, "It's not what you'd think. You get shot at about as much as you'd expect, but it's the camaraderie that would leave you surprised."

"I'm a turian. You say I'd be surprised about camaraderie, but you're talking about sharing a sort of blood bond with a human. You suggest that the camaraderie you feel with Spectre Shepard is stronger than what I've known and felt?" Gonnos asked curiously.

"Like I said, it'd surprise you. What we know as _sunesdesmos_ may not extend to humanity, but they still have a capacity for something similar." Garrus suggested.

"_sunesdesmos_? I've fought with dozens of humans, and I have had them die in my arms, or come through hardly able to stand beside me. There is no _sunesdesmos_, I assure you. The human capacity for loyalty doesn't extend past their sense of self." Gonnos stated firmly.

"You fight with mercenaries without any greater sense of honour. You yourself are kind of an odd fit here Gonnos. Turians frown on hired guns as much as the humans do. A hired gun is just an excuse to kill without fellowship, so how can you expect to see a proper human here? I never expected to find a proper turian." Garrus admitted.

"You call me a proper turian? Spirits, I'm no proper turian."

"But your sense of honour has remained intact, and that's what I thought we were talking about. Have you ever read of the human heroes, Gonnos? I didn't until a hero was taken from me," Garrus responded more somberly, remembering the time after Shepard's death. "Many of their heroes exemplify our own culture's ideals. Humans don't act on these ideals as a mass, but they idolize the individuals that rise to that prestige. Shepard is a hero like that, and I can tell you that he is as turian as he is human or quarian. The bastard's got me beat on just about everything that should define me as a turian."

"Quarian? What would make him quarian? To be frank, I'm not really familiar with them or their ways." Gonnos answered, more respectful then most people ignorant of quarian customs would be.

"He's mated with a quarian girl formerly named Tali'Zorah nar Rayya. You may have seen or heard of her after the Battle of the Citadel. Anyway, Shepard's a quarian by their laws, and though I don't know much about male quarians, he treats Tali the way a quarian would, from what I can tell." Garrus shared.

"A quarian… while it does surprise me, you have mentioned twice now that this man would surprise me. I still cannot accept that he has a capacity for _sunesdesmos. _Perhaps I'll meet him someday and he can prove me wrong. So how'd you end up with him? Were you trained for it?" Gonnos asked, extremely curious about Garrus' past. It reassured Garrus that Gonnos did trust him, and wasn't going to turn on him from what he could tell from the direction of the conversation.

"If you're asking if I was trained to be, or support Spectres, then no. I was just a C-Sec officer who hated seeing the Citadel's version justice." He replied, referring to all of Citadel Space, and Council policy. "Criminals slipped through the red-tape, and no one even cared. How I met him, well Shepard came along before he was a Spectre, and he needed to dig deeper into a case that I was told to shelve. Let's just say that if no one reopened that case, Saren Arterius, and the Reaper that controlled him would have kicked down our door, and hard." Garrus shared from his past. The memories were old and well kept. They brought forth memories of how his fellowship with Shepard established itself, making him miss Shepard's company.

"I see. My life hasn't been near as eventful. My father was part of the Blue Suns, believe it or not. Born and raised in this toxic environment, and yet I always wanted more. Omega really gave me that last push, and I've decided I'm high-tailing it out as soon as the time's right. I now feel like I have a duty here, which I haven't felt in a long time, but we'll see. I've lost a lot of men to causes that I've had no real stake in, and I'm tired of it. My plates still itch to avenge Unmar, though I missed my opportunity," Gonnos said, getting up and beginning to pace back and forth in habit.

"How about you stop there for a moment? You seem like you know enough about honour to not only be from Palaven, but to have been part of the Hierarchy... Sorry, for a moment I thought I heard you say you grew up a mercenary." Garrus replied, with a rather sarcastic overtone.

"I've served with many turians in my time here. Many of them grew up on Palaven. I don't know if I'd go so far as to say it's natural for a turian to do as I did, but I identified with what they told me about our culture. Asking questions, and living the way I normally did made me appear to be one of our kind just as any Palaven born turian would."

"I guess it makes sense. You're sitting right next to me and honestly I would have thought you were royal blood if you convinced me of it. Somehow you took to our culture better than I did."

"About that, you should think about whether or not you really share _sunesdesmos _with Spectre Shepard. I won't doubt your belief, but I do believe you're mistaken. Something so powerful and sacred may be hard for you to gauge without having felt it before." Gonnos suggested.

Garrus leaned back, maybe it was just common brotherly loyalty that tied him to Shepard, and their friendship could never be as close as the camaraderie of _sunesdesmos _he could share with another turian. He never told Gonnos that it was certainly _sunesdesmos_, but he truly had thought it was. He didn't have enough time to think about it just then, because he was interrupted.

"Tell me about this Reaper threat I've heard about on occasion." Gonnos requested.

It was strange to face the reality that so many people didn't even know about the coming storm. It was a threat that had consumed his crew for so long, and yet most of the galaxy didn't know or care. Garrus replied, "The Reapers are an advanced race of machines that habitually wipe out all life in the galaxy, about every fifty thousand years or something."

"That seems a little… outrageous, don't you think?"

"Well–" Garrus began but stopped himself when he saw Michael walk into the room.

Michael blurted out as he walked, "Scumbags, every one of them."

Gonnos turned his head to follow Michael with his eyes as he asked, "What happened?"

"The batarians are no better than animals, I swear. Some of our own batarian mercs were mistreating the colonists once again, and I get a couple of men together to resolve the situation. The colonists, being stubborn and ignorant bastards, decide now's the time to retaliate by attacking me and the other people that were helping **them** out. It's all a big mess now because the colony leader is blaming _me_ for starting the scuffle." Michael vented angrier than either of the turians had seen him before.

"Agiapos," Gonnos addressed in his formerly common name, "We'll finish this discussion later. It looks like we all better go speak to the colony leader again. Maybe we can convince him to get his people under control."

Both of them stood in sync and Michael led them out of the tent and towards the last known location of the colony leader. The situation would hopefully be a small deal, but they were already treading on thin ice. Any outbreak could cause their fragile alliance to crack.

* * *

Tali, Kasumi, and Samara all came out of the second store they had tried in their quest for shoes. The market district that they found themselves in was rancid and dank. Never having travelled to that part of the Omega station, their pursuit carried with it a sense of adventure for both Tali and Kasumi.

Tali noticed that Samara's face had been placid for the better part of their expedition. It was hard to tell if she was bored, or happy to just remain in silence. Tali found it more awkward to ask her than keeping to herself, so she just let it go. For a little while Tali attributed her silence to an effort to restrain herself from enacting the justice that Omega's actions pleaded for. She eventually realized how dumb that was, understanding that Samara had never struggled to restrain herself when she needed to. Even in the hardest of situations, Samara did her duty. It was a noble quality of hers, and Tali wouldn't question her restraint by asking how she was doing. It seemed more polite to just leave her to her duties of guarding them by Shepard's orders.

They walked into a store by the name "The Worn Wear". Perhaps it didn't have the best name, but it certainly didn't lie about the quality of the store, and its surroundings. The place was a real dump, but at least it was obvious that the owner had put an effort into cleaning it out. The place reeked of naphthalene and other preservatives mixed with the foul odours wafting in from the entrance to the slum marketplace.

Looking around it was obvious that the clothing that was sold there was of the lowest quality, and likely the product of pawning and simple scavenging. Tali skipped past the tops, though Kasumi liked to stop and feel almost every one, and run the coarse fibres through her fingers. She'd often comment on exactly how cute the article of clothing was before moving on, but hardly any of them got her approval.

"Why don't we just hurry up and ask them if there are any shoes for sale?" Tali asked, beginning to sound impatient. She really didn't want to be there, but at the same time she was trying to be nice to Kasumi. Every part of her childhood tugged on her mind telling her not to waste resources, and if ever there was something that would be a waste, it was shoes. "If we're going to find anything we have to speed up the process, and that starts with not touching every article of clothing we pass."

"Fine, but Aria told us that we still have two hours before the quarians come. I just hope they actually come to pick us up on such a stink-hole of a station. Anyway, I think that we have plenty of time to find something. Besides, you might want a new top like this," Kasumi joked, pulling off a repulsive vest made of some sort of black bristly hair, featuring small trinkets shaped like turian skulls.

Tali grabbed the shirt and put it back on the rack. Together they walked up to a female batarian with thick dark-red skin manning the counter, so that Tali could ask, "Do you sell any footwear here that would fit a female turian?" knowing full well that no one would carry quarian footwear, and turians had a physiology that was close enough to her own to be wearable.

"You know, I've got this nice piece." She growled in an uncomfortably deep voice. "Let me go get it, and you pretty ladies can stay here and look at the rest of my wares as you wait."

"Thank you." Tali replied, and let the batarian lady walk around the counter to try and find them their prized shoes. They all followed her out onto the floor and tried to get their hopes up despite the ugly feel of the entire store, and not even considering looking around for anything else. Frankly, some of the clothes weren't half bad, but they were few and far between. Maybe it was the compounded fact that the racks weren't sorted by species, so most of what each one of them looked at was not of their particular cultural tastes.

The lady stopped at a shelf, reaching onto it and picking off her target. Tali's eyes widened when she saw what the batarian held in her hands.

The salesperson admitted, "I don't know anything about turian fashion, but you seem to have odd taste for a turian anyway." mistakenly accepting the inference that Tali was a turian behind her visor. She likely had little experience with quarians, and it probably wasn't hard to believe that a turian would wear a helmet to escape the stench.

Tali's eyes surveyed the accessory with desire. The shoes were flatfooted, black with swirling patterns of gold lines accenting the sides and base. The look was quite busy with detail, and the shape would be odd to any human, but Tali found them beautiful in design and form.

Kasumi answered for Tali, "I don't think that's what we're looking for. Too… ugly." Kasumi said bluntly.

Tali turned her head with unbelieving eyes even wider. She stared at Kasumi for a moment, then before the batarian salesperson put the shoes back, she blurted out, "Wait, Kasumi! I really like it!"

The eyes on the batarian joined Tali in their expression, and Kasumi quickly grabbed Tali's arm and pulled herself close enough to whisper into her ear, "Okay Tali. I'm not sure why you like those things, but acting that desperate for them will only cause her to hike the price up. On Omega we barter, and what you just did could have tripled the price."

Tali sighed quietly, trying to collect herself. "I'm sorry for the outburst ma'am, I just was upset that my friend here called the shoes ugly, when I was still considering them. They're, uh, not bad looking." She falsely portrayed her opinion with difficulty. Lying was not one of Tali's strong suits, but she really wanted those shoes. Some experience at getting used to Shepard's wish for her to spend credits without feeling bad, combined with her own personal desire for the shoes, Tali managed.

"Well, you obviously seem enthralled with these articles of wonderful turian workmanship. Art is truly what it is." The batarian said in her masculine voice, also lying about the value of the shoes that she had admitted to knowing nothing about just moments earlier.

Kasumi helped Tali out, "Please ma'am, we both know how ugly those shoes are, and they look as cheap as they stink. We'll offer you the generous amount of ten credits for those." Kasumi offered.

"You insult me with your low offer. I'd never part with these gems for anything less than three hundred." She countered.

"Three hundred is a small fortune. How about twenty-five credits."

"I'll go as low as one hundred and fifty."

"Thirty."

"Fifty."

"Thirty-two."

"Forty."

"Thirty-five."

"Thirty-eight."

"Thirty-five."

"Deal." The batarian relented, having dropped her price significantly since first beginning the negotiations. Kasumi had some experience on the local bartering techniques, and it was clear that the batarian knew nothing of the shoes' true value, and only that she wanted to milk the product for whatever she could get.

Tali jumped up and down, as Kasumi handed her her purchase. Together they followed the batarian up towards the register, and finished the transaction with the chits they had brought with them.

Excited more than she thought she'd have gotten at the beginning of their outing, Tali incessantly thanked Kasumi for her idea. The shoes fit perfectly, being made out of a stretchable silky fabric that stretched to fold over the rims of her feet, and a crease to snugly fit around her toes.

Tali didn't want to wear them on the streets of Omega, and decided to wait to use them on the Normandy. She was surprised to find out that Kasumi thought they were ugly, but perhaps she had just put on that façade for the sake of the bargaining. Hopefully Shepard would like them.

Tali was curious enough to ask Kasumi as they headed towards the docks once again, "Do you really think these shoes are ugly, Kasumi?"

"Well, Tali. They don't exaggerate your calves, and they could do with a simpler look. Too busy. Honestly, they look like a slipper my grandmother may have wanted to wear."

"I don't want my calves exaggerated. That's gross. If Shepard thinks that's beautiful, then we'll have a lot of trouble finding anything that would do that. Turians and quarians do not like to amplify their calves, considering it a disagreeable. And… I like the design." Tali defended her tastes, realizing that humans probably had a different sense of fashion on many things, especially in the form of clothing.

"Oh Tali. I'm just glad you found some shoes you like. Shep will find them fine, and I really don't know if men even care for these sorts of things. It's more for you than for him, so enjoy them, and wear them whenever you want to feel even more pretty than you already are." Kasumi encouraged.

Tali smiled briskly beneath her visor, drinking Kasumi's praise. "Thanks, Kasumi. I do hope John likes them though."

All three of them continued out of the marketing floor they had been scouring, and went up towards Afterlife to possibly grab some refreshments before the scavenging vessel arrived to take them. Tali and Samara weren't planning on drinking anything, each for different reasons, but Kasumi wanted something cold to quench her thirst, and drown out the horrendous smell of the station that she still hadn't gotten used to.

Their day was getting late, and Kasumi was getting tired. Tali could bear to stay up longer because of being used to longer days on the Fleet, even though she submitted to the schedule of the Normandy while aboard. Tali wasn't near as tired at this time of day, which was usually a good thing for Shepard, but with nothing to really do as Kasumi became less sociable in her fatigue, Tali missed Shepard more and more.

Maybe he'd want to talk once the quarians came and they boarded. Hopefully he'd still be in range.

* * *

"I picked up a blip on the infrared scanner. It looks like we've got company," a young asari said to her superior, looking up from the scanning device.

"Can you confirm movement Yalana? How big was it, or do you think we're just seeing another earth animal?" The leading asari asked in reply.

Greenland had not been hospitable for them, but they remained safe and undetected by the Alliance scanners because of a reflective tent they used to mask their heat signature. They had been stationed around the installation for about a week. They had first dropped from a high-flying shuttle, all wearing thermal suits, as that was all that the intel suggested they had to worry about. Since then their team had confirmed that the Alliance was depending solely on thermal detection sensors, and there was little other security in place besides a few gunships that were on standby.

It seemed that the Alliance had set the base up recently, and depended on its secrecy for security, probably assuming the project could be relocated after initial testing. Their team was not briefed on what the artifact was.

It was impossible to answer Kersha soundly, but if there was anything that Yalana had learnt while working in a strike team for the Shadow Broker, was it was best to follow up on anything suspicious.

"Do you mind if I take one of the thermal-suits, and a scoped rifle to go check it out, Kersha?" Yalana asked.

"Do it, but take Frenla with you. Adela will watch your scanners for you. Keep in radio contact as always, but only use it if you stumble upon the Cerberus threat." Kersha responded. After arriving and setting up their small base of operations, they had spent a lot of time planting their own sensors, not willing to risk hacking in to the Alliance's.

"As always," Yalana replied curtly, "Come on Frenla, let's suit up." She called, and Frenla stood to prepare herself as well.

As members of an asari commando unit, the operatives present there were as confident as one would expect such an elite squad to be. Frenla and Yalana put on the suits that would protect them from the Alliance scanners that were coming from the base that was no more than a kilometer in the other direction. Hopefully their extra efforts to keep the base safe would be enough to stop a Cerberus incursion. If not they'd need to help support the Alliance security forces through direct intervention. The scanners went out a long ways to give them the best chance possible at thwarting an intrusion before being spotted, and so Yalana and Frenla had a long walk ahead of them to get to the place where the blip originated.

Together they stepped out of the base and into the howling wind of the inhospitable north of earth. Their suits did as good a job of keeping the cold out as the heat in, and it was a good thing considering the temperature was well below freezing. Every crevice was sealed, and they even had masks and self-contained breathers to prevent any heat leakage.

Knowing what they were entering into, they had equipment prepared to deal with any situation that they could foresee being confronted with.

They walked several kilometers across the glacier, and made it up to the top of a small hill where Yalana mounted her scoped rifle, and Frenla took a position behind with infrared binoculars. Together they began to sweep the area.

After about ten minuets of their bodies molding into the snow Frenla said, "There it is. I saw another small blip. Turn your scope to seventy-four point three two one degrees vertical by sixty-three point five one six degrees horizontal." Frenla guided after intercepting another anomaly of a heat signature on her binoculars.

Yalana did as she was asked, moving steadily over to the desired point. Coming into view it became obvious. There was a squad of about thirty men, and at least one of the men must have been having trouble keeping his thermal suit from leaking heat.

She assumed they were Cerberus operatives like she had been informed would try and attack the Alliance bunker. The bunker could not defend against an attack by that many without proper warning. The place had the advantage of plenty of good positions to take stands, but the Shadow Broker said that there were very few armed people actually in the installation because most were scientists. Also, the gunships would be useless without time to warm up and get into position.

The way it had happened was ideal. The Cerberus operatives had arrived from around the same location they had, obviously coming to the same conclusions about the base's capabilities. Her and her leader Kersha had the perfect plan to deal with this situation.

"Frenla, I see a group of thirty bogeys approaching the installation. Unconfirmed, but I believe they are the Cerberus raiding team that we were warned about." Yalana briefed.

"Aye, what course of action should we take?" Frenla asked, being of lower rank in the small hierarchy of the six-asari group.

"We dig a hole to hide in, and when we think we can easily bury ourselves, we shoot one of these flaring rounds at the enemy. Kersha and I discussed the best course earlier, and if we can alert the Alliance defenses without giving ourselves away, we'll be able to hold our position for a future encounter. Of course, the Alliance would be stupid not to relocate after encountering Cerberus."

Frenla and Yalana moved on to digging the small cubby where they would bury themselves. The purpose of which was to hide themselves from a scouting helicopter after they had alerted the guards to the incursion nearby.

After it was fully formed, and they had a nice pile of snow nearby to pull over themselves, Yalana outfitted her rifle with the special modifier. It wasn't cheap, but this modifier was much like a type of high-explosive modifier and an incendiary modifier in one. The slugs would burst on impact into tar-like substance that would continue to burn for several minutes. Not the cheapest tool around, but when in specific circumstances like the ones they found themselves in, it was imperative that they were outfitted with such tools. The tactic was recognized early on as being possibly advantageous for missions like the one they were on, and she was glad to be able to use the rounds for their intended purpose.

The modifier clicked in with a buzz, and Frenla began to bury herself. Mounting up over the crest of the hill once again, Yalana found her targets. Her purpose was not to kill them, because it would cause suspicion when they were discovered. Instead, she just needed to create a nearby heat signature that the Alliance wouldn't be able to miss.

Aiming at a patch of ice well behind the encroaching Cerberus operatives, Yalana let the rifle crack and buck against her shoulder as the bullet zoomed to its destination, exploding in a pop when it reached its destination.

She did a quick survey to see the Cerberus agents franticly looking around for the sources of the two noises, both her rifle and the slug's detonation.

She turned and put the rifle down in her hole, and began to crawl into it herself, scooping snow to sit atop her. Her thermal-suit would continue to hide her heat signature, but a scout ship would have eyes on it to look for any visual clue.

Several minutes went by, and nothing came. She grew tired of looking through her visor at the packed snow above her, just hoping that Cerberus wouldn't soon be walking over her. She didn't dare come out to check if there were any developments, and her radio would only give her away to the Alliance. Frenla had less to think about, simply waiting for Yalana to call her out of hiding.

The sound of a gunship finally cut through the frigid air. Yalana sighed as she heard the horn of the ship blare with the voice of its operator, "You are trespassing illegally on Alliance controlled territory. Lay down your arms, and wait to be processed." The amplified voice echoed though the open air.

Yalana couldn't hazard a guess as to what the caught agents would do next. No doubt their mission had failed, but whether they would turn themselves in or not was hard to know. It was probably equally obvious to Cerberus that the Alliance would have to either pick up security or move the object after they find out that Cerberus knows the base's whereabouts. Weakening the base's defenses was thus futile, but maybe they had orders to not be taken in for interrogation at any cost.

Her questions were answered when the staccato pops of submachine guns rattled the air. It wasn't long before a much louder weapon could be heard, likely mounted on the gunship and returning fire.

It continued for a long time before the sound of the gunfight had quieted to nothing. The length was very surprising considering a typical Alliance gunship could cut through any decent shield in moments. Either the gunship was mounted with a lousy weapon, or Cerberus had some key new defenses. They were in an open field with nowhere to hide, after all. The loud chopping noise of the gunship's blades resounded over them as it passed on its way back to base.

Frenla's muffled voice spoke to Frenla from her buried position next to her, "Should we head back to base?"

"No, stay where you are. They'll likely be sending a craft to survey the bodies soon enough. We don't want to get caught out in the open. We'll go in twenty minutes' time if there is no ship. We'll also want to survey the site once it's safe." Yalana informed.

They both remained silent for no more than ten minutes before a small transport shuttle hurtled over them to set down on the battlefield. It was good that it came so soon because Yalana had begun to feel cold, meaning despite having their suits retaining heat so well, they wouldn't be able to stay warm for much longer. Their retained body was the only thing that heated them at that point. They had been in the cold for close to four hours, and it would take at least another three to survey the sight and walk back to base.

The large boom of an explosive went off not a minute later. It came from the direction of the battlefield, and it caught them completely off guard. Many more explosions followed it. They'd have to wait longer to find out what it was. Yalana just hoped that if the shuttle that went over just a minute before had been destroyed, another would come quickly.

* * *

Khalisah al-Jilani sat in her small desk chair, scanning through her new messages when the object of her week's obsession moved into her sight. The data-packet she had received at the beginning of the week was a mystery, and the sheer amount of heavily encrypted information had peaked her curiosity. She had sent the packet to be decrypted, but soon after found a small file on her network that didn't seem to have any attachment to anything else on her system.

She surveyed the message with the packet attached, and they had answered just how she expected. They said that a key was needed to decipher the encryption, and that they didn't have the capabilities to decipher it any other way.

Receiving the packet in such an anomalistic way, it seemed logical that she only had one thing left to try. The estranged file she had found on her personal system was the next logical step. It was creepy that the file was there in the first place, implying someone had direct access to her system, but she needed to forget that for the moment.

_This could be the highlight of my career, or it could be some elaborate prank done by some smart-aleck asshole just trying to waste my time. Only one-way to know, _she thought as she used the key to decrypt the message with simple software.

The decryption process looked like it was going to be long simply because the amount of data was so great. While it decoded she opened one of the first files that had been compiled.

_What is this? Besides the diagrams, the entire thing looks just as encrypted as before. If it is just another language I have no idea which one. It doesn't look like anything I've come across before. Definitely not ancient asari. Maybe it's some old turian language? It doesn't look like the prothean I've seen… but what if it's another prothean language?_

She shivered in excitement at the thought, "I've got to get a linguist on this who might be able to tell me something about it," she muttered to herself.

_Don't get too excited Khali, we still have no idea what this is._ She reminded herself, picking up the phone to call her contacts while the files continued to decrypt on her console.

* * *

**Glossary**

**Sunesdesmos: **A bond of loyalty between two turians that is established through dependence in intense times of conflict. The bond is not physical or truly distinguishable, but is described in turian history and literature as being stronger than any other bond. Two turians engaged in traditional _sunesdesmos_ are in a state of complete trust, giving them a distinct advantage when cooperating to overcome an objective. When a member of the bond is killed, customarily, the other person will avenge him to sate the loss.

**Author's Note**

I just wanted to mention that it's okay to message me about mistakes I make in formatting or typing/spelling. I was doing some background checking in chapter 23 for this chapter and found two mistakes, so I fixed them, but I would love to fix things like that sooner rather than later. The reality is that my editors and I don't catch everything, and that's okay. If you wouldn't mind though, I'd prefer reviews that are solely about mistakes to be PMed to me so as not to spam up the place for proper reviews. Thanks!


	30. Chapter 29

**To Survive: Terminus Coalition**

Chapter 29 : The Past and the Future

As evening approached, Shepard finally had made it out of his room. The new project he had undertaken was tiresome, so it was relieving for him to take a break. Focusing his attention beyond the world of quarians was a difficult task, but after he managed to do so, a little thought had crossed his mind. He could still see some of the abrasion between Ashley and the rest of the crew, and it was high time he helped remedy the situation. As difficult as it was for Shepard to trust her completely, he knew that he'd need to make that leap eventually. The fact was that his crew was now too small, and he didn't feel that anyone he had left with him could lead the crew. If something happened, or even if he wanted to divide the team into groups, it would be reassuring to have someone to bear that weight. Unfortunately, with Garrus gone, and many of the other crewmates that had experience leading, gone also, he had no such person. The mission was too personal to Zaeed to let him lead, and that really only left Ashley and the possibility of Kal. Kal didn't seem like a bad choice, but his actions on Omega where he stopped on the battlefield after he had lost hope, was not something Shepard was looking for. He couldn't blame Kal for it, but he needed someone who could instill hope in those types of situations instead of folding under the pressure. Kal was a great leader and soldier, but with Lana so close, he erred on the side of unpredictability.

Shepard's mind was still made that Ashley needed to prove her trustworthiness on the battlefield, but it wouldn't do to have her not adhering to the rest of the crew, especially now that they were about to enter into combat.

Shepard had nothing planned for the evening, so he decided now was as good a time as any to address that issue. He just hoped that he'd do a better job at keeping everyone calm than Kelly did at the last get-together.

Using the convenience of EDI's onboard omnipresence to track Ashley down, Shepard made his way into the armoury. He found her there, working in the darkened room off of a focused light positioned over her workbench.

The room around Ashley's workspace was as dark as pitch to anyone walking in before their eyes had time to adjust. Ashley's silhouette was crisp against the bright backdrop her work light created.

"Ashley?" Shepard asked, just trying to get her attention enough to turn her around. She didn't respond at his first beckon, so he tried again, "Ashley, do you have something in your ears?"

Ashley's body jumped and she quickly, granted awkwardly, spun around with a tool in her hand held offensively like a weapon. "Oh! Shepard. Damn, skipper, you sure got the jump on me just then."

"Yeah, uh, sorry about that. I didn't mean to scare you."

"EDI, could you turn the lights back on?" Ashley asked before she asked to Shepard, "So… what'd you come down here for? You haven't come by in a while."

"And I'm sorry about that," Shepard replied, with his hand reaching to rub his neck uneasily. "I've been keeping busy with… some projects."

"You don't have to explain yourself to me, Captain."

"I was actually wondering if you'd like to have some fun later this evening."

"Have some fun? You're going to have to be a little more specific." Ashley responded, motioning with her now illuminated arm for Shepard to sit somewhere in the general vicinity. Shepard chose the workstation in the center of the room, hoisting himself onto the table.

"I don't know, really. I thought we could get the crew together, maybe in the mess hall or something, and you could tell them about yourself. They don't know you that well Ashley, and I'm always open to hear more too." Shepard said sincerely.

"Ah, Shepard. I'm not really up for something like that. Besides, fact is that Jack would probably spit on me for being a priss just because I'm Alliance. No one wants to hear my story." She answered honestly betraying her thoughts.

"Honestly, I think Jack would approve of all of your hate of Cerberus. But I still get where you're coming from. Why don't we keep it more exciting then? We could tell some stories from back on the SR1. We could even stretch the truth in our favour now that we're the only two on board from way back then." Shepard joked.

"You're forgetting Joker and Chakwas… but I guess it could be fun." Ashley replied, just happy that Shepard was finally throwing her a bone. Reminiscing on the old days would hopefully help close that gap that she still felt between them; help mend the decision she made on Horizon.

"You're damn right it'll be fun. Why don't we head down to the mess now, and we can eat. I don't think we need much structure for this; when people come up to eat, they can either hear us out, or leave as they want." Shepard devised.

"I'm glad you're not going to make a big deal out of this. I think it could be fun, but I'm no performer."

"And no one's asking you to be. I'll let you clean up and I'm going to head down now and see what Gardner's got in store. Being this far out for so long has been hard on the reserves, and I hope he's got some good ideas to mix things up. If we have to resort to nutrient paste, I swear I'm going to go insane."

Ashley smiled, and turned her attention to clean up her workspace where she had been toying with a weapon mod. Part of her really looked forward to the evening, but another part was nervous about speaking in front of all of the relatively new faces. She had only been on the SR2 for what was less than a month, and in that time she had spent very little time trying to get to know the crew. Public speaking had never been her strong suit.

* * *

"Cargo-one, come in." The radio blared within the cockpit of the Blue Suns' vessel. Miranda stood in the doorway of the cockpit with a sharp eye, and her violent acquaintance also kept vigil.

Both stirred when they heard the voice, and the pilot took note of it before he replied, "Acknowledged."

"Our readings suggest that you've changed course, please verify." Came the voice over the radio again. It was clear that the signal came from the other Suns' ship that had traversed to Uma, containing the leadership and command structure. It was a much smaller ship, but it carried the powers of authority, and had firepower that their cargo vessel wasn't able to match.

"We've run low on our fuel reserves. If we're going to maintain FTL speeds all the way home, we're going to need to refuel here." The pilot lied, apparently with the answer already formed.

"This is company leader Moorg speaking," Came a different and far more gravelly voice over the comm. "Please tell me why you didn't inform us of your low fuel reserves before you started to veer off-course." Moorg asked abruptly.

"Sir, the alert snuck up on us, and it is depleting much quicker than it usually would be. We may have a leak in one of the tanks, or some other malfunction. We changed course while we were attempting to contact you, sir."

Moorg's growling came over the channel clearly. "Since it's obvious Omega's the only place close enough to get the job done, I'll assume you've already chosen to head there. Watch yourself pilot, Aria didn't lose control of that station, and I can't guarantee your safety there. We'll maintain a safe distance until you've refueled and patched any leaks if there are any. If it's major, just do the best you can, and stay in contact. We can't wait around forever."

"Very well, sir. We'll be careful down there." The pilot responded, and cut the line. The entire exchange was much to Miranda's satisfaction, but the big female mercenary next to her was far less at ease.

Miranda had found out that the brutish woman's name was Jacqueline, and Jacqueline said to her, "Jill, this isn't going to work. We'll go to Omega, and either Aria's men will catch us and kill us, or that batarian on the radio will come and get us once we've taken longer than he wants." It was clear that Jacqueline hadn't really thought through the plan until then, which didn't surprise Miranda in the least.

However, since Miranda knew Aria and expected her cooperation, she had far less to worry about, "Listen, Jackie. If you want to go with them back to that base then fine, but there's no other option. I'm committed now, and you better decide if you are too, because time's running out. If you want, stay on board with the pilots if they're staying, and tell the big bad batarian that you couldn't stop us when we forced our way out."

Jacqueline's face soured when she thought about her options. It was risky, but she didn't want to go back with command. She was determined not to be treated like an animal by some perverted overseer, and it forced her will to decide

"But I'm not staying around. I've made my decision." Miranda finished.

"And I've made my decision too." Jacqueline grunted, grasping her weapon tightly.

Miranda smirked when she saw the look on her associate's face. The girl was full of fear despite her imposing nature. It was good to see her overcome it even if part of Miranda did want to see her fail because of the way Jacqueline had treated her. She quickly got over that feeling though, and she thought over her plan once again. It wouldn't be long until they'd arrive.

* * *

"Ya gonna start Shepard? You know I ain't got all guddam day." Zaeed huffed from across the table. Shepard was just finishing up his meal, and his mouth was full of the pasty substance Mess Sergeant Gardner had served. Most of the crew was present, not limited to the ground team. Even Legion was present, though most likely just trying to fill in the gaps that he hadn't been able to piece together during the time he had tried to track Shepard down.

With his mouth full, Shepard replied, "I'm pretty sure you got the rest of the day Zaeed. What else are you gonna do, clean the old rifle again?" He said sloppily.

Zaeed was about to defend himself when Grunt turned his head a quarter of the way around and grumbled, "Let him chew. I want to hear about all the people he's killed with his hands, ha ha!"

Shepard rolled his eyes and swallowed his food while Grunt faced the other way. He asked Ashley, "Do you want to kick us off? They're all waiting to hear some great story, so start us off good."

Ashley nodded with a smirk. Many of the people that were there were giddy to hear some of the Hero of the Citadel's stories. Front row centre, Grunt was the most enthused out of all of them. After being inspired by Shepard's talent on the Collector mission, he thirsted to hear Shepard's war stories. Not one to ask, Grunt had been keeping occupied by training to face skilled biotic opponents with Jack's help.

"Let's start with something exciting that none of you would know about," Ashley began, smiling when she saw the glint in Grunt's eye, which also helped to calm her nervousness. "I'm not sure how confidential this is, but it can't be that sealed since Shepard gave the quarians all of the intel we had."

"Just get to the killing!" Grunt bellowed.

"Come on Grunt, even you need a little context." Shepard added.

Ashley continued, "While we were still chasing leads in the search for Saren, Admiral Hackett of the Alliance contacted the Captain about a geth presence in the Armstrong nebula. Or, uhh… Heretics, right?"

"Affirmative. The true geth had not left the veil." Legion added.

"Right, and for this story I'll be referring to the Captain by his former title: Commander Shepard." She established before continuing, "So, the Commander led a search and destroy mission, to rid the nebula of the Heretic bases entirely. We had been facing a lot of Heretics up until this point, and we all knew it wouldn't be easy to take them out. The Commander stepped up to the plate of course, and did his duties for the Alliance despite being a Spectre and not being obliged to leave his mission to follow up. Fired up more than ever, there was a young quarian aboard the SR1 too. I'm not saying she influenced the Commander's priorities, but…"

"Humanity needed us to stop the invasion before its scale grew out of our control." Shepard said firmly, not wanting the serious nature of the mission reduced to some high-school drama.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, we start taking out the bases, planet by planet. We were still growing together as a team, but when we headed into the first geth-controlled facility, we performed flawlessly. There was one fundamental difference between those missions and onwards, and the missions before. Tali was trying to prove herself."

Shepard interjected, "Yeah, she definitely surprised me, but I don't think she was trying to prove herself."

"Tali didn't have that much combat experience up until that point, but afterwards, you made sure she was always beside you when going onto the field. She tore through the enemy shields and even overheated their weapons. Liara would provide support, while the rest of us mopped up. She made it too easy for the rest of us. And you began to get reckless towards the end of those missions because of it.

"Reckless? How many did you kill?" Grunt snorted, taking a liking to the word.

"She's referring to this moment after we had finished clearing out what was the last known base in the cluster. When we came out, and began making our way to the Mako, we were ambushed by upwards of a dozen geth platforms ranging from standard combat units, to a couple juggernaut-class platforms. Point is, there were a lot, and we only had a few scattered crates for cover."

Ashley continued the tale from there, forgetting to mention more about Tali needing to prove herself because of the recognition Shepard gave to her, "So the Commander decided to act quickly, and just took out a shotgun to try and blast through all of them without even bothering to take cover. We had some pretty advanced equipment, but nothing we had was strong enough to break through one of the big geth's shields and armour." Ashley explained. "Despite it all, he just ran forward and put a round into the chest of the first platform he met, then turns to face the next. Shepard's death wish would have been granted if it weren't for Tali following his movements, and managing to keep up with her hacks fast enough for each one of the half-insane Commander's hits to land. Garrus and I could only cover his flanks so well, and naturally, Wrex charged in after him." Ashley said, getting a heavy laugh from Grunt, and some snickers from the crew in the back at the mention of Wrex's behaviour.

Shepard addressed the group, "You need to understand that this mission was a big deal. The Heretics were vamping up for what seemed to be a full-scale invasion, and I wasn't looking to lose any of my crew when we had nearly made it through. Those crates hardly provided any cover, and the geth would have just run in to flank our position without needing to fear for their lives. The problem when fighting geth is that they can act like krogan and charge in, or like turians and play it smart and safe. I still think I made the best choice for all of us."

"Well, poor little Tali'Zorah nar'Rayya nearly fainted after that firefight. Partnered with the news that the geth had another base of operations further into the cluster, the mission had really taken its toll on her." Ashley said.

Shepard glanced over at Ashley with a smile. He reasoned that Ashley was purposefully telling stories that were mostly about Tali and him, and giving Tali the credit she deserved. Maybe it was her way of making up for all the times she mistreated Tali during that stage of their adventures, or perhaps she was just trying to get on his good side. Whatever it was, Shepard smiled fondly on the memories, cherishing the conversations he had with the young girl on her pilgrimage. Tali'Shepard vas Normandy had come so far since then, in both skill and confidence. She had become an essential on the field, and her skills complimented his very effectively.

Shepard added to the story, "Tali really earned her pilgrimage gift on that mission. She really inspired me, embodying a true hero to her people. Working so hard, and yet what she fought for was only for the good of her people, and not herself. Even then, she humbled herself enough to ask for my permission to have the data we collected together. I had never really seen anything like it." Shepard opened himself honestly before the crew.

"As you all could probably guess, we successfully took out the last base, driving out the geth, and collecting valuable intel on all of their upgrades since the geth-quarian war." Ashley finished, not knowing the proper name of the war.

"Why don't we tell them a little more about some of the more fun times we had?" Shepard suggested, getting approving nods and 'yes's' from the crowd of people around them.

"We could talk about your fantastic Mako handling." Ashley suggested amusedly, and Jack spat up, already beginning to laugh over the chorus of other people's snickers.

"Tali has told everyone about that, I'm sure they wouldn't want to–" Shepard glared at Jack when another loud snort cut him off.

Jack said through her laughter, "And when you fuckin' flipped the whole tank… Ah fuck!" She wheezed, but could hardly find the breath to continue.

"I'm sure they wouldn't want to hear it again." Shepard managed to complete his sentence.

"How about that one guy…" Ashley stopped to search her memory.

Shepard raised an arched brow.

"Conrad! You know, your number one fan." Ashley said excitedly.

Shepard sighed, "Ash you don't know the half of it. We met the guy again, on Illium."

"You've got to be kidding me, really?" She responded, happily noticing that Shepard referred to her as Ash.

"You talkin' about that sad bastard at the bar?" Zaeed questioned with the correct person in mind.

"Yeah, and Garrus sure got a kick out of it. Ash, why don't you start us off by filling these guys in on how we met old Conrad? I'll tell you and those that weren't there about our second encounter with him afterwards."

Ashley nodded, and then turned to face the crew and tell the story, her stage fright forgotten. "So, Commander Shepard isn't even a Spectre when we first met this guy. We were just looking at some equipment in this marketplace on the Citadel when we heard this guy, _Oh my god! Is that Commander Shepard,_"she tried her best to impersonate. "So we go up to him, and this is the first time I'd ever seen the Commander dealing with a crazed fan. Hell, it was probably his first crazed fan. So, the guy asks for an autograph, and says it's for his wife or something. The glint in his eye though, it made me laugh since he was clearly so excited he was about to pee himself. For his wife, my ass." She said crudely, fully engaged in the story.

"Alright Ash, you're talking up what was probably our most normal encounter with the guy." Shepard said.

"We had found a dealer close to that spot that would sell us consistently good supplies, but it turns out Mr. Verner liked to hang around the exact same spot just waiting for us or something. The second time we met him, he interrupted us again and after going on about some of the Commander's achievements he asked for a picture with him. The Commander didn't seem too keen on the idea, but I saw the smirk on his face when he struck the pose and the picture was snapped."

"I was smiling for the camera, Ash. Don't let your wild imagination take you for a ride." The crew snickered at Shepard's retort, seeing how defensive he reacted.

"Well, he says it's for his wife again. The next time we meet him… wait was it the next time or the time after when he had that stupid idea?" Ashley asked Shepard.

"I don't remember, but I don't think anything else really weird happened until after his dumb idea." Shepard answered.

"Okay, so Conrad says he's been waiting for us to pitch an idea. Turns out he has decided that Shepard should sign him up to be a Spectre." Ashley said, and plenty of the crew responded in their amusement at the sudden spike of the character's insanity. "The guy went on about how he could also show what humanity could do, and they could fight crime together, or whatever. The Commander approached him quite gently when handling it, which was probably not that easy to do since I probably would have just told him how it is straight up. He told him that his wife would need him at home, and that there's just enough heroism in that role, or some such."

"Well, hold on to that thought there, Ashley, because it gets way stranger on Illium." Shepard then took the reigns of the story. "We found old Conrad harassing some bartender there. He was in this plastic getup. It was a replica of my old N7 armour, and probably not a cheap one as it caught me off guard."

"Really?" Ashley asked unbelievingly.

"Yes, and boy was he surprised to see me. He said that I taught him to be ruthless when I shoved a gun in his face."

"Well done Shepard," Jack sarcastically answered.

Shepard nodded at her with raised eyebrows.

"Okay, so he belongs in an asylum." Ashley replied.

"So he picked up this armour thinking it would be a great idea to fight corruption with no combat training to speak of. His wife apparently paid to have him shipped 'off world', which was a bit odd since we always saw him on the Citadel. He was blaming the bartender for selling red sand. The bartender claimed not to be, despite it being completely legal to do so on Illium as long as you have a license, anyway."

"So how'd you calm him down?" Ashley asked, the other parts of the crew that weren't there at the time were also very interested in knowing.

"We tracked down his source, who had told him that she was an undercover cop. She was just some asari who wanted the bar shutdown for one reason or another. I tricked her into thinking I was Conrad's equally gullible friend, and convinced her that we got the owner of the bar softened up. She followed me, and was arrested for extortion or something."

"Yeah, but Shepard's too fucking proper to tell it to that idiot." Jack remarked. "He just lied to the kid and told him that he had helped him find some fuckin' non-existent terrorist cell, or some other bullshit."

"Well Captain, if you ever come across him again, make sure I'm there to see it all play out. I can't believe this guy is real." Ashley said.

Shepard smiled in revelry, while the group decided on another story to tell. Together they shared both new stories and old, since no crewmember had heard every other's. The evening was exhausting but fun, and something the crew needed: a reminder of the good times right before entering into another fight that could end up in a new story to remember for good or as a tragedy.

It was late before Shepard had headed to bed, and without any news from Tali. Tomorrow he'd not be able to reach her, and that fact pulled at his heart, making it difficult to fall asleep. Eventually his fatigue overwhelmed him, and he fell into an uncomfortable slumber.

* * *

"Is that all that you ladies packed?" The quarian captain asked as Tali, Kasumi, and Samara entered the large scavenging ship's cabin.

"Yes it is." Tali responded, holding the bag that held her new shoes close to her side.

"Not that I expected you to pack a lot, Lady Shepard, but I thought that humans and asari tend to pack more. The name's Captain Bol'Kilna vas Niikchic, and this big brute of a scavenger is the Niikchic." Bol announced proudly, as his crew finished taking their luggage to store away.

"Well, Bol'Kilna, while both my human companion Kasumi and I have our weapons, and Kasumi has plenty of luggage, Samara doesn't need much of either. She is quite powerful without weapons, and didn't want to be hindered by bringing many clothes, if she even has a lot." Tali replied.

"You can just call me Bol, Lady Shepard."

"And you can call me Tali'Shepard," Tali replied, knowing that it wasn't considered proper in all clans to drop a newly bonded quarian's clan name. It was considered proper to show that you respected the bond by specifically mentioning the newly bonded quarian's new clan each time you addressed them.

"Thank you, Tali'Shepard. Let me show you around the ship, and where you'll be lodging for the rest of your journey back to the Flotilla. Our people need you there Tali'Shepard, and I'm glad you've recognized that as well." Bol said, having full knowledge of the unfortunate breaking of the alliance caused by Xen's misconduct.

"Could you actually just take me to my quarters now? I'd love to go on a tour later, but I have something to take care of first." Tali requested.

"Absolutely. It's right this way."

* * *

_The darkness haunted him. The feeling of emptiness whelmed him over, and though he knew that he was moving, everything felt stale and static. The door of the shuttle lurched open, and a view of what he identified as Ilos rushed beneath his feet. While at first glance it was obvious to him as Ilos, the more he looked he couldn't confidently guess at what he was looking at. Whether it was Ilos, Feros or Rannoch, he couldn't quite tell. It was certainly a cityscape, but it was too difficult to focus enough to decide on which city he oversaw, though the eeriness of the dead city was constant._

"_You've lost, you know that don't you?" A familiar voice echoed through the cabin, as if having an open door had no effect on what he could hear. The voice was quiet and wicked._

"_Show yourself," he told the void. No answer came to him, but the words still resonated in his mind: "You've lost, you know that don't you?" he heard a little louder than before._

_Shepard walked forward into the center of a street edged with towers holding a magnificent presence. No memory of how he transitioned from the shuttle to the ground existed, though it never crossed his mind as out of the ordinary, nor did he wonder how he arrived._

"_They are all dead!" The familiar voice shouted from what seemed to be all directions, as a shadow was cast over the city._

_Shepard spun his head around scouring the surfaces of the buildings with his eyes. The city seemed ancient and desolate, with each building about ready to crumble in disrepair. His head snapped to face down the street once again after he heard a small noise that stuck out to him, without a reason as to why it would stick out. The wind dusted the streets, blowing up the dirt and silt that blanketed every corner of it._

_Four known loved ones stood solemnly in a line before him. Side by side, stood his mother, Tali, Garrus and Councilor Anderson, in that order from left to right. His mother and mentor both stood in their military uniforms; the former Captain's uniform a stark reminder of why he would follow the man to the death. Tali and Garrus were also suited up, excepting the visor missing from the visage of his beloved Tali._

_Shepard stepped closer to the somber figures that were so prominent in the shaping of his life. Tali mirrored his steps moving further from the formation, and a voice continued to reverberate in Shepard's mind causing pain to ripple through the sides of his head, "Everyone you know and love. Everyone you've ever met. They are all dead!". The pain blurred his vision, making it difficult to move forward, but he pushed himself through the trial._

_Closing the final distance, Shepard moved his hands to touch and hold Tali's, which she had also outstretched in a frantic effort._

"_They're harvesting us. Letting us advance to the level they need, then wiping us out," she whimpered in true heartbreak. When she spoke her eyes began to well with tears of blood, dripping down over continually weakening and breaking skin upon her face._

_Shepard's heart raged inside of him, and he leaned forward to hold her tightly in his arms, unable to bear the sight of her melting skin. There was no holding back his chest from heaving as he choked in sorrow._

"_I'm sorry, Tali… I'm so sorry." he cried through thick tears as Tali's bones lost their structure between his arms. He could hear her sob weakly. The three others were visible to him over Tali's shoulder. An expression of ravaged hope wasted their faces as they too disintegrated into foul messes of flesh. Each wasted away before his very eyes, and none ever instilled the sense that their trials were anything but in vain. Tali's sobs had died down to be inaudible_

_Pulling back Tali's limp head, the sight of nothing recognizable burned into his eye._

_The ground shook, forcing Shepard to look from his brutalized family up to a sight of mockery he had never dreamt to behold. Taller than the buildings surrounding him stood the massive form of a Reaper that carried a resemblance to Sovereign. Sovereign was the only Reaper he had ever seen, yet this one seemed larger and more appalling, as misplaced and thus corruptly disdainful swirls stretched across its metallic purple hull._

"_I am the Harbinger of your ascendance." the artificial creature blared._

_A torrent surged in Shepard, and he felt his desire rage to tear the machine to pieces, but he fell to his knees in weakness instead. Blood poured from his chest onto the ground, splashing as it made contact with the dry street, and he choked in pain. For several moments the blood entranced Shepard, as it continued to pour out onto the street in unnatural volumes._

"_Hey there, John." a deep and gentle voice echoed over his head. "Take a rest here beside me."_

_Shepard lifted his head up from staring into the pool between his arms, 'Anderson. They took everything from me.' Shepard told him heartily. The darkness around them contrasted the comfort Shepard felt with Anderson there in confidence. The change of setting only made what had just happened feel like a vivid dream he attributed to the wound. He crawled over to sit next to Anderson, with his chest still bleeding through the gaping hole where his heart should have been._

"_No son… they haven't taken her yet. You can still stop them, but you can't do it alone." Anderson advised in a quiet yet powerful voice._

"_I've been gathering as many people as I can, I won't be in this alone." Shepard rebutted, confused._

"_Not them, you need people you can lean on, not just numbers to fight with…" he paused and breathed in heavily as he readjusted his seat. "Could you fight if you lost her?"_

_Shepard remained ruefully silent. A tight feeling clutched his wound._

"_Like I said, John: you can't do it alone. Trust your gut, guard your heart, and do your honour proud."_

"_And what about you?" Shepard asked calmly._

"_You've always been one to shave, heh heh…." He laughed at his own symbolism, "I won't always be here, son."_

* * *

A distinct buzz vibrated through his sleeping quarters, as Shepard emerged from a restless sleep. EDI announced herself as the cause when she said, "Captain, Tali has requested to speak with you. You have less than an hour before we hit FTL, though I can delay the jump until after you have wrapped up your conversation with Tali sufficiently."

Shepard wiped the gunk from his eyes, and moved to sit up on his side of the bed. "Thanks, EDI. Just put her on your speaker if you can." Shepard asked, with an exhausted voice. It was difficult for him to transfer from the dream to reality, especially since he didn't know how the dream was about to resolve itself. The images and voices all felt like distant memories, but he couldn't forget them.

"John? Can you hear me John?" Tali's precious voice rang throughout the cabin.

"Yes Tali, can you hear me alright?"

"I sure can, John. It's really nice to hear your voice right now."

"Are you alright?" Shepard asked, wondering why it was such a relief, knowing why it was the same relief to him.

"I'm fine, we've just arrived on the quarian salvage vessel, and we should be at the Flotilla by tomorrow, I think." Tali answered without any tiredness in her voice, though it carried a hint of her worry.

Shepard smiled to himself, fully taking in the beauty of Tali's voice, but missing her presence just as much. Together they shared and expressed their loving last words to one another. Shepard never shared his dream, but the image of Tali's mangled face was still imprinted deeply onto the forefront of his mind. All he could do was hope she would be safe until he could return to her.

* * *

**Author's Note**

I just wanted to tell you all that I've updated my profile to discuss certain aspects of what I write, though none of it spoils for the sake of those just starting. It lets you peer a little deeper into some of my reasoning while I write. If any of you have any questions about my style of writing, or just want to talk about a particular part of the story, please PM me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. :)


	31. Chapter 30

**To Survive: Terminus Coalition**

Chapter 30 : Arrival

"Tali'Shepard, we've arrived at a sterilized docking bay. After the sterilization process is completed, I'm told that you'll be heading to the Neema for a debrief with the Admiralty Board." Bol informed after their journey had come to its end. It had taken less than a day for them to traverse the distance between the relay and Aeia, and now that they had arrived, Tali was as nervous as ever.

"Thank you, Bol. I guess we'll exit into the decontamination chamber now. Thanks again for picking us up." Tali replied.

"No, thank you Tali'Shepard. I just hope you can save this deal despite the stubborn admirals and antagonistic geth." Bol said without any true knowledge of the geth beyond what he was taught growing up. Being a scavenger he hadn't seen first hand the integration of the geth on Aiea.

Tali smiled beneath her visor, and continued out of the ship. While she desired to get a good view of the Flotilla stretching out over the planet's surface, everything was sealed up as she boarded into a prepared decontamination chamber. Samara and Kasumi followed her, but the rest of the Niikchic's crew remained aboard, needing first to go to an unloading bay with their salvaged cargo before being sterilized to avoid redundancy.

"I don't want to put any pressure on you Tali, but do you have a plan for how you're going to convince the admirals?" Kasumi asked, hoping she wasn't feeding into Tali's nervousness, but hoping that she was only helping her settle into what were hopefully set plans.

"I need to know where everything stands before I can determine exactly what I should say." Tali answered as the decontamination sequence began, combining new and old techniques for sterilization, the chamber was flooded with a gas as well a cleansing beam of light. Their luggage and equipment was all taken on a separate shuttle where it would be scrubbed and sterilized to arrive at their destination before them.

"That is wise of you," Samara added in support, adding to Tali's confidence more than she even intended, and far more than what Kasumi had lent to the situation.

"After that, I just try to do what John would do. I'm not nearly as good under pressure as him, but hopefully I'll find some time to prepare what I'm going to say before they expect me to contribute." Tali said.

"Did they know that we were all coming?" Kasumi asked curiously, realizing she didn't know the answer.

"I don't know exactly what John told them, but they're definitely expecting me. John should have told them about you two, and that he couldn't come as well. But, with everything going on, I can't blame him if he forgot." Tali answered uncertainly.

The sequence finished with a buzzer ringing to signify satisfactory sterilization, and the doors to the ship opened up. It was a small ship designed specifically for the purpose of accepting people that had been exposed to the galactic community, cleaning them and providing lodging while people made arrangements with other ship captains to take them. As such, the ship was usually mostly filled with returning pilgrims awaiting meetings with their prospective captains, or the few unfortunate enough to be turned down. Of course, the ship would also have it's own crew and captain, though they'd not likely be very numerous.

"Tali!" addressed a quarian girl in a lighter purple _realk _than Tali, with clan patterns like large diamonds, each containing three vertical lines that didn't attach to any walls of their respective diamond. It was abrupt an unexpected, but somehow Tali didn't seem surprised.

"It is Tali'Shepard now, and you are Huery'Glintit vas…" Tali replied, knowing the tradition of the Glintit clan, but not knowing the ship where Huery had taken residence after pilgrimage.

"Yes, sorry Tali'Shepard. I knew that, believe me I did." She replied, giving Tali a poor impression with her lapsing decorum. "I am now Huery'Zorah vas Diriha. Yes, Tali, I live on this ship!" she answered overenthusiastically. "I maintain the sterilization chambers on the ship. See my _realk_? It's not as deep and beautiful as a ship engineer's, like yours, but I'm still an engineer."

Tali avoided rolling her eyes, because it was probably the most obvious way to show her annoyance. "Whom did you bond with that you have joined with clan Zorah, Huery'Zorah?" Tali asked, managing not to be too impolite.

"None other than Guerig'Zorah! I forget when his ancestors and yours become one, but you remember him from back in school." Huery assumed.

"Of course," Tali falsely answered, trying now to exit the conversation as quickly as possible by keeping her replies curt. She realized something suddenly and made sure to ask, "Where is the mark of your new clan?"

Huery responded with a hint of offence and derision, "I was not bonded long ago, and they haven't had time to tend to my needs when the needs of our new world are still so prevalent. You know, the needs of the Fleet must come first."

Tali picked up on her undertone, and it only made her scoff inside at Huery's nature. Tali knew what others didn't, and she wasn't going to be shaken like she once was. She remained silent, with no reply to Huery.

Huery tilted her head then cleared her throat. She spoke with her former fervour, "When I heard you were coming to the Diriha, I had to see you again. It's been a long time. Things have been much busier for me since we've had people coming from the surface of our very own planet. You're such a good person, Tali." Huery said emphatically. "Is Captain Shepard with you?!" She asked even more elatedly.

"No, Huery. I think we better be going, too. Do you know where the shuttle is that'll be taking us to the Neema?" Tali enquired, finally taking a way out of the conversation after she had heard enough.

Huery responded, "Oh… it's waiting right this way. Let me show you." She replied with far less excitement than she had just seconds before. Tali grew angry in full knowledge as to why, but Kasumi and Samara just shook it off, just finding the young quarian to be extremely odd and over the top.

Huery led them towards a different port where their assigned shuttle was already waiting for them. Working at the highest tier of the government meant that things were usually already in place before they had to think about it. It also meant that punctuality was vital, and it wouldn't do to dally.

Before they entered into the shuttle's sealed environment, Huery interjected, "I'm sorry we've been out of touch, Tali. If you ever need someone to lean on, I'll be here. It'll be just like old times." Her tone carried with it a sense of full sincerity.

Tali didn't seem to take to the feel of her voice, and responded, "I've got all the support I need, Huery. Goodbye." She said abruptly, and with a sharp turn to walk into the shuttle's airlock.

Kasumi's eyes widened beneath the shadow of her hood when she heard Tali's response, but she waited for the airlock door to close before she addressed it. "What was that all about, Tali? Don't you think you were a bit harsh?"

"Sorry Kasumi, but you don't have any context. When I was young, Huery was two-faced. Like other girls on the Rayya, she picked on me because of my father. It's stupid, but apparently being the daughter of someone important warrants others to assume that I thought I was better than them." She said, trying to avoid rambling, but only being partly successful in her sentence structure. She felt like her voice weakened when it spoke about her father and her childhood. The thoughts were unpleasant and unforgotten.

"So, what was she like, and why was she acting that way?" Kasumi asked, as the door on board the shuttle's side of the airlock opened to let them in. They all walked to sit on a bench along the sidewall of the passenger compartment. Kasumi knew not to let Tali's sensitivity stop her from allowing Tali a release. So she pressed the topic, and made a silent vow to not press anything too far before the meeting.

"Let me give you a more recent example. When I returned from my pilgrimage, ravaged by… ravaged by…"

"Yeah, go on. I know what you mean." Kasumi reassured, not wanting Tali to break out over Shepard's death when they could avoid that hurtle entirely.

Tali gulped back her fear of reliving John's death, "Thanks. I was, uh, I was devastated, but some believed that I brought back one of the most important gift to the Fleet in ages, all due to John of course." She tacked on, never giving herself credit for her gift. "At this point, she hadn't even left for her pilgrimage yet, being a little younger than I am. She kept wanting to chat and do stuff together even though I was on the Neema, which was fun at the time especially since it distracted me from the, uh, darker areas of my life. She even offered comfort to me when I first started to lose friends around me on those military operations, but I never told her anything about what I lost on the Normandy. She seemed like a sort of younger sister to me. After John recruited me again on Haestrom and I was charged with treason, I messaged to ask if she knew what possibly could have happened. She didn't even answer me, though I saw her on the Neema before my trial. She was gossiping about me, and I knew she was back to her typical old self. She's always been two-faced, only wanting to take advantage of me when I had something to offer. She probably only wanted me to get her on Captain Birka'Breizh vas Neema's good side for when she returned from her pilgrimage. The Neema is a ship desired by many pilgrims, but it is obvious that her gift was not nearly good enough to get her there. She probably didn't even try considering the ceremony would be an embarrassment if she brought a gift worth only enough to the Captain of the Diriha. No disrespect to him, I just mean that it doesn't stand out as that important."

"I'm sorry that she's treated you that way, but don't you think that could have been a misunderstanding? Nothing you told me sounds very solid, Tali. If you're sure, then that's good enough for me though."

"I'm sure. She's always been that way. Didn't you see how she simply ignored you and Samara when we spoke? Then, she got all gloomy as soon as I told her that John wasn't with me. I don't know exactly what she was after, but it was something. What really grinds me is that she was so distracted by whatever she was after that she couldn't even recognize my bond as Tali'Shepard. What a bitch."

Kasumi was jovially surprised at Tali's cuss, "Wow Tali, uh, but you said it… what a bitch!" she encouraged.

Tali chuckled it off, and focused herself for the meeting ahead. Her nervousness played with her stomach, and she felt direly uncomfortable. The fact that she had always had a family on the Normandy strengthened her position. Hardly any of her peers that she left on the Fleet were real and honest, but she didn't have to worry about them now, she had true friends like Kasumi to stand at her side. It felt both foreign and good, now that she was back on the Fleet. She could feel the contrast between her former life onboard, and her new life with the Normandy, and she knew that every decision she had made to leave was well worth it. _All thanks to John._ she thought to herself, painfully missing him.

* * *

"Is that the asteroid there?" Shepard asked to Joker or EDI as he stood behind Joker's seat at the ship's helm.

"It sure is, and it's a big one." Joker replied, in full control of the ship as he was meant to be.

"The base seems to be on a large plateau on the side of the asteroid to the right of our ship, if we are to take the ship's position as a reference for orientation." EDI informed. "The base stretches no less than a kilometer in diameter, and is relatively circular in layout. Preliminary scans suggest that anti-air defenses are in place. Also, while the gravity on the planetoid would be less than one eighth of the strength of the Normandy's artificially generated gravity, the facility has it's own mass effect field to create an artificial gravity within."

"Could we easily touch down a safe distance from the base and still get there unimpeded?" Shepard asked.

"While you may find it quite disorienting, a ground team could easily make it's way to the base on foot." EDI answered.

"Sweet, Captain. Maybe I could come, with hardly any gravity to put stress on my joints. See if I can beat the earth high-jump record maybe."

"You're not going anywhere, Joker. You're going to sit right there and wait for me to call you." Shepard said, purposefully bugging Joker, though they both new that Joker was only kidding when he was asking to tag along.

"Killjoy." Joker replied.

"When was the last time we vented?" Shepard asked, as Joker continued to circle the asteroid at a safe distance.

"Like, four hours ago. What were you doing? Sleeping?" Joker teased knowing that only he and the engineers were up that early.

Shepard replied quietly and sourly, "Hardly." His sleep was plagued by uncomfortable, but ultimately forgettable dreams in comparison with the one that held his attention since before his talk with Tali the previous night. "Alright, EDI, Tell everyone on the ground team to meet me in the comm-room. Joker, fly us in with the stealth fully engaged. Find a nice hidden place to put us down. Maybe there's a crater or something."

"Aye –aye" Joker replied.

Shepard turned and began to make his way to the communications room. As he walked through the CIC he could see some of the crew already emptying out of the elevator, prompt for the meeting he had called through EDI. Taking his time, he made it through the armoury and into the comm-room without too much difficulty. While the place was usually pretty cramped, the crew that had arrived already knew enough to move further into the room to avoid congesting the doorway. Since there weren't that many of the ground crew on the ship anymore, it was even easier to squeeze in than it usually was.

Shepard waited a few more minutes for the lacking crewmembers, which were Lana and Jack. Whether it was just because they were on the 4th level and Grunt rushed in ahead of them, or because Lana needed a little convincing from the other engineers to even come to the meeting, Shepard didn't know. All that really mattered however was that they were all present now. On his left stood Ashley, Legion, Kal and Lana, and on his right stood Grunt, Jack, and Zaeed was at the far end.

"Are we about ready to get in there and gut the bastard?" Zaeed said in a spiteful gravelly tone.

"Patience, Zaeed. The place appears to be extremely well defended, but as we know from Garrus, they were recruiting more people for the base on Uma, so hopefully it isn't in full operation yet. We'll need to scout out the landscape first, and then try and move in to take Vido down." Zaeed's face contort in twisted glee as Shepard laid out the plan. Shepard knew how much Zaeed wanted Vido's blood, and he didn't know if his plan would be exactly to Zaeed's satisfaction. Zaeed was overly consumed by revenge, and that was certainly not Shepard's intention. "We're not going to kill him, Zaeed." He warned.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that was supposed to be a joke, but I know you ain't that bloody stupid!" Zaeed replied fiercely, clearly not believing that Shepard was joking, but with a fake smile plastered on his rough face.

The whole room seemed stiller than it had since the meeting began, after the lull left when Zaeed finished huffing. "No, Zaeed. I'm completely serious." Shepard said, interrupted by a disapproving grunt from Zaeed. "If we can help it, we're going to take him alive. We might be able to use him when negotiating with some of the more difficult political parties. The batarians, for example. They'll want him put on trial for his crimes against their colonies. I don't really have any other plan for convincing them at this point." Shepard replied, trying to be as reasonable as possible so that he could have any chance of settling Zaeed's burning rage.

"Do you not get it, Shepard?" Zaeed asked harshly. "He put a bullet into my damned skull! They can take his corpse after I'm done with it, but they aren't taking his breath 'cause it'll be long gone!" he shouted angrily.

Shepard knew that it was going to be an issue, but all he could really do was hope that he could restrain Zaeed when the time came. Without the strength of his full team, Shepard couldn't lock him onboard until the ordeal was over, since he needed Zaeed to fight.

Shepard shook his head low before he replied, "Just… try and restrain yourself. I… I can't have you screwing this up, so keep your damn head on and think about it for alittle." He replied, making eye contact with Zaeed's damning gaze.

"I've been thinking about it for far longer than you have." Zaeed muttered.

"Which brings us to a little bit of team maintenance." Shepard continued, ignoring Zaeed who refused to let up. "I've thought about this for some time, and I've decided that we'll still need to be divided into squads. We'll go out as one, but if we need to separate… Ashley will be in charge of team two." Shepard said without showing his reluctance.

Ashley was surprised about her captain's decision. She replied with a salute and, "Yes, Captain. I'll do my damnedest." with a gratefully smile.

"This is only precautionary, to speed up some of the calls on the field. Jack is our only biotic, and while none of us have extreme expertise in scouting, Legion, Ash and I should be able to handle most of that first thing. If we do need to split up, I want Kal, Jack and Legion to go with Ashley, and Grunt and Zaeed to stay with me. Lana, we're going to have to be swift, and I don't feel comfortable taking you because of your leg. If you wouldn't mind staying on board the ship for this one, I'd appreciate that." he assigned with purpose in every position. While the chemistry was way off in Ashley's group, it would be easier for her to order Kal and Legion without backlash. Jack was really there because they'd need the biotic support. In fact, he needed the biotic support as well, but he only had one to spare. Of course, Zaeed had to stay close so that Shepard could keep him in line, and Grunt was just there for the firepower he'd need, lacking more the numbers in his group.

Lana replied, "Of course, Captain Shepard. I'll guard the Normandy like I would guard any other quarian vessel. I understand completely." Lana responded in understanding.

"Jack, you may be moving around between groups depending on who needs you, so be prepared to hustle."

"Let's go fuck up some mercs," Jack replied excitedly, getting a roar from Grunt who was pleased with the prospect.

"And, we've touched down on the surface." Joker said over the intercom so they could all hear him.

"Thanks, Joker." Shepard responded, "First we will go out with a scout team, and then we'll go out in force. We're not going to engage in any combat if we can help it. Ideally, we go without being noticed, and we take Vido down. We want to put Zaeed back in control of the Suns, and we want to do so as smoothly as possible. With Vido down, we can't be certain how the rest of the Suns will respond, so we're going to have to disengage the anti-air towers before heading in. Joker can then provide air support if necessary." Shepard revealed his plan as everyone listened intently, though Zaeed was pacing in silent fury.

Zaeed added, "They'll accept my rule. I'd imagine that much of the command structure is the same as it was when I left. With Vido cold dead, they'll be guddam quaking. They know I can run the show, and they'll probably accept me if it means living and still making money. As long as they don't go guddam nuts, they should be able to convince the grunts that they ought to follow me too."

Grunt just stared at Zaeed when he heard the uninspired use of his name. He wasn't too fond of being compared to weak cannon fodder, but it was initially why he was called a grunt. The explosive nature of the larger part of his crew was really beginning to show at that point. Grunt, Jack and Zaeed were hardly the easiest to control, but they were also expected to be the strength of his team. Grunt's apparent sensitivity had Shepard begging silently that they wouldn't break out into some useless and uncontrollable fight right there.

He replied to what Zaeed said, "That's good then. The less bloodshed the better; this is all to face the coming Reaper invasion anyway. Chances are, we're going to run into resistance. If we do, we try to punch up the center and towards the command structure. Hopefully we'll be able to spot which building that should be when we get out there to scout. I know this plan is flawed, but we haven't had any intel on this place until now. We do our best, and we fight as a unit. Nothing on this trip is worth dying for, so I don't want to see anyone risking their lives for something senseless." His words getting affirming nods and sounds from everyone but Zaeed, who remained cooking in anger.

Shepard gave off an expression of strength and determination as he looked around at the small and reckless crew that he commanded. If anyone was going to guess on the next day's events based on the look of the crew, they'd say that the whole thing was going to be a bloodbath. Everyone was designed to kill, but none of them killed with the grace that the mission called for. It was his duty to make sure that everything went without a hitch, and he planned on bringing his best to the table.

Shepard addressed them, "I want you all to suit up, and I want Ashley and Legion to meet me at the cargo airlock so we can head out when we're all ready. Let's go forge ourselves an alliance."

* * *

Moorg was livid. After waiting for far too long, he finally had to descend onto Omega, and what he found was possibly the worst news he could have received. The ship was there and preparing to take off again, but it was nearly empty. The only occupants were a few engineers, and a single pilot. All means of communication were smashed to bits, which explained why there was no answer to his hails.

Bringing back the few left would only get him condemned by Vido, so he took all of the people he still had in his command and planned to storm Omega to round up at least a few of the others.

In his mind, it was all Vido's fault to begin with. The pilot confirmed the obvious when he said that the women had forced some sort of a revolution. The true soldiers that were there wouldn't be able to fend off the mass of females, so they had just let them go. It was stupid, but the ratio that Vido demanded didn't allow him to better secure the craft with soldiers. Moorg had thought that the best course of action would be to treat the women like regular soldiers, and hold back any information that would indicate the true purpose of their abduction. If he kept everything normal, he thought that perhaps they'd just treat the change in scenery as a promotion. If anyone did figure the worst, hopefully their fear of the massive organization would keep them in line.

Unfortunate for him, the plan was filled with risks, and he didn't luck out on any of his gambles.

Now, with a determination to round up just a few to bring to Vido, he hoped to salvage his life from execution by blaming the lack of women on the simple lie that there weren't any nice candidates on Uma. It sounded stupid, but he had to get back soon, and Vido would take out his heedless and rash anger on him, thinking a batarian lackey was the perfect 'thing' to take his anger out on.

Organizing his group of thirty equipped men, he planned on entering the domain of Aria to steal what he needed to survive.

"Here we go men, we enter without our weapons drawn to start. I don't want to raise any unnecessary attention if we can help it. They've been here a while, so we'll probably have to talk to Aria about getting permission to look for and take these fugitives." Moorg announced. He'd have to come up with something that he could barter with, but he knew how Aria generally worked. A deal could be made, and all he had to have was something good to offer. Perhaps a pretty new dancer would do it, but he would probably just ask what Aria wanted.

Together they marched forward onto the grimy station. Walking out into the hub of the station, Afterlife's entrance, Moorg approached the elcor bouncer that stood at the entrance. He decided to just go up and ask Aria right away. No one was in sight, and was foolish to think they'd be doing anything but hiding or trying to escape.

"Beast, please fetch your master, Aria, and tell her that I have come to negotiate a deal. Mention to her that the Blue Suns have an offer that she won't want to refuse." Moorg said confidently.

"Condescendingly: please, batarian. You are stinking up this entrance with your… stink. You aren't on the list, so move on." The elcor responded sluggishly.

Moorg responded with his deep voice, "Listen to me, you filthy animal. My men here will shoot you dead, and we'll head in on our own if you don't let us in now. I'd prefer to do this peacefully, but Aria will hear my offer, and I _won't_ let a stupid beast stand in my way." Moorg said slowly and menacingly.

"Trying to hide my fear behind a more intimidating voice," the elcor began, making Moorg stand off in disbelief, "Fine, but I'm not afraid of you, batarian. My hide is too thick for your simple and conventional weapons."

Moorg was baffled by the weird alien, "I sincerely doubt that," He said before carelessly shooting the elcor through his front foot when he quickly drew his sidearm.

The elcor groaned in pain as he leaked blood from his small wound. "In a womanly voice I am embarrassed to scream aloud in: aaaaaaaah!" he shouted in pain, though it sounded as lifeless as anything he'd say.

Moorg shook his head and laughed a deep chuckle. He waved his men to follow him into the club, most of them reacting in twisted amusement to the elcor's pain.

Walking the rest of the way into the establishment with his men behind him, Moorg felt ready and confident that he'd get his audience. That is, until he walked into the main dance hall of the club.

While the music still droned on, the club was not as alive as it usually was. Standing on every tier were armed soldiers, with their weapons trained on Moorg and his men. Standing directly in front of him no less than ten feet away was Miranda, holding a submachine gun at her side.

Moorg was silent, waiting for the people around him to make the first move. The situation had become dire in a matter of moments.

Miranda stepped closer to him, and said, "Let's start with your name."

Not liking his position, Moorg growled before answering, "Moorg."

Miranda twisted around him casually, emphasizing her control of the situation. "Tell me Moorg, were you the one who put my old turian friend in charge back on Uma?" She asked, knowing from Garrus that Moorg had some compassion on his own people by putting Gonnos in charge, despite Vido.

"Heh, you're one of mercs who was on Uma?" Moorg replied, surprised this was the work of anyone beside Aria.

"Let's start with my question, Moorg. Tell me, do you want to keep kissing Vido's ass?" She asked, getting a foolish snicker from one of the men behind Moorg. Moorg wanted to face the culprit, and rip his larynx out, and his leer made it obvious to Miranda so she added, "It's okay Moorg, you can piss on him later for all I care, I'll tell you exactly who laughed. Just answer me."

Moorg was a practical man, and despite thinking about it since he arrived in the club, he was still bewildered as to how one of his women got all of the support she had. They were clearly not all female. "There's nothing you or I can do about Vido." he answered her question then asked, "Who are you?" in frustration.

"Do you know of Zaeed Massani, or is he before your time?"

"Of course I know him. He was banished more or less after most of the batarians had been hired, but Vido's paranoia is a testament to the man, and I'd also credit his insanity to Massani." Knowing that Santiago had flown off his rails after his last encounter with Zaeed. Vido continually went on about the ship at the battle of the Citadel.

"I'm not after your women, Moorg, and I'm not after your head. Massani though, he wants Vido's head, and he knows exactly where to go. You know, he's probably arrived already."

"And you foolishly think that his force could compete with the full strength of the Blue Suns' most secure base."

"Massani isn't doing this alone. In fact, he's not even at the head of it. Before I tell you anymore though, I want to know your honest answer. If Zaeed was to overthrow Vido Santiago, and he still planned on using the Blue Suns to make money through their traditional means, except with a few more principles I'd imagine. Would you help turn the Suns' loyalty over to him?"

"I'd want my people freed, and to be given authority as an equal partner. I also want to know why this third party is interested in having Zaeed run the Suns at all." Moorg demanded.

Miranda knew that a deal could likely be worked out, and she also knew that the one stage of the plan Shepard struggled with was coming up with a viable plan for converting the Suns so that they'd follow their new leader. Many of his hopes were based on the fact that Vido was a tyrant, and many wouldn't want his rule. Not exactly a solid plan, but there didn't seem to be many options. The Blue Suns grunts probably wouldn't care too much, so they could simply dispose of any unruly commanders that objected.

Because of these reasons, she decided to lay her cards on the table, "You've heard of the Spectre: Commander Shepard, have you not?"

Moorg was surprised to hear the familiar name, if only because of all of the damage he had done to Vido's crueler plans. "I know of him."

"He's forging an alliance in the Terminus, and he wants the Suns on his side. Zaeed's somewhat of a friend to the Spectre, so this was the easiest course for him to take."

"Ha, _easy_." Moorg laughed at the confidence of the statement.

"Yes, well, Captain Shepard has the full support of the quarians, the krogans of Tuchanka, the _geth,_" she emphasized, "and Aria's newly established and ever expanding army." Miranda said with arms stretching to the armed crowds around them. Miranda made sure she distinguished the krogan she was referring to, as it wasn't even widely known in the galaxy that they had united under Clan Urdnot yet.

"Falsehood! You lie to scare me into submitting to your schemes." Moorg shouted.

Because he was watching the scene play out, Romeo stepped down from his place at Aria's side on the upper tier. She liked him there to scare any lowlifes that got too… disrespectful.

It took a minute for Romeo to get down, but Miranda waited patiently, and the result was to her satisfaction. Moorg couldn't believe his four eyes, and his mouth remained gaping in disbelief.

"This platform is here as proof to you, Moorg-Officer. The geth have acknowledged the need to unite as Shepard-Spectre-Captain has asked. The greater our forces become, the better a chance we'll have at facing the Old Machines." Romeo stated.  
While Moorg was confused as to what the geth meant by 'Old Machines, the geth's presence was enough for him to want to take part in the alliance.

"All we need now is your cooperation in helping unite the Suns under this alliance. We're not here to force you to fight, but I have a feeling that you know what these incoming hostilities are that we're preparing for, and if you don't join with us, you'll have no allies to stand with when they come." Miranda persuaded.

Moorg was reminded of Vido's paranoia, and how he had thought that Vido was either lying about this threat to hide the fact that he was just scared of Massani, or that he had gone partially insane. Borenmyrth was there to protect them from a future threat, and it all hinged on not being found. Lost in the bustle of duty, Moorg remembered Vido mentioning the vessel that nearly destroyed the Citadel, and its connection to his reasons. Even though he couldn't quite remember, he understood the reason for the alliance, and the fact that the geth and the quarians had entered into a single alliance to face them was enough to convince him that the alliance was sincere.

"I'll help you." Moorg said loud enough for his men to hear. "But you say we can remain as mercenaries?"

"Like I said, we won't force you to stop what you're doing. No doubt, we won't want you bothering our allies, but we only want to establish a cooperative alliance for when the Reapers arrive. That's what Aria's men are doing. Hell, we may be able to come up with some more legitimate work for your people to do."

The word Reaper clicked in his memory, as he remembered Vido mentioning them at some point. Since the Battle of the Citadel was so closely tied to the Spectre Shepard, it all seemed to fit better. He'd still need the situation explained in detail to him at some other point. "And what does the Council have to say about this Spectre's plans?" Moorg asked as his final question.

"For now, the Council races have failed to prepare as Shepard has asked. Perhaps some day they will, but for now we remain as the Terminus Coalition. The first in our history to unite these systems of space."

Moorg smiled, he liked the sound of that.

* * *

**Glossary**

Realk: Cloth covering used by the quarians. It is used to describe not just the hood seen on most but any material adornment.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Since I talked over who was the Captain of the Neema a lot with wanako, I'm going to be putting up my reasons for choosing Birka'Breizh on my profile page. If you're interested, then check that out. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	32. Chapter 31

**To Survive: Terminus Coalition**

Chapter 31 : Unexpected Blow

"Welcome Tali. I'm sorry your return is not under better circumstances." Shala greeted Tali as she and Kasumi entered into the chamber where they'd be meeting on the Neema. The chamber was small and only accommodated the admirals. They seemed like the only people making decisions on the fleet, but with the current state of it, the chamber was where every major decision needed to be discussed first. Kasumi was only allowed in at Tali's request, and because of the status of Tali's lone return. The administrator that had let them in was overly conscious of the breach, but she accepted that Kasumi would be asked to leave if the admirals had any objection. Samara, however, had not been permitted entry. The asari were not an upheld race amongst quarians, and her admitted role as more of a guard for being present was not satisfactory to gain her admission to overhear a confidential gathering.

"It is important that I be here now, perhaps more than ever." Tali replied, slowly walking into view of the other three admirals that stood about the room.

"Is Captain Shepard not with you?" Shala asked, looking past them and out through the door.

"No, Auntie Raan. There was an important matter that needed his attention, and time was something he doesn't have much of to spare." She replied with a strong and heavy voice. "I hope it is alright if my good friend Kasumi stands by me."

"Of course. A shame we'll have to continue without him then, but it is good that you are here, Tali. No one knows the geth like the Shepard clan." Shala replied, grateful of Tali's presence and generally happy to see her again. The meeting hall was already filled, and only the admirals were present. As was customary, the militaristic branch of their government had such strong influence that meetings like those were often of the greatest importance.

Admiral Gerrel began the assembly, "We need to decide what our course of action will be, and soon. Our people are afraid, and they are much harder to control when living off of the Flotilla and enjoying our new land." Han informed, and Tali listened intently, Han's recognition of their recent blessings was properly due and appreciated. "There have now been twenty-two casualties from the riots, and we cannot afford to take anymore. As you know, each person of our species is an asset we can't afford to lose. With more goals to accomplish than we've had in the past century, we need fully grown adults to help us, and the incentives we are giving for birthing to increase will matter little if they cannot grow up before the Reapers arrive."

"What have you done to try and make peace? Surely you've already taken some steps forward." Tali asked, uninformed of anything that had transpired since she left besides John's small update before she reached Omega. He did say that the admiral's votes were tied over some sort of information purge idea, but she never put two and two together to realize that it implied there was an even number of admirals again. She still hadn't.

"We reiterated our promise to discontinue any research into the geth, and signed our promise with the destruction of Xen's new laboratory, and the execution of the admiral herself." Han answered gruffly. "And yet it's still not enough." His voice sounding sour.

It took a moment for her to realize exactly what was said, but a lump piled in her throat the moment she verified what she heard. A strange feeling of bitterness gripped her chest, and her head ached. Closing her eyes she tried to block out the nausea, and thought, _Xen's dead? She's gone, just like that? _Her mind was stubbornly unable to overcome the simplistic news. She physically put her hand to her chest, and reached out for Kasumi to brace her as her knees buckled beneath her.

"Child, what is it?" Raan asked with her natural instinct ignoring the fact that Tali was no child any longer. She sounded fuzzy in Tali's buzzing head, and Tali made no response to the distant question. "I know that you worked closely with Xen for some time." Raan continued, trying to find reason for why Tali was reacting the way she was.

Tali could feel the rest of the Admiralty looking at her with mixed review. Thoughts flooded in as seconds went by. _How could she be dead? I wasn't even here…. She dies so simply… How could, what hap– what is bothering me so much! _She thought desperately, letting an undirected rage stew for a moment. _Did I think Shepard would kill her? Did I __**want**__ to kill her for myself? No no no, I don't think so... I was just surprised, but…_

"Hey Tali?" Kasumi approached gently, breaking the awkward silence that befell the gathering, while Tali's display had taken the attention of the entire assembly. Tali's head snapped quickly to focus on Kasumi, and then more slowly looked around at the group only to droop in what Kasumi took for embarrassment. "Tali, did you need to talk?"

Tali bit her lip and nodded reluctantly, still unsatisfied. The burden in her gut weighed her down enough that she wanted to cry from simple fragility. "Please excuse me admirals." She attempted to say as professionally as possible, with partial success. "I just need a moment to gather myself."

After a noticeable moment of no reply, Tali turned to exit the room feeling that she was excused, and the admirals simply didn't reply because of their shock. Admiral Raan finally answered, "Take all the time you need, Tali. You have not been given the time to grieve that we have all had the liberty of." excusing Tali, and expressing understanding that she didn't fully possess. Tali's response to Xen's execution was unexpected, and far more emotionally charged than even hers was, despite being present.

They walked out of the meeting chamber together, closing the door behind them. Tali wasn't fully convinced that the admirals wouldn't be able to hear her vulnerable state, so they continued to walk into an office space further away. The occupant of the office knew his place, and left when he saw Tali approach with Kasumi close behind her.

To Kasumi's relief, Tali did stop in the office and didn't continue to walk forward, ignoring her. The mysterious beheviour had Kasumi second-guessing how she predicted Tali would act. It was a comforting reassurance that her quarian friend wouldn't just bunker down.

Tali broke down with her hands pressing against her mask to catch tears that would land on her visor's interior nonetheless. She wept audibly, and Kasumi cringed in empathy. "I don't know what it is Kasumi. The cruel _buskuz_ is dead; I-I should be joyful. Not upset… or angry… but I am. Keelah, I am. I feel something that isn't happiness, and it makes me hate her **more**." Tali confessed in a despairing voice.

"I don't know what I can say, Tali. I don't know what this admiral did to you, but you don't have to let her dictate how you feel. She's dead, and you're here. Don't freak out just because you're not glad to hear it. Accept it for what it is, for now at least." Kasumi advised. "The feelings will work themselves out with time."

"I'm not worried because I'm not happy to hear that she's dead," She said in moderate contradiction, but clearly just trying to iron out her thoughts. "Part of me can't even believe she's dead. Maybe I'm skeptical…. Maybe I need to see her lifeless corpse to believe it… no. Not even that. John was... John! John **needed** to kill her." Tali said looking into Kasumi's eyes with oozing conviction, fully believing that this was the cause of her anguish.

"Revenge, Tali? I never thought of you as the type."

"It's not revenge, it's what she deserved! To be punished for everything she's done and to know that her project failed as John steps all over everything she's ever worked towards!" Tali said with unnatural ferocity contained in the shaky foundation of her voice. Shifting a lot of her desired remedy on John in her fragile state.

"She did though, Tali." came Auntie Raan's voice as she opened the office door. Nobody was with her, so Tali's comfort increased slightly where she feared it would plummet. "She saw all of her work crash down before her, every project she spent her life molding."

Tali's voice weakened more in the presence of the new company, "But what about me, Shala? I was her greatest project. She molded me to believe in her cause and hate the geth, and she **ruined** my life because of it. Her schemes took away everything from me when I already had nothing to live for. I just wanted to see her face, her _real_ and _frightened_ face when she realized that we beat her… That John and I beat her."

"I'm sorry child. I... I had no idea what Xen had done to you." Shala replied softly, with her gut wrenching over her failure to protect the young woman who was as a daughter to her. She still didn't know any specifics, but Tali's emphasis conveyed its impact. Silence befell the group of three, and Tali's heart pounded rebelliously in her chest.

"But didn't you beat her, Tali?" Kasumi asked calmly. "You're the reason the treaty's in place, and you're the reason the Admirals didn't take her side and actually have a hope that this treaty could really work."

"But–"

"Please, Let me talk. You didn't see her face, but that doesn't mean that she didn't know that you won, that she didn't know that you were her undoing and not the other way around."

Tali remained silent with a wilted head, as she let Kasumi's sincere effort to console her steep.

"You shouldn't feel glad that she's dead, but you should feel hope knowing that she no longer stands in your way. Beat her for good this time Tali, and show her how strong you really are. This peace can be remade, and you're the one who can do that. Shep didn't send you here because he thought you were any weaker than that." Kasumi encouraged. The mutual emotional tension seemed to physically release all them from its burden.

Tali's head throbbed in pain, but her stomach didn't stir. Her breath felt freeing in her suit, and no longer so constrictive that she thought that she'd faint.

Kasumi was right. No one knew exactly what Daro'Xen had done to Tali, except John, but somehow they were able to support her without that knowledge. While taking a few moments to recover, and let the dizziness subside, Tali realized how glad she was that Kasumi was there. She didn't feel like just a friend, but like a sister. Someone that she knew could support her, and someone that she'd lay down her life for. A relieving joy filled her. "Thank you, Kasumi."

* * *

"God damn it, Yalana. I'd rather not leave you behind." Kersha said to herself quietly. Almost a full day had passed since Yalana had left, to be followed only a few hours later by several explosions that were picked up on the thermal scanners in place. As disconcerting as it was, Kersha was sure of Yalana's skills. She resisted using the radio, and trusted her second to come back in due time. If anything was clear from the readouts, the Cerberus intrusion was caught in the blast.

"_*** Kersha, pick up the radio, damn it. ***_" Kersha's radio buzzed with Yalana's voice, and she sounded disheartened, speaking through pain.

Kersha scrambled for the radio, picking it up clumsily, and forcing it in front of her face, "What the hell happened to you, and why are you using the radio?" she asked, not thinking that there could be any reason that the situation demanded taking that risk.

She was answered with ragged gasps for air before hearing, "They weren't the real threat Kersha… they were wearing vests. Birds came, and they went down hard. When all quieted, we took a look to gather some intel…. I've been out cold since then, and I don't think Frenla made it. Hell Kersha, I'm not going to make it either."

"Shit, shit shit! So you think they were sent to take down the gunships and other resistance?"

"They're probably already there… just go. Damn being subtle, let the Shadow Broker know we've been compromised, then take the others and secure Object Saren. Pray to the Goddess that they haven't left already." Yalana wheezed, leaving a heavy silence between them..

"Find comfort," Kersha replied in a final blessing before Yalana inevitably met her fate.

Acting with haste, and putting aside her friend's death to be mourned at a later date, Kersha pushed forward. "Adela, Brenna and Ilisi, Frenla and Yalana are down. We need to go in hot and secure an item named Object Saren, which is kept within the base. That is and has been our prime objective, and we will succeed. We're asari commandos and have done this for centuries, and we'll live up to the greatest squads in history, or I'll be damned. Grab your firearms, and prepare your minds. We have no idea of the numbers we face, but we'll crush them by the thousand if need be." Kersha said with pride. They had never failed, and this mission would be no different.

The other asari got up from their stations, and made their way straight to the exit point to group up and be led by Kersha. Since everyone was already fully clad and prepared with their firearms strapped at their sides, they began their trek to the base with rapidity.

Taking advantage of biotically enhanced speed, and their advanced training, the four commandos sped across the landscape swiftly with long strides to minimize the slowing effect of the snow. The day was sunny and left a deep blue sky. The light of the sun reflected off of the bright white snow, limiting their vision.

The dark contrast of the base stretched out before them, a picture of ephemerality. It held the appearance of large portable buildings placed close enough together to be connected into a larger superstructure that still only measured a couple hundred meters in length and width. Whether or not Cerberus was still present, the Alliance would certainly have support coming to the station soon, especially given it had been the better part of a day since the first explosion. Time was therefore limited.

Moving up and into the compound Kersha was informed of two things from the ambience. Whatever resistance the Alliance once had there was gone, but the culprits of the massacre were still around. Bodies lay strewn about the hallways, whether they had once been soldiers or researchers, it clearly didn't matter to the assaulters. However, they weren't met with eerie silence, but a confidence of still having the upper hand. Voices came from the back of the base and echoed through the main hall and back to them. They were still comfortably undiscovered, and continued on with that advantage.

The voices were unintelligible at the current distance, so Kersha's commandos picked up their pace, acting with deadly precision in every aspect. As an accomplished asari commando unit, they had worked together for the span of many centuries, and had all but perfected their synchronization. The loss of two members also had huge effects on the state of everyone present, but they remained as professional as if no misfortune had befallen.

Room after room was littered bodies that were decimated. Some had been peppered with rounds, but others seemed to be crushed, for lack of a better word. The enemy either had some strange weapon, or had the force of strong biotics, as even Kersha would have difficulty ripping up flesh so totally.

Closing in on the back doors, they could hear the voices that talked just outside the base. "God, this artifact has been hard to move around. Do you think the shuttle can handle it from here? Getting into orbit will be a challenge, don't you think?"

"We don't have enough time to worry about that. They were packing up to leave when we got here. After the diversion took out their defenses, they were bound to try and secure the artifact, and there are probably troops on the way to secure the base as we speak. This armour's strong, but I don't want to face down the entire Alliance earth-defense. We get out now."

"Understood."

"Is the object secured?"

Hearing enough, the asari's pounced from cover, and spread themselves out while they had no weapon's fire to meet them. Kersha and Brenna stayed closer to the center, and prolonged the enemy confusion with a combined effort on a large singularity that pulled the heavy rogue soldiers into the air.

Kersha had taken a look at their opposition before they engaged, and though they were outnumbered, it didn't seem like anything they hadn't handled before. Seven hostiles in total, and two of them were now occupied.

The other five hostiles activated some sort of shield that shimmered orange briefly in front of them as it was initiated. Their armour was a dark and bloodlike red colour, and covered absolutely every inch of their bodies, leaving nothing exposed. It would be a fearful sight for anyone less experienced, but it phased none of them. With profound speed for what appeared to be exhaustingly thick and heavy armour, two of them ran and dove into the shuttle, becoming the main threat to their mission's success.

While the other three advanced, not bothering to take cover and so blatantly confident to not even charge but saunter, a frightening technology reared its head.

The two Cerberus operatives caught in the singularity shone with the same orange glow as the others, activating a defense in their armour. The effect: they dropped from the singularity immediately as if the field around them warped their masses enough to escape, as opposed to altering the mass of incoming targets as a regular shield would. The implication of being able resist biotic shifts to space was disorientating.

Kersha ducked back down into her cover, and was overtaken by temporary paralysis from sheer shock. Her most powerful and dependable advantage was stripped from her, and there was hardly an alternative open to take. _The Shadow Broker would not take kindly to my failing, though he needed to learn about this type of technology… unless he already knows._

To her right, a brutal crash of metal cracked the battlefield, as Brenna's biotic abilities failed to repel an armoured soldier as he charged into her. The state of the corpses inside were fully understood. Within the blink of an eye, Kersha saw her century-long comrade's neck crushed, and her body tossed aside. The suit must have motorized joints, but the problem with those types of armours was always the placement of the fuel. Where was it so it could be victimized?

"Back into the building!" Kersha commanded, and her team complied hurriedly. With a will to complete her mission, and an idea that permeated her thoughts, she leapt from her cover.

Three of the red suited figures gave chase to Ilisi and Adela, following them into the building and leaving Kersha to face the other two alone.

Using her effect on mass to warp the space around her and enhance her acrobatics, she remained elusive. The first of the hostiles charged at her, and she jumped toward the wall nearest to her left. Her foot made contact, allowing for the crucial step of vaulting over the imposing amour-clad human that swung his arm to kill.

The shuttle had begun to lift from the ground, struggling to pick up speed because of the great amount of weight the artifact must have possessed, but momentum was certainly building. Speed being the key to her victory, Kersha felt no need to concern herself with the man behind her, but only with the one ahead.

Running headlong, she aborted the charge at the last moment, to throw her opponent off balance, and buy enough time to finish her duty. Drawing on her great power, Kersha's elongated reach grasped the escaping ship, no more than twenty meters into the air above her.

Increasing the mass of the craft, and manipulating the space around it to fling it down to earth took effort. The time it took proved too long as one of the brutes lifted a firearm, forcing her to drop and arm to direct a strong barrier between her and the projectiles.

Her eyes whitened in effort, calling on all of her mind to direct the flow of mass and space with her innate and well-trained power. With a final yank, she overcame the thrusters of the shuttle, and it began its rapid descent.

Straight into the gunner who had her pinned, she used the opportunity to get to better ground. Unfortunately, the other hostile that opposed her was less occupied, and struck with a force she couldn't match.

Intercepted mid run, the arm of the mechanical beast hit her with an arc, and launched her through the air, where her broken ribs repeated their painful assault when she struck the outer wall of the base.

Her biotic strength aside, Kersha couldn't breathe. The exact state of her organs was unknown, but agony pierced her chest. Like an injured animal, she watched as her predator walked up to enact his doom decree. After centuries of leading a squad of commandos, she hadn't failed to uphold her duty. Even today, she felt confident she won. The Alliance would mop up soon, and she would go down in history as one of the great commando squad leaders. May she find rest in the embrace of the Goddess.

* * *

The scouting had gone smoothly, and Shepard felt as prepared as he could have been to enter the facility. Legion had proven himself again to be quite the asset, being able to estimate the use and purpose of each structure by taking into account their position, the number of bodies he could see through thermal readouts, and other such factors.

Overall, Shepard was still glad that he and Ashley went to scout with the synthetic, mostly because it gave them both a chance to familiarize themselves with the landscape before leading a team in. Shepard would have been far less comfortable coming up with a plan off of a holographic layout of the facility alone.

That was how they developed and went over the plan with the rest. Legion relayed all of the data he collected to EDI, who displayed he information visually in the comm room's holo-display. The power of EDI's hardware worked wonderfully with Legion's mobility, and they both continued to be invaluable.

The plan was rather simple, but it didn't leave Shepard with a great deal of confidence. They were about to enter the unknown. Planning to go in as one, shut down any air defenses, and then move on to the main event: deposing Vido. The defense towers were set up on the outskirts of the base, while Vido was suspected to be in a tower offset from the center. There appeared to be a bunker still in construction that would eventually become the main residence for the command, but it didn't appear to be in use yet. Lucky for them, this would probably leave Vido much more vulnerable, and they'd never need to leave the assurance of having air support to back them up if the need arose.

The base itself didn't have many buildings. Most of them were just small entryways that likely led to structures housed underground, like those commonly used by pirates, or even the structures that were part of the Alliance Lunar Base.

Shepard knew that the situation was far less than ideal. The Blue Suns would be a powerful ally, but today they'd be a brutal enemy. With so few in his crew, and because of the haphazard teams he had created from the small group, he didn't feel the confidence he needed to take the trial head on. Despite his best efforts, the crew picked up on his doubts as well, affecting their own conviction. The challenge was not what casted the greatest of shadows over his hope, but it was the simple unknown. How powerful and fortified was the base? And was his small team ready?

They now knew where the location of the base was, so Shepard entertained the proposition of leaving and coming back to fight at full strength, but he couldn't convince himself that the benefits outweighed the disadvantages. Firstly, recovering Miranda and Garrus could be difficult to do without alerting the Blue Suns.

Moreover, Taking care of the problems on the Fleet, as well as going to the Citadel to release Mordin and meet with the Council could possibly postpone this chance at an alliance indefinitely. But today he could get it all accomplished. Today, he could strengthen his alliance with what is surely one of the most feared forces in the Terminus.

Zaeed would also not stand to abandon the mission when so close, and would probably rather be left to fight the whole base alone if Shepard refused to take action, which would only result to the loss of surprise's element.

So he stood somber before his crew at the airlock, waiting for the pressure to acclimatize to the exterior lack of atmosphere. He was their captain, and his words held great weight and importance with each person that would fight by his side, but his silence had an equal magnitude of effect.

"You all know why we're here, and how important this is," he said in striking contrast to the dead silence that had filled the airlock, everyone's attention naturally moving to him as speaker. Their eyes met his eyes with prepared ferocity, ready and awaiting a battle that would hopefully never be realized. "We move in quick, and win this decisively. The moment a body hits the ground, everything changes for us. We'll fight when the battle calls, but no sooner. Whether we end up there or not, we still move swiftly and we stay ready for action." Shepard said, the system finishing its process. The mechanism controlling the door buckled as the clamps released the seal that kept them from exiting the Normandy, and the door opened.

The hard cobalt blue turf greeted them, and the starry darkness caused by the absent atmosphere was all of their light since the Normandy had darkened itself by shutting down all lights that would show up on the exterior, to help prevent visual detection.

The severe drop in gravity also had its effect. It made each party member feel lighter and more agile, but no one made unnecessary mention of that obvious fact. Shepard felt an ambiguous discomfort with the absent feel the environment extended when he looked into the dark of the galaxy.

The lower gravity aided them as they moved, allowing for quicker travel by longer strides despite their thick armours. Racing up the hill between them and the base, they traversed the disadvantaging incline with supernatural speed. Shepard felt an invigorating rush when he reached a velocity he had never travelled to while on foot. No doubt, Grunt was so fond of the low gravity that he probably wanted to sabotage the mass effect field generator so that they could fight in style. He'd likely miss the impact people would experience when he tossed them, but it would be a minor trade-off.

The base was a mere kilometer away, but over the crest of a large mound, where it plateaued after dipping down again. Legion had attuned to the change in setting rather quickly, falling behind at the beginning, but calculating how to properly align himself to take advantage of the new environment. They slowed down when Shepard signalled everyone to, before they approached the crest of the mound. From the scouting they had done earlier, Shepard knew that the base was all but unoccupied on the surface. There could have been legions of soldiers in the underground structures, but very few were seen moving about on the surface.

From the blatantly apparent construction still in progress on the base, there were piles of all sorts of materials, taking up plenty of the land area not occupied by buildings, peppered about in no organized fashion. Shepard picked out a route through the resources before they moved on. The route was as direct as he could manage while still shying away from any doors that led into even a hint of a structure. The path led to the air defense grid, where bored sentinels stood on watch.

Moving into the boundaries of the base's mass effect fields felt strange and constrictive after the little time they'd spent in transit from the Normandy. The gravity increased, and the sound of heavy machinery in use could suddenly be heard through the atmosphere.

The team worked as properly and efficiently as Shepard would have expected on any other mission. Unfortunately, his mind had made up the scenario that without the more 'proper' members of his squad, the rest would fall back on old and self-centered habits. Instead, they acted with the highest speed and precision, and as like a close-knit group as his crew ever had. Shepard did notice that Grunt was acting with jerky movements, and likely reacting to the heightened heart rate in his chest, swelling because of the constant feeling and expectance of a fight to break out. If anything, it reminded Shepard that he had neglected some of the practices he had before the attack on the Collectors. First in his mind was daily training of Grunt. Grunt managed to find training with Jack, but Shepard knew that Jack's training was very specific, and even though he trusted that Jack was doing a satisfactory job, Grunt needed plenty of other training as well. Focus had always been Grunt's downfall, and the ability to think on the battlefield as opposed to acting solely on feral instinct. And it was certainly possible for a krogan to break that standard; he was bred from warlords and those rare krogan that knew how to lead others of their kind to tactical greatness. Shepard had seen first hand from Wrex that the krogan blood rage was far more powerful as a tool than as an instinct.

Putting the thought aside to be recalled at a later date, Shepard continued to lead the crew fluidly through the debris filled construction area. Based on the sound of the machinery, it was clear that the construction was currently concentrated in a few key areas, and they could avoid them with ease. They did follow a particular sound, originating from the defense towers.

It was unclear what the mercenaries were doing and where. Shepard reasoned that they wouldn't just be standing around, given that the base was located secretly in an unexplored system. Whether they were practicing in one of the bunkers, or just being housed in the tower was difficult to gauge. But 'guards' would hardly be necessary, at least logically.

Taking position behind a neatly arranged pile of steel beams just short of reaching the towers, Shepard stopped everyone. "Alright everyone. According to Legion's scans of the area, there should be about ten people up ahead. I doubt many of them are paid to fight, but be careful. If you see anyone reaching for an alarm, or about to radio for reinforcements, shoot first. Use good judgment, and keep your eyes open. Hopefully we can get some solid information on Vido's location on top of shutting down the towers." Shepard said through his internal comm so that everyone could hear without him having to speak aloud. Everyone except Grunt kept their helmets on, no one wanted to be caught without one if something happened to the mass effect field protecting them from the rest of space. Suffocation due to rapid exposure to a vacuum was severely unpleasant. Since things tended to explode around Shepard's crew, it seemed like a respectable decision.

Counting down from three, Shepard finished and walked forward and out of the shadows with his assault rifle drawn and pressed to his shoulder. Prepared to fight, he wasn't prepared for what he saw.

"Damn." Came Kal's voice sounding hardly as petrified as he likely was.

* * *

**Glossary**

**Buskuz: **A general term used to describe one who abuses their authority. Implies harshness and violent behaviour delivered unjustly. Also used to describe bullies, as there is no known term to describe abuse amongst equal peer due to the fact that quarian hierarchy has always established clear levels of authority, with those figures responsible for keeping peace among their subordinates of equal standing.

* * *

**Author's Note**

I hope you didn't mind the longer wait. I ended up scrapping what I originally wrote, and it took considerably longer to get this chapter to feel the way I wanted than I originally anticipated. I hope you people are in for a more intense journey as things pick up pace. The plot is really picking up, and I can't guarantee it'll slow down again soon.


	33. Chapter 32

**To Survive: Terminus Coalition**

Chapter 32 : Third Party

Running for her life, Ilisi hardly felt the shaking caused by the large crash just outside the base. Kersha had succeeded in throwing down the shuttle, but despite her duty, and unlike the more experienced Kersha, Ilisi feared for her life above all. She was the youngest of the group, with only two centuries of combat under her belt on top of a full maiden's life. Still, fear wasn't a common feeling anymore, and one she had almost completely forgotten, but it gripped her fiercely then.

Sprinting with terror-infused velocity, she swept her way through the base, flinging obstacles behind her as she ran through the halls. The obstacles mostly consisted of biotically ripped panels off of the wall. The mechanical beast of a man behind her crashed through every stumbling block, and easily matched her speed. Afraid to see if he was gaining on her, she just continued running at full force, hoping Adela was fairing better than she.

Like a nightmare, one goal branded itself on her mind: to run. Engage in the chase, and ignore the unnatural dream space. And just so, she was stripped of all her mortal power, and left helpless to consider anything else but flight. It felt like a vivid dream, but it was as real as the fear she felt. A feeling that couldn't be imagined.

Frantically veering down an open hallway on her right, she gauged the distance between her pursuer by the sharp screech of its metal feet gripping the liken floor as it turned.

Three meters and no more, was all she had. She kept her sprint steady with adrenaline pouring into her veins, and she tried to focus on a way out. Passing a few doorways on either side, the quick clanging made by her pursuer's feet soon matched a sound quickly climbing in volume just ahead and to her left. Dreading the challenge of two of the things, she hoped that she wouldn't be intercepted by the second, but she couldn't do much else but hope… or dread.

Before the noise crossed her path, the blue form of Adela blew across an intersecting hall. No time to stop, she approached the crossing at full speed; the sound of the armoured man approaching became quicker. It met her in the middle, fully engrossed in chasing her partner asari.

They clashed together, after Ilisi had mustered all of her biotic strength just before impact. The azure forces about her opposed the orange mass effect repellant in an instant and violent display of colour. In a moment the outcome was sure, as they crashed through a corner of the intersection and into the room hidden behind it. The Cerberus agent took the sharp force of the metal wall of the hall in the lower back, as he tumbled onto his side and crashed through the wall horizontally.

Looking up hurriedly, without taking time to rest, she saw a third operative run passed, continuing its chase of Adela. If anything, she had bought Adela more time, but she wasn't sure if she'd make it out to be thanked. Her own pursuer revealed its position as it peered into the workshop she found herself in, likely tailored to dissecting delicate artifacts like the one that the base had housed. He must have continued passed when she unexpectedly changed course, but he was back to face her.

Now, she stood trapped in a tight space, facing two overwhelming threats as the shaken operative slowly collected himself from his crash, electricity arcing across his lower lumbar where a piece of the metal wall had pierced its way in deep.

Projecting, the faceless mask of her original hunter looked maliciously gleeful. Clawing for air with each breath, she gathered her surroundings, backing into the corner more as the two operatives fully stood and walked into a position to surround her. Their creeping walk heightened her fear, but she didn't submit to the fact that she was indeed trapped. The operative on the left's orange shield shimmered and flickered visibly, and with a last hope she took her stab.

Using her telekinetic power, papers from the walls and desks in the small room took to the air, and swarmed the faces of her assailants. Their shields unable to resist the nonthreatening speed and weight of the paper, they were handicapped, and acted on their advantage before it was fully stripped. Together they lunged forward, but Ilisi had already improved positions. Moving to grab a surgical drill on the workbench four meters from her former position, she readily launched herself towards the back of the flickering suit. With biotically enhanced momentum, the drill found its target, and the shield disengaged as electricity arced between her and the suit. It resulted in great pain, but it also threw her back before her target's partner struck her revealed location. The fortunate result of which was the friendly fire between the hostiles, buying her enough time recover and get her footing.

Proving the results she desired from her physical assault, she violently gripped the now shieldless assailant. Overjoyed by her regained power, Ilisi smiled as she whipped the heavily armoured man into his partner, knocking the still shielded man to the ground.

Over and over she beat them together, with the shielded man between the ground and all of the might she could put into each pounding. After a minute, she felt like they had been sufficiently stunned. She crushed the helmet of the man she held, sealing his fate, and then she focused on the other.

Manipulating the body she still held, she used its arms to flip the undoubtedly unconscious man on to his stomach. Grasping the tool that flipped the advantage of the battle, she drove it fully into the back armour of the man, repeatedly slamming it with her mind until it pierced right through, and the electricity of the failing shield arced over his body and into the ground. The drill went right through him, and he likely died with that. To be safe, she also crushed his skull between the walls of his helmet.

It was a small victory with still three others about, and only Adela and she still breathing. At least she knew how to disable the shields.

The sound of a deafeningly close explosion filled her ears.

* * *

"How are you holding up Tali?" Han asked when the three women reentered the meeting chamber.

"I'll be fine, thank you Admiral." Tali replied. "If we could continue where we left off, what other steps have you taken towards regaining the deal we had?"

Han paused for a moment, likely hoping for some sort of explanation for Tali's outbreak. Nonetheless, he continued, "An ultimatum has been presented to us. We must let them into our system, or they will not give us our planet of their own will."

Zaal interjected, "Please don't leave out the reasons why they want into our systems. They want to purge all studies on the geth for themselves to be absolutely sure it has been taken care of fully."

"We can't take their supposed intention into this decision. We can't trust the geth, but we do know that they would have access to _all _of our systems. That is what we need to decide on: whether that risk is worth Rannoch. Personally, I believe it is not." Han opposed.

Tali raised an argument, "Why wouldn't we take their intention into account? Geth cannot lie, and their request is completely reasonable."

Meru was about to speak, but only a squeak came from her when Han imposed his own voice above hers, "Geth may not have lied in the past, but we have no idea how they have evolved. We are sure, however, that they do not forget. Once one of them is introduced to our internal servers, there will be no way to stop that geth platform from sharing everything he sees with the rest of the collective."

Shala's calming voice replied, "But you speak of abandoning our homeworld. What secrets do we have that are worth more than Rannoch?"

Meru answered, "The defenses that might keep our people from losing if the geth ever attacked. All of our tactics, strategies and stratagems; the codes to our shielding and final-option nuclear capabilities would also be in their hands. No more than the fate of our people."

"They could destroy our people now, if they wished." Zaal rebutted.

"Yes, Han and I have both seen the power of their dreadnoughts. There is no denying that they have no need for knowing our defenses. They would be victorious regardless." Admiral Raan reinforced.

"Bah, you have no idea what this means. Would you put your fate in the hands of a geth?" Han asked the room.

Tali answered confidently, "I have, and I would again. His name is Legion, and he has saved my life when he could have left me to die. You can say that he was befriending Captain Shepard by not killing me, but he wouldn't have been responsible for my fate if I did fall. He chose to save me." She said in referral to a close call during the collector mission. Just like any crewmate, Legion had proved himself trustworthy.

"Which is precisely why you can't be trusted to help make this decision, Tali. The geth were just as likely to target you to help them get this far, as they were to target Captain Shepard. You clearly don't understand what the geth are capable of." Han said condescendingly. "Captain Shepard was foolish to send you alone. This is a military decision, so we need people like him, and not geth _sympathizers_. We **need** to protect out people."

"She has every right to be here!" Zaal replied angrily, hating the referral to geth sympathy as a generalization for the fight for peace over bloody conflict.

Tali managed to answer for herself before the admirals began to raise their voices again in disorganized quarrel. "Geth sympathizer, Han? Who here has lost more to the geth than I? I lost my father…. Just about every friend I ever made on the Flotilla…. You… you have no idea how much I understand what this means." Tali said, and paused to let everyone soak in what she said, "Unlike you, I won't settle for just surviving the day."

"And what do you mean by that?" Han responded with boiling anger, strongly considering removing Tali and her friend from the chamber. She was no admiral, and if she wasn't going to help him, it'd be better off she were escorted out.

"If you don't let the geth do this, sure, the geth get no advantage over our people more than they have today. We survive for the foreseeable future, but we don't make any progress to becoming _truly_ safe. It's people like you that have kept us alive for the past three centuries, but it is also people like you that are the reason we do not stand on Rannoch today. Do none of you dream of that for our children?" Tali asked, with a heart hoping with every fiber to one day realize that dream.

"You are right that it is because of people like me that we are still alive this day, but it is also because of us that so many quarians of this generation have finally placed their feet in the sands of our homeworld." Han replied.

"No, Han." Shala interjected. "That is the work of the Shepard clan, just as the world beneath us is. Tali speaks the truth: the Shepard clan has been the dawn of progress for our people after an age of stagnation."

Tali didn't take pride in her clan name, but felt humbled by the honour of her Aunt's words. She felt like she had taken a great risk in speaking against Han, but she was convicted to do so, and her stomach whirred in anxiety for doing so. If the Reapers were defeated, her clan's name would survive even if solely in legend. What she thought was only a small amount of progress that John and she had made, especially in comparison with the goal of having Rannoch back, was a significant victory. Her people had just 'survived' for a long time, but with the looming crisis pushing them to act, Tali was part of the catalyst for their necessary progress. It was humbling.

Han paced back and forth, Meru also looking quite ponderous. Tali thought that maybe a reminder of the Reaper threat might finally convince him of what was truly the best course of action. Perhaps having made the most difficult step of speaking up the first time made this second addition easier to say, "The Reapers are coming, so this isn't even just about the geth. Sooner or later, we're going to need to trust the geth as real allies. If we abandon this, who will come to our aid when this greater enemy comes?" Tali asked the quiet room, everyone deep in thought. Kasumi silently proud of her companion for her leaps of confidence during the meeting.

"I think it's about time we broke for recess." Han answered gently, much to Tali's disappointment.

The meeting was too important, and every minute they didn't make a decision, there was a high chance that more casualties would ensue from the growing tension on Aeia. No, that was not what she wanted to hear, and she expected that everyone else agreed with her. "We can't break for recess, this decision needs to be made soon. What will convince you that–"

"Can I remind you that you are not an admiral, and your presence here is only a courtesy. You don't make decisions; you only offer advice. You're an **advisor **Tali." Han emphasized with a tinge of harshness.

"He's right, Tali. Please respect Han's wish for time to process. I believe it will be best if each of us consider all that has been discussed here, and we meet back again in five hours time." Shala announced. "Agreed?"

"Aye," came the resounding approval of the other admirals, Tali bitterly silent.

The others began to shuffle out. Tali didn't understand why no one agreed with her. Even if they had different views, it seemed that everyone should be smart enough to know how important making a decision was. Only she and Admiral Raan remained in the chamber. Kasumi likely waited outside the door.

Shala approached, able to see that Tali wasn't satisfied, "Your advice will seem a lot more sane to a man with a clear head, than one who has just been successfully defeated in an argument. Han needs time to consider things that he did not consider on his own, things that none of us truly held in scope. Perhaps you should do the same."

"But Auntie Raan, we need to decide this as fast as possible. I don't want another quarian to die over it when the solution is so clear."

"I understand Tali, I do. You are young, and you do not carry the responsibility of this choice as we do. You may be fully convinced that the geth mean us no harm, but Han has no such confidence. He does not want to make a rash decision, especially one that could cost the lives of many of our people. It is the burden of an admiral, and you can expect him to make a final decision in diligent time, but the fact that he has called for a recess to think means that his mind is not set. You have brought us a keen perspective today."

"I see. Thank you Shala. Please call me again when the meeting is to continue." Tali replied, willing to consider what her Auntie said.

"I will make sure you are notified. Now, go get some rest. Many emotions have passed through you in a short time, and you have stood your ground like a true leader. I am proud of you, Tali."

A tear formed in Tali's eye. She was weary from the last hour, which made her Auntie's praise seem surreal. "Thank you," she murmured.

* * *

Shotgun in its holster, Grunt was prepared to take out his foes silently until Shepard gave the order to unleash everything. His claws itched to feel the splatter of blood in their nooks, and his nose craved its rich scent. Pulling up the rear of the group as they turned to face the towers, he saw it begin.

The spirited and colourful little human that he liked found the fight before him, reaching unto the metal walkway surrounding the towering weapons, and tossing the three armed soldiers thereon into the air and towards their party. Their screams sounded weak, like prey unworthy of their own firepower.

A smile wreathed in teeth crossed his face, and he charged into position with a strong growl to rival the weak screams of his challengers. Jumping into the air, his right hand caught the first unfortunate mercenary, and without so much as an ounce of effort, the batarian's neck collapsed under the pressure of his grip.

The second thumped beside his battlemaster, and he knew that it could be considered dead. The third was still plummeting downwards, as Jack planned to have them fall one by one to the ferocity of her teammates.

"Mine!" Grunt claimed, tossing aside the man-sized ragdoll in his right hand. Eyes trained on their target, and ears soaking in the sound of the prey's screams of terror, he pounced. The eyes of his target met his, and the horror within them incurred his roar.

Tackling him while still falling from the air, Grunt claimed the poor man with brute strength. Ending in a harsh landing; the weight of a full-grown krogan clad in armour crushing the puny human's spine with a satisfying crack. The sound gave rise to his smile again, stretching full across his wide face.

"Alright Grunt, I think he's dead. Good work." Grunt's battlemaster said in approval, just as the young krogan had hoped and expected. Standing up from the body underneath him, he caught a glimpse of the placid face of the flattened man, and it made him chuckle.

As Shepard moved forward with the geth and the quarian, Grunt stood at the base of the structure with most of the others, hoping that the screams of the falling men caught someone's attention. Shepard had climbed up onto the metal walkway surrounding the towers. He didn't know how long Shepard would be up there, but it'd be nice to have something to keep busy with.

"Did you see what Shepard and Kal were so surprised to see?" Asked the low voice of the new human female, not speaking to him. Uncaringly, he continued to listen to prevent from nodding off.

"I've got eyes, bitch. Of course I saw what he fucking saw, I was right behind him." Jack answered, snarky without reason.

"And?" Ashley asked crossly.

"It was some quarian, not packing any heat. There were like four goddamn human engineers up there, so I don't know what the fuck Shepard's problem is." Jack replied. It was like the girl was always on edge. _Maybe she_ _didn't get enough of the battle to calm her nerves, _Grunt thought.

"Maybe there was something about him that got their attention. Why the hell don't you keep your voice down?" Ashley condemned.

"The same reason I wouldn't think twice before rippin' your fucking head off, I don't give a fuck." Jack answered with a sadistic grin.

Ashley sneered with a glaring look, and Grunt grinned after catching the look out of the corner of his eye. L_ittle humans having a spat,_ _ha!_

A voice crackled over Grunt's internal speaker, "Keep your voices down, we don't want to alert the whole damn facility." Shepard's voice said, likely speaking into everyone's comm. "Grunt, can you climb up here?"

"Coming Shepard." He replied deeply, complying that instant as he turned to jog towards the ladder and scale it quickly. Climbing over the lip of the ledge, he stole a glimpse of the quarian that the females had been referring to. His suit wasn't like the others, and it made him look round and soft. His tank imprints led him to the realization that this quarian had lost whatever suit he once had, but the frailty of his race required him to wear such an indefensible getup when that happened.

The bodies of the other engineers were lying on the ground unmoving, but Grunt could keenly see that they were still breathing softly. Why Shepard didn't kill them was beyond him.

"Now listen Tyso'Lynka, this krogan isn't going to hurt you either," Shepard said, but Grunt cracked his neck by leaning his head in either direction, trying to heap more fear on the scared kid. "I just need to talk to him for a moment. I'll leave you with Kal'Reegar."

The kid nodded shakily, and Shepard grabbed Grunt's arm to take him aside. "Grunt, I'm going to need you to go with Ashley and follow her lead for this battle. Kal, Zaeed and I are going to defend Legion and the quarian engineer as they take down these air defenses, and when they're done we'll meet back up with you guys if we can. Kal will take the kid back to the ship."

"I don't care about the weak kid, Shepard. You're telling me I have to listen to that pyjak down there who can't even stand up to Jack?" Grunt asked.

"She used to have a quad Grunt, and I'd bet my ass that she still does."

"Ha!"

"Yeah, so do some killing for her. But I want Vido alive, do you understand me?"

Grunt rolled his eyes, "Don't kill the big guy, I got it. He probably won't have a gun anyway. The guards will be the fun part."

"Exactly. I just wanted to call you up here to get a better look at your surroundings. Don't forget to think out there Grunt, I know it's been a while since we've trained."

"Sure thing, Shepard."

"We've got movement," shouted Ashley's commanding voice from down below.

Shepard gave Grunt a strong pat on the shoulder, and jogged over to help Legion and Kal escort the young quarian towards a work panel in a more defensible location at the side of the tower. A generator there would provide the quarian with fine cover while he worked, and both Shepard and Kal would be able to worry about better positioning once the kid was safe. Legion would need to take any of the risks that'd be required to get the towers shutdown, and that started with working on the panel in the open up on the balcony.

Grunt jumped down the three meters between the upper walkway and the ground, landing with heavy impact, and bracing his fall with one hand. He drew his shotgun immediately, followed quickly by the sound of gunfire released from the muzzle of Ashley's assault rifle.

"Let's fight!" Grunt shouted, running into position, taking cover behind the nearest construction material. Keeping mobile, he hopped over the cover and made for a large crate five meters up and just ahead of the line that the others were holding.

Lateral to him, four hostiles lined up behind cover, unaware of his flanking position. It was all too good; the heavy shotgun in his hand was ready to go to work. Raised to his shoulder, he rained slugs upon the enemy, tearing the first two to pieces with successive shots, and forcing the others to retreat in fear and be picked off by Zaeed and Ashley's steady stream of suppressive fire.

"Shepard says we should move out!" Grunt yelled back to Ashley, not bothering to use his internal speaker to carry the message.

"I know Grunt, he told me where to go: we head for the tower, top floor. Resistance may be heavy, but Shepard trusts that the quarian's intel is sound." Ashley said over the public channel, allowing the whole team to hear, just to avoid the hassle of specifying those who were in her team. It seemed that the teams were quite fluid, so she wouldn't bother setting a group reference to speak to.

The sound of gunfire pecked again, and Ashley and crew ducked behind cover. Between Jack, Grunt and her, there didn't seem to be anyone yet that they couldn't handle. While close to the tower, they also had the bonus of having Shepard, Zaeed and Kal's combined aid.

A grenade fell to the corner of the crate Grunt was using as cover, and he reacted swiftly, diving to the side closest his team, but also in the channel of greatest crossfire. Scrambling to his feet, his shields weakened significantly taking fire from multiple sources. Quickly spotting good cover, he charged across the field. A mercenary armed with an assault rifle peered around his choice cover, flanking him and forcing him into a charge to decimate the obstacle.

The merc raised a shotgun and Grunt squinted his eyes, ready to feel the sting of the shot that would inevitably break through his shields. No shot came in the moment he expected, and Grunt skidded into cover with the man no longer in his sights.

His screams betrayed the merc's position as he flew upwards with great speed, wrapped in blue energy. He chuckled when the man's shrieks cut off sharply after he passed the threshold of the mass effect fields enclosing the base. "Float away, pyjak." Grunt grunted.

Peering out around his cover, he saw that the enemy line had significantly weakened as the rest of the crew successfully met the first wave of enemies. It seemed about right to move up, and continue to trust in the cover his team provided.

Just then, the ground started to vibrate tightly, like a buzzing beneath his feet. Looking down, he noticed he was standing on a curious metal panel. He figured it was nothing too special. _Hehe_, _kinda feels weird._

* * *

"Where the hell is Moorg? Shouldn't he have been back by now?" Vido asked his far less competent project overseer, quite annoyed.

"It was never possible to say exactly how long his trip should have taken. He could have been back three days ago by the earliest, but he may have needed to do some extra, uh, maintenance on Uma. His ship also could have had complications; you know how unreliable that cargo ship can be." the subordinate answered honestly.

"Bah, he's got my women! I bet even Zaeed's got a woman for tonight… second thought, there's no way in Hell that ugly bastard could get a woman." Vido said in self-amusement.

"Right sir, was there anything else you needed from me?"

"I dunno Harry, you know any good songs? You know what, scratch that, first I've gotta know if you can sing any good."

"I'm sorry sir?" the overseer asked, wondering why Vido was being so strange.

"Can you sing any good, Harry? Can you sing?" Vido maintained.

"My name isn't Harry sir, it's Greg."

"Just answer the God damned question Greg, answer it or I'll shoot you in the mouth. I'd love to hear you sing after that, whether you were good to start or not." Vido morbidly commanded.

"No sir, I can't sing."

Vido raised his arms dramatically, "There's no fucking entertainment on this barren base! Holy Hell, I'm going insane! Where are my **women?**!" Vido yelled, playing up his rage to score up some sort of fun. He wasn't really so desperate as to go insane, but pretending he was proved to be far more entertaining than milling about and watching the people at work on the base through his large window that overlooked the facility.

"Mr. Santiago!" Shouted a batarian that charged into his door, and ripped it open in haste.

"What is it, batarian?" Vido asked in annoyance.

"We've got an intrusion, sir. The men in the yard have already begun to move up to meet it, and they should be engaging any moment. They're at the anti-air defense towers." He informed.

_Shit, _Vido thought with his mouth gaping in surprise. There was no doubt in his mind that it was Zaeed and that blasted Commander Shepard who showed up with him before. How they found his base was beyond him.

He could hear the sound of the weapons fire from in his position in the tower, and it was not a noise he welcomed. "So what is that, Sector 2? What defenses do we have in the sector?"

The overseer answered with haste in his voice, "That's just past the main barracks, and though they've already made it too close to use any of the missile artillery, we've still got automated cannons that should punch through their shields with ease."

"Well activate them!" Vido shouted angrily.

"You have to do that from your desk sir, the switch for sector two is right there. It'll target any movement, whether or not it's hostile."

Vido shuffled to his desk, looking out his window towards the gunfight, not a hundred meters away. The flashes from rifle muzzles, and the explosions of grenades marked the area of combat. Before turning to push the button he saw the silhouette of a man wrapped in blue fly up and into the vacuum. His eyes widened, and he slammed down the switch in one swift turn. The sight of the man struck fear in him.

Vido turned to look out the window again, unable to get a clear site of the battle because of a few large stacks of crates blocking his line of sight. The sounds of the cannons hadn't resounded, but they probably needed time to activate.

Something else flew into the air, squinting his eyes he thought he could make out the outline of a krogan fly up nearly five meters above the rest of the battlefield, then fall back down, followed soon after by the welcome sound of the automated turrets.

"Holy shit! Did you guys see that?!"

"I did, and I guess that's what happens when you're standing on top of the turret when it pops from the ground." The overseer supposed.

"I hope Shepard's krogan broke its fucking neck on the way back down. Did you see the air he got?" Vido asked no one in particular, slapping his knee and laughing from the gut.

He soon pulled his act together and got serious about the threat that faced him. He barked orders to the messenger and the overseer that still stood in the room, "I want this tower sealed, and I want the barracks near the towers alerted. They kill anyone and everyone that is not wearing Blue Suns armour. Got it?"

"Aye sir," The messenger replied, leaving the room at a sprint. The overseer also left to prepare the tower for defending against the intruders.

Vido moved to his desk, still chuckling under his breath about the rare sight he caught glimpse of. Taking one last look out the window, he hit the control on his desk to lock down the windows: the first step in the tower's defense. Heavy shutters slammed down behind his desk.

* * *

Adela stumbled in her run; thunder broke the air and pieces of the wall rained down from above her as she skidded across the floor. It missed, but if one of those hits connected, it would be her demise.

Scrambling to her feet from the slide, she continued to run down the hall. _Was that Ilisi?_ she questioned herself regarding the sounds of a collision she heard coming from around the intersection she passed a minute before. _If it was her, she'd be dead by now_.

Adela found it hard to concentrate, always having been the one who assumed the worst. Today was a good day to have hope, but she couldn't bring herself to believe she was anything but alone in the fight by that point.

She chased after the light coming from a window in a door leading back out the front of the base. She wasn't able to focus enough to create a plan, so she just charged straight for the light of the Sun as if it were a refuge.

The distance looked far off, but it closed quickly at her accelerated rate. Pushing the doors off before she reached them, she flew out and into the open air with no direction in particular to go, so she just ran.

It was only a few long strides from the opening before something heavy cracked against the back of her skull.

She slumped to the ground, holding the back of her head, which had been struck by one of the base's metal doors, thrown by her pursuer. She rolled over to see her pursuer. Her eyes widened in panic and her legs flailed to push off of the snow beneath her and stand. The back of her head bled profusely.

The metal monster drew a heavy machine gun, large and held at his hip. The bullets hailed down on her, but with an outstretched arm she boosted her barriers, and watched as the slugs pinged off and were redirected.

A very small victory, for as the monster continued to rain down unceasingly, her mind became exhausted of holding the barrier strong. The armoured man drew closer with a steady and gradual pace.

Her instincts flared with the need to preserve her life, and her head whipped about, frantically searching for a way out. Seeing the doors on the ground, she devoted a portion of her strength to hurl the metal piece at her assaulter.

Making contact, the operative staggered, and before he could return to full stature, Adela focused all of her strength on picking up the second door and pounding him on the upper torso, pushing him hard enough for him to fall onto his back.

Realizing that her only chance at survival was to manipulate other objects with her gift, using them to attack the enemy as opposed to attacking him directly, she picked up both doors at once.

With one, she swatted the rifle aside, and the other she pressed against his neck with him still on his back. With mechanical strength, he grabbed the door at his neck and ripped it in two.

Adela managed to get another smack off the side of his head with her complete door, but her options were running out. Her opponent made it to his feet, and was successfully braving the attacks. The weight of the smaller pieces of door were barely enough to distract him, let alone stop him.

She heaved the door towards him again, trying to swipe his legs from under him, but he stepped down on it and pressed it into the earth. Reaching down and taking the sides, he ripped it in half also. The miniaturized projectiles wouldn't convey near the force she'd need to handle her enemy. She had to think of another way.

A thunder rumbled through the sky behind her. She didn't dare turn away from her opponent, until he began to run away from the base and lateral to her. Turning, and looking towards the source of the approaching sound, she couldn't immediately see anything.

At the end of her glance, the sound turned into a screech and a jet revealed itself from the clouds. Bearing a sufficient payload, it performed its duty well. Several air-to-ground missiles detached, and arced towards the base. The Alliance had arrived, the expected third party, and apparently they weren't taking prisoners.

* * *

**Author's Note**

I hope you guys liked the chapter, it was really fun to write. Just a little news, something unexpected popped up and I'm going to be away from computer access for a little more than a week. I may still get the chapter written on paper, but the second chapter will certainly be delayed. Honestly, I might find more time to write over this week than I usually do, and come back with several chapters just waiting to be converted into type. Whatever happens, thanks for your support. I appreciate every follow, fave and review!


	34. Chapter 33

**To Survive: Terminus Coalition**

Chapter 33 : Decisions

While Grunt's body flailed on its initial rise, he managed to stiffen out and prepare to land before hitting the ground. The height he reached was a comical four meters, which was higher than Ashley had ever seen a krogan fly. The heavy defenses that popped out of the ground must have risen up with considerable force to send him to suck a height, which brought her to focus back on the real danger at hand.

While there were no enemy troops in range at that moment, the turrets opened fire on her and the team. The suppressive fire was heavy, making it was hard to gauge how quickly the projectiles could rip through her shield. She struggled for a chance to take a look around the landscape and form a coherent plan.

"Ash, there are three turrets in range of the line you're holding, two of which are in range of us. It looks like the base is peppered with the things, but if you could take out those three before moving on, we should be okay to disable the anti-air guns and bring in air support before we get overwhelmed." Shepard informed her over the internal comm.

"I can't get a good look Shepard, the suppression is too thick." Ashley replied stressfully.

"You've got Jack; she's a good biotic, Ash. Use her." Shepard responded.

Ashley nodded her head and took in a deep breath. She opened her comm up to the rest of the team,

"Jack, focus your efforts on getting Grunt close. That is, if you're up and able Grunt."

"Hmph, I landed on the ground, didn't I? I'll be fine." Grunt said, teetering on nonsensical, his voice rough through the speaker.

"Alright then, rip 'em apart before reinforcements arrive." Ashley commanded.

She looked across the battlefield towards Grunt as he recovered and proceeded to sprint out of cover with a roaring battlecry. When she saw that the barrier Jack put up was holding well against the barrage, she lifted out of cover. The fire of the defensive installations turned to focus entirely on Grunt, since he was the first and most immediate of threats, and it gave her ample opportunity to take out and toss a grenade.

The grenade arced across the distance from the solid effort behind her throw, and it landed only a few feet behind the target. Exploding and kicking up shards of rock from the asteroid's surface, the smoke cleared rather quickly to reveal the turret seemingly undamaged.

The turret reevaluated its threats and turned itself to suppress her with fully automatic fire, and Ashley quickly dove back into her cover, her shields deflecting the few bullets that made contact.

Grunt was having his own hopes dashed, from what Ashley could see while peering around her cover. He attempted different methods to try and tear the machine from its stalk and failed each time. The turrets themselves were rather small in size, but they were sturdy and strong. They weren't the cheap defenses typically used by the Blue Suns, but were clearly of the highest grade.

Grunt tried several times, but before he could make any effective progress Jack was screaming for him to retreat. She could only repel the constant fire for so long before collapsing behind the barrage, and it was good that she knew she was about to reach those limits. Grunt didn't immediately respond, and Jack continued to yell fiercely.

From what Ashley observed, the only thing that might still be effective against the installations would be direct penetration with high-velocity rounds. No amount of unfocused force would do the job in the time frame they had.

"You better fucking listen to me Grunt! Get the fuck out!" Jack yelled over the comm after several other warnings that progressed to her current outrage. Grunt acted stubbornly in response and refused to retreat; Jack was fed up with it.

When there wasn't an immediate answer from Grunt, Ashley added to Jack's plead,

"If you're going to stay out there, use your shotgun on the joints! You're wasting your time!" She commanded in the strong voice that the noise of the battle demanded from her. "Shepard, Zaeed: Can you use your snipers and aim at the joints too? We need to put these things out, and unfocused force isn't working." She asked as Grunt's Shotgun rang out over the battlefield.

Two sharp cracks split the thunderous noise of the turrets' fire, "That's one…" Shepard replied, "Look Ash, you've got to take your crew and advance. Forget about the other two turrets. You took out one of the closest, and hopefully we can take out the other one that's close to us. Bogeys are heading in from the front of the base, uh, from the direction we came in from. Their barracks seems to be up that way; we walked past it on the way in. Hook around the other direction to avoid resistance and get this job done quick. We'll call in the air support when Legion and the kid are through with the shutdown."

Ashley nodded to herself, uncomfortable with leaving her Captain so vulnerable, with an unarmed civilian and a different objective on top of facing down the bulk of enemy resistance. She'd have to hustle if she was going to get the job finished quick enough for Shepard to make it out of the mission unscathed.

Boosting her shields, Ashley got up and made a dash across the open field towards Grunt and Jack, steeling her resolve and committing to her decision. She could just make out the barking of orders coming from the wave of mercenaries closing in on them, as she slid into position beside Jack, who had recently moved up the field a bit closer to Grunt. Grunt was up behind cover, closer to the line of turrets. The one he attacked lying in a satisfactory heap of scrap.

"Gather in!" Ashley yelled, and Grunt stomped back towards their position, moving the long way around to avoid the risk of enemy line of sight. "You hit?" Ashley asked when she saw the blood seeping between Grunts fingers, where his hand was pressed to his chest.

"I told you to get the fuck out." Jack smirked.

"Heh, just three shots to the chest. I think I broke a lung, but it's not worth jabbering about. I've had worse." Grunt responded with a big grin. His redundant systems clearly had an effect on how reckless he was willing to be.

"Alright, Shepard says we need to act fast. We're going to head in this direction," She instructed, pointing two fingers away from the front of the base, but definitely off the mark of their target destination. "Then we circle around to reach the main tower, where Vido's supposed to be. We'll skip over the bulk of the infantry resistance, but expect more automatic defenses along the way. Shepard said that he and Zaeed could hold their ground at the tower, but I doubt they can hold out long. We've got to be quick, and when we get there, we threaten the bastard and force him to surrender the base. Got it?" She looked around at the gleeful faces of her comrades, who were more at home now than they had been in weeks. Two rifles loudly announced themselves from the tower as she spoke, and the crowded noise of a new wave of mercenaries roared. "Nothing more, let's get it done."

* * *

"You know what you need, Liara?" Feron asked casually, holding his eyes to his work terminal.

"Do tell." Liara replied, engrossed in her work.

"A vacation home…. A place where you, your daughter, and your growing family can feel at home." He said, constantly pausing at the end of each sentence so he could refocus on what he was skimming on his terminal. "You've got to admit that this place is a real nightmare." Feron said, indicating with a wave of his hand: the ship they'd been stuck in.

"You know as well as I do that there just isn't time for a vacation. If my family wished to take one without me, then they may, but unfortunately I do not see that happening. This war will continue to demand sacrifices from many people, and this is one we can surely handle."

"Well, it couldn't hurt to-" Feron began before something on his monitor demanded his attention. "Liara, we've got some bad news regarding Object Saren."

"Details Feron. What's happened? Does Cerberus have it?" Liara asked, dubious that her asari commandos could have failed, and Cerberus could have successfully escaped earth without the Alliance stopping them, all in one attempt.

"Let me read you the report our operative sent, it's quite detailed, so I'll chop out the jargon for you:" He began to read,  
"_… Earth-cell 0427C, in charge of, in brief, protecting an Alliance classified artifact known as Object Saren from any and all non-Alliance personnel, must have their mission reassigned with the newly found information gathered from Alliance sector Beta…. The remains of several operative's from Earth-cell 0427C have been recovered by the Alliance, and are currently being studied in their own investigations over the incident that occurred on Earth-date 08/02/2186. (See source 2A)…. The incident came to Alliance attention after a gunship was downed by what is still unconfirmed to be a Cerberus incursion. Following up on the report with several attempts to instigate evacuation of the base, and receiving no compliance or even reports of delay, led them to assume that the base had been compromised. (See source 4T)…. The Alliance attempted to thwart the extraction of the artifact by tactically destroying the base, leading to the deaths of any of our operatives that had not been killed beforehand (For autopsy analysis, see Source 5C)._" Feron read, briefly looking up at Liara who was biting her lip.

"The word attempted has me cringing."

"As it should," Feron sighed before continuing to read, "_No remains of Object Saren have been recovered from the site…. Those who assaulted the base were clad in mechanized armour, though all circuitry in the recovered armour sets had been fried by the suit's internal security systems before recovery, likely so that nothing could be discovered as to the technology they used to annihilate our highly trained operatives. (For armour disassembly manifest, see source 7G)_."

"What sources are we going off of? There's no chance they'd tell us this if it wasn't at least remotely accurate, but…"

"We've got reported Alliance documents, recorded conversations between Alliance commanding officers, satellite imagery, video footage of the autopsies they performed on both our units and the Cerberus operatives. It goes on and on, Liara. You know we've infiltrated the Alliance command structure extensively, and the cell's in sector Beta have proven time and again to be infallible." Feron answered.

"How did they get away?" Liara asked before playing the scenario out verbally, "The interceptor came down and bombed the facility, and enough of the Cerberus agents survive, presumably with their shuttle intact, and then what? They just fly out of there, the interceptor not even going to take a second pass? It doesn't make sense." Liara said in frustration.

"We know the names of many Cerberus operatives that have also infiltrated the Alliance to such a degree to influence those sorts of things. It's not beyond the realm of possibility. They couldn't stop the interceptor from firing the first shot to avoid suspicion, I'd also think they would have tried to delay that first bombing as much as they could. Failing that, they did what they could to maximize the chances of the Cerberus agents getting out with the artifact. It's all theory, but it's not out of question."

"Remind me again why we haven't taken care of them?" Liara said, with her hand to her forehead, and her head drooped into it. It was more rhetorical, since she clinically knew why.

"We've done all we could to set them up or expose them, but it has proven to be difficult to do without revealing ourselves, or at least opening the way for Cerberus to reveal, or become suspicious of our own operatives." Feron responded.

"So we just assassinate them all." Liara said drastically to drive home the point of how serious she found this. "We need to take the fight to Cerberus before they do any more damage," She said, building up her voice in her disappointment after receiving the disheartening news. "And we find and **take** Object Saren!" Liara capped.

"It's too risky Liara. You start assassinating Alliance officials, no matter if they're spies or not, and you get the Alliance looking for who's responsible. We've got enough loose ends to tie up, and we simply can't afford it." Feron replied.

"We have to increase our income; we need to sell more information." Liara replied, practically desiring to discuss what could actually put them on the right track. "The former Shadow Broker clearly didn't have near the same amount of personal 'projects' he needed to look after. Content to collect the credits from basic information brokerage, the reserves were nice to work with, but we can't rely on them for much longer."

"Another reason to find a new location to set up shop." Feron added. "The fuel and resources to keep this heap of junk flying is astronomical in itself. You would have far more credits to work with if you didn't have to maintain this ship."

"It's an idea, but I can think of nowhere safer. There was a reason the Shadow Broker picked this place: its complete secrecy. He didn't have the resources to defend himself against the armies of the galaxy if he were ever found, so he hid. What can we do?"

"We hide behind Shepard's alliance. We can still hide, but wherever and whenever we are found, we hide behind the protection of the massive alliance that Shepard is forming. All of the top-selling information regards the Council races, and the Terminus is too disorganized to care about us lingering amongst them, so long as we don't piss off a particular group and put Shepard's alliance at risk." Feron suggested. "The other option is that you hold off, and only do the projects you can afford to do. Don't overextend."

"I'll have to think about what would be best. If we were found out, I only fear it would make it that much more difficult to convince the Council races to join him later. Worse still, we could be made a bartering chip for those willing to join, our demise or revealing being a condition of partnership. A condition that I couldn't blame Shepard for accepting." Liara sighed again, feeling like there were no options to pick from. "Was sector Beta able to pick up any leads on where they took the artifact?" Liara asked calmly.

"No, it says in here that they are reportedly off planet and no evidence suggests otherwise. They have no idea as to where they've gone off planet, which is unfortunate. My bet is that they've gone all the way to Cerberus command, and you know how many times we've tried finding that."

"We continue to try, Feron. It's ongoing." Liara corrected. "Was anything else intercepted that I should know about?" Liara asked, ready to get back to her burdensome work. She had so much on her plate; she couldn't spend time worrying over something that she had no power over.

"Actually, yes. Because of high-ranking officers curious about the artifact lost after being informed of the incident, we've intercepted the basic notion of what the object actually did. Apparently, the object has the power to, uh, _indoctrinate_?"

"A form of mind control, and yes, that would make sense given the name of the object and project. You see, Matriarch Benezia was thought to have been indoctrinated by Saren, though she was truly indoctrinated by the Reaper Sovereign."

"Interesting…., It says here that the object could be placed in a room, and after a short time the subjects tested were no longer in control of their own functions. It's unclear as to who was in control, if anybody, and other tests even show the effect to work through walls. They deducted that the object must have been emitting something, but they couldn't find any source or signal. They did find that the object had a heavy core of concentrated dark energy."

"Their research into the effects of indoctrination could prove useful for preventing it, but they won't learn anything more with the artifact in Cerberus' hands. I'm frightened to see what Cerberus has in store for such a device."

* * *

"You know what? That was just great. That was really fucking great." Gonnos said bitterly to Garrus, alone together in the tent.

"So I take it helping out the locals is no longer on your to-do list." Garrus rebutted.

"Ha! That's not what you did. What you did is put pressure on me, so now every mercenary here expects me to kill you as an example to them. And if I don't, Spirits know that when Command comes down next they'll spank my turian ass."

"You can't seriously be that worried about this. I swear I've never heard you cry like this." Garrus replied nonchalantly. "Firstly, by now Captain Shepard is probably done with your _Command_, and this entire issue is moot."

"You're completely underestimating the strength of the Blue Suns. Without a doubt, Vido has surrounded himself with formidable defenses. If you ever see your friends again, it'll be in a years time at the very least."

Garrus waved his finger forward as if pointing directly at Gonnos' prediction, "You underestimate my friends…. But I see that you won't take my word for it, so I'll give you another way around all of this." Garrus shrugged. "So I shot a man who couldn't keep his pants on for the locals…. You know that I did the honourable thing, so you should wipe that damn look off your face, and work with me to get this problem solved." Garrus changed tune.

"No, no, you're right. I'm sorry, and I wanted to do the same thing the entire time. I've just never been put in a position where I'm told to lead, and yet I'll get executed if I lead the way I want to." He sighed, and bent to put a hand on his knee. "Tell me your ideas."

"You exile me, or 'send me'" he began with air quotes, "up to some falsified command ship to be prosecuted by Command. Basically, make something up. I need to leave anyway; Shepard doesn't want to come all the way out here to pick me up, and I've been useless this entire time." Garrus suggested.

"It won't work, we have no ships here. You can't just pick up and leave, because there's no way off. To prevent the colonists from revolting, Command stripped them of all ways off of the planet, and now the only way off is when a Command ship comes to drop off a message or pick up some men. One of the operating bases should be picking up some men soon, since we've got so many extra hands around here, but it'll be full with mercs, and there's no way you're taking one of those ships."

Garrus didn't like the answer he was given, and it was no wonder why. Protecting the locals was the only thing he had to prevent himself from feeling completely useless. He needed a way out.

"And there's no way to send a message out to Omega? Call for a ship that can pose as a Command ship?" Garrus asked dully.

Gonnos shook his head, and breathed out a long breath, "No, we're a system out from the relay, and there are no buoys in the system. It'll take years for a light signal to get there, so you've got no options. You know, there's still a lot you can do here. You don't have to go. Help me run things, and take on more responsibilities." Gonnos suggested, not wanting to see Garrus leave, despite his full understanding. "I'll 'punish' you by officially denying you food. I'll get Michael to sneak you some though."

"There's nothing to do, and no responsibility to take. I'd teach the locals how to fight, but there's no way in hell I'd be able to without being caught by the mercs and ratted out. No, I need to get off of this planet. I just hope Shepard hurries up."

"Until then, keep yourself occupied. Watch the locals, and teach one of them in secret, or disguise him as a merc or something, I don't know. Hell, teach Michael a thing or two about life, or how to aim better than a krogan. The kid has no idea what he's doing, but he's got his head on straight and he's passionate. He deserves more than this gang, but even if he doesn't get that chance, he should at least be able to stand apart and lead."

Garrus nodded his head, and sat quietly. He had a heart for justice, and it grew restless. Perhaps he could put his unconventional approach to vigilantism to use again. It was the least he could do, it's not like he had any calibrating to do.

* * *

Tali walked with her head dipped in thought and consideration as she made her way to where Kasumi would be. Samara was in a waiting room not too far down the hall, and Tali assumed Kasumi would have headed the same direction to wait out the recess.

Walking into the lobby of the waiting room, she saw that her companions were the only people in the room. It made sense considering that there was no reason for any other quarian to wait to enter their meeting chamber when their assembly was in mid-session.

They were both quiet upon her entrance, and it didn't surprise Tali in the least. Kasumi seemed like a very outgoing and fun person, but she never really had anything to say to Samara at that point in their relationship. Samara was too distant and unrelatable for Kasumi to comfortably interact, especially in a casual manner.

She was willing to open her mouth as soon as Tali came into sight, "Tali, you did so great in there. I'm really proud of you!" Kasumi said, getting up from her seat and approaching Tali. Her head down in thought may have delivered a demeanour of disappointment, or a medley of other non-existent feelings.

Samara also stood, "What steps have you taken towards restoring peace, Tali'Shepard?" She asked.

"I've given them something to consider, but it doesn't feel like I've got the ability to convince anyone of anything. Instead, I only present my thoughts and ideas just like any other politician." Tali revealed, disappointed in herself.

"That's garbage, Tali. What you said in there was the most convincing thing I've heard in my life." Kasumi exaggerated.

Tali sighed in disbelief, "Come on, Kasumi. Together, John and I would have them feeling like they were idiots not to follow our suggestions. Without him nothing I do is any better than average. It's how we quarians are, we need our mates or we are not whole. There's nothing I can do until Shepard arrives, except hope that my argument convinces them through sheer logic and their ability to navigate that logic." Tali said in half-defeat. "I'm scared we will lose our world again."

"Is that what you believe, Tali?" Samara asked welcomingly and with calm sincerity.

"Of course it's what I think; it's true. We're bonded, and because we have partaken in that bond, I am incomplete without him at my side. I've never been strong enough without him." Tali admitted.

Samara casually bowed her head in acknowledgement, and continued to walk to a more comfortable speaking distance. "When I was merely a century in age, I spent much of my time marveling at the ways of the quarians of Rannoch. It was a different time, but your people were still rather secluded in their peaceful endeavours, and they fascinated me."

Tali's eyes opened a little wider, as she moved into the room to allow them both to sit and endure the encroaching conversation. Hearing of her ancestors from a witness, and one that not only did she respect, but who admittedly respected and loved her people, was astounding.

"The bond you partake in is unique, but you are young, and you have clearly not been taught what your ancestors once proved." Samara stated.

"And what would that be?" Tali asked humbly, though wary of what Samara would say in response. She didn't really want to challenge her knowledge of her ancestral history and teachings.

"Your bond does not hinder your independence. You are not weaker without John Shepard, though you may miss him with an aching heart. No, your bond does make you strong, but it does not weaken you the moment you leave his vicinity. It strengthens you as a woman, and its effects are long-lasting."

"I don't understand." Tali felt somewhat encouraged, yet unsure of whether to commit to believing Samara's words, or submitting to what she thought she knew.

"Kasumi Goto, you say Tali was convincing. Was she bold?" Samara asked.

"Oh, absolutely, without a doubt." Kasumi replied enthusiastically, dreadfully curious as to the point Samara was getting at. She desperately wanted Samara to help Tali out, even if she didn't know how Tali needed it. She just wanted to see that Tali was as well as she could possibly be.

"Tali, can you see the contrast to your former reservation? You are clearly the same woman as you once were, but your bond with John has grown in you that which you've ignored, and so it will in him as well. His strength and influence has clearly affected your own. Likewise, I've seen your love and devotion affect him. Your bond has never been a weakness, Tali'Shepard. Your bond makes you strong; a beautiful strength that makes you more independent through mutual love and companionship. Your ancestor's taught this, and they were proud of this trait of theirs. Many species try and emulate this bond in their marriages, but few are as effective as yours. I encourage you never to see your bond as a weakness, as that will only make you doubt yourself, and regret your bond." Samara said with a tone carrying traits of motherly love.

Tali was taken aback. She already had so much on her mind, but part of her knew that Samara's points were right, even if she still wanted to consider them in full, and to weigh the value of her words in time. For now, it seemed best to simply thank Samara and take her words as absolute. Maybe she was completely right. Indeed, she had proven to be much more courageous in the political drama then she would have thought possible less than half a year ago.

This was her recess, but she didn't feel like she could speak without making a fool of herself. All of the new information was enough for her to be wary of what she said in response. Her reserved nature took its role as she nodded with a quick "Thank you," to Samara before facing away to think to herself with some modicum of privacy.

Part of Tali felt rude for not more actively acknowledging Samara's advice with oral affirmation, but she couldn't worry about that with everything else occupying her thoughts. In fact, Samara paid no mind, and understood the need for silence more than most.

The amount of silence in that awkward state made Kasumi feel uncomfortable, and she bit her lip in indecision. As Tali made it clear she was finished with the conversation, and needed time to think, Samara noticed Kasumi and stood, putting her hand to Kasumi's shoulder, "She doesn't need your advice now. It's time you be silent and let her think." Samara again advised.

Kasumi held her bite to her lower lip but nodded. Sometimes it was good to have indecision resolved by an outside opinion, and it would be hard to go wrong taking Samara's heeding

Tali's mind raced as she pondered all the recent advice. Shala and Samara both had advice that were relevant to her current circumstance, and she felt like they both needed her attention. Shala said she was proud of her, and Samara believed that she had every right to be: that she truly had become stronger because of her bond.

Tali tried to relate to the burden that the admirals carried, but it just felt like head knowledge, and she couldn't truly empathize. She wanted to trust that Han would see the right decision, and get past his fear of the geth, but she couldn't bring herself to that trust. For the better, perhaps, as Han had been extraordinarily resistant to her arguments the entire duration of the assembly. Maybe I must be more… passionate. Show that there can be no other option, and that not following my advice would be our people's downfall. _That's what John would do, and he wouldn't only show them, he'd prove that he was absolutely convinced of the fact._ _Perhaps Samara is right. I can do this, **because** of our bond, not in spite of it._

* * *

**Author's Note**

I'm really sorry. Things sort of happened, and it led to an unacceptably long break, of a length I'm going to do my best to avoid. I got the flu, I moved to school, I setup my classes and have all but gotten fully comfortable back where I belong. I'm going to try and continue posting around a chapter every week, and we'll see how that continues. I have no intention of stopping, I just need a little momentum. I may replay ME2 for inspiration haha.


End file.
